Fate
by bobbypingirl101
Summary: In 1918, Isabella Swan and Edward Mason both got the influenza and were changed by Carlisle. Here's the twist: They hated eachother. How will each of them survive? Practical jokes, temper tantrums, proposals, fights, surprises and more. ExB. Slight OOC.
1. The influenza

**Summary- in 1918, Bella and Edward both got the influenza and were changed. but they hated each other. How will they handle having to live together with Carlisle?**

**BPOV (still human)**

My name is Isabella Marie swan, and I am 17 years old. My parents, Charlie and Renée, are first class, and we live in a giant white house. I'm very beautiful. Some relatives compare me to an angel. I've never liked the attention, but I've recently grown used to it. I have pale skin, a heart shaped face, brown hair that hangs to my mid back, and chocolate brown eyes. It is around ten at night, but I can't fall asleep. I can hear my parents downstairs talking, but I don't want to go down.

My eyes traced patterns on the ceiling, random squares, circles and hearts stood out. My eyes moved to the corner of my room by the balcony, where my candle was lit. On the ceiling over there, I could see shadows of my furniture and dresses. Keeping my eyes focused on the ceiling, I relaxed my body so I could fall asleep.

Just as I drifted off to sleep, I was awoken by a loud "BOOM" from the side of my house by my balcony.

My room was huge, and in the middle wall, was my white, queen sized, canopy bead. On both sides of my bed were white night stands. On the oposite wall was my vanity, which had a white frilly chair with it. Next to my vanity on both sides were doors. One side was my walk in closet, the other was my washroom. On the farthest wall was a window wall, and then glass doors that lead to my balcony overlooking my backyard.

I got up, and started to look around. I heard snickering outside, so I went out on my balcony to see two boys running away. _Edward._That was the first name that entered my head. Edward Masen was my mom's best friend's son. I didn't like him, and he wasn't worth my time. He thinks I am a snob, and I think he is an immature jerk. I quietly sighed, and rested my hands on the moon looked beautiful glowing in the dark gray sky. Mother always told me legends about werewolves and fullmoons, but everyone knows they're not real. I sighed again and walked away, pressing the glass doors shut behind me. Mumbling curses to Edward under my breath, I climbed back into bed, and quickly fell asleep again.

**EPOV**

It was nearly eleven o' clock at night, and I was walking back from Franklin's house with Thomas. We both couldn't stand my mom's best friend's snobby daughter, Isabella swan, and both agreed she was a brat. Since we were bored, and we passed her house on the way to mine, we decided to wake little Isabella up from her 'beauty rest'.

Thomas grabbed a large rock from the ground, and walked into the Swan's backyard. He threw the rock right on the side of her balcony, and then ran, with me right behind him.

Thomas was laughing, and between chuckles, he managed to get out "That was hilarious. I hope we didn't interfere with her beauty sleep." he lifted his hand to cover his mouth in mock horror.

I laughed along with him. I mean hey, it was pretty funny. After about ten minutes I was finally able to catch my breath and say "Alright alright. Lets go before my mom haves a heart attack."

He had a weird look on his face and asked, "Would she?"

I rolled my eyes. Thomas could be so immature sometimes. I reached out and grabbed his arm, and started to drag him the rest of the way to my house. He protested, but knew that I wouldn't let go of him until we got home. He was spending the night over, because his dad was on a business trip to New York City.

When we walked in through the back door, my mom, Elizabeth, was sobbing on the kitchen table. Thomas gave me a look that said 'what do we do now?' I just shrugged and went up to my mother and hugged her.

"What's wrong mom? Why are you crying?" I asked. I was worried. The last time I saw her cry like this was when I broke my arm playing baseball. She was always the overprotective type, and thoughts that something must have happened to my father ran through my head. I felt her arms wrap around me, and could feel her tears soaking through my white dress shirt.

She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and whispered, "The influenza. We have it. We all do."

Thomas gasped, and quickly asked to telephone his mom to come pick him up. I just stood there in the doorway, frozen in shock. My mother, seeing my face, ran up and hugged me whispering "It's gonna be okay." over and over again. I couldn't believe I have the influenza, the deadly one with all of the stories floating around town, and I haven't noticed it. The only thought running through my head was _'why me?'_

BPOV

That night, I woke up at least four more times. I felt my forehead and gasped. I was burning hot! I then groaned, I obviously have a fever, and now I wont be able to go to the market with Mary and get new dresses.

Oh well. The dresses will have to wait. I need a wet washcloth. I jumped out of bed, and practically fell over because my head was spinning. I ran over to my bathroom, and ran a washcloth under cold water, and placed it on my forehead. I looked at my clock above my door, and saw it was around eight in the morning. My mother should be up by now, but if not, I'll talk to one of the maids. I need to get someone to get me to my doctor, and fast. I can drive my father's car, but it honetly scares me so much that I can't concentrate. I walked out of the room slowly, with the washcloth still up to my head. I turned the corner, and saw Renée sitting in the middle of the hallway, crying next to the phone.

"Mom?" I asked, hesitantly walking up to her. She looked up at me, but then mumbled something into the phone and hung up. "Mom, what's wrong?" I tried again.

"The Masons." I cursed under my breath, I will get Edward back for that. She sniffled, but kept talking. "They all have the Spanish influenza. They wont make it!" she cried out hysterically.

My skin went two shades paler then it was. Sure, I couldn't stand Edward, but I honestly felt bad for all of them. Especially Elizabeth, I liked her, and she was my mother's best friend.

She looked at my hand, that had the washcloth in it, then at my skin. "Isabella, honey, are you feeling alright?"

I started to cry. "No mother. That's what I was coming out here to tell you. I think I have a fever but what if it's the influenza?" I started to sob, and my mom immediately came and comforted me, sobbing quietly also.

She looked at me one last time, and screamed "CHARLES!"

My dad immediately ran into the hallway, and was shocked to see us sitting on the floor, sobbing in each other's arms. "We need to get her to Dr. Cullen immediately!"


	2. Unwanted encounters

**Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me.(:**

* * *

**BPOV**

My mother, my father, and I were all in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting my test results. I was sitting next to my mom, and she was sitting next to my father. We were all gripping each other's hands tightly. Looking down at me and my mother's hands made me think. What would I do if I had the influenza? How will my parents survive? Would they get it too? I just kept repeating that in my head as I watched the seconds hand on the clock slowly go forward.

Just when I got to 187 ticks, the door opened, causing me to jump a little in surprise. Doctor Cullen came out of the hallway with a sad look on his face. My heart dropped and I started to cry. I had it. I had it and I was going to die.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Swan," he started, " but Isabella indeed does have the influenza."

My mother started sobbing, and my father just had an expression of shock on his face. I just kept crying and crying. I was going to die, and leave my parents alone in this world. This wasn't fair. My mother just kept repeating "no" quietly, and my father was silently trying to comfort her.

Dr. Cullen turned to me and said, "Xome with me Isabella. You will have to stay in the hospital, in hopes that your parents do not catch what you have."

I turned to my parents who were looking at me with tears in their eyes. I mouthed 'I love you' and blew a kiss towards them. I followed Doctor Cullen down a hallway, and into another room with beds. I looked around, and it was all white. The tiles on the floor were a dull crème color, and were worn down. The room was parted into four sections, with a sea green colored curtain blocking off the four beds from each other. Each bed had metal bars on either side, and had chairs by the curtains for visitors. The windows were covered by faded white blinds, and had a flower pot on the windowsills. There was a counter with a sink, water glasses, and cupboards in the far right corner.

"You will be staying in this room with the Masons by your mother's requests Isabella." dr. Cullen said, turning towards me.

"Alright." I said quietly, my eyes following his retreating figure out the door, trying not to hyperventilate. I hated that I was going to die, but with Edward in the same room as me? Could I be any more miserable? Just then, god answered me. A nurse came in with a hospital gown, handed it to me, then walked away. That was the last straw! I cant go shopping and they have to taunt me? I mean, a hospital gown? Urgh! And it wasn't even in baby pink!

I threw it on the floor, and stomped on it, muttering, "Stupid hospital gown, stupid influenza, stupid life!"

Just then, I heard an amused chuckle, and turned around to see Edward smirking at me from the doorway. I could care less if he saw my little temper tantrum, im going to die anyways.

"Why hello Edward." I sneered. "Have fun throwing rocks last night?"

He just looked at me disbelievingly , then walked away. I smirked. I knew he thought I didn't know it was him. But please, I may not look that brilliant, but I am smart when I'm mad, or when I'm shopping. I mean, shopping does involve math. No wonder that's my best subject when Charlie has me read books.

I suddenly yawned. Normally I cant go to sleep without hearing Claire de Lune, but I'll manage. Maybe I can ask mom to bring in the record player with Claire de Lune for me. I yawned again, but this time I put my hand over my mouth.

As I slowly walked past all four beds, bending down to pick up my hospital gown , I cried. When I got to the last bed, closest to the window, I decided that was where I was going to sleep. The bed looked the least bit comfortable, and the pillow was flat. I sighed, changed into the hospital gown, and lied down in the bed that I claimed mine.

I would drift off to sleep, but then suddenly wake up panting. I was very warm, but It hurt to much to get up and open the window. I looked around again, and was surprised to see all three of the Masons sleeping in the other three beds. I never noticed them come in.

I was studying the room again when I heard someone outside the door talking in hushed voices, so I decided to pretend to sleep. Im not sure if I should be up or not.

Dr. Cullen was asking a nurse outside if I was awake or not.

The door creaked open, and im assuming she was checking to see if I was awake. "No, I'm sorry Dr, but Isabella is not awake yet." she answered, as she shut the door again.

"Very well. We will tell her about her parent's condition in the morning, or when she wakes up. Which ever one comes first." Dr. Cullen said to her. I think her name was Margret, but Im not sure.

But hearing him say something about my parents made my eyes fly open with shock. Why did he say condition? Is something wrong with them? Are they hurt?

The door creaked open again, but this time Dr. Cullen walked into my room, looking at all of the Masons sleeping, and then at me. "Good evening Isabella." he said pleasantly, "Are you alright? You were asleep just a minute ago. Do you need any medicine?" he asked me.

I just shook my head no. I had more important things to worry about. "What's wrong with my parents?" I demanded, even though my voice came out weak, and rough.

He sighed. "I'm assuming that you weren't really sleeping, and that you over heard my conversation with Maggie?" he asked with a knowing look.

I nodded my head. But I was wrong about the nurse's name. It was Maggie, not Margret. I wonder if that is just a nickname, or if that is her real name. Bethany has people call her Beth, and her mother even allows it. My mother would never allow me to shorten my name.

"Well," Dr. Cullen said, interrupting my thoughts, "Both of your parents have also gotten the influenza. I know it has been such a short period of time, and I know this is a shock to you. You actually happened to catch it from your mother. I'm so sorry." he told me sincerely.

I started to cry. My parents were sick too.

"You will be put in the same room with your parents." he continued after a minute, "Is that alright?"

"Of course," I choked out.

"Very well. You will be moved in an hour. Now please, try to rest while you can." he requested, before walking back out of the room.

**EPOV**

I was just walking into my hospital room to check it out. I mean, I was going to be spending the remainder of my life there. Walking down the hallway I heard someone mumbling "stupid hospital gown, stupid influenza, stupid life." it sounded like Isabella, but I wasn't sure.

I turned the hallway to sure enough, find Isabella jumping up and down over a hospital gown. It was quite entertaining, even though I had no idea why she was here. I let an amused laugh out, which acknowledged my presence to Isabella.

She turned to me with a look of hatred in her eyes. "Why hello Edward." she sneered. "Have fun throwing rocks last night?"

I was dumbstruck. How did she know about that? Did Thomas tell her? No, he couldn't have, he left to go home right away, and absolutely loathes Isabella. I didn't even notice I was walking down the hallway. But, since I was already out here, I decided to go look for my mother. I knew she was around here somewhere.

I was walking down another unfamiliar hallway when I heard crying. Well, more like sobbing. I ran in the direction the sound was coming from, and stopped at a doctors office. The door was ajar, so I peaked in. in there was a large mahogany desk in the center. Behind it was a bookshelf, and a lamp. On the left wall was all of the doctor's degrees and awards. And on the right, was a wall with a couch on it. I saw my mom laying there, sobbing, so I immediately ran to comfort her. She was staring at a telephone that was placed on the ground next to her.

She seemed to finally register that I was with her and started screaming, "The swans have it! They all have the influenza! Poor Renée! Isabella got it last night and now her and Charlie have it!" once she was done screaming, I just hugged her, while she cried. Then it all clicked. That was why Isabella was at this hospital. I feel bad for Charlie and Renée. I mean, I guess I feel the same for Isabella, but she's probably just upset because she cant go shopping again. I looked at my mother and whispered "It's okay mother. Its okay."

Dr. Cullen then came into the room. I realized I never looked to see who's office it was, so I instantly felt bad. He turned to look at my mother, then saw me. "Hello Edward. I see you found your mother. I give you my sympathies."

I just nodded, then looked back down at my mother who was starting to quiet down.

"Well, Elizabeth, Edward, we should bring you back to your room. You both need your rest."

We both nodded again, and I helped my mother up. We all walked back down the dull white hallways together, and into the room. I saw Isabella sleeping on the bed closest to the window, but I didn't care. I was too tired to. I yawned, then walked to the bed closest to the door and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please, Please, Please review. (:**


	3. First signs

**EPOV**

I woke up with a cold sweat on my forehead. It was dark in the room I was in, but I saw the outline of two people sleeping in beds by mine. My parents. I was about to get up, but then I was overcome by the tingling feeling in my throat that made me cough.

Before I knew it, I was in a loud coughing fit, and I couldn't stop! I'm surprised my parents haven't woken up yet.

The door creaked open, allowing a streak of light to enter the room, and Doctor Cullen came in, looking at me with sympathy. "Would you like some medicine Mr. Mason? It should help." he offered.

I quickly nodded my head, wanting to stop coughing. I didn't want to wake my parents up, they needed their rest. I would feel awful if I was causing them to get even more tired then they already are.

Doctor Cullen walked over to the far side of the room and reached into one of the cupboards bringing out a bottle of what looked to be pills. He then grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it half way with water. I propped myself up off my pillow with my elbows, that way I could take the pill without choking.

He came back over, and dropped two blue pills in my hand. I immediately put them in my mouth, then I took the glass of water he was holding out for me to wash them down. Once he noticed I was done, he went back over and put the glass in the sink.

"What time is it Dr. Cullen?" I asked. I realized I had completely lost track of time, and it was bothering me. I didn't know if I should be hungry or not.

He looked down at his watch and replied "It is about 8:35 in the morning. Would you like me to call down for breakfast?"

I nodded my head again. My throat was still burning from my coughing, so I didn't want to speak. I looked around the room again, and noticed that at the end of my bed was a suitcase full of my stuff from my room.

Dr, Cullen followed my gaze. "Ahh. Those are your things. You will be in the hospital for a while, and your parents didn't want you to get bored. They requested that I call your grandparents to bring your stuff up. Your grandmother sends her greetings."

"I see." I managed to croak out. I sounded like a frog. I then looked back up to see Dr, Cullen talking into a phone attached to the wall. He then turned to me and said "Your food will be brought up momentarily." and then he walked out of the room.

I turned to look at my parent's sleeping forms, then at my suitcase. I slowly got up, trying not to make any noise, and crept over to my suitcase. In it I found a few of my favorite books, Wuthering heights, and pride and prejudice. **(a/n. im not really sure if that was out around the 1920's, but I needed Bella and Edward to have something in common.)** also there was some comic books, some clothes, and my journal and pen. I grabbed the journal and pen, and crept back into bed. When my nurse comes up with my breakfast, I can ask her to open the blinds for me.

I crawled back under the covers, and started to hum. I played the piano, and was working on a new piece. In my head I was trying to think of some chords to add to my song. I haven't named it yet, but I will eventually.

The door opened again, and a nurse came in with a tray of food. There was a red apple, a plate of mushy scrambled eggs, a bagel, and a glass of milk.

"Could you by any chance open the blinds for me please?" I asked her, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Certainly" she responded, smiling. I watched her as she walked across the room and pulled the blinds up. There was an empty bed next to the window, and I remember faintly seeing Isabella sleeping there. She must have been moved to a different room, or I am becoming delirious.

The nurse turned to me as she was walking out the door and said "buzz if you need anything else Mr. Mason."

"Thank you. I will." I mumbled.

Looking back down at the hospital food, I sighed. The eggs didn't even look edible, and the bagel was hard. I picked up the apple, and started to twirl it in my hands. It got me thinking about how much I will miss baseball and before I knew it, I was tossing the apple up into the air and catching it. I sighed again, and took a bite. At least it didn't taste toxic….

BPOV

I was sitting up in bed, staring out the window when doctor Cullen walked in, accompanied by a redheaded nurse. She was in her mid thirties, and had a friendly, welcoming face.

"Miss Isabella, " the nurse started, "My name is Ellen. I will be your, and your family's nurse. Now, could you please get up so we can move you to your parent's room?" she asked me politely.

"Of couse, thank you Ellen, it's very nice to meet you." I mumbled, while lifting myself out of the bed with help from the metal rails. Once I was out of the bed, I quickly stumbled over to the side of her, and followed her out the door.

"I hope you don't mind being with them. I'm not sure if you liked the Masons or not, but you were moved by your parent's requests." she said as we walked down the now familiar halls.

I nodded, and my voice came out strained. "It's quite alright. I wasn't a fan of their son, but they were nice people. Besides, if my parents hadn't asked you to move me, I would have. I couldn't stand being away from my parents all day yesterday." I smiled at her.

She pleasantly returned the smile and murmured, "Such a nice child." under her breath, assuming I couldn't hear her.

I just smiled again, and kept my eyes forward, following Doctor Cullen down ,now unfamiliar, hallways. We made a quick left, and then walked into a door to be greeted by my sobbing mother.

She ran up to catch me in a tight hug, whispering, "It will be alright, now that we are together."

I felt tears stinging my eyes, so I whispered, "I love you mom." She kept crying, so I returned her hug gratefully. Looking over her shoulder, I saw Charlie, my father, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was never the one to show emotions, but I could tell he was having an inner battle with himself.

I backed out of my mother's hug gracefully, and went to sit on the bed next to him. "I love you dad. Im so sorry." I said, before I hugged him.

He turned to me and murmured, "What's there to be sorry for? I get to spend my final weeks with my beautiful daughter. Sure, I'm sick, but it's good to know I'm not alone, no matter how disturbing that sounds."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and whispered "There's nothing wrong with that. I feel the same way." and I hugged him again.

I've never had such a heartfelt moment with Charlie before, so this was definitely different. We both don't hug each other like this, so it was great knowing I was able to finally do this. I looked to where my mother was standing, and she was smiling as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. I could tell she was just happy that me and Charlie were having a moment like this.

I saw Doctor Cullen say something to Ellen, but then walk out of the room rather abruptly. Ellen turned to us and explained "he said he needed to go check in on the Masons."

My mother nodded, and then sighed. "How is Elizabeth?" she asked.

Ellen turned back to her. "She is sleeping, but her state isn't that bad. She has a slight fever, but nothing too high."

My mother nodded again, relief on her face. "I hope she will be okay." she said, before sighing again.


	4. The passing

**A/N: I had some writers block, so I skipped forward a month.**

* * *

BPOV.

Its been a month. A month since I woke up with this horrible disease. A month since I found out I was going to die. A month since I last saw my house, my room, my belongings. A month since my world came crashing down. I've seen the Masons once or twice, but never really paid attention to them. My dad was moved to the ER because his condition was rapidly deteriorating. My mom has been a mess, and has spent all her time with Elizabeth. A lot of times, Ellen would come play cards with me, or tell me stories about her childhood while my mom was making one of those trips across the hall. Oh yes, did I mention our room was switched so we could be closer to them, as in the Masons?

I sighed, and a frown slowly crept onto my face. I was miserable, and my increasing coughing wasn't making it any better. Right now I was sitting in my bed, picking apart pieces of my bagel I was supposed to be eating for breakfast.

Nurse Ellen walked into the room and asked "Not hungry?"

"No not really. Thank you though." I barely whispered.

She chuckled. She always told me I was way to polite and proper, but it was out of habit. She looked at me again, and her voice sounded persuading. "Eat honey. You need your fluids and vitamins."

Would she give it a rest? Besides, I don't think that bagels have vitamins. Its just bread for crying out loud! "No. really. I'm not hungry. I'll just have water." I told her. My voice was rough, but firm.

She sighed, clearly seeing that I would not give into her pleads. She went to the sink, filled up a glass with water, and set it down on my tray, and left. I looked around, and sighed again. I was starting to get a fever, and that cant be good.

I knew my mom would be placed in the ER any day now, and that I would have to be moved into the same room with Edward and his mother once she was. His father was also in the ER, with my father.

As I was trying to choke back sobs from thinking of my father, I weakly grabbed my water glass and sipped from it. I haven't eaten much, so I look much thinner now. My mother will complain about my 'unhealthy physique' as she calls it, but I honestly don't care. Nothing in my life is bright right now, except for the doctors and nurses I have become friends with.

Lately I have been having meetings with Doctor Cullen, and I am growing to like him. He will sometimes come in to talk to me when my mother is off elsewhere, to try to cheer me up. I admire him for that, and I look up to him. Sometimes he will ask me questions about my life, and I will answer with stories, or just with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. But whenever I ask about his childhood, he always changes the subject. I thought it was odd at first, but then realized that it could be painful memories he would rather not relive. I could understand that, and give him his space.

Just then, the door opened, and my mother ran in sobbing.

"Isabella! Isabella!" she kept crying to me. I tried to comfort her, but I had no idea what had gotten her into such hysterics. Did something happen to her? To Charlie? To Elizabeth?

I shook her shoulder lightly, "Mother, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to figure out the key to her odd behavior.

"Your father" she gasped between sobs. When I heard that, I knew immediately what was wrong, and started to cry along with her. Either he is on his final hours, or..or…I couldn't even bear to think it. He cant be dead! I didn't get to say goodbye! I didn't get to tell him how much I loved him! No. I could never think so negatively.

Nurse Ellen walked in on us crying and ran up to hug me. "I'm so sorry" she mumbled to me. "So so sorry."

That confirmed my worst fears. I would never see my father again. I will never hug him and tell him I love him again. I will never get to see him smile at me and tell me good job again, and there was nothing I could do about it. I just sat there, sobbing onto my mother, while my nurse tried to comfort us. This was going to be a long night.

EPOV

Its been a month since my family has gotten this dreadful disease, and I've been in pure misery. My mother spends all of her time with Elizabeth, and my father had gotten wheeled off to the ER four days ago. My life was quickly spinning down the drain. I was becoming weaker every day, and I too, will be wheeled to the ER soon.

A nurse walked into the room and mumbled something to my mother, causing her eyes to brim with tears. I was too weak to walk up to her and comfort her, but I could always ask,

"Mother? Why are you crying?" I asked, as calmly as I could.

"It's Charlie!" she yelled, causing me to flinch. "He just died! Oh. Poor Renée and Isabella. How are they taking this?"

I immediately felt sorrow for them. I couldn't imagine how much pain they are in right now, and I didn't want to try to imagine. It would hurt to much, knowing that my father is also in there. I didn't know what to say to my mom. I just sat there looking like an idiot, shocked. I didn't know what to think.

`*~*~*`

**2 days later.**

A nurse that I have never seen before came in to tell us that renee has been taken to the ER. This news, once again, brought my mom into a night of hysterics. She told us that Isabella will be moving into the room with us shortly, and that we be nice to her. She told us Isabella hasn't talked since the death of her father, and that we have to be extra careful with what we say. My mother kept nodding at everything the nurse said, and then sighed when she left. Then she started to cry once it sank in.

Now its been almost fifteen minutes, and my mom is starting to quiet down.

The door opened again, and Doctor Cullen walked in, holding Isabella's hand. Isabella was carrying a locket, a notebook, a pen, and a picture frame in her arms, and was staring at the ground. My mom gave me a worried glance, and I shrugged.

"Here you go Isabella. You can lay down here." I heard Doctor Cullen say, two beds away from mine. Just like the nurse had said, Isabella didn't say anything. Doctor Cullen sighed, then turned to look at me and my mother.

"Isabella is grateful for you guys letting her stay with her, and is honored that you had the heart to let her stay." he said, smiling slightly.

My mother gasped. "It's no problem at all. I love her like a daughter I never had, and would do anything for her, especially with what she is going through." the look in my mother's eyes showed that she meant every word she just said.

Doctor Cullen then said his goodbyes, and left.

"Thank you" Isabella mumbled to my mother.

My mother gasped and then said "Isabella! You talked."

Isabella chuckled, "Well, yes. I trust you, and after what you just said, I would feel awful if I just ignored you. You mean a lot to me, and you are all I have left now." she winced when she said the last part.

I yawned, and then quickly drifted asleep.

* * *

**Sorry. Its kinda bad, but im having a mini writers block here. Review please, they make me happy. (:**


	5. The fatal fever

**BPOV**

(2 months later.)

Renee has already passed, and so has Edward's father. My days are numbered, and we all know it. I was moved to the emergency room about a month and a half ago. I got a fever overnight, and it got too high, so they brought me here, and I've been here ever since. Doctor Cullen comes to visit me more then once a day, because I have no family left. He still talks to me, but is opening up more to me. He told me he grew up in London, but moved here to pursue a medical degree. He explained that his father led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires and that he was very intolerant. His mother died giving birth to him, so he never met her. After hearing all of his stories, I realized why he didn't want to tell me at first. When he did tell me this, however, it surprised me.

_Flashback._

I was sitting in my bed, staring out the window, looking at the rain. It was a dull, Monday morning, and I was waiting for my blood pressure tests to come back.

Doctor Cullen walked into the room, and sat down next to me.

I looked at him and sighed. "Are my results back yet?"

He chuckled. "Not yet. I just thought I should fill you in on my history. You asked about it once before, but I wasn't quite ready to tell you yet. But now I am, so would you like to hear about my past?"

I nodded my head eagerly, he normally avoided this subject, and I was extremely curious as to what he had to say. I sat there, patiently, while he was thinking about something.

"Okay." he began, "I was born in London. I was the only son of an Anglican pastor. My mother died giving birth to me. My father was an intolerant man. He believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves, and…vampires. They burned a lot of innocent people, of course the real creatures he sought were not east to catch.

"When my father grew old, he placed me in charge of the raids. At first I was a disappointment, I was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they do not exist. My father grew annoyed with me, so he sent me to America. He thought I would do more good here then there. I came here to pursue my love for medical studies. I went to the Loyola university school of medicine, got my doctorate, and here I am today."

His story amazed me, and I knew he could see the curiosity burning in my eyes. "There you go Isabella. If you have any other question just ask me."

He then patted my hand. But what scared me was the cold temperature of his skin, was I getting a fever again?

_End Flashback._

The door swung open, and sure enough, Doctor Cullen walked through the doors.

"Why hello Isabella. How are you feeling?" he asked pleasantly.

I smiled slightly, "I'm okay, I guess, but im starting to feel warm again, but I keep getting shivers. Is that normal?" I asked, concerned about my health.

He sighed, and looked down to his clipboard to write some things down. He then walked over to the cabinet that held all of the medicines and pills imaginable, and grabbed a bottle. I immediately recognized it as one of the many sleeping pills, and sighed. I hated taking drugs to go to sleep, but it was the only way I would. I could never fall asleep at night, instead, I would just lay there, tangled in the sheets, with the pillow over my head.

I barely noticed Doctor Cullen walk to the sink, and grab a glass. Nor did I notice when he came back, standing next to my bed with a glass of water, and two pills. He had to clear his throat for me to snap back into reality.

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed.

He chuckled, and I could feel my cheeks turn red. He handed me the pills, "Here you go miss Isabella."

I took them from his hand, put them both in my mouth, threw my head back, and swallowed them without tasting them. I then took the glass and drank away the faint taste they left on my tongue. I handed back the glass, and sat down, waiting for sleep to find me.

As soon as I noticed my eyelids starting to droop, I sighed. I heard footsteps leaving the room, and whispering outside.

`*~*~*`

I woke up, and I was burning hot. My forehead was covered with sweat, and my blankets were at my feet. I was feeling dizzy, and I had a horrible headache. My lungs were aching from my shortened breaths, and I was starting to hear a ringing in my ears.

I reached over to the side of my bed, and pressed the emergency button that summoned a doctor or a nurse into my room immediately. There was a buzz, and a red light flashed on the remote control. I was still breathing heavily when the door opened, and three figures walked into the room.

I recognized them as my nurse Ellen, Doctor Cullen, and a lady a didn't recognize. My vision was blurry, but I could still see the shock on their faces. Did I look as horrible as I felt? I didn't think it was possible.

Nurse Ellen ran up to me and put her hand on my forehead. I heard her gasp, and then mutter something to Doctor Cullen. I saw him walk towards me with a little stick in his hand. Seconds later, I realized it was a thermometer. I tried to open my mouth for him, but I was too weak to. His cold hand opened my mouth for me, and he put the thermometer under my tongue. After waiting three minutes, he pulled it out, and gasped.

He turned to the other two people and showed them my temperature.

"105.7?" I heard one of them gasp. Is that possible? What does that mean? I couldn't form any coherent thoughts on what that meant, other then it was hot.

I tried to say something, but I couldn't will my mouth to move. I was only able to watch what everyone else was doing. I saw the other two leave, and noticed Doctor Cullen stayed behind. He walked up to me and knelt beside me.

"Isabella," he whispered into my ear, "I'm going to do something to you. It will save you, it will cure any sickness you have, but it will hurt."

I willed my lips to move and breathed out "Nothing could hurt more then this."

He shook his head and chuckled. " Trust me, there is. But do you trust me, Isabella. Do you think I have the strength to help you?"

I just nodded. I couldn't find my lips to move them, it was so hot I couldn't move.

I felt him pick me up, and then it felt like I was flying. He then set me down on an unfamiliar couch, and knelt beside me again.

"Are you sure Isabella?" he asked me.

I just nodded again, still numb from my body heat, but also a bit dizzy from the flying we just did. Was he a pixie?

"Alright," he said. He then leaned down, and enclosed his razor sharp teeth on my neck, and bit down.

The pain was bewildering. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening. It felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time. The warmth inside my heart got warmer and warmer. The heat was uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot.

Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron. The burning grew, rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I've ever felt. The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips, their was weight pressing on me. All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

Let me die, let me die, let me die. That was all I thought. The heat continued to burn away at my body, and I thought I was in hell. What did I do to deserve this?

After a while, it slowly started to fade from my fingertips and toes. The pain had to be on its way out now, right? But then my throat wasn't only on fire, but it was parched. Dry as a bone. Also, the fire in my heart got hotter. How was that _possible_?

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them pain-free and cool. But it retreated to me heart. My wrists were free, and my ankles. The fire was gone there. It started to drain away from my elbows and my knees. Then my heart took off. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. My heart stuttered twice, and then quietly again just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. And then I opened my eyes.

Everything was so clear, I could see each color of the rainbow in the white light of a bulb, and at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth color I had no name for was there. I inhaled in shock, I didn't need the air, but I liked it. I could smell and taste everything. Then I heard a sound behind me, so I jumped up faster then I thought was possible.

Doctor Cullen was sitting at a table by the couch I was sitting on a minute ago.

I only had one question for him. "What am I?"


	6. More problems

**This chapter has to start in Isabella's point of view for the story to work. Just be patient, Edward will be back soon and get his part.(:**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Previously:_

_There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. And then I opened my eyes._

_Everything was so clear, I could see each color of the rainbow in the white light of a bulb, and at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth color I had no name for was there. I inhaled in shock, I didn't need the air, but I liked it. I could smell and taste everything. _

_Then I heard a sound behind me, so I jumped up faster then I thought was possible._

_Doctor Cullen was sitting at a table by the couch I was sitting on a minute ago._

_I only had one question for him. "what am I?"_

Doctor Cullen looked at me and the one word he said startled me. "Vampire."

I laughed. "What? you've got to be kidding me, a vampire?" I loved the sound of the bell like voice that was coming from me. Whatever I was, vampire or not, it was beautiful. It was musical almost.

He just looked at me like I had three heads. "I'm not kidding Isabella. I am a vampire, and you are a vampire. Here, look in this mirror." he said, as he handed me a hand sized mirror.

The creature in the mirror was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. She had a flawless face as pale as the moon, and she had dark heavy hair. Her limbs were smooth and glistening subtly. She had full, cherry red lips, but her eyes made me gasp in horror. They were red. Bright red. I looked up shocked at Doctor Cullen.

"How come your eyes aren't red?" I asked, sounding like I lost my mind. This cant be happening. How am I a vampire?

"They will darken up in a few months. If you choose my diet, which is drinking animal blood instead of human blood, your eyes will turn amber first, and then gold." he explained to me in a comforting voice.

"D_rink _blood?" I whispered, frightened. "How?"

He looked at me seriously. "How are you so controlled? Aren't you unbearably thirsty right now?"

Before he mentioned it, thirst was the last thing on my mind. But then, I felt the fiery burn in the back of my throat. Looking at my now pained expression, he led me outside of the house through glass back doors. When we got outside, he grabbed my hand and started running. The speed was amazing, and the feeling of the wind hitting my body was oddly comforting. I was starting to believe him on this vampire thing, this was amazing.

He let go of my hand after five minutes, and looking at my surroundings, it looked like we just stopped in the middle of a random forest. Tall green trees were surrounding us, and there were twigs scattered across the ground. I could hear all of the forest animals moving around, and could hear the lapping water of a stream somewhere close by. But that's when I smelled it. It smelled appetizing, and was coming from the north east.

I turned to doctor Cullen, and he laughed. "Go on. It's a grizzly bear. Have fun. I'll be waiting back here for you."

A grizzly bear? My eyes bulged out of my head. I was startled, to say the least. How was I supposed to. You know, eat it? Or drink it? Or whatever it is that I have to do.

I turned back towards him with questions in my eyes.

He smiled and seemed to know what I was about to ask. "It's instinctual. Just let your instincts take over and you'll know what to do." he encouraged.

I nodded, and then ran off to the direction the scent was coming from. When I got to the bear, I crept up behind it, on hopped onto it's back. It growled at me, and tried to swipe me off, but I was faster. I bit into its neck, and sucked it dry. I dropped the dead bear carcass, and ran. Horrified at what I just did.

When I got back to the area of woods I was in before, I saw Doctor Cullen waiting for me.

"Doctor Cullen, what did I just do?" I asked, on the verge of breaking down and sobbing.

"Please, call me Carlisle, and I'm sorry Isabella. Its how you survive. Just think of it this way, its either animals, or humans. What would you pick?" he asked rhetorically.

"Animals, obviously." I answered. I knew I would never be able to live with myself if I killed a human. I would be a monster. More then the monster I am now. Humans have families who love and care for them. I know what its like to lose someone, and I would never want to put someone through that pain.

Carlisle smiled at me, and led the way back to his house. It was a two story brick house, with a wrap around white porch. It had a nice charm, and I liked it. When we got back inside, he led me back into the family room.

"I have to get back to the hospital. Will you be okay back here alone?" he asked me. I shook my head yes.

"Very well then. You can explore the rest of the house, and choose a room. We will only be staying here for another month, so don't get too comfortable. There is money all through the house if you would like to go shopping for new clothes. Car keys are in the garage." he told me, before walking out the door.

My eyes lit up. He said shopping. FINALLY! I can go to the market and get some new dresses. This disgusting hospital gown has got to go. I started to wander around the house, looking for a trench coat or something I could wear to go out in public. And sunglasses. I cant forget about my awful eyes.

**(a/n, I know that isn't how Carlisle would act, but I ****need**** him back at the hospital. Sorry guys.)**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the hospital bed, staring at the wall when a nurse came in, crying. I instantly recognized her as the Swan's nurse. She looked around the room frantically, looking for my mother.

My mother was startled, but when she realized who it was, she sighed in relief.

"Mrs. Mason?" the nurse, who I think was named Ellen, asked.

"Yes?" my mother asked, looking confused.

"I am very sad to say that Isabella has passed away. She got a horrible fever three nights ago, and Doctor Cullen did all he could to save her. Doctor Cullen declared her dead this morning. I know she was like a daughter to you, and I am so very sorry." she said, with a look of sorrow on her face.

My mother stared at her, her expression blank with shock. I was looking back and forth between the two women when it finally sunk in with my mother.

"What?" she wailed. "No! She cant be dead! No! This cant be happening! Why does this damn disease have to kill all of my loved ones? Does god hate me?" she was in hysterics, even though she was very, very weak.

Ellen ran up, and hugged her. My mother was sobbing again, and Ellen was trying to calm her. The thought of Isabella dieing never occurred to me. I never thought about how I would feel if she were to leave this earth. And the emotions I'm feeling right now are making me feel insane. Sure, I feel sorrow for her, and scared for me, but I also feel guilty. I never got to apologize to her for being cruel to her.

The door opened again, and doctor Cullen came into our room with a excited look in his eyes. But when his eyes met my mother, they instantly became sad.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Mason. I know she was like a daughter to you." he quietly said to her. It looked like he knew something, but then again, I could just be delusional. Its not like I've gotten any better lately. In fact, I've been moved to separate ER rooms from my mother for overnight. But we always are together during the day.

As I watched my mom cry softly into Nurse Ellen's arms, I thought about how much I wanted to die. I would see my father, and Isabella's parents. Hell, I would even see Isabella. And I would wait for my mother to come join me at heaven's gates.

Doctor Cullen walked up to me and patted my back. "I know you want to comfort her, and I know your weak. I'm sorry." he sounded sincere.

"Thanks" I barely whispered.

He smiled at me, and then went to my mother. "Elizabeth. I understand you are in pain, but we need to move you. Your son needs to rest. Is that alright?" I heard him ask her.

She mumbled something incoherent, but doctor Cullen took that as a yes. He held out his hand to her, and she took it. He helped her lift out of the chair she was in, and carried her out the door. As soon as the door shut, I sighed. I wanted to be killed. I hated this misery that I was being forced to live in, knowing I wont live through it.

Somewhere between counting the ticks on the clock, and wishing I could die, I fell asleep…

I woke up, my eyes scanning the room. I could swear I heard a noise in here. I looked around again, craning my neck to see the entire room. It appeared to be empty, nothing was out of place. All of the medical equipment was still on the table by the door, the two chairs against the window were still there, and the counter that held medicine and water glasses had nothing out of place. My eyes swept the room one more time, my breathing heavy.

When the door opened, I probably jumped an inch. A doctor was standing in the doorway, but he looked like he was arguing with someone, because his back was twisted to face the hallway. I rubbed my eyes, to make sure I wasn't delusional. He was still standing there. Phew.

When the figure turned to me, I realized it was doctor Cullen. He walked into the room slowly, almost cautiously, like I was some kind of wild animal that would pounce on him. "Mr. Mason?" he asked me.

I just kept staring at him, I was too frightened to speak, and to weak to make my lips move. He just looked at me, awaiting an answer im guessing. I just nodded my head slightly, to let him know I was listening to him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, son. Your mother…" he just trailed off. Did he call me son? It could only be a caring gesture, right? Like how nurses would call little girls sweetheart?

I managed my lips to move, "What about her?"

He looked down to the ground, "She just passed away. She had a high fever and her heart just couldn't keep pumping. I'm so very sorry." sorrow was evident in his voice.

I just shook my head. This cant be happening to me! No! why does everyone have to leave me? Did I do something wrong? Why me? I just kept torturing myself with these questions. I didn't notice when he left the room, nor when my nurse brought in my breakfast. As if I would eat it. I sighed, and just sat there thinking, replaying memories in my head.

Since I was so out of it, I didn't feel my fever getting higher, and I didn't notice how my vision got slightly blurry. My head was throbbing when I was brought back to reality. I gasped. I was burning hot, and I couldn't see. I kept trying to look around, but my eyes couldn't make out the shapes of what I was looking at.

I felt cool hands touching my forehead, but everything was cool to me now. I was too warm. I felt my bed being moved out the door and down a hallway. I kept my eyes squeezed shut. I didn't want to see where they were taking me. I heard them say something about a morgue, but my heart was still beating. I wasn't dead. Yet.

I felt the bed slowing down, and felt myself being picked up and laid down on a harder bed. I heard more whispering, then a door shut. I was finally getting my wish. I could die, and be reunited with my family, and my family's friends. We would have a dinner in heaven, and tell stories about what we were up to in the past few months. My mom and Renee would get to take Isabella shopping, and my dad, Charlie, and I could play baseball. It was the picture of happiness I was making in my head. But I knew death wasn't that pleasant.

I then felt like I was being picked up again, and I heard more whispering. I felt like an angel was carrying me, and making my wish come true. But was this die? Am I supposed to fly to heaven? Whatever it is that is happening, I will take it.

I heard more whispering, but it was louder then other things I heard. "Edward Mason?" I heard I whiny voice ask. What did I ever do to her?

"Hush. It was either this, or he would die." another voice told her. It reminded me of Doctor Cullen, but it couldn't be him. I was dead.

The voices were now whispering too quiet for me to hear. I was just aware that I was being moved again, but slower this time. I was sat down on something much softer then I had been on earlier. I guess this was heaven. The whispering started again, but then there was a pain in my neck. Fire spread throughout my body, and it hurt. This was hell. There was no way this was heaven.

**CPOV (a first.)**

As I was running back to the hospital, I let my mind wander. What had I done to poor Isabella? Would it have been better if she had died? No. I cant regret this. She didn't seem upset about her condition. But if she is going to be staying I would have to explain the rules to her. She must behave, I don't want the Volturi coming for her. She was unnaturally controlled and calm, could that be her power?

As I was walking in through the doors, the nurse at the reception desk smiled at me. Was she trying to be attractive?

I sighed. Women these days. I started to walk down the familiar hallways to Edward's room. I've grown attached to him, which is never good. But I have Isabella now, that's if she stays. When I got to his room, I heard a crash from inside of his room. I opened the door, but was turned around. "Ellen?" I called.

"Yes Doctor Cullen?" she asked politely.

"Is someone in the room with Mr. Mason?"

"Not that I know of Doctor. Why? May I ask." again, she said this very politely. I liked her, she was a kind woman.

"no reason. I'm just curious." I said, and then I smiled. I heard her heart rate speed up, which made me chuckle quietly.

She then turned to walk away, but then spun on her heel to face me. "Oh! I almost forgot! Please, inform Mr. Mason that his mother passed away. Do what ever you need to do to convince him, he is stubborn." she said, with a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

I sighed. The poor boy. He's lost everyone. "Very well then. I will be sure to tell him if he is awake."

I then turned back around to face the room. I saw Edward sitting up, staring at me. I walked in hesitantly, I didn't know how I was going to do this. "Mr. Mason?"

He just kept staring at me, but after a minute, he nodded his head, showing me that I held his attention.

I didn't know how to start. I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. It was the poor child's mother! "I'm sorry, son. Your mother…" I started to say, but trailed off, to see if he would do anything. He just continued to stare at me, looking at me like I was some type of monster. (no pun intended.)

Finally, he whispered, "What about her?"

I looked down to the ground, afraid to see his face after what I was going to tell him. "She just passed away. She had a high fever and her heart just couldn't keep pumping. Im so very sorry." I was practically lying through my teeth. I really had no idea what happened to his mother.

He just sat there, and then started to shake his head. I think he was in denial. I backed out of the room, into the hallway, giving him his privacy. I would come back later.

_**2 hours later….**_

I was walking down the hallway to check up on Mr. Mason. When I walked in, I saw him laying there, with sweat covering his forehead. He was conscious, but barely. When I put my hand on his forehead, it felt like I was being burned. He was so warm. Too warm.

I called in another doctor, Doctor Everglade. He took one look at him, then said, "Just take him to the morgue."

I sighed, I couldn't let him die. We both started to roll his bed out the door, and into the hallway that led to the morgue.

"Just set him down there, Carlisle," the doctor told me, pointing to a hard bed. I obediently picked him up off of his bed, and sat him down on the cot. We rolled out his old bed into the hallway, then shut the door quietly. I couldn't let the poor boy die. Once I was sure nobody saw me leave, I crept back to the waiting room we put him in. When I opened the door, he was still laying there, and hadn't moved an inch from the way we sat him down on before. I quickly scooped him up in my arms, and ran vampire speed out the door, and down the hallway. When we got to the lobby, I had to go even faster that way nobody could see me.

Looking down at him, he looked peaceful. He must have thought he was dead. I sighed again, and ran to my house in the middle of the woods.

When I got there, I saw Isabella standing there on the porch with her hands on her hips, waiting. She had new clothes on, so I guess she had fun shopping.

When she looked at who I was carrying, she hissed. I didn't know what her problem was, but it was something to do with Edward. I hadn't done anything to her, unless she was mad at me for changing her, which I cant blame her if she is.

"Calm down Isabella. What is wrong?" I asked her, impatiently. I had to get to Edward before he died, and I didn't need Isabella's immature behavior right now.

"Edward Mason?" she asked in a whiny, childish voice. I hope Edward can't hear us, I don't want him to feel unwelcome when he wakes up.

"Hush. It was either this, or he would die." I said, walking up the porch and into the house.

"Your not going to change him, are you?" she asked. The look on her face made her look like a horrified victim of a killer in a scary movie. What was going on? And why would I bring him home and NOT change him? I needed to talk to her about that. It was common sense.

"Of course I am Isabella. He has no family left, and I couldn't just leave him there to die." I explained quickly, walking into the loft to set him down on the couch.

"Fine. But I'm leaving for the change. I don't need to hear his screams, and death wishes." she complained again.

I just sighed. "Very well Isabella, but I suggest you leave soon then. But please, come back. I still need to talk to you."

She deliberated for a minute then turned around. "Fine Carlisle." she called over her shoulder as she was walking to the back door.

As soon as I heard the door slam, I turned to Edward, and knelt beside him. I whispered "I'm so sorry Edward." before I bit down.

Just like with Isabella, it was so hard to stop. But I couldn't have Edward dieing at my hands. I leaped away from him to the end of the room, and waited for the screaming to start. He eventually started thrashing, but a scream never left his lips.

I turned around, and Isabella was already back, early. "Yes Isabella?"

She just looked at me, stunned. "Why isn't he screaming? Shouldn't he be?"

"It's different for everyone, but yes. He probably thinks he is in hell and deserves it, which is why he wont let a sound escape his lips. Whatever it is, he is very strong.." I explained to her, then I added "Besides. You never screamed. You just stayed very still, you weren't thrashing around like he is."

"Humph." was all I got in response.

I chuckled quietly, and she sent me daggers. She had a temper. Now, once Edward wakes up, I can explain the rules to both of them, and then take Edward hunting..


	7. Informing

**A/N : sorry for making Bella so mean, its just that its how her character has to be until Esme comes along, and Edward has his rebellious period. So please, bear with the moody Bella until next chapter. (:**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat there with Carlisle as Edward kept thrashing around, trying to ignore him. It didn't help that I couldn't stand him before, and now I was stuck with him for eternity? Carlisle has hell to pay, let me tell you that.

"So Isabella, may I ask why you were so angry about Edward's change?" Carlisle asked me, breaking me out of my plans on how to get Carlisle back for this.

"Oh, erm, well, its kind of a long story." I lied, not wanting to discuss this topic. If I could be blushing, I would be tomato red.

"Isabella. I know very well that you are good at summarizing stories. You proved that in the hospital with stories about your childhood." he pointed out.

Just then, Edward let out a cry of agony which made me flinch, and made Carlisle squeeze his hand and mutter "I'm sorry. So sorry."

I sighed. "Fine. So when we were kids, he broke my favorite doll, and ive been mad at him ever since. He thinks it's a stupid reason to be mad at him, so he would do stuff just to annoy me. We kind of just kept hating each other. I know it sounds stupid, but that doll meant a lot to me. My grandmother bought it for me the day before." I admitted, sheepishly.

He chuckled. "Oh. I see."

"It's not funny!" I screamed at him "I loved that doll!"

He just pursed his lips, and stared at the fire cackling in the fireplace. Edward was bitten a day and a half ago, so his transformation is half complete. We sat still, not even breathing, our eyes just on Edward's moving figure. After about a day, I broke the silence.

"So Carlisle, what's your real story? I know the one you told me in the hospital has to be fake." I asked him, knowing that this would take up a lot of time waiting for Edward.

"Well. What I told you before was true until I got to the part about my father being annoyed with me. I actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of London, only coming out by night to hunt. I gathered people with pitchforks and torches, and waited. One of them came out, and was weak with hunger. He ran through the streets, but I led the charge to follow them. He could have outrun us, but I think he was to hungry, so he turned around and attacked. He bit me first, but others closed around him, so he left me bleeding in the streets.

"I crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the other vampire. I hid in a cellar, buried in rotting potatoes for three days. I was able to keep quiet. When I found out what I was, I tried to destroy myself. I jumped from great heights, I tried to drown myself in the ocean, and I tried to kill myself with starvation. I didn't feed for months. One night a herd of deer were passing my hiding place. I was so wild with thirst that I attacked without a thought. I realized I could live without being a monster. So I studied by night, planned by day. I swam to France, and continued on to Europe to the universities there. I found my calling there, medicine. I was studying in Italy when I discovered others there. I stayed with the Volturi, but they tried to persuade me to drink from humans. I decided then to try the new world. I came here, and now, here I am."

I just stared at him in awe and admiration. It was amazing how much he tried to do good. I was fascinated by his story, but I couldn't help myself when I blurted out "who are the Volturi?"

"Ah. The Volturi are a family, a very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to royalty. They are the law enforcers, and you don't irritate the Volturi unless you want to die, or whatever it is that we do." he explained, quickly.

That only made me more curious. "How exactly do we die?"

"Isabella, lets not get into this right now. Why don't we wait for Edward to wake up an I can explain to both of you all of this?" he asked politely.

I sighed. "I guess your right. Hey, when is Edward going to be waking up anyways?"

"About twenty four hours, more or less. When his heart picks up speed, that's when you know the transformation is almost complete. Just be patient now."

I sighed again, and looked around the room. I was bored, and since Carlisle wasn't going to be telling me anything more yet, I needed something to do. "Do you have any books I can read?" I asked suddenly.

He met my gaze. "Of course. Go up the stairs, second door on the left." he answered. "On the right side is medical books, and on the left side is regular, common books."

"Thank you." I muttered, before walking up the stairs at a human pace. When I got at the top I looked down the long hallway in awe. I didn't go up here when Carlisle was at the hospital, so this was all new to me. And big. Definitely big. There were at least seven doors on each side.

I walked down the long, hard wood floor, hallway, taking in my surroundings. The doors were all a white wood, and the brown, polished hardwood floors had a long Persian rug in the middle of it running down the whole hallway. There were paintings on the walls, and at the end of a hallway was a table with a mirror above it. I counted down the doors on the left easily, and made my way to the second one.

When I pulled open the door, I was amazed. In the middle of the room were two brown, leather reading chairs, with a table and a lamp in between. The right and left walls were filled top to bottom with books, and the room even had a roll around ladder. The back wall of the room was pure glass, a window wall, with a magnificent view of the forest surrounding the house.

I looked through the books on the left hand side, and quickly pulled out Romeo and Juliet, and sat down in one of the leather chairs. I was just at the balcony scene when I heard Carlisle call my name.

I looked up, and then put the book down on the table quickly. I dashed out the door vampire speed, and was standing next to Carlisle in seconds. He was looking at Edward, who's heartbeat was going double time. I looked over at him, and he nodded.

We both went to sit down on the couch across from him, and watched him take his last final breaths. His heart stuttered once, beat one last time, that everything in the room was silent. Carlisle and I were anxiously waiting for him to open his eyes. Carlisle was excited to meet his new son, but I was just excited to hear more about the Volturi, considering that Edward was finally up.

Nobody moved for about a minute, and then Edward's eyes snapped open, revealing bright red irises staring at the ceiling. I moved a little bit in my seat, and Edward quickly took a defensive crouch in front of the couch.

I rolled my eyes. "Relax Edward. Its just me."

Carlisle gave me a sharp look, and I just shrugged and turned back to Edward. He was, of course, beautiful. His bronze hair was untidy, and his face was also flawless and pale. He had defined cheekbones, and pale pink lips. He looked amazing. Wait? What was I thinking? Stop that. That's Edward!

"Who are you?" he said, looking straight at me. "And how do you know my name?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Your still slow even as a vampire." he visibly stiffened as I said that, but I kept going. "Duh. Its me, Isabella. You know, your neighbor? Your mom's best friend's daughter? Your favorite victim to play pranks on?"

He just looked at me, shocked. "Isabella Swan? That's you? You look so…different." he seemed to struggle with his words.

Carlisle chuckled quietly besides me, and I had completely forgotten about his presence up until now. Edward swiftly looked over to Carlisle, confusion evident in his features. "Doctor Cullen? Where am I?"

Carlisle sighed. "Please Edward, call me Carlisle."

Oh, here we go. We're gonna go all explanation mode on him. I sighed, and sat back down on the couch, crossing my leg and looking at my nails, not paying any attention to what they were saying. They were like a bug buzzing around my ears, I could hear them, but I didn't want to pay any attention to them. Looking back down at my nails, I needed a manicure. My nails look so, plain. If that's the word to describe them. I kept looking at my nails, when finally something they said caught my attention.

"……you don't believe me? Fine, then look in a mirror." I heard Carlisle saying.

How ironic. That's what my reaction to what Carlisle said was. I laughed. They both turned to me with questioning looks on their faces.

I sighed. "Carlisle, just take him hunting. I didn't truly believe you until you took me hunting. Just save your breath and take him outside already." I said in a blank tone.

Carlisle shot me a disapproving look, he didn't like my attitude, and Edward just had a smug look on his face. "What do you look so smug about, Edward?"

"Oh, nothing Isabella. Its just that your as self absorbed and demanding as ever. I'm shocked I didn't recognize you sooner, what, with your attitude?"

I hissed at him, which clearly frightened him. He backed away slowly, his hands up in the air in a surrender.

"What was that?" he asked, bewildered.

"You made her mad. So she hissed at you. Isabella, you really do need to work on your attitude." he told me sternly, then turned to look at Edward, who was finally out of his defensive crouch. "Do you still not believe that all of us are vampires?" Carlisle quickly added, so I wouldn't proceed to rip Edward's head off, if that was possible.

Edward pursed his lips. "Fine. But why do I feel so normal, if im a vampire?" he asked, doing air quotes on the word 'vampire'.

I just groaned. "Can we just take him hunting already? He obviously doesn't believe you, and the one thing that will make him believe is his diet! Now lets go!" I complained to Carlisle.

He just sighed. "Fine Isabella. But since your so eager to go, why don't you take him." Carlisle said sharply.

"But-"

He cut me off. "No buts. Now, meet me back here when you two are done." he said, with a smug look on his face. This was clearly my punishment for my foul behavior.

I hissed. "Fine. Lets go Edward." and then I grabbed his arm, and literally dragged him outside.

"Let go of me!" he yelled, angrily pulling his arm free of my grasp.

"Whatever Edward. Just try to keep up." I taunted, and then ran full speed into the forest.

I heard running close by me, so I stopped. I'll just repeat what Carlisle did with me, stop at a random place, and then sniff out your prey.

Edward kept running, but then noticed I wasn't in front of him, so he turned around and jogged back to me.

I had an amused expression on my face. "Now Edward, please tell me how that is humanly possible to run at such great speeds?" I said sarcastically.

He just rolled his eyes. "Whatever Isabella. Just tell me how to do this, and then we can be on our way."

"Fine. Close your eyes, and then sniff out the air. Do you smell anything that seems appetizing?" I questioned him, wondering if somehow his senses got screwed up and he was an impaired vampire. I would definitely get a kick out of that.

Enough of making fun of me, I still have to eat. I followed my own directions, and closed my eyes. I smelt a grizzly bear up in the mountains, and a herd of deer to the south west of where we were standing.

"Something big in the mountains?" he guessed. Darn, there goes my entertainment of him not being able to smell food.

"Very good. Now, what do you want to do? Wait, don't think about it. Just do what your instincts are telling you to do." I opened my eyes just in time to see him dart away in the direction of the mountains. Man, he was fast.

I sighed, and then ran in the direction of the deer. I killed and drank three until I was fully satisfied. I then ran back to the place Edward and I were standing at before. I didn't smell Edward around, so I sat on a fallen over tree, and waited.

I was twirling my hair, when finally Edward came back, his shirt all torn and dirty. I grimaced, and he looked at me with a look as if saying 'what now princess?'

"Your clothes." I explained, "They are dirty."

He just exploded laughing. "Tou would be the one worried about how you look."

I just rolled my eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny. Now, back to the point of taking you out here. Do you finally believe that you are a vampire? Or do I have to somehow implant it in your brain?" I asked, mockingly.

He just laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I believe you now. Sorry to disappoint." he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, but other then that, completely ignored his words. "Good. Now lets get back. Carlisle should be waiting for us, and he promised me he would finish telling his stories and answering questions." I grabbed his arm again, and followed our trail back to the house. Halfway back to the house, he pulled his arm from my grip, and ran ahead of me. He made it to the house second before I did, and was smirking.

I pushed past him, and walked into the house. "Carlisle" I called, knowing he would hear me if he was anywhere in or near the house.

He was before me in a flash. "How did the trip go?"

"Good good. I got some deer, and he got a grizzly." I told him in a bored tone as I shifted my weight to my left leg and put my hands on my hips. It felt strange to be moving my position when I was content just standing there, but human habits die hard.

Suddenly, Edward spoke up "Yes, I do believe now."

"Edward, what are you talking about. Nobody asked you any questions. " I said, glaring at him.

"No. Carlisle did. I heard it." he sounded insane!

"Carlisle never asked that. He asked 'how did the trip go?' not 'does Edward finally believe that we aren't some lunatics trying to make him believe in something that sounds utterly ridiculous.'" I snapped at him. I always knew he was crazy.

"Yes. I can" he said randomly.

"What is wrong with you? Is there a glitch in your brain or something?" I demanded rudely.

"Enough Isabella. I think Edward is reading my thoughts, now apologize for yelling at him like that." Carlisle told me sternly.

I reluctantly turned towards Edward, "Sorry Edward. I cant help that you're a freak to the vampire world." and then I walked away.

**EPOV**

Wow. I'm a vampire. Is that even possible? I thought they were characters in scary stories used to terrify little kids around a campfire.

I heard Carlisle ask Isabella something, but then ask quietly "_does he finally believe now?"_

"Yes. I do believe now." I answered Carlisle, who looked stunned that I said that. But why? He did ask me, after all.

"Edward, what are you talking about. Nobody asked you any questions." Isabella suddenly snapped, glaring at me. What was she talking about? I heard Carlisle ask me clear as day.

"No. Carlisle did. I heard it." I shot back at her. Clearly there was something wrong with her. How could she have not heard it?"

"Carlisle never asked that. He asked 'how did the trip go?' not 'does Edward finally believe that we aren't some lunatics trying to make him believe in something that sound utterly ridiculous.'" she said, looking at me like I had three heads and a duck bill for a mouth.

I just ignored her. _"Edward, can you hear me?" _I heard Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I can." I said, turning to him.

"What is wrong with you? Is there a glitch in your brain or something?" Isabella asked, rudely if I must say.

"Enough Isabella." Carlisle snapped. "I think Edward is reading my thoughts, not apologize for yelling at him like that."

I felt smug. This was going to be interesting. Isabella, apologizing? I cant imagine her apologizing to anything or anyone in a million years.

She looked reluctant -just as I expected- as she turned to me and said "Sorry Edward. I cant help that you're a freak to the vampire world." and then walked away.

I was shocked, I wasn't a freak. Was I?

"Carlisle, am I really reading your mind?" I asked. And I thought being a vampire wasn't possible, but reading minds? This was just unreal.

"I think so. Can you hear Isabella's mind?" he asked, trying to confirm my insanity.

"Um, hold on. Let me try to." I said. I squeezed my eyes shut, and focused only on reading Isabella's mind. It was surprisingly easy, but her voice sounded distant somehow. Her's wasn't as loud as Carlisle's, and was getting quieter by the second.

Right away I heard a muffled _what a freak. He was just like this when he was a kid too. Its just so odd. Reading minds? I think Carlisle has officially lost it._

"Yes, I can." I answered Carlisle's question.

He looked deep in thought for a minute, but then said, "You must be like Aro. You have an extra gift. Very fascinating, and rare. You're the second mind reader I've met in my three hundred years."

"Who's Aro?" I asked, honestly curious. Him saying he was three hundred was still odd, but my curiousity took over. Isabella silently came back in the room, and sat down on a chair in the loft I woke up in.

"He is the leader of the Volturi, along with his brothers Marcus and Caius. They rule the vampire world basically. Marcus can sense the strengths of relationships, and Aro can read every single thought your mind had by just touching your palm. Caius doesn't have an extra gift, but is a very important leader nonetheless"

"Okay Carlisle. Now, can you answer the question I asked you before." Isabella asked after he was done talking.

"Ah. Yes. You wanted to know how you destroy a vampire. Well, you rip them to pieces, and then burn those pieces to ash."

Isabella and I were both silent for a while. I was the one to finally break the silence by asking, "You said that they were the leaders of the vampire world. Are there any special rules we have to follow?"

"That was actually what I had to talk to you two about. There is one main rule. Keep it a secret. But that involves many other details, like don't do anything to fast, don't show to much strength, don't go out into the sun in front of humans, and things like that." it sounded easy enough, something I could follow.

I had another question, but Isabella beat me to it. "What happens when we go out into the sun?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Nothing bad. don't worry. Actually, you sparkle."

I laughed. "Sparkle? What?"

Isabella and Carlisle just stared at me. "Sorry, sorry." I mumbled, and stopped laughing.

"Carlisle?" Isabella had another question.

"Exactly how old are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm about 299 years old. I was born in London in the early 1620's." he told her, and got a distant look in his eyes. _was it the late teens? I suppose that sounds believable._ Carlisle isn't sure with his age. Odd.

"Oh"

Wow. I guess I'm a vampire, who can read minds, sparkles in the sun, is immortal, and is being forced to live with my childhood enemy. This was going to be interesting.


	8. Alaska

**Hey guys. A few of you asked some questions, so I will answer them here.(:**

**Yes, Bella does have a power, and you will actually find it out in this chapter. But not her full power, just part of it.**

**And yes, everyone in the family does eventually join them. This story will skip around from year to year a lot because of the additions to there family.**

**Well, enjoy, and please, review! They make me happy.(:**

**a/n: the Denali coven aren't living there at this time.**

* * *

BPOV

I was curled up in a ball and staring out the foggy windows when Carlisle came home from the hospital early. I flinched a little when the door slammed, and acted instinctively, panicking. Was everything okay?

"Carlisle? Is something wrong?" I called, knowing that he loves every minute he has at the hospital. He loves it there, and loves how he can help others without harming them. Why would he be home early?

"No dear. Nothing is wrong. Everything is absolutely perfect." he told me, sounding very happy, to happy for a dedicated doctor coming home early from work.

I was getting suspicious. "What's going on? Why are you home early from the hospital then?"

After I said that, Edward snuck into the room and sat down at one of the dining room chairs, also turned to look out the window. He had a blank expression on, and was turning his back to us, showing he wasn't paying close attention.

"I got a job offer in Alaska, and im taking it." he responded joyfully.

"Oh. that's great Carlisle. When are we leaving?" I asked, excited to be getting out of this dreadful town. There are to many memories here, ones that I don't need to be reminded of everyday.

"Actually, we will be leaving at about one in the morning to get a car to take us to the airport. You should probably start packing now, you to Edward." he said, turning to face Edward who was still staring out the window.

Edward sighed, and then ran up the stairs in a blur. I copied his movements, and I could swear I heard Carlisle mutter "teenagers" under his breath, but let it go. I was too excited to go to Alaska, I always wanted to when I was a little kid. I can still picture my childhood fantasies, even though they are blurry, and dull. I always imagined a snowy wonderland, with penguins and polar bears just walking around. I have seen pictures of Alaska before, but that's nothing compared to actually being there.

`~*~`

Three hours and eight suitcases later, I was finally ready to leave for Alaska. The guys have been ready for about two and a half hours, but they are leaving half of their stuff here. I couldn't do that to my poor clothes.

"Carlisle?" I called sweetly, "Could you please come and help me with my bags?" I knew he heard me, and was trying to ignore me, but I kept begging. "Carlisle." I said, dragging out his name. "Please?"

I heard a quiet sigh, and then the whisper of wind and the swoosh of fabrics moving as he ran up to my room. "Alright Isabella. You get your way. You take four, I take four."

I smiled, pushing two suitcases over for him to take. He was immediately out the door, one suitcase in each of his hands. I heard a door open, walking, and then a click of the trunk to our car being opened. Carlisle walked back into my bedroom door three minutes later. He paused by me, and reached for two other suitcases. He already had one in his hand, but when he picked the other one up, he had a confused look on his face.

I knew that he knew that the suitcases were supposed to be feather light, and was surprised this one was heavy, even to us. "What on earth is in here that is making this heavy?"

I quickly looked away, and looking at the wall I noticed Edward leaning against the doorway, with an amused expression on his face.

I turned back to Carlisle. "Shoes." I responded simply, which made Edward burst into laughter. I just glared at him as he continued to laugh, but eventually directed my gaze back to Carlisle.

After a minute of pursing his lips and staring at me, then at the suitcase intently, he gave up. "Fine" he grabbed the shoes one in his other hand, and then walked back out the door again. I quickly followed, grabbing the remaining four of mine, two in each hand, took one last look at the room, and pushed Edward out of the way of the doorway, who was still laughing.

He hissed at me, so I turned to look back at him. "Oh please. Be quiet Edward. Lets go, we have a train to catch."

"Fine. Lets go." and he turned on his heel to run down the stairs.

"You know Edward, " I called downstairs, "Just because you are the fastest doesn't mean you get to show off like that." I finished in an annoyed tone. All I got in return was a chuckle.

I walked down the stairs, and slammed the door on my way out. I put the four suitcases I was carrying in the trunk, and then climbed into the back of the car. Carlisle started the engine right away, and with his speed, we made it to the station in under five minutes instead of twenty.

We got assistance for our luggage - we didn't want to make anyone suspicious of our no effort in carrying so many suitcases at once - and Edward and I slipped our sunglasses on, even though it wasn't sunny.

When we walked into the crowded station, Edward immediately tensed up and stopped breathing. The humans didn't bother me, but that's because the smell of their blood still disgusts me. Edward, on the other hand, had trouble dealing with the smell. I felt bad for Edward, and started to hope that he would be okay,

What was strange, though, was as soon as I thought that, Edward started to breath again, and went into a casual stance. He would have looked completely normal, if it weren't for the confusion written all over his face.

"What did you just do?" he snarled angrily at me. Why was he mad? Whatever the reason was, what I just did helped him! Even though I honestly have no idea what I did..

"I don't even know Edward." I admitted in a weak voice,

"Edward, calm down. She obviously hasn't any idea what she did, whatever she did." Carlisle said, coming to the rescue.

"Oh yes she does know what she just did! She was thinking 'please let him be okay.' right before I felt fine!" Edward yelled, causing several people to turn our way and stare at us.

"Is that true?" Carlisle asked too quietly for humans that were passing us to hear, turning towards me with a questioning glance to Edward. Damn that silent communication.

"Well yes, I did think that at the time. But I have no idea why he calmed down!" I was getting angry. Did he not believe me? Why wouldn't he?

"I think we just found out Isabella's power." Carlisle stated. Edward just stared at him like he was loosing his mind.

I gasped. Did he just say power? "Power?"

"Yes, like how Edward can read minds? It seems you can control minds, but that's just a theory. Im not entirely sure about anything. Perhaps when we get to Alaska you can try it out."

We all just stood there, looking at each other with shock, and Carlisle was looking at us with pride. Finally, after about ten minutes of just staring, a loud voice broke out silence.

"All passengers boarding train four, please line up to exchange your tickets." it called over the noise of the rest of the station, on a speaker.

We were all still in deep thought when I finally realized that was our train! "Um, boys? Can we dicuss this later? That was our train! Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" I was literally bouncing up and down, I will finally be able to see our winter wonderland!

I got an "Oh," and a "Right" In response, but I just turned to walk to the runway, leading the way. Our luggage was already waiting for us in the back of the train for when we got off.

We walked straight up to a little plump man, in a red uniform. Taking what looked like ticket stubs from other people. I cleared my throat to get his attention, and he looked up at me. His eyes went wide and he managed to choke out "Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes actually. You can. We need to get on a less crowded box of the train, perhaps a private one? Is that possible?" I asked, handing him our tickets.

"Ph. Um, of course." he stuttered. I heard Edward trying to muffle his laugh with a cough,. Carlisle gave Edward a hard look, and Edward was quiet instantly.

"Thank you." I responded to the man, giving him a sweet smile, causing his heart rate to increase.

"Certainly." he smiled back. I just laughed and gestured for Carlisle and Edward to go first into the train. They kept walking to almost the very back of the train, and sat in a room with a sliding glass door. Edward went and sat on the chair, while me and Carlisle sat on the couch. We spent most of the ride staring out of the windows, or making small talk. Nothing that exciting.

`*~*~*`

45 hours later…

**EPOV**

We were just exiting the train in Washington, and Carlisle was off getting our luggage, so I was stuck here with Isabella. We both were under the awning of the station, in the shadows because it was bright out. Carlisle never took us out in the sun, but he said it would attract attention if we did go out in the sun.

Isabella and I were on opposite ends of the awning, and were both staring out at the palm trees and the blue skies.

We both made no effort to small talk, so when Carlisle came up to us it scared us a bit, even with our vampire senses.

"Alright you two. I arranged for them to ship off our luggage to where we are staying. We are going to run there, so please, right when you step out into the sun, follow me, and run as fast as you can. You will be practically invisible to the human tourists."

"So we finally get to see ourselves in the sun?" Isabella squeaked, so immature. I just rolled my eyes, and walked up to where Carlisle was standing.

"Well lets go." I said in a bored voice. I honestly wasn't excited about moving anywhere. I was a monster, I didn't deserve to live anywhere. I should be dead right now.

"Alright. Follow me. And remember, run as fast as you can." Carlisle reminded us, but then turned to me. "That means without passing me."

Isabella laughed, and I just smiled. "Sure."

And then we were running. I was staring straight ahead, at Carlisle, who was sparkling like a million diamonds were implanted in his skin. Was that normal? I turned to look at Isabella, who was looking at me with wide eyes. We were sparkling. How odd.

We were following Carlisle into a forest now, and I could see mountains in the distance. Where on earth where we going?

We kept running past the mountains, and in the distance I could make out a shape of some sort of building. Why was a building in the middle of nowhere? I just sighed internally, and kept running behind Carlisle.

A few minutes later, Isabella squealed, and ran ahead of us almost full speed. I looked up to see what she was doing, and she was running into a huge white house. It was three stories tall, and had a balcony on the third floor. The whole back side of the house was made of a glass wall, and from the looks of it, it was huge. I hadn't noticed I had stopped to stare at the house until Carlisle came back and tapped me, breaking me out of my amazement.

"So, Edward, do you like it?" Carlisle asked, he looked genuinely curious. I saw a flicker of another emotion in his eyes, but he was blocking his mind from me by singing the Chinese national anthem in different languages.

I nodded my head. "It looks stunning Carlisle." he smiled, and patted my back.

"Well lets go then. I imagine you want a room with a view before it is infested by Isabella's clothes?" he said, laughing.

I laughed with him. "Yes, well. You may think your kidding, but I have known her since she was three. She hasn't changed a bit."

Right after I said that Isabella screamed "Guys. I can hear you, you know. So get your arses in here, and admire this house with me." she was then at the doorway, "Carlisle, which room has the biggest closet?"

I rolled my eyes, but she just ignored me. "Third floor, fourth door on the right." Carlisle responded, clearly amused at how she just ran into the house full speed and up the stairs.

We just stood there for a moment, but then walked inside. The house was huge. There was a huge loft in the very middle back, and it had a huge brick fireplace placed in-between two of the large window walls. White couches were placed in there, and a wooden coffee table was in front of the fireplace. To the left of the loft was what looked to be a kitchen, why we have that I will never know.

There was a dining room table with eight chairs under a chandelier in the room connecting off of the kitchen, and taking up the west side of the huge room was a grand white staircase. On both the left and right sides of the house were hallways leading to other rooms, and were partially hidden under the staircase.

I just turned to Carlisle. "Wow."

He laughed. "Feel free to get comfortable. You can chose a room, and you can do some shopping for additional furniture you want around the house. I will be at the hospital in town, working in my new office. Just run over if you need anything."

I almost forgot. "What town are we in anyway?"

"Denali."

"I see. Very well then, now go on Carlisle. I'd hate to make you late for your first day." I said sarcastically.

He just laughed. "Bye Edward. Bye Isabella." he called her name just a little bit louder.

"Bye Carlisle!" she screamed back, a little too loud. Did she forget we would have heard her even if she was whispering?

Carlisle chuckled, and then turned from the doorway, and ran. I decided I would look around the house for a little bit, see if I thought the house needed anything else..

~`*~*`~

The house was huge, and we were going to have a lot of extra rooms. The house had almost all the furniture I wanted, but one. It didn't have a grand piano.

When I was looking around the house, though, I chose an empty room, and plan to turn that into my playing room. It was right down the hall from my bedroom, which was on the second floor. The whole time I was exploring, Isabella was doing the same. We never crossed paths once, and occasionally I would hear her gasp in awe, or whisper something under her breath in amazement.

The weird part was I never caught her thoughts. Whenever I tried, I just came up blank. She didn't seem to notice, but then again, we weren't even in the same room at all. I was just walking down the stairs to go check out the kitchen when I heard a scream.

I was annoyed. What was she doing? "Isabella. What was that for? Are you trying to knock out my eardrums?"

"Sorry, sorry." she mumbled back quietly.

"What were you screaming about?" I was still annoyed, my ears were still ringing.

"Oh, nothing. I never saw the backyard. Have you seen it?" she asked, looking afraid.

"No. hold on." I went to look outside to see why she was screaming, and I gasped in awe. There was a huge brick patio and in the center was a giant pool. On either side of the pool were tables, and chairs. There were tanning chairs out there, and there was a water slide to the pool. Now I could see why she was screaming. My backyard was amazing.

"Oh, I see. Sorry Isabella. I can see why your excited now." I called up to her sheepishly.

She just chuckled. "Yes, well, I love swimming, so the pool just kind of made me act on instincts."

What? Instincts? "Instincts?" I questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"My teenage ones." she smiled.

I just chuckled. "Same old immature Isabella as always."

She just smiled back. "What do you say about going for a swim?"

"I wouldn't mind." I grinned slightly. She was beaming, and then ran up the stairs, to change, im assuming. I followed her example, and ran up to my room, grabbing a pair of swimming trunks and changing quickly. This was going to be a fun day, even with Isabella there too. I just smiled, and ran out the door.


	9. The run that changed everything

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. So I got a review about the pool thing. Sorry, I just needed a way for them to bond, and they cant go out in public yet because of the eyes, and I don't think there were a lot of things to do back then, so yeah. that's why I got a pool.(:**

**Merdarkandtwisty, here are your answers to your questions you left me.**

**1. Edward can read bella's mind, but it is getting fainter and fainter each day**

**2. Lol, yes, she really did have shoes in there.**

**3. Your question was right, it isn't really warm enough in Alaska to have a pool, well, at least where they are living. So I understand, but like I said above, I needed something to get them to bond.**

**And to answer your question, sf93, yes, she goes by Isabella for now. But yes, she will change it to bella after a while. And about her power, you are partially correct. You will find out what I mean by that later. (:**

**Well, if anyone else has any questions, just tell me. Okay. Now, on with the story!. (:**

**(a/n: sorry. I want to get to a certain part in the story, so I skipped a few months. I will have what they did in the pool as an outtake at the end of the story. I already have it written.)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_About four months later…_

Ever since the pool afternoon, Edward and I have been on better terms. We're not exactly friends, but we're not enemies either. I havent used my "power" or so Carlisle calls it, since the train insident, and im bored. Edward is out hunting right now, and Carlisle is at work. So Im stuck here, in a huge house, with nothing to do. Right now im sitting in my pink armchair staring out the window. My bedroom is almost exactly the same as my old one back in my mom's house in Chicago. It has the same furniture, except for my recently added armchair and full length mirror.

I sighed. I missed home. But I cant think about it. It makes me want to cry, and its uncomfortable to not be able to cry in this body. I quickly got out of my comfortable position, and ran outside. I was gonna go on a run to get my mind off of home. I was running to northeast, to go to this cliff that has a great view of a snow covered valley. I was so intent on getting there, it took me a minute to hear the sobs coming from that direction. I then heard a scream in the distance. I didn't know what a human was doing out here, but I ran. I ran as fast as I could to find out why they screamed, and came to the edge of a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff, about fifty feet down, was a woman with caramel hair, sprawled out on the ground. She was facedown in the snow, and wasn't even wearing a jacket. Her body was twisted in all the wrong ways, but I could still hear her heavy breathing.

I quickly jumped off the cliff, landing on the balls of my feet in a low crouch, with a light thud. The smell of blood was strong, but it still disgusted me. I could hear her heart still beating, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, in relief. I scooped her up, gently in my arms, careful to rustle her. She looked so fragile, and her eyes were closed.

I followed my trail back home, and immediately ran to the hospital from there, too fast to be seen. When I was about a mile away from the hospital ground, I screamed "Carlisle!" knowing he would hear me, no matter how far I was. You could hear the alarm in my voice.

I looked back down at the woman in my arms, and saw she was unconscious. I was just outside the hospital parking lot when Carlisle burst out the backdoors with a look of extreme worry on his face.

He looked at my face carefully, but then followed my gaze back down to the young woman in my arms. He gasped. "What happened?"

"I was out running, when I heard her scream. I ran on instinct, and saw her at the bottom of a cliff. Im guessing she fell, but before I heard the scream, I heard sobbing. I jumped down to get her, and then brought her back here. I knew you could help her, so I called you out here. What should we do?" I asked nervously. We could hear her heartbeat slowly begin to slow.

"Take her back home. Ill be there in a minute, I have to check out of the hospital." and then he ran back into the hospital. I just sighed, and ran home, hoping Edward wasn't back yet. How would he react to all this blood? Surely I couldn't even stop him with the amount of blood this woman lost. When I walked into the back doors, lucky for me, Edward wasn't home yet.

I walked into the loft, but kept her in my arms. I didn't want to stain the couches, and what if I put her in the wrong position? Her heart beat was still fading slowly, she was dieing. Carlisle had to do something. Just then, he burst through the front door. He ran to my side, and quickly examined her.

"She's dieing. We have to change her." and that's all it took to put me in shock. "Okay.." I mumbled, and carefully placed her into Carlisle's waiting arms. I quickly looked away when he bit down on her neck, but I could still hear her flesh tear. I squeezed my eyes shut as she screamed, and ran into my room without thinking.

I could hear her screams get louder as the venom burned through her, and quickly called Edward out through my mind. _Edward?!_ I practically screamed in my head. _come home now._ and then I waited. I tried to block out the woman's screams, but I couldn't. they kept getting louder and louder. I still had my eyes squeezed shut, and had my hands over my ears. When Edward burst through my open window, it surprised me.

"What. Did. You. Do." he spat at me. I was shocked. He thought I would bite a human?

"Yes. I do think that." he said, answering my thoughts. _SHUT UP!_ I screamed in my mind, which made my power kick in. Edward's jaw instantly snapped shut. I smirked, and all he could do was glare in response.

"Alright, alright. Long story short, I was bored, so I went out for a run. I heard her scream, and ran to see her at the bottom of a cliff. I brought her to Carlisle, and he changed her. Not me." I summarized, leaving out the tiny details. "Besides, human blood dosen't even smell appetizing to me." I added.

"You can talk now." I said, rolling my eyes. He just glared at me, like I was some murderer. I haven't killed a human in my life! Let alone bit one!

"I have nothing to say to you other than goodbye. Im leaving. For good." and then he jumped back out my window, and ran. I continued to stair at him, until I couldn't see his fading figure in the setting sun.

My jaw dropped. How could he leave? Why would he leave? Especially when that woman downstairs will need our help? As I continued to stare out the window, my vision took on a crimson tint.

"Carlisle!" I screamed as I stormed down the stairs. The woman was laying on the couch now, with a blanket under her. She visibly flinched when I yelled, but didn't scream. She was finally quiet.

"Yes Isabella?" he asked, oblivious to my infuriated state. He obviously was too busy trying to calm down the woman to hear what Edward said to me.

"He left." I stated, simply.

"What? He left? For good?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes. His exact words were 'I have nothing to say to you other then goodbye. Im leaving. For good.'" I remembered with my perfect vampire memory, immitating his tone in the process.

Carlisle was still shocked. "Why did he leave?" he asked, after a minute of silence. Well, almost silence, except for the woman's whimpering.

I sighed. "He didn't say. I just told him about her-" I said, shooting a glance towards the woman on the couch "-and he assumed it was me. I told him the story, and then he just said he was leaving."

"Hmm."

I just sighed again. This was going to be a long forever. (obviously..) I stayed downstairs with Carlisle as we watched the woman's appearance change before our eyes. She started to scream again, and me and Carlisle just stayed sitting there in silence.

"Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" he replied, quickly.

"I have a question."

"Okay." his facial expression stayed the same.

"Do you think she will like us?" I asked hesitantly. I was nervous about that. What if she was mad at us for changing her?

"I hope so. But we wont know until she wakes up." he seemed nervous about that too. I think he liked her, a lot. I kept that observation to myself, though. Now is not the time to discuss love.

I sighed. He turned to face me. "What's wrong Isabella?"

I chuckled quietly. "Nothing really. I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Do you want to tell me? You seem nervous." he then laughed quietly, when he realized that he was also nervous as well.

"About her, mainly. I was just thinking what if she was mad at us for changing her? I was also thinking about the sobbing I heard before I heard her scream. Could that have been her? And that made me think that maybe she was doing suicide. We don't know. But I also was thinking about Edward, and why he left with no reason whatsoever." I just emptied my entire conscious to him. I just left out the part about me being furious with Edward leaving at a time like this.

"I see. You have a lot on your mind." he chuckled again, before continuing. "I was thinking the same thing. I sometimes worry if you hate me for changing you, and I was thinking the same thing about her." he looked at the woman thrashing on the couch.

"I wonder what she is like." I said, trying to break the mood.

It worked, he was distracted. "How so?"

"Well, you know, if she is nice, how old she is, what she is interested in, if she had any kids," I responded, but after a minute, I realized I left out the most important thing. "Oh. And her name."

He laughed again, but this time at me forgetting something so important. I just smiled. "Yes. I wonder those things also. But we just have to be patient and wait for her to change, and then open up to us. We will have to give her time."

"I see." and then we fell quiet. I didn't know what to say, and now was definetly not the time to bring up shopping. My eyes then lit up. Oh! She will need to change out of her bloody and torn clothes. I examined her quietly, and guessed her to be a size four.

I was about to get up to go to my closet to see if I have anything in her size, when Carlisle noticed I was up to something.

"What are you doing Isabella?" he asked. He didn't like the idea of having to stay alone with her, her screams tortured her as much as they tortured me.

I just beamed at him, "She needs new clothes you know." I was purposely eyeing her torn up purple dress.

He laughed again. "I should have known you would do that sometime or another. How do you know what size she is?"

This time, it was my turn to laugh. "Carlisle, I'm a girl. I can always tell what size someone is."

He just looked at me, and sighed. "What am I going to do with you Isabella?" he murmured to himself quietly.

I just laughed again, and then ran to the stairs. I found a nice, light blue dress, with a matching cloak. I didn't grab her any shoes because she would have to go hunting, and she might break them. I quickly grabbed them into a pile, and ran back down the stairs.

When I got there, I saw Carlisle still sitting there, with no intentions to move. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. He definitely liked her.

"Carlisle! Get up! She needs to be changed!" I yelled at him, mocking a mother.

"Oh. Right." I swear, if we could blush, he would be red right now. He just backed out of the room, and walked down the hall to his study.

I quickly changed her clothes, and then threw out her old clothes. She didn't notice me changing her at all, and soon enough, Carlisle was allowed to come back into the room.

"Carlisle. Its okay to come in now." I called, watching him walk slowly to make him not look so eager. I was laughing on the inside, he was so cute when he was in love. I was still watching him as he grabbed her hand when she screamed, and then I looked at her hair.

I screamed in terror. "Isabella! Why are you screaming!" Carlisle demanded furiously.

"I'll be right back." I said breathlessly, as I ran up the stairs, and into my bathroom in seconds. I grabbed a brush, and a headband, and then ran back out of the room.

I walked back into the loft, and sat at the end of the couch where her head was. I carefully lifted her head onto my lap, and started to brush it through. Every now and then, I would pick a twig, or leaves from her hair. I had a growing pile of garbage on the floor. When everything was out, and her hair was clean and shiny again, I quickly put on the headband, and looked back at Carlisle.

He had a look on his face that said 'are you insane. You screamed about hair?' I just smiled at him sheepishly.

After a minute, he smiled back at me, but I noticed his hesitance, and laughed. He looked at me again, and I just shrugged. We lapsed back into our silence, and stared at her.

After about two days of not moving at all, I got up. Carlisle's eyes flashed up to mine, but he didn't move. "im just going to go hunting quickly." I explained. He nodded, then looked back at the woman on the couch. She screamed in agony again, and I flinched slightly as I ran out the door.

About three minutes into running, I smelt a herd of deer a few miles to the west. I quickly ran, slipping into my hunting crouch, and drained three before I went back to the house. My eyes weren't a red anymore, they were more of a muddy orange.

As I walked back through the door, I heard the woman's heart speed up. I looked to Carlisle, and he quietly murmured "its almost over. Any minute now."

"I see."

After about five minutes, her heart beat one last time, and then it was silence. She didn't move at all, not even breath. She stayed like that for a few minutes, before I got to impatient.

"Carlisle? What's wrong with her?" I asked in a whiney voice.

He just glared at me, and then turned back to face her. I huffed, and then crossed my arms over my chest. She finally, but slowly, very slowly, sat up, and opened her blood red eyes.

She had the same, pale, beautiful features as the rest of our kind. Her heart shaped face was surrounded by billows of caramel colored hair, reaching her mid back. She was small, but less angular. She was beautiful, and something about her just reminded me of mothers.

She gasped when she saw me, then turned to Carlisle, gasping at his beauty as well. She opened her mouth to say something, and I waited anxiously for her to speak.

* * *

**Cliffy! Lol. Review please, and the next chapter will either be posted tonight, or tomorrow. Can anyone guess who she was?**


	10. Questions and Confessions

**Thanks for the reviews. And all of you were right. Of course its Esme!(:**

**Anyway, to answer a frequently asked question, Edward left because it's his 'rebellious stage' they talked about in twilight. don't worry, you'll get a look in his head soon. (*hint hint, the whole next chapter.*)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_Previously:_

_She finally, but slowly, very slowly, sat up, and opened her blood red eyes._

_She had the same, pale, beautiful features as the rest of our kind. Her heart shaped face was surrounded by billows of caramel colored hair, reaching her mid back. She was small, but less angular. She was beautiful, and something about her just reminded me of mothers._

_She gasped when she saw me, then turned to Carlisle, gasping at his beauty as well. She opened her mouth to say something, and I waited anxiously for her to speak._

"I know this may sound silly, but am I dead?" she asked us. Her voice was like wind chimes, and I immediately fell in love with her. But as a friend. Only a friend..

I chuckled. "No. you are not dead. My name is Isabella." I offered her my hand, and she shook it.

"My name is Esme." she smiled a warm, friendly smile at me, and then turned to Carlisle.

"I'm Carlisle." he said, looking at her. She shook his hand as well, and then turned back to me.

"You are very beautiful, dear." she complemented me. I could tell she was nervous, and was trying to make small talk, but I took it the heart.

I smiled brightly at her. "Thank you. So are you." I smiled again, but this time at the look of confusion on her face. I was prepared for this though. I reached over onto a side table, and handed her a mirror. She looked in it, and gasped. "That's me?" she whispered.

I nodded and smiled. "I told you that you were beautiful, Esme. Would you like to hunt?"

"Hunt?" she asked in a shaky voice.

I laughed again. "Of course. I almost forgot. You're a vampire now. You have to drink blood, but don't worry. We drink animal blood instead of humans, but I guess if you didn't want to stay with us you could drink from humans.." I informed her, but said the last part in a small voice.

She just looked shocked. I sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in, but isn't your throat on fire right now?" I asked her, concerned if she was hurting or not.

Her hand shot up to her throat as a reflex. This time Carlisle chuckled, and grabbed her hand. "Bome on." he said, as he pulled her out the door. Looking at them, I knew they would be the perfect couple. Just the way they looked at each other made me almost positive they would end up together. I crossed my fingers that they would.

I followed them out the door, and started running behind them in a daze. I was making up fantasies of how their wedding would be, on a beach, or maybe in a meadow. Esme would look amazing in white, and Carlisle would be the happiest man in the world. She would be like a mother to me, because I already considered Carlisle as a father to me.

When I finally snapped out of it, I noticed that Esme was having trouble finding a meal. I called out in my mind that a group of deer I sensed a few miles away to come over to us, and sure enough, minutes later, the deer started appearing.

Carlisle gasped, and looked at me in awe, and Esme pounced on a deer before she could realize what she was doing, and how the deer got here. I smiled at Carlisle, and watched as both he and Esme hunted. I already fed earlier today, so I was full. I noticed that Esme was very graceful, even for a vampire.

When we ran back to the house, I saw Carlisle and Esme holding hands still. I let them have their moment, but I was always the impatient type. I wanted to know what Esme was doing by that cliff, and if her falling was on accident, or on purpose.

"Okay you guys, enough of that later. We need to talk." I said from across the room, they both looked down at the floor in embarrassment and followed me into the dining room.

"So Esme…" I started, "What were you doing by that cliff?"

"How do you know about that?" she asked me hesitantly, afraid of something that I couldn't identify. If only Edward stayed for a few more days, then I would know what was going on in her head..

"I was the one that found you. I brought you back here, and you were about to die, so Carlisle changed you into what you are now." I explained quickly to her, before Carlisle could say anything.

"Oh. Well you see, I had my first, and only, baby a week ago. He died a few days after he was born. It broke my heart, and that's why I jumped off the cliff. He was everything to me." she explained quietly, hiding her face.

"You jumped?" I asked, shocked.

She just nodded weakly. I looked at her and smiled. "It's okay. I understand. But you can have me now. I lost my mother to the Spanish influenza epidemic last year, and I would love for you to take her place. You remind me so much of my mother, and it would be nice to have one…." I trailed off at the end, afraid of what she was going to say.

A true, genuine smile lit up her face. "Are you sure?" she asked me, excitement in her voice.

"Absolutely." I said, and nodded my head. She just ran up and hugged me. Im taking that as a yes? I hugged her back, and looking over her shoulder at Carlisle, I laughed. "Looks like you have a wife now, Carlisle." he just chuckled, and looked down. He wasn't quick enough though, I saw the hope in his eyes.

Esme was laughing, embarrassed also, but laughing because she was happy she could have a family again. She was so warm and caring already, I couldn't help but love her.

"So is there anyone else in this family?" she asked after a minute or so. Carlisle flinched, and I just glared at the wall. Trying not to look at Esme, so she wouldn't take my glare the wrong way.

"Yes." I said in an emotionless tone. "But he just left three days ago."

She was shocked. "Why would he leave his family? You two are so nice and welcoming."

"We don't know," Carlisle answered, before I could. He knew I would make a comment about how much I despised Edward , and he didn't want to make a bad impression of Edward to Esme. Carlisle told me that Edward has his rights, and free will, and we cant make him do anything, especially stay with us.

Esme looked down at the floor again. "Oh, I see."

I laughed again, trying to lighten the mood. "It's okay though, we have you now. So don't worry about him, he will probably show up sooner or later." 'hopefully later.' I added in my head silently.

She smiled again, and then took a deep breath. "Everything is so much clearer, and I smell everything. Is that normal?"

Carlisle and I just laughed. "Of course it is normal. Its one of the positives of being what we are." Carlisle answered her, smiling. I was still silently shaking with laughter.

"We should probably teach you the rules now." Carlisle finally said after we both calmed down.

"Wules?" Esme asked in a questioning tone. I have to say, im surprised she wasn't mad at us for laughing at her. Now that I think about it, it was rude.

"Yes. They are very simple. don't tell humans about our secret, and don't reveal yourself to the world. Which means you cant go out in the sun in public, and you cant display your inhuman strength and speed in front of any humans." Carlisle told her, and she nodded her head.

"Sounds easy enough. But why cant we go out in the sun?" she asked curiously.

I was surprised she was adjusting so easily. "I'll show you some time." I told her ominously, making Carlisle laugh, and her look at me with a questioning glance. "Don't worry. Its nothing bad." I assured her.

She smiled. And nodded again.

"So Esme, do you want to pick out a room?" I asked her, wanting some alone time with her to get to know her better.

She smiled. "I would love that."

I smiled back at her. "Let's go," I said, as I grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the stairs. I looked back to where Carlisle was standing, and saw him getting his briefcase for work. "Bye Carlisle." I called over my shoulder.

"Why is he leaving?" esme asked me quietly.

"Oh. He works at the hospital in town, and is a doctor there. His going to work right now." I told her, smiling that she was interested in what everyone was doing.

"How can he stand that? I mean, with the blood…" she asked, trailing off.

"I asked him the same thing. " I assured her, "He has been alive for almost 300 years, and has had 300 years of practice. He is now practically immune to the scent of blood. He told me that he loved how his enhanced abilities let him save someone who could have been lost. He told me it was pleasant knowing that some people's lives are better because he exists." I told her, watching fascination sprinkle across her face.

"What exactly does he do?" she asked, still very curious.

"Well, he is a surgeon, but sometimes he works in the ER." that's all I really knew about that, I've never asked him.

"Oh. So wait, you said he's been alive for 300 years now? How is that even possible?" she asked me, disbelief coloring her tone.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you the most important part. We are immortal, we never age, we never change our appearance." I told her. I cant believe we forgot to tell her that.

"Wow." was all she said.

"Yes. That is why we have to move around a lot, people will get suspicious of us not aging, and start asking questions. We will matriculate a lot." I said, laughing at the end.

"That's amazing. So um, about my appearance, when do my eyes change into the golden color Carlisle's are?" she asked the same question I had asked Carlisle.

"Carlisle told me in four to six months. It depends, really. First they turn amber, and then they turn the golden shade his are." she amazed me. She didn't seem phased at all about the idea of being a vampire.

"Now, enough about us, what about you? How old are you?" I asked, truly curious.

"Oh. I am twenty four. And you?" she asked politely.

"I'm seventeen, forever." I smiled at the end, and she laughed. "I guess that makes me twenty four forever also."

I laughed with her. "I guess so."

She stopped laughing, and then looked at me hesitantly, another question burning in her eyes. I sighed. It looked like she didn't want to offend me about something.

"Esme?" I asked her, "Are you alright? You seem hesitant," I tried to prompt her, and it worked.

"Well, you said that someone else was in the family before me. What was his name?" she asked, still hesitant of my reaction.

I just sighed. "Edward. His name was Edward."

She smiled. "That's a lovely name. I was going to name my son that, but I chose the name John instead." I smiled back, but I was uncomfortable talking about Edward. I didn't want my anger towards Edward scare her away from me.

"So, you said that you guys don't know why he left?" she asked, again, hesitantly.

"Yes. I was telling him about something, and he just told me he was leaving." I avoided the subject of what I was telling him, because it was about Esme. She seemed to sense my reluctance, because she didn't ask anymore about the subject of Edward.

"Thank you for the dress, by the way." she said casually. "Tt is very beautiful. I love this shade of blue."

I smiled. "Tour welcome. It was one of the dresses I bought because I thought it was beautiful. But when I saw you, I knew just the dress to put you in."

"I love it, so thank you, again." she said, still smiling.

"Your welcome." I smiled back at her, being as warm and friendly as possible.

We continued to talk about dresses, and about places where we could move next. She mentioned a town in Washington called forks, a town in Oregon called Astoria, new Orleans Louisiana. I told her about the volturi, and repeated all of the stories Carlisle told me about them. I warned her many times to never provoke them, and she nodded her head each time I told her. She asked questions about my childhood, and about my parents. I told her that my room I have here looks almost exactly like my old one back at home in Chicago. I learned she was originally from new Hampshire, but moved here to escape life at home.

When she heard that we can decorate our rooms however we liked, she dove right into plans. She sketched out all of her furniture, and ordered it on the telephone. She chose fabrics, and paints, and new hard wood floors. When she was going to look for a bed, I informed her that we never sleep, ever. She was surprised, to say the least, but got the bed anyways, saying that the room wouldn't be complete without it. I went along with it, because I also have a bed in my room. All in all, Esme was a terrific interior designer, and I told her she should do that as her career. She was flattered, but instead offered to do all of the extra rooms in the house.

When Carlisle came home, Esme literally pounced on him with questions. We were sitting there, talking about the plans for upstairs, when as soon as Carlisle opened the front door, Esme was on top of him, and he was on the floor, pinned down.

"Your three hundred years old?" she screeched in his ear, which probably hurt his ears.

"Tes." he said, shifting positions so they were both sitting up on the ground. I just laughed, looking at their position, and walked away.

"I'll be in my room." I called over my shoulder as I was running up the stairs. I went in my peaceful mode, sitting on my little pink armchair, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So, did Isabella explain everything to you?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Yes. She also told me some stories you told her, is that alright?" I heard Esme's worried voice ask.

I heard Carlisle's light chuckle, and "Yes"

Esme audibly sighed in relief, causing Carlisle to laugh again. They were getting along great. They were such a good couple, and I kept my fingers crossed that they would indeed get together. And soon.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside. (:**


	11. Edward's rebellious stage

**Again, thanks so much for the reviews. They mean the world to me, and I love seeing your ideas and comments on my story. (:**

**As promised, this chapter is all in Edward's point of view, and you get to see what was going on through his head when he left.**

**Loves. Jasper. Here are your answers.**

**1) is this Edward's faze that he had in twilight? - yes. That is what is happening.2) when will he come back? - I cant say, it would ruin one of the next chapters. Sorry, but don't worry, he will come back, eventually.3) did he leave because of Esme?- not really. In my mind, he was planning to leave for a while, it will explain why he left in this chapter.**

**So if anyone else has any other questions, feel free to ask away. **

**Well, that's all for this boring author's note. Here's the tenth chapter, Hope you like it, (:**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I was walking down the disserted alley, replaying Isabella's look of shock and anger in my head. I left because I didn't like pretending to be something that im not. I kill humans, not animals. I felt bad about going against Carlisle, though, so I only kill the ones who lurk around the city, this time of night. Its been two years since I left Carlisle, and Isabella, without saying why. I never got to meet the woman who's screams pierced the air that night. I wonder if she is staying there with them, or if she left to be a nomad.

I turned the corner in the alley I was walking to, and came to a disserted parking lot. I saw a woman, who looked about the age of twenty sitting on the curb, waiting for something.

_When is Samantha going to be here? She said ten thirty, and its almost eleven. This place is really starting to make me afraid. _I heard her thinking. Her thoughts sounded nervous, and she seemed to be terrified of the alley she was sitting close by.

I was staring at the woman when I heard someone moving around in the alley, somewhere behind me. There were garbage cans banging, and garbage was being kicked around, causing a screeching noise that was annoying.

The young girl sitting down looked up, startled. Her thoughts were racing as she whipped her head around, looking in different directions. She was hoping that the noises were just a lost cat or dog, but was playing different scenarios in her head if it wasn't the cat. She was terrified as she continued to stair at the pitch black alley.

The man that was making all the noise rounded the corner in to the alley I was standing in, so I quickly sank into the shadows lining the building walls. The man looked overweight, but it could be just muscle. He was wearing black dress pants, and had his white shirt's top buttons undone. His tie was loose, and he wore his black dress coat unbuttoned. His blood smelt appealing, but I waited to pounce, to see if he was someone important to the young lady sitting down.

I looked up at her, and saw her face frozen in fear, and her wide eyes were staring at the man in horror. Her thoughts were a jumble, but I saw flashes of her in a bar with a girl, who I assumed was Samantha, and saw the man standing in the hallway trying to drug her drink. I saw her running to the bathroom, and instead running out the door, to where she is now. I hissed quietly at the man's actions, but neither of the two noticed any sound made by me.

She was studying the black outline, and watching the glimpses of his face as the street lamp flickered. Her thoughts were still chaotic, but now she was considering running away.

"Why hello there, miss." he called out to her, still walking down the narrow alley.

The girl just stayed frozen in place, staring at him. When she didn't respond, the man kept talking. "I didn't expect to see you again, since you ran away from me." he then proceeded to mumble. 'bad choice.' under his breath.

I couldn't stand looking at him, so I turned back to the girl, to see her trembling in fear. I knew I would have to step in soon. I switched to the man's thoughts to see what he planned to do next. His thoughts were vile, and disgusting. She wasn't his first victim, and only target tonight. I had enough of watching what he did to other women he drugged, so I decided to take action.

I stayed hidden in the shadows as I crept forward to where he was standing. His thoughts raced to the knife he had in his back pocket, and what he planned to do with it. I shuddered at his little fantasies playing in his mind. He planned to grab her, and then drag her into the alley, where he would drug her forcefully. He imagined her not cooperating, and him using the knife to convince her to come. The man was a murderer.

I continued in the shadows, until I rounded the corner of the alley. I kept moving until I was in the girl's line of vision. Her thoughts immediately jumped to the conclusion of me being a helper of him. She looked nervously between the two of us, but the man was too caught up in his 'fantasies' to notice her attention wasn't focused on him.

The girl kept staring at her so I just mouthed 'run' to her, and she nodded slightly. When she didn't make any other movements, I grew impatient. My throat was on fire, and I didn't want to hurt her. She was innocent. I went into her mind again.

_Okay. I have to believe that other man isn't helping him. I have to run. I might not be able to get out of here. All I have to do is yell at him, and run. That man will take care of the guy who will hurt me, right?_

I liked how she somewhat trusted me, even though I was some creature who, if she knew what I was, would make her run away in terror, and not because of the man that was standing feet in front of me. After about another minute of thought, she sucked in a deep breath of air, and screamed "leave me alone!" on the top of her lungs. She then ran.

"Don't be like that sugar." he said, trying to sound smooth, desperately trying to hide his terror of loosing a second victim tonight. He didn't want to lose her twice, also.

The girl kept running, not looking back once to see if he was still here, or if he was chasing her. After about another minute, he decided to follow her. As soon as he took his first step forward, I ran in front of him, looking like a blur to him.

"Not so fast." I said in a wicked tone.

He looked up at me in shock, but he just thought I was hiding from him, and waiting for him to come out. He looked me up and down in the darkness, and then laughed. He thought I was no threat, and could beat me to the girl without trying. I just smirked. He had no idea how entirely wrong he was.

He looked at me again, and realized that I wasn't waiting for him, hiding. "how did you get here so fast?" it then registered to him that I really was a danger to him. He completely forgot about the girl now, and was trying to think of ways to get away from me.

I just laughed at his terror, and stalked forward, towards him. He backed away with every step I took forward, towards him. I was growing tired of him, and his arrogance. I quickly ran up to him, to fast for him to see, and snapped his neck. I drank him dry, and then looked around to make sure nobody saw that.

That has been what I have been doing ever since I left Carlisle. Its been four months now, and I have been disposing of the vile humans that wander the cities at night, looking for women to prey on. I still didn't like the idea of killing innocent humans, so I have been using the not-so-innocent humans instead.

I quickly put his lifeless corpse at the bottom of the dumpster In the alley, and then ran out of the area. I quickly went through the town to make sure the girl found a way home. I saw her sitting on another curb, but more in town. Suddenly headlights flashed the dark streets, and she got up and ran into the car as soon as it parked. Her thoughts were of relief, and thankfulness to me, even though she didn't know what I did to the man.

I sighed as the car backed out of the street, and turned around, going back down the way it came. I have been so lonely ever since I left, but I cant work up the courage to face Carlisle again. And I can only imagine how livid Isabella would be.

`~*~`

_Eight years later…_

**(a/n. sorry guys. I didn't know what else to write. I had a mini writers block. But don't worry, I will skip back to bella's point of view and tell what happened in those missing eight years,)**

Right now, I was running back to my hometown of Chicago. Normally I would wander around, but it just got so boring. Especially with the depression now going on, the cities were torturous to be in. the people's thoughts there were unbearable, and I decided I needed a change. Last night I actually hunted animals, and got a mountain lion in the alps mountains. It tasted off, but I just couldn't stand the guilt I would be overcome with when I killed a human, no matter how terrible they were.

I stopped at my old house, and saw that it was vacant. Curiously, I peered through the windows by the front door, and saw that it was furnished exactly the way I remembered it was. The grand piano was still in a room right off of the doorway, and It even had my music sheets still on it. I walked around to the back of the house, and saw that the kitchen table was still set, waiting with plates to be used again. The counters still had dirty dishes, and papers on them, and the icebox still had the magnets on them.

I quickly ran around the house, looking for an open window, and my luck stuck. The dining room windows were still open slightly, and I could easily pull them wider, with little noise. I looked around cautiously, to see if anyone was watching, and pulled on the window.

To my ears, it made a high pitched squeaking sound, but to the ears of the humans in the house around me, nobody seemed to notice.

I slipped in the house, and walked to the stairs to my bedroom. I turned down the familiar hallway, and was soon standing in my bedroom doorway. I saw that someone had cleaned it up, but it looked somewhat the same. I walked straight to the closet, and brought out my baseball duffel bag.

I went around my room, and grabbed things that were important to me, and but them in the bag. I brought my baseball equipment, a few books, and some things my parents had got me as presents. When I had all I wanted from my room, I went downstairs and grabbed my music sheets. I also grabbed a few photographs, and family heirlooms. I knew about my mother's will for me, and I had the engagement ring she had given me at the hospital still with me, waiting to be given to the perfect girl. Or vampire. Whoever chooses to take my breath away.

I had made my decision. I would go find Carlisle, and beg him to let me join him again. I knew that the chances of him accepting my offer were slim to none, but I had to at least try.

I slid back out the window, and put it back to the way it was before I came here. I then ran in the direction of Alaska. That was where they were last, and hopefully they left something for me telling where they were. I sighed out loud. I knew that the chances of that were very unlikely, but a man can dream.

`~*~`

I ran the whole way to Alaska, which took about two days. When I got to Alaska, I went straight to where I knew the house was. When I walked inside, I smelt three distinct scents, but they were fading with time. I looked around the house again, and saw that it was still fully furnished. I walked around the house, absorbing every detail, when I came across my bedroom.

I reached out for the doorknob hesitantly, afraid to see if they did anything to my room. I twisted the handle slowly, but when I opened my door, I was surprised. Everything was exactly the same as when I left it eight years ago. The books were still spilled over my desk, my piano was in the corner with my latest composing sheets of that time still on the top of it, and the clothes in my closet hadn't moved an inch.

The only difference I noticed, was a piece of paper taped to my glass window wall. What was written on the note shocked me.

_March 25, 1925._

_Dear Edward,_

_If you are reading this right now, Im sorry. Carlisle and us had to move, people were getting suspicious, and Isabella was beginning to become impatient. We moved in 1924, but I came out here to write this, in hopes that you would come home. I know I've never met you, but we miss you. Carlisle tries to put on a bright face for us, but we can see through his façade. Isabella is a different story, but from the stories I've heard from her, you two have never really warmed up to each other, but I know she will be happy to see you. Please, just come visit us. We are currently living a little town in Oregon called Astoria. You should be able to trace out sent out. I know the chances of you are not coming are fare, but please, just consider this. Thank you._

_-Esme. _

The note was written in an elegant script, and was dated later then when they said they moved. The person who wrote it obviously came back after they left to give me this information.

Was Esme the mystery woman that was changed the day I left? That was my only guess. I knew I wanted to see Carlisle again, and meet Esme. Now, I must set off to Oregon. I ran faster then I ever had ran before, and was soon in Washington. From what I knew, Astoria was close by the border of Oregon and Washington, so it wouldn't take me long to get there.

I started to slow down at the border, and moved to the west, until I could see the shore of the ocean in the horizon. I continued on running, and hunted, ignoring the bland taste of the deer I ate. I was soon at the town, and I could definitely smell them.

I ran deep into the forest, following the sweet smell of the vampires, until I came across an abandoned road. I took a deep, unneeded breath, and started to walk up the road. I was nervous for what awaits me at the end of this road, but went anyways. I kept following the road for about three miles, but then I saw a clearing, with a huge house in the middle of it. A woman that I didn't know, but assumed to be Esme, was waiting outside for me. She continued to stare at me, but was blocking her thoughts. That cant be good.


	12. Flashbacks

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I love them.(:**

**Sorry it took a while to update, I haven't been home at night, and so it is hard to type in little time periods. But don't worry, Esme's reaction is here!**

**Hope you enjoy.(:**

**Quick authors note : the wedding dresses have links on my page, if you would like to see them.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV.**

Over the years, I have noticed that Esme has been acting a bit strange. It all started about a year after we left Alaska. About a week after we got to where we are now, Esme decided to go back to Alaska. She wouldn't say why, and I thought it was unfair to use my 'power' to convince her to tell me. She was gone for about a week, and then she came back. She would always stare out the front windows, like she was waiting for something.

She would ask me questions about Edward randomly, and then she would write down my answers. It was odd. To top it off, once a month she stands out on the porch, and just stares at the woods surrounding us. Every time a branch snaps, or the leaves rustle, she would tense up, and look around the place where the sound came from. I never will understand why she will do this, but I never will ask her. For all I know, she could have done this when she was human, and wanted to be reminded of home.

Whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter. Esme has been happy, and that is all that does matter. She and Carlisle got married right before we left Alaska, that way our friends we made out there could see them get married. To be truthful, I've never felt like a third wheel, because I don't think I will ever find a mate out there. Seeing them at their wedding still makes me smile, they were the picture of happiness.

_Flashback._

_Looking around the room, I smiled in happiness. Everything was absolutely gorgeous. It was Christmas eve tomorrow, and we just set up Christmas decorations. Carlisle went out with Eleazar last night, and they got an enormous Christmas tree. Yesterday was spent by decorating the tree, and getting the house ready for the wedding tomorrow. _

_Esme and I insisted that we made a gingerbread house, out of tradition, even though we cant eat it, and it will smell disgusting. We were both just really excited about her and Carlisle's wedding tomorrow that we had to find a way to get our energy let out._

_Carlisle invited a coven of vegetarian vampires like us to the wedding tomorrow, and they would be arriving later tonight. I would be Esme's maid of honor, and Garrett, from the Denali coven, would be Carlisle's best man. Eleazar would be preaching the wedding, and Carmen, his mate, was ecstatic that he would be able to do that. _

_I was walking around the house, touching all of the decorations with my fingertips. The white house looked amazing with the blood red fabrics Esme had chosen for the wedding. The fabric was similar to the color of my dress I would be wearing tomorrow. My dress was a red, floor length dress with a square neck, an empire waist, and a low back. It was gorgeous, and looked excellent with my skin. Although it was beautiful, it could not even compare to Esme's wedding dress. Her dress was traditional white, and was a silk material. It was a mermaid gown, with spaghetti straps. The lace on the dress made criss cross patterns, and it looked stunning on her. _

_Garret and Carlisle's bow ties match the colors of out dresses, and they also looked great in their tuxes. They both wore black wedding coats and dress pants, and their vests were a golden color. All of the dresses and tuxedos were hidden in my closet, and only I knew where they were. We had the final fitting this afternoon, and now all we have to do is wait for the rest of the Denali's to arrive._

_As I was walking around, I decided that the aisle to the run way needed more white rose pedals. Since it was a Christmas eve wedding, they decided to go with the colors of red and white. The aisle was decided to be red, so the petals were white. I walked to the kitchen to get more roses, and on my way I saw Carlisle and Esme having a moment. They were so great together. I smiled at them, but kept waking. _

_Once I got the flowers, I started to pull the petals off and throw them over the aisle. I was halfway up the 15 foot aisle, when the front door opened._

"H_ello!" Tanya's shrill voice rang through the house. I ran up to her, and pulled her into a hug. She laughed, "hey Isabella. Nice to see you to."_

_I giggled along with her, as Kate and Irina walked through the door. I hugged them both, and then turned to the loft. That was where the ceremony would be held, and was where all the decorations were._

_They all gasped, and then stared at it in wonder. "It's beautiful." Kate stuttered, finally able to form a coherent sentence._

_I laughed again. "Thank you so much. Carlisle and Esme were last in Carlisle's study, so im sure you'll be able to see them there."_

_Kate and Irina nodded and walked to the direction of the study, pausing to study the loft one last time. I noticed Tanya didn't go anywhere, so I turned to her._

_She just hugged me again. "I'm so happy for you guys. I hope someday you will find the person who makes you just as happy as them."_

_I hugged her back, and smiled. "You too."_

_The rest of the night was spent by our talking, and me showing the girls the dresses. They both loved them, and that made me confident this wedding would be astonishing. Esme and I did one last fitting, that way the girls could see the dresses before the time that we will be walking down the aisle. _

_At about eight in the morning, I pulled Esme away, and I did her hair and make up. I put blush on her cheeks, and added some pale pink lipstick. I pulled Esme's long hair up onto the top of her head, and put it into a complicated bun. I added little bobby pins on it that had white flowers, and put the veil under the bun. The veil glided down her back, and made her look very elegant. I then helped her slip on the dress, and put on her white heels._

_I quickly put on my dress, and put on a blush and lipstick for me also. I left my hair down, but I had a barrette pull my bangs out of my face. I turned from the mirror, and saw Esme practically bouncing up and down with excitement. I laughed. "Esme, calm down."_

_She chuckled, but didn't stop her small bouncing motions. "Sorry. I'm just so ready for this! I can hardly wait!"_

_I laughed, but then I heard the familiar tune playing on the piano signaling for me and Garrett to get down the aisle. I whispered to her "You better contain that excitement for a few minutes. Its time for me to go. You know when you start to walk. Just wait for your cue in the music. Good luck." I then swiftly pecked her cheek, and was out the door._

_Garret was waiting in his tuxedo for me at the bottom of the staircase. He smiled at me, which I returned, and then we walked to where the aisle was. We rounded the corner, to the end of the aisle, and slowly walked up. The faces of our friends were smiling, but Carlisle's face was the one that caught my attention. He was looking like he just won the lottery, he was so happy. I smiled even wider, and then parted my ways with Garrett. _

_The familiar wedding march came, and Esme walked out onto the aisle with a huge smile plastered on her face. She looked absolutely astonishing, and graceful. When she got to the podium, she smiled at me, and then looked at Carlisle with loving eyes. They said the traditional vows, and exchanged rings. When Eleazar pronounced them husband and wife, the whole house seemed to glow with their happiness._

_They kissed to seal the marriage, and we all broke into applause._

_End flashback._

I still smiled every time I remember that day, and remember their happiness. Right now Esme was standing outside, on the porch again. I heard her talking, but didn't really pay any attention to her. I just walked up into my closet, and looked through my dresses.

I heard Esme introduce herself, and I heard a "Nice to finally meet you." in response. That made me curious, so I crept to the top of the stairs to listen. I saw the front doors still closed, and the blinds were pulled down. The voice I heard next made me gasp, I thought I would never hear that voice again.

The soft voice was whispering apologies, and that made me furious. I stomped down the stairs, and threw the front door open to see Edward standing there, talking to Esme.

I took one look at his red eyes, and snarled. "What are you doing here? I thought you left!"

Esme turned to me with a hard look on her face. "Isabella! I invited him here. He is staying with us, whether you like it or not. It is not up to you."

I have never heard her speak to me that way, but I knew it was final. I just screamed loudly, and stormed back into the house. Carlisle came running up to me from his office up on the third floor, with a frantic face.

"Isabella. Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked me, worried.

I just snarled again. "He is back. He finally decided to show up."

He just gasped. "Ed-Edward?" he managed to stutter out.

I just nodded my head sharply, and turned on my heel to the stairs. Carlisle was shocked that Edward left us, and has been hoping for him to come back. He claimed it wasn't possible that he would be able to find us, since we moved, but Edward just proved that wrong.

I heard Carlisle's words of reunion to Edward, and I was seeing red. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up here, unannounced. I blocked my mind from him with my 'power' and thought about it for a minute. The question that plagued me was, how did he find us here? I walked into my bedroom, and sat on my window seat. It was raining, again, and I tried to figure out how he found us. Esme must have had something to do with it. I mean, how did she know that he would show up today, and be on the porch waiting? I thought about that for a minute, but decided it wrong.

Esme did that every month. She couldn't of set this up with him, because the last time she left us to go anywhere was two years ago, when she returned to Alaska. If she would have met Edward there, wouldn't she take him home then? I crossed that idea off of my last also.

I needed answers. I knew Esme was involved, I just don't know how, and I am going to find out. _Think Isabella, think._ I chanted to myself in my head.

Esme left for Alaska, and then once she came back, she would always ask about Edward. She would flinch at every movement outside, and would stand on the porch for days, waiting for something that never came until now.

I ran that list through my head a few times, before I realized what was happening. She must have left Edward a clue or something to find us when she went to Alaska. She wanted to know about him because she wanted to know when he would come back, right? I don't know.

She would always stand on the porch. She obviously was waiting for him to come home! I still didn't know how he found us though, and I knew I had to face Esme sometime. I didn't want to, but I needed my answers, or my mind will never be at peace.

I sucked in a deep breath of unneeded air, and walked out my door. I was down the stairs in an instant, and saw Edward sitting in the loft with Carlisle and Esme. I glared at his direction, but turned to Esme.

"How did he know we were here?" I demanded. Plain and simple. All she needed to do was answer.

"Honey, I always wanted to meet Edward. So when I went to Alaska that one week, I left him a note in his room, in hopes that he would return, find it, and come to us. I told him our current location, and I waited for him, hoping he would come. When he came today, I was shocked, and surprised., to say the least." she explained to me quickly, sensing my anger.

"Fine." I spat out. "I'm going hunting. I need to clear my head. Nobody follow me!" I screamed at them, and ran out the door.

This couldn't be happening to me. Esme set this up. I wasn't mad at her, I was just furious at Edward. I didn't like how he got accepted into the family so quickly. I didn't like how they just looked over us sudden leave, tearing us apart. He caused Esme so much pain for thinking it was her fault, yet she goes and brings him back to the family. I will never understand her.

I kept running until I was at the top of Washington, close to the Canadian border. I found a black bear quickly, and then ran back home. I wanted to question Edward. His eyes were red, which meant he went against what Carlisle taught him. That would be the first question on my list. He is in for it when I get home.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Review please. Pictures of the wedding dresses and Esme's hair are on my profile, as links. (:**


	13. Welcoming

**Hey guys, like I said before, this chapter takes place a few years after the previous one. **

**This is because I didn't like writing Bella/Edward hate, so I skipped a few years where its not as bad.**

**So I got a review saying that they didn't like how Bella is rude, and Edward is the perfect gentlemen. Well, you see, I did this because number one: Bella is very pissed off at Edward for leaving. And Number two: Edward doesn't want Bella hating him, so he is being polite.**

**Anyway, Review please.(:**

**A link to what the house looks like is on my profile.(: ****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

The years went by very fast ever since Edward came. And now, sure enough, we have to move again. Carlisle wants to move up to Washington, but Esme and I want to move to England. I want to go there for the amazing shopping and dresses they have there, and Esme loves the Victorian houses there. Edward is just going along with wherever is decided to move.

I heard Carlisle and Esme arguing over where we are going to be moving downstairs. "But Carlisle. The houses there are new! I want an old, 1800's house in England!" I heard Esme saying.

"The 1800's are not old!" Carlisle stated as soon as Esme was don't talking. I laughed silently, Carlisle is picky about his age. I crept down the stairs to find where they were arguing, but saw Edward peering into the kitchen. Taking one look at his amused face, I knew that was where Carlisle and Esme were.

I walked past Edward glaring at hi, and through the kitchen doors. Carlisle and Esme didn't seem to notice my presence, so I went to the island and took a seat at one of the stools.

"Carlisle! We have to move to England!" Esme was saying as she emptied a cabinet into a box.

"No Esme. We don't. im sure we could find a Victorian in Washington." Carlisle said, also helping putting away the useless china we have. Esme looked heartbroken, so I interfered.

"Actually Carlisle, I think we do need to move to England. I mean, have you seen how many dress shops they have? Its amazing." I stated, staring at my newly painted nails.

Edward laughed, and then walked into the kitchen mumbling something about shopping problems. I turned to glare at him as he sat at the other end of the island. Carlisle and Esme were whisper-arguing quietly so we couldn't hear what they were saying.

I frowned, and crossed my arms over my chest. This is so unfair! I think we should have a say in where we were to be moving. I wanted to growl about how unreasonable Carlisle was being, but I held it in. instead, I looked back over at them to see that Esme's box was full. Quickly, I commanded the box with my 'power' to go to the top of the stack of boxes in the hallway. Once the brown box was off of the counter, I called for another empty box to replace where the box was previously.

I smiled a satisfactory smile at my work, and unraveled my arms to stare at my nails again. After a few minutes, their voices grew louder. I heard Edward groan, so I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Excellent." Esme said, practically squealing.

I laughed at how she was acting. She was only like ths when she got something she really wanted, but couldn't have. Wait, so that means…"WERE MOVING TO ENGLAND?!" I screamed.

Carlisle sighed, and Edward groaned at how loud I was. Carlisle's sigh confirmed it, so I got up and squealed with Esme, but then ran up to my closet quickly. I have some packing to do, but this time I might need more suitcases. I ran into the back of my closet, and unburied the eight huge suitcases I had stored there. I was then around my room, grabbing all of my dresses, and under dresses, and shoes, and bonnets, and skirts, and blouses. After a while, I had a huge pile in the middle of my closet.

I closed my eyes in concentration. I didn't have enough suitcases to hold the huge pile I now have. I guess I could just use one of Edward's.

"NO! Isabella, you will not be using one of my suitcases! Where am I supposed to put all of the clothes you buy me?" Edward screamed from his room. Stupid mind readers.

I hissed at him. "Stop reading my mind. You know I don't like that."

He growled back at me. "I can't help it, now keep packing princess, maybe you can go to the store and get another suitcase." he said sarcastically.

I smiled, that wasn't a bad idea, sarcasm or not. Now I have some shopping to do.

*~*

After two days of non-stop packing, everything in the house was packed and ready to go, and our new house was already bought. The house was near the center of England, in a widely spread out neighborhood. The town shops were a few blocks away, and I couldn't be happier.

Edward groaned about how many suitcases of clothes I had, but I just replied with "It's 1933. These clothes could be worth a very large amount of money in a few years, especially with my vintage lace." he rolled his eyes at me, but I just held my head high. I think that was a perfectly good reason to bring all of my clothes.

Over the next few weeks, we will be on a boat to England. I had convinced Carlisle to buy a personal boat for us, that way we could get there faster. I also didn't want to be too close to humans, I wouldn't want Edward's control to slip, even though it has been a few years.

The boat trip hasn't been very fun, what with Edward telling us what some of the fish are thinking, and with the constant noises from the sea around us. It got quite annoying, actually. Esme and I were playing cards when I heard the familiar swooshing sound running made, and rolled my eyes. "Edward! Please stop running up and down the hall. It is giving me a headache."

"You cant get headaches Isabella." Edward said from the doorway, "And I was running to get you and Esme. Carlisle said that we're here and we need to run our luggage that wasn't already shipped to the house."

"Oh." Esme quickly cleaned up the cards, and was out the door to her room. I ran around the room I was in, quickly collecting bags, and was out the door. I couldn't wait to get out of this boat. I walked down the narrow wooden door, carrying all nine of my suitcases, and onto the deck, meeting with Esme.

"They already left for the house." Esme explained, noticing me looking around the empty dock. I nodded my head, and turned to follow their trail to the house with Esme. It was nighttime so nobody noticed our quickly moving figures, not that they would anyways. The trail led to a huge Victorian style white house. The house had many points and bumps in the roof, and was three floors. The porch went on the left side completely, and a quarter of the right side of the house. There were many windows, but it didn't have a window wall like the last two houses. There was a giant chimney on the left, and the house looked amazing.

Esme and I set our bags down on the porch, and walked inside. It was magnificent. It was very open and inviting, and had all of our furniture already in it. The loft was just as big as our last one, but it didn't have the fireplace. The dining room had a new oak table, and the fireplace was directly behind it. The furniture movers went above and beyond, with adding flower vases, paintings, polishing the floors, and magnets on the icebox. Esme was dashing around the house adding family pictures, more paintings, and all sorts of decorative pillows and blankets. When esme was done adding things, she went back to the boat and got all of the new paints she bought. We painted the rooms in silence, until Carlisle came down at ten in the morning to go to the hospital.

Looking outside, it was dark and rainy. Perfect weather for vampires. Esme finished painting the piano room, and went outside to tend to the flower pots and plants. Edward got bored watching me stand there and do nothing after a while, and walked to the library mumbling about reading. I took this as my chance to shop. I grabbed my coat, my purse, and was out the door in a flash.

I walked two blocks until I found the shopping center. In the middle of all of the stores was a huge store with a sign that read "kings bank". nobody was out here except for two people standing in front of the bank I will never need to go to. The one girl was shorter, had brown straight hair, and a friendly face. The other, however, had long golden blonde hair, was tall, and had ice blue eyes. She was very beautiful for a human, and I couldn't help but wonder how she would look if she was a vampire.

The one with the brown hair noticed me looking at the empty shopping center smiled and waved at me. "I've never seen you around before. Did you just move here?" she asked In a warm voice.

I nodded my head. "Yes. I actually just moved here yesterday. My sister sent me shopping." I lied easily, smiling back at her.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. My name is Vera." she greeted me.

"I'm Isabella swan." I responded, using my real last name, because after all, I am Esme's sister now.

When I said this, however, Vera looked shocked, and the blonde was just glaring at me rudely. After a minute she finally said, "The doctor? I'm assuming you are Carlisle's sister in law then?"

I smiled and nodded again. "Yes. I'm just staying with them right now because I am studying to become a nurse." I lied again.

"That is neat. I'm sure you'll do wonderful, with Carlisle helping you." she said just as warmly as before, completely oblivious to my lieing.

"Yes, well, I better get shopping before Edward gets angry with me."

"Who's Edward?" Vera asked politely. I completely forgot about not saying anything about him. I couldn't believe I was so stupid. I scolded myself silently, but she didn't seem to notice my pause.

"Edward is actually Carlisle's brother. He is staying here with us as well." I lied through my teeth again. I have to say, I felt guilty. Vera seems so nice, and I don't like having to lie to her. I glanced at the other girl, and saw her still glaring at me, but with a look of concentration on her face.

"Oh. I see. Well, I don't want to get you in trouble. Nice meeting you, I hope to see you again." she smiled at me again, and held out her hand.

I took it cautiously, and saw her flinch at my cold body temperature. She smiled again, and then parted ways with the other girl, dragging her along. As they were walking away, I heard her say "Let's go. I want to get back to Henry. She seemed nice."

I didn't hear the other girl say anything, I just saw her nod her head in response. I sighed, not liking how I didn't know what the other girl had against me. I've never met her before, but she didn't seem to be that nice.

I then turned to look at the signs above the shops again. There was a diner, a tailor, a telephone store, a construction store, a shoe store, a grocery store, a malt shop, and a dress store. Smiling, I walked to the store with the sign of the dress store, and inside.

I saw many dress racks, some coat racks, and a purse aisle. I quickly went to the dress aisle, and looked at the small section. There was a blue lacy dress that I liked, and a lilac dress that was mid calf, and poofed out at the bottom. I bought them both, knowing they would fit, and left the store. I stopped at the construction store for some new paint brushes for Esme, and was quickly on my way back home.

Walking inside, I smelt human food, and quickly went into the kitchen to see why. Esme had the kitchen done so it looked exactly like our old one, because she loved it so much. She was sitting at the table with a woman who looked to be middle aged, with a jello on the counter. A welcoming gift im assuming.

I quickly backed out of the room, and into the third floor to my room. I got the room with the three windows that formed a circle. It was very big, and again, looked exactly like my human bedroom. I wanted to have something that reminded me of home, and my room was the perfect thing. I laid down on the bed, and sighed. Why did that blonde girl hate me so much? What did I do to her?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So? What do you guys think? **

**Can anybody guess who the person was, and what should be coming up next?**

**Review and let me know your theories.(:**


	14. England

**Hey guys, like I said before, this chapter takes place a few years after the previous one. **

**This is because I didn't like writing Bella/Edward hate, so I skipped a few years where its not as bad.**

**So I got a review saying that they didn't like how Bella is rude, and Edward is the perfect gentlemen. Well, you see, I did this because number one: Bella is very pissed off at Edward for leaving. And Number two: Edward doesn't want Bella hating him, so he is being polite.**

**Anyway, Review please.(:**

**Author quickie: here is a link to what the house looks like: ****______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

The years went by very fast ever since Edward came. And now, sure enough, we have to move again. Carlisle wants to move up to Washington, but Esme and I want to move to England. I want to go there for the amazing shopping and dresses they have there, and Esme loves the Victorian houses there. Edward is just going along with wherever is decided to move.

I heard Carlisle and Esme arguing over where we are going to be moving downstairs. "But Carlisle. The houses there are new! I want an old, 1800's house in England!" I heard Esme saying.

"The 1800's are not old!" Carlisle stated as soon as Esme was don't talking. I laughed silently, Carlisle is picky about his age. I crept down the stairs to find where they were arguing, but saw Edward peering into the kitchen. Taking one look at his amused face, I knew that was where Carlisle and Esme were.

I walked past Edward glaring at hi, and through the kitchen doors. Carlisle and Esme didn't seem to notice my presence, so I went to the island and took a seat at one of the stools.

"Carlisle! We have to move to England!" Esme was saying as she emptied a cabinet into a box.

"No Esme. We don't. im sure we could find a Victorian in Washington." Carlisle said, also helping putting away the useless china we have. Esme looked heartbroken, so I interfered.

"Actually Carlisle, I think we do need to move to England. I mean, have you seen how many dress shops they have? Its amazing." I stated, staring at my newly painted nails.

Edward laughed, and then walked into the kitchen mumbling something about shopping problems. I turned to glare at him as he sat at the other end of the island. Carlisle and Esme were whisper-arguing quietly so we couldn't hear what they were saying.

I frowned, and crossed my arms over my chest. This is so unfair! I think we should have a say in where we were to be moving. I wanted to growl about how unreasonable Carlisle was being, but I held it in. instead, I looked back over at them to see that Esme's box was full. Quickly, I commanded the box with my 'power' to go to the top of the stack of boxes in the hallway. Once the brown box was off of the counter, I called for another empty box to replace where the box was previously.

I smiled a satisfactory smile at my work, and unraveled my arms to stare at my nails again. After a few minutes, their voices grew louder. I heard Edward groan, so I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Excellent." Esme said, practically squealing. I laughed at how she was acting. She was only like ths when she got something she really wanted, but couldn't have. Wait, so that means…"WERE MOVING TO ENGLAND?!" I screamed.

Carlisle sighed, and Edward groaned at how loud I was. Carlisle's sigh confirmed it, so I got up and squealed with Esme, but then ran up to my closet quickly. I have some packing to do, but this time I might need more suitcases. I ran into the back of my closet, and unburied the eight huge suitcases I had stored there. I was then around my room, grabbing all of my dresses, and under dresses, and shoes, and bonnets, and skirts, and blouses. After a while, I had a huge pile in the middle of my closet.

I closed my eyes in concentration. I didn't have enough suitcases to hold the huge pile I now have. I guess I could just use one of Edward's.

"NO! Isabella, you will not be using one of my suitcases! Where am I supposed to put all of the clothes you buy me?" Edward screamed from his room. Stupid mind readers.

I hissed at him. "Stop reading my mind. You know I don't like that."

He growled back at me. "I can't help it, now keep packing princess, maybe you can go to the store and get another suitcase." he said sarcastically.

I smiled, that wasn't a bad idea, sarcasm or not. Now I have some shopping to do.

*~*

After two days of non-stop packing, everything in the house was packed and ready to go, and our new house was already bought. The house was near the center of England, in a widely spread out neighborhood. The town shops were a few blocks away, and I couldn't be happier.

Edward groaned about how many suitcases of clothes I had, but I just replied with "It's 1933. These clothes could be worth a very large amount of money in a few years, especially with my vintage lace." he rolled his eyes at me, but I just held my head high. I think that was a perfectly good reason to bring all of my clothes.

Over the next few weeks, we will be on a boat to England. I had convinced Carlisle to buy a personal boat for us, that way we could get there faster. I also didn't want to be too close to humans, I wouldn't want Edward's control to slip, even though it has been a few years.

The boat trip hasn't been very fun, what with Edward telling us what some of the fish are thinking, and with the constant noises from the sea around us. It got quite annoying, actually. Esme and I were playing cards when I heard the familiar swooshing sound running made, and rolled my eyes. "Edward! Please stop running up and down the hall. It is giving me a headache."

"You can't get headaches Isabella." Edward said from the doorway, "And I was running to get you and Esme. Carlisle said that we're here and we need to run our luggage that wasn't already shipped to the house."

"Oh." Esme quickly cleaned up the cards, and was out the door to her room. I ran around the room I was in, quickly collecting bags, and was out the door. I couldn't wait to get out of this boat. I walked down the narrow wooden door, carrying all nine of my suitcases, and onto the deck, meeting with Esme.

"They already left for the house." Esme explained, noticing me looking around the empty dock. I nodded my head, and turned to follow their trail to the house with Esme. It was nighttime so nobody noticed our quickly moving figures, not that they would anyways. The trail led to a huge Victorian style white house. The house had many points and bumps in the roof, and was three floors. The porch went on the left side completely, and a quarter of the right side of the house. There were many windows, but it didn't have a window wall like the last two houses. There was a giant chimney on the left, and the house looked amazing.

Esme and I set our bags down on the porch, and walked inside. It was magnificent. It was very open and inviting, and had all of our furniture already in it. The loft was just as big as our last one, but it didn't have the fireplace. The dining room had a new oak table, and the fireplace was directly behind it. The furniture movers went above and beyond, with adding flower vases, paintings, polishing the floors, and magnets on the icebox. Esme was dashing around the house adding family pictures, more paintings, and all sorts of decorative pillows and blankets. When esme was done adding things, she went back to the boat and got all of the new paints she bought. We painted the rooms in silence, until Carlisle came down at ten in the morning to go to the hospital.

Looking outside, it was dark and rainy. Perfect weather for vampires. Esme finished painting the piano room, and went outside to tend to the flower pots and plants. Edward got bored watching me stand there and do nothing after a while, and walked to the library mumbling about reading. I took this as my chance to shop. I grabbed my coat, my purse, and was out the door in a flash.

I walked two blocks until I found the shopping center. In the middle of all of the stores was a huge store with a sign that read "kings bank". nobody was out here except for two people standing in front of the bank I will never need to go to. The one girl was shorter, had brown straight hair, and a friendly face. The other, however, had long golden blonde hair, was tall, and had ice blue eyes. She was very beautiful for a human, and I couldn't help but wonder how she would look if she was a vampire.

The one with the brown hair noticed me looking at the empty shopping center smiled and waved at me. "I've never seen you around before. Did you just move here?" she asked In a warm voice.

I nodded my head. "Yes. I actually just moved here yesterday. My sister sent me shopping." I lied easily, smiling back at her.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. My name is Vera." she greeted me.

"I'm Isabella swan." I responded, using my real last name, because after all, I am Esme's sister now.

When I said this, however, Vera looked shocked, and the blonde was just glaring at me rudely. After a minute she finally said, "The doctor? Im assuming you are Carlisle's sister in law?"

I smiled and nodded again. "Yes. Im just staying with them right now because I am studying to become a nurse." I lied again.

"That is neat. I'm sure you'll do wonderful, with Carlisle helping you." she said just as warmly as before, completely oblivious to my lieing.

"Yes, well, I better get shopping before Edward gets angry with me."

"Who's Edward?" Vera asked politely. I completely forgot about not saying anything about him. I couldn't believe I was so stupid. I scolded myself silently, but she didn't seem to notice my pause.

"Edward is actually Carlisle's brother. He is staying here with us as well." I lied through my teeth again. I have to say, I felt guilty. Vera seems so nice, and I don't like having to lie to her. I glanced at the other girl, and saw her still glaring at me, but with a look of concentration on her face.

"Oh. I see. Well, I don't want to get you in trouble. Nice meeting you, I hope to see you again." she smiled at me again, and held out her hand.

I took it cautiously, and saw her flinch at my cold body temperature. She smiled again, and then parted ways with the other girl, dragging her along. As they were walking away, I heard her say "lets go. I want to get back to Henry. She seemed nice."

I didn't hear the other girl say anything, I just saw her nod her head in response. I sighed, not liking how I didn't know what the other girl had against me. I've never met her before, but she didn't seem to be that nice.

I then turned to look at the signs above the shops again. There was a diner, a tailor, a telephone store, a construction store, a shoe store, a grocery store, a malt shop, and a dress store. Smiling, I walked to the store with the sign of the dress store, and inside.

I saw many dress racks, some coat racks, and a purse aisle. I quickly went to the dress aisle, and looked at the small section. There was a blue lacy dress that I liked, and a lilac dress that was mid calf, and poofed out at the bottom. I bought them both, knowing they would fit, and left the store. I stopped at the construction store for some new paint brushes for Esme, and was quickly on my way back home.

Walking inside, I smelt human food, and quickly went into the kitchen to see why. Esme had the kitchen done so it looked exactly like our old one, because she loved it so much. She was sitting at the table with a woman who looked to be middle aged, with a jello on the counter. A welcoming gift im assuming.

I quickly backed out of the room, and into the third floor to my room. I got the room with the three windows that formed a circle. It was very big, and again, looked exactly like my human bedroom. I wanted to have something that reminded me of home, and my room was the perfect thing. I laid down on the bed, and sighed. Why did that blonde girl hate me so much? What did I do to her?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So? What do you guys think? **

**Can anybody guess who the person was, and what should be coming up next?**

**Review and let me know your theories.(:**


	15. Rosalie

**Thank you so much for the reviews. And those who guessed, you were right. It is Rosalie! But nobody guessed what was going to happen.):**

**Oh well. I already know. Hehe. So I hope you like this chapter, I personally do, but it's not as short this time - I had a lot of information to put in.**

**To answer some questions, yes, everyone will be coming into the story soon, im not sure about the Tanya thing, and you will find out what Rosalie's problem is in this chapter.**

**Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Esme finished repainting and adding the new carpeting and floors into the house, so now we get to go explore England. Edward and I are walking down the streets causally, looking for a book store. The streets were packed today, but Edward didn't even flinch with the smells. The sidewalk we are walking on is going straight to the shopping center and another diner.

We took a left to the shopping center, and then came to the middle. In the middle was a map of all the store names that I didn't notice before. Edward skimmed it quickly, and then motioned for me to follow him. The people made a path for us for some reason, and just stared at us. We walked straight to the bookstore that was on the left, and went inside.

Inside there was a little shopkeeper at a counter, and then two other customers. The familiar blonde that didn't seem to like me was in here, and she was holding hands with Royce King. On the one occasion I met him, he hit on me. I growled under my breath at him, and Edward hit me. I turned to him with a murderous look on my face. "What was that for?"

"Why the hell were you growling?" he asked me, and I sighed.

"Because. I don't like Royce at all. And the blonde over there seems to have a problem with me."

He made a noise of disgust. "She doesn't like you because you don't bow down at her feet. She thinks everyone is jealous of her, and that she is the most beatiful person to ever step foot in this town. That is until we showed up. She doesnt like competition, and she has seen both you and Esme already."

I couldn't help but laugh at the end. This girl is so vain, and she doesn't like me because im prettier then her. I must give her credit though, she certainly was a beautiful woman. I didn't even notice the two walking up to me until Edward whispered "They are coming to say hello." in vampire speed.

I swiftly looked up and saw them indeed walking towards us, with Royce dragging a scowling blonde with him. When he came up to us, Royce said "Isabella! We meet again! This is my fiancé Rosalie Hale." he pointed at Rosalie. She kept glaring at the ground, trying not to acknowledge our presence.

"Yes, hello Royce. Nice to meet you Rosalie. This is my brother in law Edward." I said, smiling towards them. Rosalie huffed, and then smiled, but it turned out to be a grimace. She must be very, very vain. I laughed under my breath too quietly for them to hear, and then smiled again.

"Nice to meet you." Royce said, holding his hand out to Edward. Edward hesitatingly took his hand, and shook it quickly before letting go. Edward chuckled under his breath, probably at Royce's or Rosalie's thoughts, so I shot him a questioning look, raising my eyebrow slightly. He just shook his head, grinning.

I looked at Royce and Rosalie quickly and then announced "Well, it's nice to see you again, Royce, and nice to meet you Rosalie, but we have to get our books and go." I then walked past them quickly, not waiting for them to answer. Edward was quietly saying his goodbyes behind me, so I went to the classical section of the store.

What they had was limited, but I'll be fine. If I wanted to, I could go off and buy some books elsewhere. On my way to the counter with my two books in hand, I grabbed some quills, ink, and parchment. I saw Edward waiting by the door, so I tossed the shopkeeper some coins. "No change." I told him, before I went to stand by Edward. I heard the man say "Thank you. Have a nice day."

I looked at Edward's empty hands. "Why didn't you get anything?"

He just shook his head. "I didn't like what I saw here, so I will just run to another bookstore some other day. For now I'm okay with Carlisle's miniature library."

I laughed, and then walked out the door with him. The skies were cloudy and gray, so I didn't need to worry about exposing ourselves. Looking around the shopping center, I saw more people then usual, and recognized Vera standing with a man and a little boy in her arms. One of them most me Henry, im assuming. She noticed me, and waved. I waved back, smiling.

"Who's that?" Edward asked from next to me.

"Oh. I met her about a week ago. She is very nice."

"I can tell. She has one of the kindest minds I've ever heard." he said, looking at her genuinely.

I just laughed. "Like you've read many before."

He smirked. "I have, actually. When you are wandering around big cities, you tend to hear a lot of thoughts at once."

"I see." I said, keeping my mouth shut. I didn't even think of how he would hear all of those people's thoughts. I just led the way back home, with Edward walking next to me. When we got home, Esme was waiting for us with more paintbrushes in her hands, and we groaned in unison.

"I thought you were already done!" I complained, grabbing a brush on my way to the loft. Edward just groaned, and went up into his room. "Where is he going?" I asked. Shouldn't he be down here helping with whatever Esme wants us to do?

"He is going to his room to paint it. I'm assuming you would like to do the same?" Esme asked, trying to fight a smile and act serious.

I just squealed and ran up to her, crushing her in a hug. I was literally bouncing up and down I was so excited. I loved redoing my room, even if it meant not having the same room as my human life. But there is a first for everything, right? I looked up at Esme, and saw her looking at me with an amused smile. I just laughed and went upstairs. I knew just the perfect way to do my room.

I painted my walls a dark, maroon color, and had Esme order light hardwood floor. I got a rug that was dark brown on the outside, and tan in the middle for the center of my room. I painted my vanity black, along with my nightstand. I ordered a new bed, that was also in black. My bedspread was a silky tan color, with a bunch of decorative pillows in creams, purples, and grays. I grabbed a vase from downstairs, and put it on my nightstand, adding a giant sunflower to it. I got a cream colored couch, and put it on my remaining wall.

My room looked amazing, but it took at least a week to do - even with my vampire speeds. I was in and out of town a lot, and saw Vera and Rosalie and Royce a lot. I found out that Vera has a son named Henry, and is married when I stopped to chat with her once. Rosalie glared at me again, and Royce ogled at me again also. He was becoming quite bothersome.

"Isabella!" Esme called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I immediately jumped up, and ran down the stairs to find a frantically pacing Esme.

"What's wrong Esme?" I asked her, fearing something bad happened to Carlisle, for he wasn't home yet. She just grimaced, and then sighed.

"He isn't home yet, and he should have been half an hour ago! I have no idea where he is!" she said, and she looked like she was about to hyperventilate, if she could.

I did what my instincts were telling me to do, and comforted her. "Esme, I'm sure work is just busy for him. He should be home any minute now, don't worry."

And right on cue, I smelt Carlisle coming in the distance. What I didn't recognize, though, was the smell he was carrying with him. His smell was mixed with expensive perfume, and…. Blood. What on earth was he doing?!

When he walked through the door, I didn't recognize who he was holding in his arms at first. But then I realized it, he was holding a bloody and bruised up Rosalie Hale. He took her to the kitchen, and bit her. I could hear her flesh ripping, and I was disgusted. This girl hated me! After a few minutes I heard her pleas for death. She would scream, and every time I would hear a "sorry" from Carlisle.

I then walked into the kitchen, to see Rosalie sprawled out on the table, thrashing in pain. Edward walked behind me, with Esme also trailing along. Esme went and hugged Carlisle, whispering "It's okay."

"What were you thinking Carlisle?" I said in an irritated tone.

"Rosalie Hale?" Edward said, his voice sounded disgusted, just like I felt. I didn't like Rosalie, and now I was going to be having to live with her. That is, unless she wants to leave.

"I couldn't just let her die," Carlisle said quietly, "It was too much - too horrible, too much waste."

"I know." I said dismissively, trying not to start a family fight. Edward flinched, and I turned to him, but back to Carlisle once he repeated "It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her." in a whisper.

"Of course you couldn't." Esme agreed, speaking up for the first time.

"People die all the time." Edward reminded him in a hard voice. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend." he growled.

After two days of silence, Rosalie's screams became less frequent, I knew it was ending. I've witnessed this transformation twice before.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward said disgustedly again.

Carlisle sighed. "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way."

We all grew quiet again, and just stood there, witnessing her last heartbeats. When she woke up, Carlisle explained to her what she was, and that there was no going back. After Carlisle was done with his speech, I turned to the now magnificently beautiful Rosalie. "Would you like to see yourself?"

She gave a small smile, and nodded. I led her up to my room, and into my walk in closet. She looked at my mirror, and gasped in awe. "Tha-that's me?" she stuttered out.

I nodded my head yes.

"I'm, I'm beautiful. But my eyes? They're red!" she stuttered out again, but looking terrified. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Isabella Swan," she hissed out at me. Who does she think she is? If it weren't for us, she would be dead, yet she's trying to tell me what to do? I growled at her. I must say, she looked frightened of me, but I didn't care.

"Don't you tell me what to do. I already have Carlisle and Esme for that. And I don't need you parading around the house acting like your queen. I met you once and you already hate me! Don't give me a reason to hate you!" I screamed at her, and then stormed out of my room. "And get out of my room." I growled out, and stormed downstairs.

I didn't even notice Carlisle, Esme, and Edward standing there, glaring at me. "Isabella Marie Swan. Don't talk to her like that." Carlisle said in a stern voice.

"She pissed me off! I laugh at one little reaction of hers, and then she tells me what to do!" I said in a cold voice. "I'm not so passionate about her, and neither are you three, so stop yelling at me."

Esme gasped. "Isabella! Stop talking like that!"

"Fine Esme, now get the blonde out of my room and into her new one. I don't need her scent lingering in it." I hissed out at them. I couldn't help it, I was furious.

"No, Isabella. You will take her hunting and apologize." Carlisle said, cutting off whatever Esme was going to say. I glared at him, but then went back into my room to find Rosalie dry sobbing. Seeing her sitting on my floor cross legged in torn up clothes sobbing was a horrific site. I felt horrible.

"Rosalie, listen, I'm sorry." I told her honestly, "It's just that I don't like people telling me what to do, and I didn't like it coming from you, because I didn't even talk to you and you hated me."

"It's obvious you don't like following orders Isabella." Edward said, standing in my doorway, smirking.

I growled at him, "Be quiet Edward, before I make you." I threatened.

"How could you make him? I mean, don't we all have super strength?" Rosalie squeaked, looking up at me for the first time. Her face was heartbreaking, she looked so sad.

I laughed at what she said, though. "No. he wishes he could control his talking. But yes, we do all have super strength, but I have a power, and he knows very well what that is." I said, looking back at Edward, who was glaring at me.

"A power?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. Something additional to the super senses, strength, and speed. I can control anything, and everything, to how I wish. Like right now. Notice how Edward isn't saying anything?" I said, ignoring the glaring Edward.

She looked at him, and laughed at his strained face. He was trying to hiss at me, but no sounds could come out. I laughed with her, but then finally I let Edward speak.

"I don't hate you." Edward said, as soon as he could talk, looking at Rosalie.

"I never said you did." she said, looking worried. I bet she was thinking Edward was insane, but its not my fault I left out Edward's power. Okay, so it is..

Edward just rolled his eyes at me, but then answered another of Rosalie's thoughts. "I said that because, well, I didn't like how highly you thought of yourself."

Rosalie looked shocked, and took a few minutes to respond. "I'm sorry. Honestly, I just didn't like how you guys were more beautiful then me. I was jealous, and I'm sorry."

My reaction I couldn't help, and before she could even blink again, I was crushing her in a hug and pulling her off of the ground. "I knew you weren't such an awful person after all!" I exclaimed childishly, making her laugh and Edward roll his eyes again. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then grabbed Rosalie's arm. "Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" I chanted, ecstatic that I could have a friend.

"Um, Isabella? Where are we going?" Rosalie asked, almost looking frightened again. Edward excused himself from my room, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Hunting," I answered, trying not to make her afraid.

Her eyes bulged out of her head, "For what exactly? Because we are vampires and all…" she said, trailing off at the end while staring at the light hardwood floors of my room.

"Animals, of course. Unless you choose to do humans, even though we wouldn't like it that much." I answered, knowing very well what she was saying.

She sighed in relief. "Oh, no. I will go for the animals, I don't want to be a murderer."

I smiled at her. "I felt the same way."

I then linked arms with my new friend, and led her out of town quickly, so nobody could have the chance to recognize her. We're probably going to have to move. Again.

~*~

When we got back from hunting, Carlisle called a family meeting in the dining room. I grudgingly went, knowing this was involved with moving. Edward nodded his head at me, following me down the stairs, to tell me that I was right. I sighed, and kept walking at a human pace to the dining room.

"You know Isabella, when you have such speed, do you have to go at a human pace?" Edward asked in an annoyed tone, before sitting at the left of Carlisle. Esme was at Carlisle's right, next to her was Rosalie, and I was at the other end of the table.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm saving the moment Edward." I said, causing everyone to laugh, and Edward to groan.

"Enough, enough." Carlisle said, getting to the point. "now, as you all know." he said, looking at Edward, Esme and I, "We have to move because of our newest addition. She is too recognizable, and there are too many humans here. Where would you like to move to?"

I groaned. I knew we had to move, I just didn't want to believe it. "Fine. I don't care where we move, lets just go before she is noticed, and we are blamed for kidnapping."

"I agree with Isabella. It doesn't matter to me." Esme said.

Edward just rolled his eyes. "I doubt we would get blamed for kidnapping, it would be more like holding hostage."

I rolled my eyes back at him. "Oh yes, because everyone thinks we would hold Rosalie hostage." I said sarcastically.

"Well, you wouldn't know what everyone thinks, now would you? Besides, who is the mind reader in this house?" Edward said, pointing to himself and talking in a bragging tone. I wanted to throw something at him.

"Isabella. We both know very well that I would dodge it." he said, looking at me with an amused expression.

"Edward." I said, imitating his voice, "And we both know very well that I could freeze you in place if I really wanted to."

He just glared at me, while Esme sighed, Rosalie laughed, and Carlisle just put his face in his hands and shook his head.

After a few minutes of glaring, Carlisle finally spoke up. "Fine. We are moving back to the United States. We will move to Portland Oregon, and then after that to Forks, Washington. " he announced, looking at all of us. We all nodded our heads in agreement, and went to pack.

I was in my closet, with my suitcases again, when Rosalie walked in. "Hey." she said from the doorway.

I just nodded my head, acknowledging her presence. "Um, I was just wondering if I could borrow some clothes. You look about my size." she said in a small voice, looking anywhere but at my eyes.

I thought about it quickly, and then got up from my closet floor. "Sure. I can see why you would want some clothes. " I said, looking at her torn and bloody clothes. She laughed, and then sat down on the end of my bed, watching me finish putting my shoes in the suitcase.

I got up after putting my last pair of lace up boots into the bag, and went deeper into my closet, motioning for Rosalie to follow. I heard her muffled footsteps as I went farther back, going into the dresses section. I picked out a few dresses, and handed them to Rosalie. "Tell me which styles you like and what fits. I'll then go shopping for you tomorrow, before we leave."

Her eyes bulged out of her head for the second time today. "We're leaving in two days!?" she asked loudly, her wind chime voice raising a few octaves.

"Yes." I replied, "We would be leaving tomorrow, but since you need new clothes, we will be leaving in two days."

She still looked shocked, but mumbled an "Okay" and then walked back out of my closet, and into the door next to it to my bathroom. After a few minutes, she came out holding a shorter styled dress in her right hand, and the four others in her left. "I liked this one." she said, holding her right arm up.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay. So just tell me what colors you like, and I will go to the store and pick up some dresses in that style for you tomorrow. But don't worry, we will go shopping once we get to Oregon."

"Alright." she said, and then started listing off colors.

The rest of the night and early morning, Rosalie stayed in my room, talking as I packed. I learned that her parents were middle class, and her father worked at the bank. She has two younger brothers, and that her parents used her beauty like a gift to them. She told me she wanted to have a huge wedding, where everyone would watch her, and that she wanted a huge house with maids and butlers. She also wanted to have kids, but now her dream is crushed. She told me she wasn't mad at us for saving her, but that she would get revenge on Royce.

I agreed to help her with that, after all, Royce did try to hit on me, and he was just a disgusting pig. She never told me what happened with Royce and why she had to be changed, but I never asked. I knew it was personal and I shouldn't be barging in on her.

When it was about nine o' clock, I decided to get ready to leave. I hugged Rosalie goodbye, and went to the shopping center. There were many signs showing that Rosalie was missing, but I ignored them. I knew where she really was, and that was all that mattered.

When I got into the dress shop, I went directly to the short dress's area, and picked some out for Rosalie. She was the same size as me, so that worked out well, considering that I was a big customer here and everyone that worked here knew my size. I got her dark reds, creams, midnight blues, and pinks, just like she asked. I was out of there as fast as I was in.

When I walked out the door, it was fairly nice outside. Sure, it wasn't sunny, but it wasn't raining either. I walked around the circle, looking at all of the families. A lot of people were staring at the signs of Rosalie, and a few were just strolling around holding their lover's hand, or carrying their baby in their arms. Seeing that made me think of Rosalie, and I immediately felt bad.

When I was rounding the corner out of the shopping center, I saw Royce King outside, laughing with a few friends. That sick creature. He thinks he killed his own fiancé, and doesn't even regret it. Staring at him, I was seeing red. I ran out of there before I could rip his throat out, and was slamming the front door to the house seconds later, carrying many shopping bags.

"Isabella." Carlisle said in greeting, glancing up at me before looking at the book he was reading. He was so into the book, that he didn't even notice when I said "Carlisle," in return.

I walked up the stairs, and into my room, knowing Rosalie would be there. When I opened the door, I saw her looking at some of the pictures I had drawn since I had been turned. She looked up at me, and stuttered "I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't be looking at these, but I was curious." she said, hanging her head in shame.

I just laughed and sat on the ground next to her. "No, its quite alright. I don't mind at all, really." I said, smiling at her. She returned it, and then looked at all of the bags. "Oh yes, I got you your clothes, and I spared a suitcase for you also." I handed her the bags, and got up to go into my closet for the last suitcase.

Looking at my now empty closet was strange, and I felt the urge to fill it. I laughed at myself quietly, and then picked up the suitcase and carried it back to where Rosalie was. I saw her looking through the bags, and staring at some dresses in admiration.

"Here is the suitcase." I said, setting it down next to her, and then sitting cross-legged beside her.

She was still rummaging through the bags, but looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you. They are all very beautiful. I really admire you for getting these for me."

I smiled back at her. "That's what family does." and I saw her smile get even bigger with the word 'family'. I truly thought of her as that, and loved her like a sister already.

"Alright girls. Time to leave." Carlisle called from downstairs. Rosalie quickly stuffed the bags into the suitcase, and zipped it.

I handed her a pair of sunglasses. "Here, you'll need them for your eye color. Oh, and Rosalie, don't worry about your thirst. I'll convince you that you aren't thirsty with my 'power'" I said, putting quotation marks in the air with the word power, making Rosalie laugh.

"Thank you Isabella, really. I honestly forgot about the thirst thing." she admitted with a small laugh. I just smiled and grabbed her hand,. "its no problem, really. But we have to go if you don't want the boat to leave without us."

She laughed again, and then pulled me down the stairs.

* * *

**See? I told you it was a long one! But what do you guys think? Tell me please, reviews mean a lot to me. (:**


	16. Moving and Plotting

**Wow guys. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me.**

**Sorry I took so long to update, its just that at my soccer game over the weekend someone broke my left big toe, and my parents wont let me go on the computer because they are gay like that. I don't even know, it makes no sense to me. But Anywho, thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.(:**

**Oh, and to answer a question, Alice and jasper will be coming later. Im not sure when yet, but in a few chapters. After all, we still have to add someone else….*wink wink***

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"This is so boring." Rosalie complained from the bed, staring out the circular window in the boat. I just sighed. She has been complaining for the past week that we have been on this boat. It was either "Can't you smell that pollution?!" or "I swear to god, if this boat rocks one more time, I will jump off and swim the rest of the way." When she said that, I had to laugh and remind her that she had no idea where we were going.

This whole time we have been on the boat back to America, I have been either talking with Rosalie, or asking Carlisle questions about where we has been over the years, and things like that. I will sometimes replay his answers in my head, to block out Rosalie.

"Do you hear me Bella?" Rosalie asked, now standing up with her hands on her hips.

"What did you call me?" I asked, ignoring her question, but instead questioning her on my name choice. She called me _Bella _not _Isabella. _I had to say, it has a ring to it, and if im not mistaken, it means beautiful in Italian.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Its just that I thought it was a good nickname for you, and you just look like a Bella to me. But if you would prefer, I could call you Isabella still." she stuttered, gaining more confidence at the end.

I just gaped at her. The only person that ever called me Bella was granny Swan, and to be honest, I completely forgot about that nickname. "No, Rose, its okay, I like it." I finally said, smiling at the end.

"Rose?" she asked questioningly, raising an eyebrow at me.

I just shrugged. "Why of course! If I get a nickname, so do you, Rose." I said, emphasizing her new nickname.

She just laughed at me. "Sometimes you are so immature, Bella." she shot back, also emphasizing my new nickname.

We both laughed, and then fell silent after a while, both staring out at sea, listening to the sounds of the ocean surrounding us.

"Are all dolphins this annoying?" Rosalie complained, after another dolphin made a clicking noise from below us.

I just laughed at her. "I don't know, Rose. Maybe its mating season for them, and they have to make clicking sounds to call people?" I said, making the end of the sentence into a question because I had no idea what I was saying.

"No. I think they just knew Rosalie would be on this boat, and decided to be extra loud for her." Edward said, walking into the room. Rosalie shot daggers at him, and I giggled.

"Mybe." I said, barely containing my laughter. No, I wasn't laughing because of Edward's lame joke, I was laughing at the look on Rosalie's face. If looks could kill, and Edward could die for that matter, he would surely be six feet under.

"Be quiet Edward." Rose seethed, ignoring my laughing.

"Sorry, princess, it was just a good opportunity to strike." he said, and then walked away before Rosalie could say anything else. Rosalie and Edward have been tormenting each other since day one, and it has become quite amusing. They don't hate each other, per se, but they don't love each other either. Rose broke me out of my thought when she huffed, and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything Rosalie, but, on the bright side, I think we are almost there!" I said, raising my voice in the end.

She just laughed at me. "As crazy as this sounds," she said, "It is actually very entertaining for me. Sometimes, I even enjoy it."

"Oh yes." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. " They could write a play about it."

She laughed again, "Maybe, if someone really wanted to. But I would get to cast the characters, we need someone beautiful playing me." she said, using the same sarcastic tone that I was using.

I just laughed along with her. "Oh I have an idea." I said after a few minutes, while standing up and reaching over the table for my bag. I unzipped it in a swift movement, and shuffled through the items, tossing dresses and books to the side until I got the object of my desire. I picked up the deck of cards and turned to Rosalie, who was still just staring at me. "Want to play?"

"That's brilliant Bella!" she all but screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. I just laughed at her immaturity. Her eyes were bright, and had a mischievous twinkle in them, and a big smile was plastered on her angelic face.

"What is so brilliant Rosalie? And who is Bella?" Esme asked as she opened the door into our cabin. Her caramel head poked through the open door, and her eyes scanned the room, looking for 'Bella'.

A sigh came from behind her, and a bronze head appeared behind her. "Bella is Rosalie's new name for Isabella." Edward said, moving to be in our full view.

Esme's hand flew up to where her heart is. "You scared me!" she gasped, turning toward him. He laughed at her as she scowled at him. "That wasn't funny Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" she yelled, using his full name.

Rose and I exchanged glances, and burst out laughing. "Maybe they could write a play about them Rosalie." I said, reminding her of our previous jokes, between laughs. She nodded her head in agreement as she continued to laugh.

"I'm glad you find this humorous girls." Esme said coldly, directing her glare to our laughing forms. We could tell she was trying to keep a straight face, but played along and quieted down.

"Sorry Esme." we said in unison, as I directed my gaze to my feet, and Rosalie directed her gaze to the window.

Esme finally cracked, and started laughing. "It's alright girls," she said, and then turned to me. "I think Bella is a beautiful name."

I smiled. "Thank you." I mumbled, keeping my face down in embarrassment.

"It means beautiful in Italian." Carlisle said, walking into the room also. He wrapped his arms around Esme's waist from behind, and Esme leaned into him, closing her eyes. It was such a private moment that I felt the need to look away.

"That's what I thought it meant, but I wasn't sure." I mumbled to Carlisle, moving to sit on the edge of one of the two useless beds in the cabin. I could stand in the same position for days, months, years even, and I still would be just as comfortable. I guess human habits are still there.

Edward sighed again, and walked over to the desk chair.

"What's wrong with you?" Rosalie asked him, watching him sit in the chair backwards and cross his arms over the top with a questioning look.

He just shrugged his shoulders, and then turned his head to stare out at the sunset through the window.

"Fine, don't answer." I heard Rosalie mutter, but I blocked out their bickering, and went into thought.

****

"Bella?", Esme asked from behind me. I sighed and continued to stare at the water. Everyone had now started to call me by my new 'name'. "We are going to be arriving at the port soon", she continued, "You should probably go get your things from the cabin." She announced, at then walked back to the stairs leading to the hallway that had our cabins.

I sighed again, and then backed away from the rails. I walked across the deck in a human pace, and down the stairs Esme had disappeared through a few minutes ago.

When I got back to my cabin, my bag was already packed from the boat ride, and was on the table. The rest of my many other bags were up on the end of the deck, along with everyone else's. Apparently, Rosalie had already packed my bag for me. I would have to thank her for that later…

"Lets go!" Rosalie shouted at me in an excited tone, while she grabbed my hand, and I grabbed my suitcase. She pulled me out the hall and up the stairs without a chance for me to say anything else.

"Someone is a bit excited to be leaving." I grumbled, staring at the back of Rosalie's head. She just laughed, and dragged me to my other bags, where Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were waiting.

"Finally." I heard Edward mumble, and I laughed when Carlisle smacked his hand.

"Bella, Rose." Carlisle said in greeting, and we both flashed him smiles. I turned to Edward and Esme, and noticed that Edward had a strange emotion in his eyes that I couldn't identify. He raised his eyebrow at me, questioning me about my thoughts, and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Enough flirting you two, we have a house to get to!" Rosalie said, coming over to me and Edward and grabbing my arm.

"Flirting?" I spluttered out, and she just nodded, and kept dragging me to my suitcases.

I had four, rose had three of mine and hers, and we still had two left over once we were done grabbing suitcases. "Carlisle!" I called, even though he was standing right next to me, and would hear me even if I whispered.

"No need to yell Bella, but let me guess. Too many suitcases?" he said, turning to where I was standing. I just nodded my head sheepishly, and grinned. He laughed at me, and then grabbed the remaining two, considering he only had two himself.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Your welcome Bella." he said, smiling, and then walked to the edge of the deck, waiting for the boat to land at the port.

When the boat finally came to a stop, the first thing I noticed was that the town was empty. Looking at the sun, I noted that it had to at least be noon. Since the town was disserted, we grabbed out bags and ran to the house. Carlisle objected at first, but then he finally gave in when Esme pouted. It was very adorable. Our house looked just like the England house, and Rose and I are convinced Esme had it rebuilt. The rooms were the same and everything.

_1 year later…_

"Lets go Rose!" I shouted out my bedroom door. Rose needed shopping for her little plot, and I needed to get out of the house. Over the past year, Rosalie has perfected her thirst, and now her eyes were a golden color just like everyone else's.

"Coming! I just have to telephone the wedding store to make sure I can get my dress!" she shouted back at me from somewhere downstairs. I heard the familiar ticks of the roll on the phone, and I heard Rosalie's wind chime voice from downstairs. She was thanking someone for their help, and soon enough, she hung up.

I was down the stairs in a second, grabbing my purse on my way. "Lets go! I need to know why you are getting this dress!"

She laughed. "Alright, alright. Lets go. My dress is ready." she said, grinning at the end.

"I will never understand you Rosalie Lillian Hale. When are you going to tell me why you need a wedding dress? I mean, you haven't met anyone. Wait, have you met anyone? Why didn't you tell me! I HAVE to meet him!" I shouted quickly at her.

"Whoa. Bella, calm down. No, I haven't met anyone - don't worry, I would tell you - and you will just have to wait. You will find out why I need a wedding dress soon enough." she said, laughing at me slightly.

I groaned. "Why do you have to be so cryptic?"

"Because I can." was her response which made me growl at her. "Don't you growl at me Isabella Marie. Just remember, I am taking you on this trip, so be grateful."

"Yes." I scoffed, "Because I really know why we are going here."

"Hush up and start running. Our appointment is in five minutes." she commanded, not giving me any time to retort, for she already started running.

I sighed, and followed her, noticing how she didn't even flinch when we passed humans. I was amazed at how well she was doing, but she was determined to not be a monster. I continued to follow Rosalie down many streets and alleys, until we got to a little wedding boutique. We both paused at the door to fix our now windblown hair, and then walked in.

When the little bell rang when we opened the door, a small lady with red hair looked up at us from a desk, and asked "Miss Hale?"

"Yes," Rosalie replied, and then looked at me. "This is my maid of honor, Isabella."

The lady smiled. "Nice to meet you, I am Melanie. Now, follow me, the gown you preordered is in the fitting room. Would you like to try it on before you purchase it?" she asked, walking to a room behind the desk with us trailing behind.

"No, we would just like to pick up the gown." Rosalie answered, ignoring my questioning glance towards her.

"Very well then, just a minute." and then Melanie disappeared behind a door, and was heard shuffling around, and the sound of satin grinding together. She came back out of the room holding a gown in a white bag, and handed it to Rosalie. "Here you are miss Hale, since you already paid, would you be leaving?" she asked politely.

"Yes," Rosalie responded, just as politely. "Thank you," she said, and then walked out the doors, and into the street with me by her side.

"Now where to?" I asked, knowing that she didn't tell Carlisle we were going on a week vacation for nothing.

"Back to England." she grinned, and then started running. I shot a wild look at her retreating figure, but followed her anyway, not knowing what I had just gotten myself into.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cliffy!**

**So what do you guys think? Push the button below, and tell me what you think Rosalie is planning. Some of you might know.(:**

**I wont be updating until I get at least up to 100 reviews, so review! Review! Review! (:**


	17. Revenge

**Thank you for the reviews! We got over 100! Yippee!(:**

**So the majority of you that guessed were right! This is indeed Rosalie's revenge… and no, vicvic1999, I don't think you are dumb. I know very well that you should all know Rose told Bella about her revenge against Royce in eclipse. **

**Enjoy. (:**

**A/N: Rose's revenge dress is on my profile, just incase you wanted to see it.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

"Rosalie! For the last time, why are we going to England!" I screamed at her. We have been running for a day now, and were just getting to the edge of main, and yet Rose still hasn't told me why we are leaving.

"Royce!" was her answer. That surprised me. I thought she hated Royce, she always told me he had something to do with her transformation, and if I must say, Royce is a pig.

"You will tell me why later." I said in a threatening voice, and she nodded her head then jumped into the ocean with a splash. I followed her, and we swam east in silence.

After another day of swimming to Europe, we were just on the borders of the United Kingdom.

"But Rose!" I whined, "I want to know! Why aren't you telling me what us going to England has to do with Royce!"

"You are being very childish, Isabella." she stated, and then stepped onto the shores of Brighton, a small town in the U.K. I rolled my eyes at her, and also stepped onto the shore. She stood their on the edge of the waves for a minute, and then slumped her shoulders. "I don't know my way to England." she admitted sheepishly, looking anywhere but my eyes.

I just laughed, to lighten her mood. "Don't worry. I can get us to our old house."

She sighed in relief, and chuckled quietly. "Thank you." she said, as a bright smile came onto her face. She looked around the empty beach quickly, and then grabbed my hand. "Lets go!"

I nodded my head and started running, leading the way. We went through Brighton, crawley. Ewell, London, and Luton before we reached England, completely unnoticed by anyone. We both cautiously slipped through the busy streets on England, and followed our faint scent back to our old house. By the time we actually made it to the house, it was night time, and dead silent. The street lamps were already on, and the stars twinkled in the sky.

Rosalie climbed onto the roof shingles, with me trailing behind. We both laid on our backs, looking at the billions of stars over us. After a moment, Rosalie spoke. "so, im guessing you want to know my story?"

"Yes," I said quickly, but then added "That is, if you would wish to tell me."

"Okay." she started, **(this is direct dialogue from eclipse.)**

"I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered, her face was smooth as marble, and as hard. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples - he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms, and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same - not as sweet somehow… I shoved that thought aside though. Royce was my prince, someday I would be queen."

"It was dark in the streets, and the lamps were already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." she continued to whisper, "It was cold, too. Very cold for April. The wedding was only a week away, you know, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home. I didn't want to move the wedding indoors…

"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"'Rose!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. "Your late. Were cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'"

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger. He had a new friend, the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"What did I tell you, John." Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier then all your Georgia peaches?'

"The man named John was dark haired, and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

'Its hard to tell' he drawled slowly. 'she's all covered up.'

"They laughed, Royce like the rest. Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders - it was a gift from him- popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"'Show him what you look like, Rose!' he laughed again, and then tore my hat our of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that - the sound of my pain."

Rosalie looked at me suddenly, as if she'd forgotten I was there. "I wont make you listen to the rest." she said quietly. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first."

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long…

"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen, or his wife, or Edward, or you for that matter. It had upset me that you were all more beautiful then I was, especially that the men were. But you all didn't mingle in society, except for you that is, but I had only seen everybody else once or twice.

"I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me - because of the speed= it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop… he brought me to your house, and you should know the rest." she finished quietly, still staring at the stars.

I didn't know what to say, except that her past was horrible. I opened my mouth to speak, but then she turned to me. "You see, Royce had five friends with him that night. I know it may sound cruel and not right, but I want to punish them for what they did to me. I hope for them all to be gone over these few days, and then Royce will be saved for last." she said. I nodded my head for her, and she continued. "I need your help to resist their blood that will be shed. I don't want _them _in me." she said the word 'them' like it was the black plague.

"And you want the dress for Royce." I concluded, watching her nod her head yes. "Very well. As much as I am opposed to murder, I can't say that I would do the same thing if it were me."

I smiled at her, and she squealed and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for being so understanding. I know for a fact that John is still in England, and is actually at a bar right now. This is the perfect chance." she said, her voice growing darker as she finished.

"Lets go then." I said in a blank tone, and then leaped to the floor with a soft thud. Rosalie mimicked my movements, and we went running down the streets until we heard music in the distance. The bar.

* * *

In three days, all five men were dead. Rosalie told me where she found out Royce was hiding, and I couldn't help but laugh at how frightened he was.

Rose and I are watching the two guards by the door to where he was hiding. "Go put on the dress." I hissed at Rosalie, when I saw her still dressed in her salty clothes. We didn't think to take clothes, but that didn't matter. Right now I wasn't moving me eyes off of the two guards.

I heard Rose get up, and shuffle behind a great grandfather clock to change. The zipping and scraping of fabrics was barely audible - to humans that is. When she came back out, she looked beautiful, even though it was a simple gown. She had a white cloth sweater on, and was barefoot. She had a devious grin on her face, and sauntered over to the guards, quickly snapping their necks.

I slammed my fist onto the door that was as thick as a bank vault's, easily knocking it open. As I crept into the windowless room, Royce's head snapped up in alarm. "Hello Royce." I said in a sickly sweet voice, "Remember me?" he shuddered, and pushed himself further into the corner. I could see little beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Rose went in the doorway, and knocked lightly on the open door, causing Royce to jump. He looked at rose and screamed. "I-I thought you were dead!" he sputtered out in a low whisper.

I laughed darkly, and Rose clicked her tongue. "No, no, no. You didn't kill me that night, even if that is what you intended to do. Im not dead, but you, my dear, are."

"what?" he stuttered, looking back and forth between rose and I. "Isabella, what are you doing here?"

I tsked him. "Royce, you should have know better. Why would you dare even try to kill Rose?" I asked, ignoring his question. I took a step forward, and he screamed again.

He screamed a lot that night.

* * *

"That took forever!" I complained as we walked into our house in Portland. We both reeked of sea salt, and our hair was all messed up.

"I know." Rose agreed, "But it was worth it."

I laughed. "I guess so, after what that bastard did to you."

Edward then walked into the room, and stared at Rosalie's back for a minute. Suddenly, his eyes went pitch black and he hissed. "You didn't!" he growled out.

"Oh yes, we did." I snarled back at him, as Rosalie ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door.

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" I asked sharply.

"It's killing innocents!" Edward shouted, causing Carlisle and Esme to walk into the room silently from the kitchen.

"You're the one to talk! And they weren't even innocent! You know damn well what they did to Rose, yet I don't see you doing anything about it!" I shouted back at him, reminding him of his 'missing years.'

"Don't bring that up." he snarled, coming face to face with me.

"Fine then, don't judge my actions." I said, just as coldly. What surprised me was what he did next. He kissed me. And I kissed him back.

* * *

**Lol. Major cliffy.**

**I know, I know, it's a shortie, but oh well. Review please, I'm hoping for 120. (:**


	18. After shock

**Wow, you guys, thank you soo much! I am literally in shock right now. **

**That chapter got 26 reviews, and I think I know why. Yes, I know it was unexpected and cruel to put such a major cliffy, but It was to tempting. **

**But I must say, It is a lot more fun writing them then reading them. And since I love you all sooo much and love to pamper you, here is the next chapter.(:**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Previously:**

_"You're the one to talk! And they weren't even innocent! You know damn well what they did to Rose, yet I don't see you doing anything about it!" I shouted back at him, reminding him of his 'missing years.'_

_"Don't bring that up." he snarled, coming face to face with me._

_"Fine then, don't judge my actions." I said, just as coldly. What surprised me was what he did next. He kissed me. And I kissed him back._

Our lips stayed together for about five seconds, but then I realized what was happening. My eyes widened, but for some reason, I didn't want to stop. What is wrong with me? Why all of a sudden do I want this? Was I going insane? This is Edward Mason that I was kissing - and not stopping, for that matter. But then I realized it. That emotion in his eyes, the way that when he came back after those years I couldn't stay mad at him. The way that I didn't mind his constant teasing, and Rose's flirting comments she would make. I loved him. I knew it, and I knew I couldn't control it.

We finally broke apart, and I looked to the ground embarrassed, for I just realized that Carlisle and Esme were still in the room.

"Well that was surprising." Rosalie commented, coming down the hallway in fresh clothes. "But I must say, it took you long enough."

I rolled my eyes at her, but kept my face down. Esme was the one to speak next. "You are so adorable together! I knew you would be great together, but Carlisle didn't believe me." she said, throwing a glare at Carlisle for theatrics.

Carlisle grimaced, but then went back into his calm demeanor. "That was unexpected. But like Rosalie said, it took you two long enough."

Rosalie scoffed. "I'm always right. I am Rosalie Hale for crying out loud." she said sarcastically. Edward threw a pillow at her. When I looked at him from the corner of my eye, it seemed like he was having an internal battle with himself, but he also did seem embarrassed.

"There is no need to be embarrassed honey. Its okay." Esme said, coming up next to me. Her saying that made me even more embarrassed, and I stared at my shoes like they were the most interesting thing. She just laughed at me, and then hugged me.

"Um, thank you Esme. But could I talk to you in private?" I said, looking directly at Edward. Edward looked frightened, but complied and walked out to Esme's garden. I followed behind him, and shut the glass back doors on my way out.

"What was that?" was all I asked, getting right to the point.

"I'm sorry Isabella, really, I am. I don't know what came over me." he said sincerely, and he looked heartbreakingly sad.

I didn't know what to say, so I leaned in and whispered "I don't mind, in fact, it seems like I have wanted that to happen for a while now." into his ear. His eyes immediately lit up, and he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure Isabella? I don't want to make you feel like you need to like me." he said, but looked down trying to hide his sorrow.

"I'm sure. Im sorry for what I have said and done in the past Edward, I don't know why I treated you so horribly. But I hope you can forgive me and we can restart." I told him, looking directly into his golden eyes.

He smiled a breathtaking crooked grin, and laughed. "I want to say the same. I really don't understand why I judged you and hated you so quickly. I guess I never got to really know you."

"Yes, I guess you are right. But I must say," I added playfully, "I always thought you were handsome." and then I ran away, laughing.

I heard him catching up, and his arm snaked around my waist. "Where do you think you are going Miss Swan?" he asked just as playfully, but then hugged me closer. "I wasn't through with you." and then he kissed me.

This kiss was different, more passionate, but yet just as gentle. Our lips moved in synchronization and for the minute we were kissing, the world seemed to freeze. The forest could be catching on fire around us, and I wouldn't notice. This moment was so perfect, that when we broke apart I stuck my lower lip out into a pout. Edward just chuckled, and led me back to the house.

When we got back, we heard Esme yelling at Carlisle. "How could they do this to me? They went beyond hearing distance! That is just cruel to a mother." she was saying, and we could hear Carlisle sigh.

When we opened the glass doors hand in hand, Esme was immediately at my side, bombarding me with questions. "What was that? Why would you go beyond hearing distance? Are you together? Why did you guys leave?!" she asked, all in one breath.

"Umm, a kiss, for privacy, I don't know, and again, for privacy." I summed up, laughing at her irritated face. "That was a kiss, we went beyond hearing distance to have some privacy and to sort out our differences, I don't know if we are together or not, and again, we left for privacy and to sort out our differences."

"Much better." she said, smiling. "Rose requested that you would go to her room."

I groaned, knowing I was in for it with Rosalie. "Yes mother dearest." I said grudgingly, as I stalked off towards the stairs. I heard Esme and Carlisle talking to Edward, but blocked them out and concentrated on answers for Rosalie's questions she was sure to ask me.

When I got to her familiar oak door at the end of the hall, I timidly knocked on the door twice. "Come in." Rose said lazily, almost as if she was bored to be talking to me.

"Hello Rose." I said in a small voice. "Esme said you wanted to see me?"

She smiled slightly. "Yes, I have a few questions." she said as her eyes raked over my appearance. I looked down and saw I was still in my light blue dress I wore to swim back from England, and that it was ripped in a few places. "Why don't you bathe and change first?" she suggested, muffling a laugh with her hand.

I just sighed and nodded. "I will be back in twenty minutes or so."

"I'll see you then." she said as I was shutting the door. I noticed a wicked glint in her eyes, but kept my thoughts away from it, and walked down the hall into my bedroom. My room was the same as it was in the England house, but my closet was much larger. The bathroom had a claw foot bathtub, and was conveniently connected to the closet. I turned the water on in the bathtub to as hot as it would go, and sauntered off to my closet.

I grabbed a white under dress, and a pink knit cropped sweater I got when I went on a shopping trip with Rose when we first moved here. Looking in the mirror, my hair was a mess, and would need some serious washing. I grabbed my favorite strawberry shampoo off of the counter, and went into the now full bathtub. The hot water felt amazing against my skin, but I knew I had to get out once I was washed.

After about ten minutes of soaking, I got out slowly, and dressed just as slow. I knew Rose was waiting for me, so I twisted my hair up into a bun, and ran to her room. The door was still open, and she was sitting on her matching light pink armchair from my closet.

"Hello." she greeted pleasantly, looking at the magazine she was reading.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Hello Rosalie. Now can you stop with the serious façade and get on with the questions?" I asked, and laughed at Rose's sad face. "Fine, keep the seriousness, just bring on the questions." I compromised, smiling politely at her.

"Very well then. I only have one question, by the way." she said, and I nodded for her to continue, but raised an eyebrow. This can not be good. "what took you so long?"

"What?" I sputtered out, taken aback by her question. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "That's what I thought. I guess fate decided to bring you two together. We could all see that you were meant for each other, but you so called 'hated' each other, and constantly bickered. There were a few times though, when you two looked perfectly in love. You love him. Don't deny it Isabella."

I was shocked. Was she serious? Were we that obvious? All I could say was "Oh." and then sat there in silence. She stared at me patiently, scrutinizing my face. Many emotions went through me. Love, embarrassment, hope, guilt, fear, and more love.

After a while Rosalie groaned and flapped her arms into the air. "Why are you being so mood swingy? You love him! We all know it! Now get your ass out there and tell him."

"What?!" I all but shouted. "Why would I do that?! I just discovered I had feelings for him Rosalie! I can't ruin it now!"

She rolled her eyes at me again, for like the fifth time tonight. "Go. Talk. To. Him." she growled out at me, dragging out each word slowly.

"No." I hissed, "I will not tell Edward I love him, even if I do."

She jumped up and squealed. "Finally! Esme! She has seen the light!" she shouted, causing a lot of movement to go on downstairs. "I knew you loved him." Rosalie said, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Finally!" Esme shouted, walking into the room. "Like I said, I always knew you two would be great together. Too bad it couldn't happen sooner…." she said, looking at me. She then turned to Rose "Good job getting her to crack, now, we have a wedding to plan."

"A wedding!?" I screeched. "Isn't it a little to soon for that!?" I said, my voice rising octaves.

They both smiled at me. "Kidding, kidding. The wedding isn't for another few years. You two will stay together though, you both love each other." Esme said with a sly grin on her face. All I did was glare at her. That was a very mean joke, even though im sure my face would look very amusing.

"Okay, well enough talk. I want to go hunting, does anyone else?" Rose asked, being her impatient self that she has grown into over the past year.

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. Esme also shook her head no. "Alright then. I'm going, I'll be back sometime tonight." and then she jumped out her open window.

Esme chuckled and sighed. "I'm going to go downstairs and get new flowers for my vases. Will you be okay being by yourself? Carlisle went for the evening shift, and Edward is out hunting."

I laughed. "Don't worry Esme, I'll be fine." I promised her. She chuckled too, and then flitted out the door and down the steps gracefully. I sighed, and walked out to my room.

*later that night….*

I was alone in the confines of my room, in the dark, sitting in the middle of my massive bed that I never use. I was just staring at my tan comforter as my thoughts went everywhere. I couldn't believe I loved him, but the question was whether he returned the feeling or not. What if he didn't love me? What if he was just toying with me? What if the emotion in his eyes was smugness that I was falling for him, subconsciously of course. I couldn't handle my own thoughts, and jumped out my always open bedroom window. My skin glistened subtly in the moonlight, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I ran.

I ran into the forest and kept going, aware of the footsteps behind me, but not aware enough to care. I just went faster. The farther north I ran, the more I couldn't handle my emotions that I was trying to block off. I fell to the ground and let pain and loneliness flood over me. Looking out from my eyelashes, I noticed I was in a small, circular meadow.

I smelt freesia, roses, grass, moss, and the blood of many animals scurrying around in the woods surrounding the meadow. I heard the light footfalls that were following me stop, and then start up slowly again, almost as if my follower was being cautious. I then smelt the person - the glorious smell of him. I froze up, not moving a muscle nor breathing as he approached me. A few twigs cracked and then he stopped walking.

"Isabella?" he said, worried. I still wouldn't move. "A-are you okay?" he said in a broken voice, and then added quietly "I can't hear your thoughts."

I still wouldn't move, even though I wanted to. He started to move again, and was soon sitting at my side, staring off into space. He looked beautiful in the moonlight, but my dead heart couldn't take my ogling of him. I snapped my eyes shut, but made them look peaceful. After a few minutes of silence, Edward started to shake. "How is this possible! Carlisle said we cant die, and she surely isn't ripped up and burning." he said to himself, still shaking slightly.

I then realized that he was crying tearless tears. "I never got to tell her I loved her." he murmured even more quietly to himself, and my heart filled up with hope. He must have meant it, he was sobbing, and he thought I was dead.

He got up again, but this time to stare at the black forest surrounding us. I peeked one eye open and saw that his back was to me. I got up quietly, making my muscles move, and walked next to him. I stared at what he was so intent on looking at, and mumbled "I love you too." almost inaudibly. I continued to stare at the empty forest, fearing for Edward's sanity.

His head snapped to where I was standing, and his eyes widened when he saw me. "B-Bella? How?" he asked, confusion coloring his voice.

"It is a long story, but honestly, I have no idea why you couldn't read my mind." I whispered, and tilted my head to look up at the dark sky that was sprinkled with twinkling stars.

"No, not that. How could you love me after how horrible I have treated you lately?" he said, still staring at my face like it was the last time he would see me again.

"I don't know." I chuckled, "But I do, and that's all that matters. Besides, Rose and Esme forced me to say it. Apparently it was obvious even if I just realized it today."

He laughed with me, but then turned to face the stars. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, looking at the sky and the brilliant full moon.

He must have known what I was talking about, but laughed. "Not compared to you." he whispered, and turned back to me with a smile playing on his lips. I smiled at him, and took his hand.

We both leaned in, but were interrupted by a very dramatic entrance of Rose. "There you are!" she shrieked, and then looked at us for the first time. Her eyes zoomed into our hands, and she looked angry at herself. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I then heard Carlisle and Esme running up behind her, and Esme's chants of worries about us. I rolled my eyes slightly at her concern, I mean, we are vampires after all, but I loved how much she truly cared. When she broke through the forest and into the meadow, she came charging to us and pulled us into a big hug. "Don't ever run away like that again!" she said sternly, looking straight at me. I nodded my head, and she turned to Edward.

After a moment of silent communication, Edward nodded his head twice, and Esme beamed. She turned to Rose - who was twirling a piece of grass in her fingers, sitting cross-legged on the floor.- and shouted "They told!" Rosalie's head snapped up, and she screamed.

I was as clueless as ever, and stared at her in confusion. "Quiet down please." Carlisle said, walking up to the four of us from the forest edge. "Rosalie, why are you screaming?"

"Because they told!" she squealed, and stood up and started talking to Esme very quickly. Edward's mouth was in a tight line, trying not to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he turned to Carlisle. "What on earth are they talking about?" Carlisle asked, looking at his wife and Rosalie, and then back at Edward.

Before Edward could respond, Rose was in front of me, pushing Edward off to the side subtly. "You really don't know" she asked, looking at me while Edward talked to Carlisle quietly. I shook my head yes, and she sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with you?" she asked, but kept going. "We are talking about how you professed your love for each other!"

If I could be blushing right now, I would be fire truck red. How could I have not figured that out? "Oh, that." was all I could say, and I brought my eyes to my feet in embarrassment for the second time today.

"Yes, that!" Rosalie squealed again, but was cut off my Carlisle.

"Please, Rosalie." he said, as he put his hands over his ears. "Enough with the screaming. We are vampires, after all, we can hear you just fine."

"I know. But its fun!" she said, but quieted down from Carlisle's warning glance. I laughed at my absurd family and their behaviors.

"Lets go back," I suggested, "I have a perfect idea for something to do tomorrow." I said mischievously, and led the way to our house with the rest of my family trailing behind in confusion. I know what the weather is supposed to be like tomorrow, and all I have to do is badger Rosalie to go shopping with me tonight…

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So what to you guys think? Review and tell me!**

**Also, can anyone guess what bella is planning for tomorrow? Let me know your ideas!**

**(mini A/N: I wont be able to write until Saturday morning, so it might be a few days until the next chapter is up, unless I can get my cousins to let me on their computer. XD**


	19. A game

**Again, wow. Thank you sooo much for the reviews. You guys are amazing, and I really love your support. Sorry it took me a while to update - my school just got on spring break and I have been with my friends this whole time. But here is a treat for you! Enjoy! Also, for most of you that guessed, you were dead on. BASEBALL! (:**

**Ohh, and, before you read the chapter, I will answer a question(s) that was asked.**

**Q: when does Alice and Jasper and Emmett come in?? **

**There was also one that was just asking about Emmett. Honestly, I cant tell you when they are coming. That would ruin the story silly!(:**

**But don't worry, I can assure you that I wont make you guys wait too long - im not **_**that**_** mean.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

BPOV

_Previously:_

"_Please, Rosalie." he said, as he put his hands over his ears. "Enough with the screaming. We are vampires, after all, we can hear you just fine."_

"_I know. But its fun!" she said, but quieted down from Carlisle's warning glance. I laughed at my absurd family and their behaviors._

"_Lets go back," I suggested, "I have a perfect idea for something to do tomorrow." I said mischievously, and led the way to our house with the rest of my family trailing behind in confusion. I know what the weather is supposed to be like tomorrow, and all I have to do is badger Rosalie to go shopping with me tonight…._

"Rosalie?" I asked her in my sweetest voice possible when we were in the safe confines of my room. I needed her to agree with me, and with this being Rosalie, this could take some time to do. Convincing her to go shopping was one story, but convincing her to play is another.

"Yes?" she answered, hesitantly.

"Would you like to go shopping with me today?" I asked, using the same voice I had before.

Her eyes brightened and she quickly agreed. "But what for?" she said skeptically.

I kept up the innocent act, and responded "For clothes of course!" and batted my eyelashes for her benefit. She just laughed at me and then walked out of my room. "Is that a yes?" I called at her retreating form. I heard her door close, but heard her "Yes" in response.

I was surprised to see she agreed so quickly to shopping, but wasn't fazed in the least to her skepticism. I knew my intentions were up to no good, but she could cope. Carlisle and Esme have played a game with me before with the Denali's, so I knew they would also quickly agree. Edward shouldn't be that hard to convince, considering he played baseball when he was still human. But I knew I couldn't look at this positively.

If Rosalie did agree with playing, I knew Esme would want to referee, that way the teams would be even. But two on two wouldn't work. I sighed, and went to sit on my tan couch. Looking at it from someone else's point of view, they would think to invite more people. But from my point of view, I couldn't just invite some random humans to play a baseball game with vampires. That just isn't right, and it would easily give away our secret. My human and vampire sides debated whether or not to continue on with the game, or to cancel it.

I then reached a decision. I would call the Denali's. Im sure they wouldn't mind stopping by for a visit, especially if I mentioned baseball to them on the telephone… and with that thought I skipped down the stairs to find a telephone.

When I got to the kitchen, nobody was in there, and the telephone hanging up on the empty wall was available. I happily continued to skip towards it, and then started to spin the dial. After ten satisfying clicks, the dial tone was ringing.

After three rings, Kate's happy voice flooded through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Kate!" I exclaimed excitedly. "How do you guys feel about coming up tomorrow for a surprise visit?"

She chuckled. "Isabella, honey, I think they can hear you. I'm not so sure it's a surprise anymore, but I will go ask Eleazar. Hold on a minute." she stated, and then I heard her set the phone on a table. There were a few noises in the background, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Who is Kate?" Rosalie asked, walking up to me from the dining room with a puzzled expression on her face. I completely forgot that she never met the Denali's, and neither has Edward for that matter. I almost laughed out loud at how absurd it was that we never introduced them to our 'extended family'.

"Oh my gosh, im sorry. I guess you haven't met them yet. Kate is a member of the Denali coven, along with Irina, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, and Garret. They are practically family to us." I said innocently, trying not to burst with excitement. I couldn't wait for Rose to meet them.

"Oh, I see. So why are you calling them? And what is it that we are doing tomorrow?" she demanded, not hesitating to come right out and say what was on her mind.

"I wish I could tell you, but I cant even see what she is planning." Edward said, coming up behind us and wrapping his arms around my waist. I laughed lightly, and then mock slapped Edward. "It's not my fault my brain has glitches, Edward." I said, faking anger.

He looked at me with a serious expression. "I don't think you have glitches, I just think you are slightly impaired. Are you commanding me to not read your thoughts?" he asked sarcastically, making me laugh with his mix of expressions and tones. He just watched me with an amused expression as I laughed in his arms, barely choking out a "No."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I heard the telephone screech, in Tanya's voice and immediately regretted not paying attention to the noises on the other line.

"Tanya." I squeaked in a small voice, earning laughs from Rose and Edward, and Kate and Irina.

"Who was that I heard you fighting with? Did you meet someone and not tell me?!" she screeched again, jumping to conclusions. Of course she was dead on, but I felt bad that I forgot to call and tell them the news.

"Well Tanya," I started, "I guess you will find out tomorrow, for I am assuming you will all be coming up, right?" I asked politely, ignoring her question.

"Yes," she sighed, "We are coming up tomorrow. Actually, Carmen is dragging Eleazar around the house packing as we speak. She is very excited to see you, Carlisle, and Esme."

"Yes, well, you guys will also be meeting two new members of our family, including my new mate." I said, adding in the mate line for her benefit, and winking at Edward as I was talking. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and pointed to the clock, telling me the time. She seems to be impatient. "Ah, I'm sorry Tanya., but I have to go. I need to go shopping for tomorrow, thank god I know all of your sizes."

I heard scraping on the other line, then heard Irina shouting into the telephone, "ISABELLA! YOU DO NOT JUST TELL US YOU HAVE TWO NEW MEMBERS AND THEN LEAVE TO GO SHOPPING!" she screeched, then added "Even though that does sound like you." in a deadly voice. I could almost see her shaking with anger. In the background I heard Tanya and Kate expressing their surprise to each other, but I blocked them out and kept talking.

"I'm sorry Irina, but you will meet them tomorrow. I really do have to go though, we need to hit some stores for tomorrow. And you better be up here my noon, or my plan wont work out." I apologized, and then hung up before she could distract me any longer - I really needed Rosalie at the stores with me.

"Alright, now that that is settled, Rose, lets go." I said as I turned to face both Edward and Rosalie. Edward moved from behind me to stand next to Rose, and leaned on the counter with his elbow propped.

"Bella! I wont go until you tell me why we need to go shopping! In fact, I wont leave this room until you tell me." Rosalie said, stomping her foot.

I was amused at her little temper tantrum, but I just shook my head no. "I'm sorry Rosalie, but I promise I will tell you why we need to go shopping right when we are out of hearing distance." I said, pointing a glance at Edward. She sighed, muttered fine, and then walked out the kitchen doors and stomped up the stairs.

I turned to Edward, who immediately started backing away with his arms up in surrender. "I'll do whatever it is you want, just please don't immobilize me Isabella." he pleaded sarcastically, and I just leaned on the counter, and laughed.

"Its alright Edward. But its great that you just agreed without knowing what you got yourself into." I said deviously, causing Edward to gulp. I laughed at him again, while walking to the doorway.

As I was passing him, his arm created a boundary for me, and he pulled me into his chest. "As long as I get to do it with you, I'm happy." he said, and then quickly pecked me on the lips, and let me go. I laughed again, and walked out of the room before I slipped up and told him what I had planned. The littlest things he can do make my willpower slip.

"Rose! Come on!" I said in a normal tone, waiting by the door. "We have to go if we want our clothes!" she didn't respond but I heard shuffling from upstairs. We would need to get some sports equipment to play tomorrow…

Rose was suddenly at my side, looking at me expectantly. "We need to go to a sports store." I informed her, and then dragged her out the open front door. We ran into the center of town, where sure enough, there was a huge shopping center. On one side of the town square was diners and malt shops, while the other half was tailors and many different book stores and sports shops.

"Alright." I siad, once we got to the middle of the town square where there was a fountain with coins in the bottom of it. "Let's go to the sports equipment store. We need a few bats, preferably not wooden, a lot of baseballs, and then we are off to the tailor to get custom made uniforms." I said with a bright smile on my face.

Rosalie just shook her head. "We are playing baseball? Fine with me, but do the Denali coven play a certain role in your little plan for our game tomorrow? And exactly how do we play baseball?" she asked, staring at me with wide eyes as we made our way to the store.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, I will teach you all there is to know, and yes, the Denali's do play a certain part in my evil scheme to make the family play baseball." I said as I pulled the door open to the store we were heading in.

"Hello ladies." the man at the counter said, smiling. We both smiled back, and went to the baseball section. "Do we need gloves?" Rosalie asked frantically, nervous for some reason. I just laughed at her. "Rose, lets think about it, we are rock hard vampires. Do we?" she laughed at herself also, and shook her head no.

**EPOV**

Not being able to read Isabella's mind was very odd. I already missed her internal debates with herself, and it has been only a day. Carlisle had informed me that the Denali's were a coven they met up in Alaska, and were practically family.

"When do they arrive?" I asked Carlisle, watching him as he looked up from the book he was reading. He seemed to be in thought for a minute, but then shook his head.

"I don't know for sure, but sometime today or tomorrow. Isabella never said to me, but all Rose and her would say was something about a game today, so my guess would be tonight." he said, and then turned his head back down to the book.

"Concerned, are we?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning over onto my shoulders over the back of the couch I was sitting in.

I laughed and inhaled her scent - floral, somehow, almost freesia? "Concerned, no. Nervous? Yes, definitely."

"Why would you be nervous Edward?" she asked, worry and concern clear in her voice. She seemed genuinely curious, but I just sighed.

"What if they don't like me? Do they know who I am?" I asked, letting my real fears shine through.

She chuckled softly at me. "They will love you Edward, and no, I never did tell them your name. But I must say, they will most likely be excited to finally meet you - we did tell them all about you, you know." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really? And what exactly did you three say?" I asked, truly curious.

She just laughed again. "That your stubborn, bronze hair, that you played baseball, that our moms were best friends, things like that." she said, trying to act casual, but I saw her hesitate after baseball. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she laughed again. "It's nothing, it's just that I have some issues with baseball.." she said, and then got up to wait by the front door with Rose.

"You what?" I heard Rose whisper, and then I heard Bella whisper something even more quiet then what Rosalie had said. They continued to whisper softly, and I sighed. I continued to stare out the glass window I had been looking out before, watching Esme garden. She was so light and fluid when she gardened, and she looked like a one man ballet. I knew some of the flower's names that she had been planting, but not enough to sound knowledgeable about it.

"Hmm, they must be close." Carlisle stated as he listened to the sounds around us. Sure enough you could here the gravel being crushed, and a car coming down our driveway. Rosalie and Bella started squealing from the doorway, and were returned with three different squeals. Its Tanya, Irina, and Kate, if Carlisle's stories about this coven are correct. Isabella was still chattering with a girl with strawberry blonde hair, when Carlisle Esme and I rounded the corner. In the room were six vampires all standing in a circle, not counting Rose and Bella. Bella was embracing one with strawberry curls, while Rose was meeting one with long pale blonde hair, straight as corn silk. Next to the two blondes was another one, with pale, pale blonde, almost silver. It hung straight as a ruler, and accented her smile wonderfully. That must be Irina, the shortest hair of the blondes, or so Bella put it. Next to those three were two people holding hands, both with black hair, and a hint of olive tone to their features. The last vampire in the room was tall, and had long sandy-blonde hair. He was standing with Kate as she greeted everyone else.

Carlisle then cleared his throat, causing all eight pairs of eyes to dart to the three of us, acknowledging our presence to them. Bella was the first to come over, and she grabbed my hand comfortingly. "This is Edward, my new mate." she said, emphasizing mate to make Irina and the strawberry blonde laugh.

"Hello." I said politely, as each of the six vampires introduced themselves. The most amusing was Eleazer, who went straight up to me and said "Interesting, a mind reader." and then backed away, causing everyone to laugh, and me and Rosalie to be stunned silent. Carlisle then had to explain that he could tell different vampires powers, if they had one, that is.

Rose was introduced with everyone also, but stuck to Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Bella's sides. Esme was with Carmon, and Eleazar was with Carlisle, leaving Garret with me. He was a nice guy, but it was still awkward talking to him for some reason.

"It's time!" Isabella screamed out when it started to drizzle outside, causing Rose to giggle at her standing announcement.

"Time for what, Bella?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone in their coven had gotten used to her nickname from Rosalie, along with Rosalie's nickname also. The room's attention was back on Isabella.

"My surprise, of course. Everyone, go up to your rooms, an outfit is waiting for you on your bed. Put it on, and once you do, im sure you will be able to guess what we are doing." she commanded us, ushering Rosalie up the stairs as soon as she was done speaking. Everyone in the room laughed at Isabella, but followed her orders and were up the stairs.

When I opened my door sure enough, on my bed was an outfit. There was black pants, a light gray long sleeved shirt, and a black and white striped baseball jersey. She had a card sitting next to it saying:

_Its your sport. But don't worry, your baseball shoes are downstairs._

_~Bella_

I shook my head at her, but put the uniform on. It felt good to be back in a baseball outfit, but I was nervous for how I would play. Sure, I was good when I was human, but does that Passover to when you are a vampire? That we will found out..

I walked back down the stairs fully dressed, to find my family similar to me. Esme was wearing white pants, and a white jacket with striped blue socks, and a baseball cap, Carlisle was wearing a jersey similar to mine but long sleeved, with black pants and a scarf. Rosalie was wearing white baseball pants, with blue striped baseball socks. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, with a blue vest over it. Bella was dressed identical to Rose, and was smiling. Carmon and Eleazar were both wearing black pants, with black long sleeved shirts and white jerseys that were unbuttoned. Tanya was wearing white pants, and a black long sleeved shirt, also with a white jersey. Kate was wearing an outfit similar to Bella and Rose's, but with red striped socks. Irina was wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves, and black baseball pants, with a baseball hat. And finally, Garret was wearing a navy blue sweat suit with garret sewed onto the back. Everyone looked ready to go, and Bella looked like she could explode with excitement.

"Lets go to the clearing! Lets go!" Bella chanted, running out the door with us trailing after her. It was Carlisle and Eleazar's job to bring the balls and bats, and they looked comical carrying two big boxes full of balls and bats. Eleazar was complaining that Bella could just control them over, but everyone was ignoring them.

When Bella stopped, we stopped, and we were in a huge clearing that had to at least be four hundred yards. Everyone broke up, and went to make dugouts and bases by dragging sticks in the mud. We all eventually broke into teams of five, with Esme as the referee. Apparently they cheat when they play, but Garret denied it. The teams were Carlisle, Rosalie, Bella, Tanya, and Garret, versus Eleazar, Kate, Irina, Carmon, and myself. Our team was batting first, and they were all getting ready in the outfield.

Esme was quietly explaining the rules to Rosalie, knowing that I could hear her fine. "If you don't swing and the catcher catches the ball, it's a strike. Three strikes your out." I heard her saying, and my eyes bugged out of my head. Was this game that easy? Bella laughed at me. "It's fine Edward, you'll do great." I just nodded my head, and watched Esme walk back over to us.

Eleazar went up to the plate, and nodded his head at Tanya, who was pitching. He swung the bat around quickly, as soon as Tanya threw the ball, the contact with the bat and ball making a huge thundering noise. He was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. That must have been a home run, but then I realized Bella was missing. "Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice, and Bella came out from the forest, with the ball in her hand.

"Damn it." Eleazar muttered, walking back to us with his shoulders slumped. Irina laughed and then patted his back as she walked up to the base. She swung the aluminum bat around a few times, it whistled slightly in the wind. As soon as the first pitch was thrown, she swung, and darted to first base. Both Rosalie and Bella were running towards the ball, but Rosalie jumped up and threw it to first base seconds late. I could see Bella pouting, but I kept concentrating on the game. Garret was p to bat, and I was next. Great. Garret hit it out, and was around all of the bases before Rosalie could throw back the ball.

"One run for team Eleazar." Esme said, chuckling slightly at our team names. I was up. I took the bat from Carmon's waiting hand, and walked up to the plate. As soon as Tanya threw it, I could see it clearly, and I could calculate when to hit it. I hit the ball low, into the outfield, and made it to second before Rosalie got the ball back in play. Eleazar was laughing at Rosalie's angry face, and at her when she stuck her tongue out at him.

Carmon was up next, and surprisingly, she hit the ball so hard it went rocketing out with a loud boom. I made it home, and she was at third when Bella threw the ball back in. Everyone high-fived my hand, and then turned to watch Eleazar bat again. He got out once again, and Irina did also, causing us to move to outfield.

I was in left out field, and waiting for the ball to come my way. Carlisle was up first, and Irina pitched a curveball to him. He hit it, of course, and I was then racing out into the forest to catch it. I jumped onto a tree and then confidently jumped down with the ball in my hand, grinning. I heard Esme call "out!" and I heard Isabella muttering under her breath. I threw the ball back to Irina, and Rosalie was up next. She hit it out far, but Garret was already racing out to get it. He threw it to home plate right when Rosalie slid in, and dust clouded over the whole scene. Esme called "Safe" and everyone in our team groaned, as the other team cheered.

The score was constantly changing, but in the end, neither team won. It stopped raining, which meant no thunder, which meant no baseball. We all agreed to do a rematch as soon as possible, and were laughing on our way home.

I saw Bella walking ahead of me, so I wrapped my arms around her and whispered "I liked that game." in her ear.

She laughed, and turned to me. "So did I, and you were very good for your first game." she whispered back, smiling.

I bowed dramatically, taking her down with me, and said "Thank you." with a fake French accent. She laughed again, and whispered "I love you." quietly to me. I smiled and whispered it back to her, and kept walking with my arms wrapped around her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What do you guys think? I know, it was sort of bad, but oh well. Again I am sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner, but I hope I made it up to you with this long chapter. (:**

**Review, tell me what you liked, any suggestions for the next chapter?**


	20. The act of betrayal

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I enjoy hearing what you have to say about my story.(:**

**This chapter is dedicated to .cullen, for she gave me the wonderful idea of having Tanya being, well, Tanya. I liked her idea, and honestly didn't think of that, so this chapter goes out to you! This chapter also goes out to all of the people questioning me about further additions to the Cullen family, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. (:**

**Also, I would just love to say thank you to simply dazzling, your review was so sweet, and I love that you enjoy my story so much. Your review really touched my writer's heart, and I just thought I should let you know. :D**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY… (hehe. This is a long chapter for you all. )**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I was lounging on the couch with Edward, while Tanya and Irina were giggling with Rosalie about Kate's mate, Garrett. I didn't really want to join in their conversation, so I sat with my hand resting in Edward's, watching the sparks of fire in the fireplace dance in the air.

"I think they are magnificent for each other." I heard Rosalie whisper, and then rolled my eyes. That was all she has been talking about, how 'Kate and Garrett complement each other wonderfully.' It really has become quite bothersome. There was more giggling, but only between Rose and Irina - I didn't hear Tanya's voice included in their laughs.

When I switched my eyes from the fire to Tanya, I saw her staring at Edward, completely unaware that I was watching her ogle my boyfriend, and that Irina was trying to get her attention. Rose looked at tanya, and quickly looked at me with a warning glance, as not to get frustrated with her. I nodded my head slightly, but continued to stare at Tanya with narrowed eyes.

Eventually, Rose was able to snap tanya out of her daze, and Irina smacked her arm, causing Edward to look up at them. "What was that for?" tanya hissed, rubbing her arm even though it didn't hurt her.

I heard both Rose and Irina hissing things at her under their breath, only for Tanya to hear, and tanya immediately looked flustered. Edward looked at me, and I just shook my head, and muttered 'later' under my breath to him. He nodded his head also, and went back to stroking my pale hand.

I have noticed Tanya paying close attention to Edward these past three days, ever since the baseball game. She seemed to always be staring at him, and it was making me uncomfortable. She was like a sister to me, so I felt bad trying to confront her about it. The past two days I have been letting it slide, but today she was really pushing my limit.

I ground my teeth together, and stood up swiftly, causing Edward to jump slightly at my sudden movements. I walked around the cream couch, and laid my arms around the back of Edward's neck. "Where are you going, love?" he asked against my arms, tilting his head back at me slightly.

"I was just going to go hunting, would you care to join me." I asked, slightly pulling on his arm letting him know that I wanted him to. "Sure." he said, grinning, and then got up and walked next to me. The three girls ignored our quiet exchange, but I could feel their stares burning holes into our backs as we walked out the back door together.

We ran together, hand in hand, but our thoughts in separate places. I didn't notice the green and brown blurs passing by us as I tried to figure out what was wrong with Tanya. She could just be in awe at his baseball skills, right? Or was she just trying to give me her approval of him? I didn't know, honestly. The thought came into my head that she had fallen for him, but I quickly pushed that aside, knowing she would never do that to me. We kept on running, until we made it to our meadow we had shared days before. We both sat went and sat on the ground side by side, but didn't utter a word. Maybe Rose knew why Tanya has been staring at Edward the past few days - she has been talking to her a lot.

"What's bothering you love?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my concentration. He was staring at my face with concern on his features, and his brow was furrowed in concentration.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just making a big deal out of nothing." I lied instinctively, embarrassed by my real reasons why I was deep in thought.

He sighed. "I hate it when you lie to me, but I hate that I cant get a look into your mind to see what is bothering you. Wont you tell me?" he said with a pleading look, one that was to tempting to deny.

"Well.." I started, not wanting to sound paranoid. "Have you noticed the extra attention you are getting from Tanya?" I asked, trying to be discreet about it.

He sighed again. "You mean the stares? Yes. You really do not want to know what is going through her head sometimes. I swear, its like she has forgotten that I can read her mind."

My eyes popped out. "You know what is wrong with her? Tell me! I was going to ask Rose about it, but I never thought you would know…" I trailed off, thinking about what could possibly be going through Tanya's mind.

"Love, you really do not want to know." he said sternly, causing me to jut my lower lip out into a pout. He chuckled, and tilted my head back up with his finger. "I'm sure she will tell you, and if not, you can ask Rose. I truly do not want to see your reaction to what is going on." he said, causing me to become even more frustrated. I wanted to know what was going on, and I wanted to know now.

"Are you thirsty? Your eyes are getting dark." Edward said, looking straight into my eyes. Perceptive of him.

I laughed, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "Yes, I am actually. I didn't just ask you to go hunting with me so I could go deep into thought about what is going on with Tanya."

He laughed with me, and then slid his fingers in-between mine, entwining them together. "Well lets go then." he said with a smile, causing me to laugh again, and lead the way deeper into the forest.

We both went out separate ways, him going farther east, and me going farther west. I could pick up the trail of a black bear, and followed after it, still in a daze thinking about Tanya. When Edward said that I didn't want to know what she was thinking, that made me even more curious. What was going on in her mind? What could possibly be so disturbing, that even Edward wont talk to me about? When I saw the black bear drinking out of a stream, I went in the trees above it, and pounced onto his back before it could do anything. It was a simple kill, and I buried the dead carcass under a tree. I ran back to where Edward and I split up, waiting for him to come back from his hunt.

I looked around the forest, and realized we were near Canada. The ferns were wild and tall out here, and the trees were so thick that sunlight was barely making through to where I was standing. Many little wildflowers littered the ground, and sticks and stones were everywhere you can imagine. It truly was a peaceful area, and it calmed my fears with Tanya. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. She must like Edward - and not as a friend. That was my only solution, and I will have Rose prove it to me tonight. I know that she would tell me what was gong on sooner or later. I just want sooner, rather than later.

"Hello love." Edward said from behind where I was standing, wrapping both of his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

I smiled, and unwrapped both of his arms, but still held one hand. "Hello to you to. Lets get back though, I need to speak with Rose." I said, still smiling at him.

He sighed. "Alright, lets go." and then we started running, following our trail back home. At times like these it was normally very quiet, but never awkward.

"So, what did you get?" I asked nonchalantly, noting how strange that must sound to anyone living in Portland that was not a member of my family.

"Mountain lion. You?" he asked back, used to me asking random questions when we go hunting. Even when we weren't getting along I would still ask.

"Grizzly." I stated, letting a small smile play across my lips.

He laughed. "you always get grizzly. You might want to be careful - we don't need them becoming endangered." he said sarcastically, still laughing. I joined in with him as we continued to run, our house getting closer and closer with every stride we took.

Inside we heard screaming. "You bitch! Why would you think that?!" I heard Rose screaming, obviously very angry with somebody. I shot Edward a questioning look, but he just shook his head no, with his mouth in a very tight line.

"I'm sorry! I cant control my emotions!" I heard Tanya scream back at her, also with a very frustrated tone. My face went still, and I stopped running, and stood frozen in place. This was not good. Both of the girls in there are very short- tempered, and who knows what they would do to each other fighting like this. Edward tugged on my arm to keep running, but realized I wasn't moving, and stood with me.

"You should know better though! That's her MATE!" Rose screamed back, causing my face to go even paler- if that was possible. My fears were confirmed, yet I was still too shocked to move.

"SO! Try and tell me you don't feel the same way about him!" Tanya continued to scream back at her, and I could hear something being slammed and breaking inside the house. I didn't hear Esme say anything about breaking things, and immediately wondered where everyone else was.

"It's Edward! He is like a brother to me! And I would NEVER betray my sister like that!" Rose screamed back, also creating a shattering noise from inside the house. My head slowly turned to Edward, my eyes wide, and stared at him. He grimaced, but didn't say anything.

"So! He is stunning! And besides, I'm sure Isabella will be over him in weeks anyways." I heard Tanya sneer in a deadly voice, causing me to growl quietly.

Neither of them seemed to notice, for Rose kept shouting. "So what if he is stunning! She is like family to you! And don't you dare say that she will be over him in weeks! They love each other! She would never do that!" she said, and I could hear a loud crack from inside the house - probably Rose smacking her.

It was my time to interfere. I broke out of my frozen trance, and started to walk to the house. Edward didn't say a word to me, he just followed behind me into the house. When I whipped open the back door, both Rose and Tanya stopped shouting, and stared at me from the living room. Rose was looking at me hesitantly, but still shooting glares at Tanya. Tanya, on the other hand, was backing away from me slowly, not taking her eyes off of me.

I growled at her, and stalked forward. "So you have been crushing on _my_ mate? You think that I'm going to get rid of him in weeks, and then you can swoop in and take him?" I asked in a cold voice, baring my teeth at her. "Well your wrong! How could you do this to me Tanya! And to think I liked you!" I said, my voice rising octaves steadily.

She snarled at me, but didn't say anything. "Just get out of my house. Take your family and leave. I don't need to see your backstabbing face any longer. You're the one to blame when your family gets frustrated for having to leave us so soon. Now go." I said, letting venom fill my voice. She looked at us one last time, and then ran up to her room, hopefully to pack.

I turned to Rose. "Thank you for standing up for me. I love you." I said, and walked up to crush her in a hug. She quickly hugged me back, and whispered "Your welcome." into my ear. She looked at me again, and then sighed.

"Isabella, your eyes are pitch black. Let's go hunting. Esme and everyone should be back once we get back from our trip. When we get back we can tell them what happened, that is if they already don't know." she continued to whisper, completely ignoring the loud noises Tanya was making upstairs. I nodded my head, and then released her from my grip.

"Edward?" I said, turning around to face him. "Do you mind staying here and waiting for them to get back, and maybe telling them what happened? I really need to talk to Rosalie."

He looked at me, and then nodded his head. "Of course. I can see why you need time alone. When you get back, I'll be here waiting." he said, smiling slightly at the end. I nodded my head also, and went to kiss him lightly before turning back to Rosalie.

"Let's go. My throat is burning, and I really don't like knowing my eyes are black." I stated, causing her to smile and Edward to laugh at my logic.

Rose grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the house, and started running until we were at least five miles out, with me complaining the whole way. She let me go hunt a few deer, but told me to return to where she was as soon as I was done. I ended up draining three deer, and one elk before returning to the rock Rose was sitting on.

"Hey." I said shyly, grabbing Rose's attention instantly. "So, um, thanks again for standing up for me."

She sighed and patted the rock next to her, which I sat down on. "I can't believe I liked her. I mean, it took me a few days to realize she was after Edward, but when she started talking about him when she knew you weren't around, I went off the edge. The worst part was that she thought I would betray your trust and help her get him. The things I wanted to do to her…" she said trailing off.

I admired Rosalie. She was such a great sister and friend, I was ready to die for her. I pulled her into a hug, and sighed also. "I actually was just realizing it today when we were hunting. Edward said something about what she was thinking, but wouldn't tell me. I then thought she liked Edward or something along the lines of that. But when we came home, you confirmed my theory. So thank you." I said, smiling up at her, since she was slightly taller then me, even when sitting.

She laughed. "For what?"

"For telling her what an ass she was being. I still cant believe I ever trusted her. She was like a sister to me - not as good of one as you are - but a sister nonetheless." I said, causing her to smile back at me.

"Thank you for considering me as a sister. I don't know how I ever thought you were mean. I guess I was just to shallow." she said, laughing at herself quietly.

I looked up at her and laughed also. "Yes, well, I can't believe I didn't like you either. I mean sure, you were snobby - no offense - but I can't believe I never gave you a chance. I mean, yes, I am a vampire and all, but I have never had problems with my thirst." I said quietly, looking down at my now dirty dress.

She laughed again. "We were both immature like that. But im glad we have each other now." she said, smiling hugely. I started to smile but was cut off by an agonized scream coming from miles within the forest. Rosalie looked at me frantically, and started to get up, following the screams.

We both subconsciously agreed to go investigate, and were soon running in the forest. The screams grew more frequent, and louder the deeper we went into the forest. The only thing running through my mind was '_why on earth would a human be so far into the woods?'_ I knew there were trails here, but they were miles away from where the screams seem to be coming from.

The screams were dieing down, and me and Rosalie pushed ourselves even faster to get to the sounds. When we got to a clearing, there was a giant bear on top of what looked like a man in the middle of the open area. I took one look at it, and was instantly running across the field, and snapping the bear's neck in a second.

Rose was kneeling next to the man, silently looking over his wounds. Several of his bones seemed to be broken, and there were many large gashes all over his body. He was obviously unconscious, and most likely due to blood loss. I instinctively convinced Rose she wasn't thirsty, and looked over the man again. His heart rate was slowing gradually, and I knew we had to either change him, or let him die.

Looking up at Rosalie, I could see admiration in her eyes as she stared down at him. I furrowed my brow in confusion over what had caught Rose's attention, but she answered that for me. She turned to me, and whispered "The hair, the dimples. Henry." and I then knew what she was talking about. The man had deep brown curly hair, and with the way his face was set, you could see that he had dimples - just like Rosalie's friend's baby, Henry. She then looked at me again. "Does he have a chance?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

I regretfully shook my head no, and whispered back "His heart rate is slowing. Do you wish to take him to Carlisle?" I knew Carlisle would graciously change him, considering his conditions, and if Carlisle wasn't home yet, I would have to if that is what Rosalie wanted. I couldn't deny her love - if that was what this was.

"If possible." she whispered, and continued to stare down at him, still on her knees. I bent over to start to pick him up, but Rosalie beat me to it, and was cradling his massive body in her arms. It was quite comical to watch petite Rosalie carry a very burly man in her arms. I got up next to her and nodded my head, and we started running back to the house.

The man's eyelids fluttered, and soon brown eyes were staring up at Rosalie in awe. Since I was running next to Rosalie, I noticed out of the corner of my eye when his eyes flashed to my face, and rested there for a moment. When I turned my head to him I saw his eyes widen, but then look back at Rosalie. We could both tell he was struggling to watch us, but we didn't say a word to him. Instead, we just kept running.

When we got to the house, a very upset Esme was hugging a pained looking Carlisle in the loft, while Edward was staring out the window wide-eyed at me and Rosalie. We kept on running straight through the door, and then looked around. All of the Denali's seemed to have left, but the house didn't feel empty. Edward was immediately at my side, looking at me with worry.

"Carlisle." Rosalie said in a pained voice. "We found him being attacked by a bear. He is dieing….." she trailed off, staring down at him.

Carlisle got out of Esme's embrace, and was instantly at Rosalie's side. "His heart is slowing…" he murmured, and then gently took him out of Rosalie's arms. The man was on the couch, and Carlisle bit down on his neck, causing Rosalie to turn away, and me to turn my face into Edward's chest. After all of the changes I have witnessed, I still cant get over the sound of flesh tearing. Edward wrapped his arm around me and hugged me close, while I grabbed Rosalie's hand in a comforting manner.

She smiled at me, but continued to stare at the man on the couch. He was starting to thrash around a bit, but was still relatively calm. We could hear his heartbeat grow stronger, and I heard Rosalie let out a breath in relief. Edward was stroking my hair, while also staring at the man on our couch.

Esme was standing of to the side of the room with Carlisle, and was also watching the man. I'm not sure how long we all stood there, but it seemed like eternity before Rosalie removed my hand and walked over to the couch and sat with him.

"I can't imagine what is going through his head right now." Rosalie murmured, looking up at me as she spoke. I heard Edward chuckle, and watched as Rosalie directed her gaze to him. "What?"

"Well," Edward said, "He thinks he is in hell right now. He is thinking something about having too much fun in his twenty years, and then something about the two angels that saved him."

We all laughed at that, and went and sat in the many chairs of the living room. The man was surprisingly quiet, and was laying almost completely still. He must really have thought he was dieing, or was in hell. His heart was very strong, and every so often Edward would laugh at some thought the man was having. He informed us what the man's name was, and that he was one to get into trouble.

Every few hours Rosalie would bother Carlisle about how much longer was left, and we would all roll our eyes at how anxious she was.

"Isabella, im sorry about what happened with Tanya." Carlisle said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I almost growled at him mentioning her name, but I just nodded my head. He stared at me for another minute, but then muttered something about "Always stubborn." under his breath, too quiet for me to catch his full sentence.

I looked down at my hands, studying my perfect nails, when I caught movement from the corner of my eye. My head shot up, and I saw Rosalie reaching for the man's hand. "He isn't feeling warm as he did before, Carlisle. Is that normal?" she asked in a worried tone, causing all of us to laugh.

"Yes Rosalie. It has been two days, which means his skin is becoming like ours now, and it feels warm to you. Just like Bella's feels to you." Carlisle said, offering a ridiculous analogy that made me snort, and Rosalie shoot a glare at me.

"His heart beat is getting faster." I noted, and then looked back down at my nails. Rosalie and I should go get them done sometime…

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asked in the same tone she used before, causing me to roll my eyes. She was worrying too much.

"It means the transformation is almost over, honey." Esme said, speaking up for the first time in two days. I looked up and smiled at her, which she returned almost instantly. When the man's heartbeat started to sound like a helicopter, both Carlisle and I got up, preparing to give the man the lecture on what he was.

When his heart stopped beating, the room went completely still, and Rosalie was practically shaking with nerves. We could all see the man squeeze Rosalie's hand, and then sit up, opening his bright red eyes.

The first word out of his mouth was "Sweet."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Hehe. Major cliffy there too… so you all know the routine, review please!**

**Im trying to at least reach ninety, but that wont be possible unless you help. (:**

**Tehe, well, I know you can all guess who he is, but can you guess what is going to happen next?**

**Ohh, and I know they didn't say sweet back then, but they probably didn't say cool, or awesome either, so I figured that was the best thing for him to say. I mean, doesn't that just sound like something he would say when he see's his amazing new eyesight? **


	21. GoFish

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed - you guys made my week!**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, its just that my internet was down for like the whole spring break (spring break for me, that is.) and I could write. I don't really know what happened, all I know is something was up with my cable company, so once again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner.**

**So I already have the next two chapters of this written, and they should be typed, edited, and up soon. I think some of you will like what is coming. (;**

**Well anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Nicole, because she gave me the wonderful idea's of what emm should say. I LOVE YOU NICOLE! **

**Now, on with the story! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously:_

_When his heart stopped beating, the room went completely still, and Rosalie was practically shaking with nerves. We could all see the man squeeze Rosalie's hand, and then sit up, opening his bright red eyes._

_The first word out of his mouth was "Sweet."_

We all just stood there as still as statues, staring at him. He sat up straighter, and then turned his head to the sides, looking at the room. "I could swear I was in hell just minutes ago. Where am I?"

I looked at Carlisle, pleading him with my eyes so that I could answer, and Carlisle nodded his head yes. I instantly perked up, and opened my mouth to talk. "You are at our home, and no, technically you are not dead." I summarized his question, wording it specifically for him to ask what I knew was coming.

He slowly shook his head. "I don't understand. How am I not dead? I remember burning, and now my skin feels fine. It was like I was on fire! What is happening?"

I sighed, not wanting to answer that question, and stepped back towards where Edward was sitting. Carlisle stepped forward, taking my place, and started to explain to him what he was now. I didn't want to really listen to this again, so I went to sit by Rose, and tuned out what they were saying.

I was thinking about taking Rose to the beach when it was rainy, when something Carlisle said brought me out of my reverie. "Please, let me talk, and then you can ask all of the questions you want." Carlisle was saying, glaring slightly at the man who was trying his hardest to keep his mouth shut. Carlisle continued to talk, and then finally let the man ask his questions after about ten more minutes of explanations.

I was in the middle of spinning a piece of my hair in-between my fingers, when he asked his first question. "Wait, so you are saying that I can jump off a cliff and not die?"

Carlisle shook his head at him, with what seemed to be disappointment. "Yes, I guess you can, but you would have to be careful to not break anything when you land."

"Okay, so if I am strong, I can have an arm wrestling match?"

"Of course. Why?" Carlisle asked.

"just wondering." he grinned, and then turned to Esme and Edward. "So she is my new mother now?" he asked, pointing a pale finger at Esme.

"Yes." Carlisle answered in an amused tone. "She is."

"Great. And so all of these freaks are my family?" he asked jokingly, skimming his eyes over everyone that was sitting down. I hissed at his comment, and forced him to take it back, even though he wasn't serious. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. What I really meant to say was that I love my new family, and look forward to spending time with them." he said, with confusion written all over his face when he was done talking.

Everyone was silently chuckling as I smiled at my work. Carlisle just sighed. "That was Isabella. You seem to have irritated her." Carlisle answered his unspoken question.

"Which one is she?" he asked, turning back to where Rose and I were sitting. Edward smirked and pointed his finger at me, earning a soft growl from me in return. The man directed his gaze on my face, and then stepped forward. "Hello Isabella. I'm Emmett. I can see I like you already." he said, smiling.

I laughed, and then flashed a look at Edward. "I know."

He followed my gaze back to Edward, and then looked back questioningly at me. I just smiled, and watched as he looked back at Edward again. After a minute, Edward spoke up. "No, Emmett. I am not a vampire that does witchcraft. I am a mind reader."

"Well." Emmett said, pausing for a minute. "That seems to make sense." Emmett continued to stare at him, and at times Edward would nod his head and smile. They continued on with their silent interrogations, so I turned to look at Rose. She was staring at Emmett with admiration I her eyes. She seemed to be dawn to him, and I knew it must be love. I could tell - just like I could tell with Carlisle and Esme. She had that same look on her face that Edward has while looking at me. It must be love!

Edward suddenly cleared his throat, staring at me with what seemed to be expectance. I raised my eyebrow at him, so he spoke. "Emmett would like to go hunting." he stated.

I continued to stare at him with my eyebrow raised. Why would I want to know that? "And?" I prompted.

"He would like you to take him. Considering you have done that with everyone else for their first hunts, he thought you would be a good choice. He also likes your power." Edward said, staring my face down, looking for any signs of me saying no.

Why me? couldn't…"Rose is coming too!" I screamed happily, saying my thoughts out loud.

Rose shifted positions, snapping out of her little daze with Emmett, and glared at me. "And why would I do that?" she hissed, her eyes suddenly turning darker then they already were.

I just rolled my eyes at her. "You are still young, and that was too much blood for you to be comfortable right now. I know it has been three days without you hunting, and with your exposure to the blood, your throat must be on fire. Besides, your eyes don't match your dress. They are too dark." I said, staring at her light pink dress. Her black eyes really didn't go with that dress.

She sighed. "I see your point. I'll go." she said lazily, and then took my hand off of her arm before walking to the direction of the stairs. I couldn't help but smile at how gullible she was being. There was no way that that was my real intention of having her come!

After smiling at the empty hallway for a few more seconds, I turned back to the rest of my family. Edward looked confused - for probably not knowing what was going on with my plans - Emmett looked excited, Esme looked hopeful, and Carlisle was furrowing his brow in concentration. For what? Im not entirely sure.

"Thank you Bella." Emmett said, smiling. I just groaned. Edward already told him my new 'name.' Great.

I put on a fake smile, but then that soon turned into a real smile when I saw the mischievous glint in Emmett's eyes, and Edward's frightened face. "Anytime Em." I said, responding to his thank, and then returned to my mindless thoughts on the couch, waiting for Rosalie.

"So are you up for it?" Emmett said, turning to look at Edward. I sat up straight to get a better view on whatever was going on in Emmett's head.

"You are a newborn Emmett," Emmet scolded. I looked over to see that Esme had gotten up and that Carlisle had the same look on his face. "That is not fair at all." Edward continued. "And you should know that, with what Carlisle has told you."

"I know." Emmett grinned. "but will you?"

"No Emmett. I will not have an arm wrestling match with you." Edward said sternly, revealing Emmett's little plan.

"I will!" I jumped up excitedly. I knew I could beat him, newborn strength or not.

He just smiled. "Lets go." and then he walked out the back door with us trailing behind. He stopped at a large rock on the edge of the forest, and propped his elbow up, waiting for me. He had a big grin on his face, and his eyes were dancing with excitement

I confidently walked over behind him and also put my arm up, and grabbed his hand. "One. Two. Three."

I could immediately feel the force he was putting on me, pushing my arm an inch closer to the bottom of the rock. I held my arm there, though, waiting for him to think I was giving up. Sure enough, his push became even stronger, and I let my arm inch down another two inches. When I looked down I saw I was maybe two inches away from losing, so I did what I knew I would do.

_Stop pushing. _I ordered him, smiling when he stopped and the pressure was relieved. He looked confused for a minute, but then his eyes narrowed at me. I just grinned at him, and slammed his arm down.

He growled at me as I walked to where Edward was standing. "You know its not fair when you do that love. That is cheating." he said in an amused tone.

I just grinned. "I know. But you could have warned him. We have done that before." I said, in the same amused tone he was using.

"Emmett, BELLA! Lets GO!" Rose screamed from inside the house. I just rolled my eyes, and started to walk back into the house. "Lets not keep her waiting, since we waited for her." I mumbled, my voice laced with sarcasm. From the laughs I got from behind me, I knew that it wasn't quiet enough. Oops.

*~*

Rose and Emmett were holding hands in the breakfast room. It was very sweet, and I knew from the beginning that Rose loved emmett. They finally got together a month ago, and emmett has been very gently since then. Ever since he found out about Royce, he has become like Edward - the perfect gentleman. I never knew emmett had it in him.

We still haven't talked to the Denali's since Tanya's little scene, and it has been over two months. Esme has become worried, but Carlisle keeps assuring her that it will be fine. Christmas came and went, and now it is 1935. I've been working on my new found shield, and can project it over myself, and another person if they are standing next to me. Its progress.

"Bella?" Edward asked from beside me. Sure enough, when I looked over, I was staring into his beautiful topaz eyes. He had a small smile on his lips, and immediately had me suspicious. I know that look. That was the look he gave me when he asked me to mess around with Emmett during the wrestling match that he challenged emmett too. It was amusing, but I would rather of not had my eardrums ringing after Edward won.

"Yes?" I asked, letting the suspicion run through my voice.

"Oh, nothing really. You just seem so out of it. Is everything alright?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. I just nodded my head slightly and smiled. He sighed. "I wish I could know what is going on in your head."

I just laughed. "You know, I could always tell you. Like just a few minutes ago I was thinking of Rose and Emmett, Christmas, and well…..the Denali's." I said, my voice growing quieter at the end. I'm not sure when the last time was that someone mentioned them.

Sure enough, seconds after the last word slipped through my lips, I was suddenly facing four other vampires, all looking at me with sorrow in their eyes. "I'm dreadfully sorry for bringing that up." I said, looking at mainly Esme. "But Edward wanted to know what I was thinking, and it just blurted out. I really am sorry." I was now studying the rich brown hardwood floors.

Esme sighed. "Its alright dear. I have been actually thinking of them lately also. But I still think it's best to give them their time. I know how Kate is, she will call when the time is right." she stated confidently, smiling at me.

I smiled back, and then sighed. "I wish the time was sooner though. I feel awful for what I said." I've always been regretting what I said to Tanya, but lately it has been more then ever. Esme has been less lively lately, and I cant help but feel that it is because of what I said to Tanya.

Edward squeezed my hand comfortingly, and I sighed again. "Okay kids, I am going to go to the gardening store. I'll be back before evening." Esme said, and then walked out of the room humming a tune I had no name for.

"Yes, I should be getting to the hospital now. You know when I'll be back." and with that, Carlisle also left the room, leaving the four of us alone. As soon as we heard the front door shut, Emmett was up on his feet.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" he asked excitedly. I just rolled my eyes at him. Who knows what is going on in his mind for what to do today - except for Edward, that is.

Edward groaned from beside me, and was shaking his head at Emmett. "No, absolutely not. I would rather just play my piano than do that. Besides, what if you got caught? I don't think Esme would be happy to hear what you were doing." he said, saying _that_ in disgust. I looked up at him curiously, and he just shook his head.

I turned to emmett and smiled. "Let me hear it." I was always curious when it came to emmett. I've only known him for two months, but he is the most entertaining and amusing guy out there.

"We go swimming In the ocean and tip the little sail boats over." he stated proudly.

Rose slapped him. "No Emmett! That is just cruel! And anyway, the water is to cold for us to be tipping humans into it."

I nodded my head. "I agree with Rose. Normally your ideas are fun Emmett, but that is just cruel. There is no way that I am going to be doing that." I stated, keeping my voice blank of the emotions I felt. For example, amusement, disgust, annoyed, and anxious, to name a few. Though I was more anxious to hear Edward play then anything else.

He groaned. "Fine. I'll go with option number two."

I was curious, yet again. "And what might that be?"

He just smiled again. "Cards!" he shouted. I just shook my head at him. You would think that his second option would be to dig a tunnel to China, but no, it was to play cards. That is Emmett for you.

"Rose, how do you deal with him?" I asked, as Emmett ran out of the room to get his deck of cards from his bedroom. I heard Emmett say "Hey, I heard that." but just ignored it.

"Well, I've learned that smacking him will stop him sometimes, and if not, to just ignore him." she said lazily, staring at her fingernails.

I stifled a laugh, and kept the conversation serious. "I see. Those are some very good pointers. Thank you, Rose." I said, and then walked out of the room to find Emmett sitting on the dining room table with a deck of cards in his hands.

He looked up at me, smiling brightly. "Want to play go-fish with me? Playing with myself is boring." he said, causing me to laugh at how childish he really was. **(I know, I know, go-fish didn't exist back then, but just picture Emmett, of all people, playing go-fish.)**

I just shook my head no. "sorry Emmett, im actually going to go read a book or something. Maybe later?" I said, making the end come out like a question. Before he could respond, I was running up into my room and closing my door behind me. I could hear the soft notes of Edward's piano coming from down the hall, and smiled to myself. I loved hearing Edward play, even if he wasn't in front of me playing. It was just comforting to hear the familiar notes, no matter how far away he was from me.

I smiled again, and then walked over to my bookshelf I had that was right to the side of my bed. I quickly selected my worn out copy of _Romeo & Juliet _and settled onto my armchair. The book flipped open to where I had left off, and I started reading from there. When I thought about it, I realized how dramatic these people were. And Paris really did get on my nerves.

"I'm home!" Esme said, slightly raising her voice as she walked through the front door. I put my book down on the chair, and walked down the stairs to meet her. When she saw me, she smiled and then asked "So what did Emmett break?"

I laughed. From the dining room, emmett screamed "Hey!" but continued his card game. "Nothing surprisingly. He has been keeping himself occupied by playing go-fish." I stated, laughing quietly at the image of emmett sitting on the dining room table with his legs crossed, talking to himself about his cards. It really was a sight to see.

She just sighed. "Well, at least he didn't go bother any humans."

I nodded my head. "Yes, but he does have outstanding self control." I stated, thinking of Emmett's perfect record with human blood.

"Maybe it's his love for irritating them." Esme suggested, taking off her shoes and pea coat.

I laughed quietly and nodded. "Yes, but it could be all of the grizzly bears he loves to agitate." I also suggested, thinking about all of the hunting trips we have taken when he would wake them up from their hibernation, and bother them before killing them. It was always entertaining, watching him fight with the animal that almost killed him a few months ago.

"Stop talking about me like I can't hear you! I'm right here you know!" he shouted, but then started to mumble something about threes and go-fish.

Esme just sighed. "Very well Emmett. But please, get off of the dining room table." she said, not even looking at him to know where he was sitting.

Emmett muttered something incoherent, but we could hear his shuffling, and moving of the cards. I just smiled. This was my family, and I love them for their odd ways.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you all liked this chapters, and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, I am all ears. (:**

**You know the routine, so review please! Your opinion matters to me. (:**


	22. Ah, Forks

**Wow! 224 reviews so far!? Thank you Thank you Thank you for all of you joining my review crew! I love you all! Okay, so I have a new story up called How Do I Love Someone I Hate? go check it out.(:**

**A little sample of that is here: **

_I glared at their direction as we drove away. Alice squealed. "that was so much fun!"_

"_yeah," I said sarcastically, "so much fun being practically eaten alive by cameras. It was a joy ride."_

_She frowned at me while looking at the road. "stop being so negative Bella. Look on the bright side, you get a kickass pair of shoes that are gorgeous." she said, now smiling into the mirror, looking back at where our bags were laying out._

_I just laughed at her. "so did you. Now stop going into wedding land with our bags, and get me home. I need some peace and quiet, and I need to talk to my agent about the movie."_

**That's just a bit I enjoy. I find Bella's attitude quite humorous, but if you read the story, you will know why she is in such a bad mood. Go look on my profile for the full summary, and please, go read this story. I would love all my fans for this story to also join my other story.(:**

**Ohh, and ivebeeneaten22, to answer your question about how many pages per chapter, its about five, maybe six average. I don't really want to go look at all my chapters right now, but they are in that range. But anyway, thank you for reviewing every chapter so far. You're the one who brought my review number so high, so thank you. I think you can officially hop aboard the review crew train.**

**And alicecullenobsessed, I really cant answer your Alice question, but no, Bella and Edward are not sleeping in the same room yet, and yes, they will have to move, and yes, they will be sleeping with their respected other. But don't worry about your Emmett suggestion, I cant have emmett not making fun of them! Lol. Thank you for reviewing.(:**

**Okay! So, this is the chapter 22, and like I said before, I think you will all enjoy what I have planned for the next chapter I will be posting. Im just too lazy to type it right now, but like I have said, I already have it written out.**

**So I'm very very sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I was being a little bratty to my parents, and got my internet taken away for the weekend. Also, I have been working on my other story, but I hope to still get AT LEAST one chapter up a week. So I really am sorry I couldn't get this up faster. I got hope from school today, and completely glued my butt to this chair typing this chapter, and another chapter for my other story, since I got my internet back today. But I hope I can make up the wait for you guys with an Emmett idea. (:**

**And that is the end of my horribly long authors note, on with the story!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screeched, running past everyone as Emmett chased her. "PUT THE SPIDER DOWN!" she screamed, running in circles around the dining room table we were all sitting at. My eyes followed Rosalie's movements, and watched her go into the kitchen and then Emmett yelled. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I both turned our heads in astonishment as Emmett continued to yell at Rosalie to put something down. "ROSIE! STOP IT!" he screamed, and then I heard the back door slam shut.

"What on earth was that about?" I asked Edward. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of Edward who was rubbing his temple like he had a headache, and shaking his head.

"Rosalie was still packing, and when Emmett got another suitcase for her, their was a spider close by, so he grabbed it, fully aware of Rosalie's fear of spiders. He chased her around, but when she got in the kitchen she picked up a banana, which caused emmett to scream. Don't ask me why, all I know is that emmett has some illogical fear of bananas." Edward summarized, still shaking his head in shame.

We were all stunned. Emmett, the one who tackles bears is afraid of bananas? I just sighed. That was typical Emmett. "So where are they now?" Esme asked, staring out the back windows. Edward just laughed.

"Well, Emmett is cowering in a tree, and Rosalie is making her way back here to finish packing." he said, causing me to let a few giggles escape.

Of course, just as I started to laugh, Rosalie walked in looking very frustrated. She completely ignored us as she walked past us and stomped up the stairs to her room. "Out of the two years I've known her, I have never known that Rosalie was afraid of spiders." Carlisle said softly - so Rosalie wouldn't hear what he was saying and take offense to that.

We all nodded, except for Edward, who probably already did know that. "Wait, so as we were saying, we are moving to a town called Forks that is only half a day's run from here?" I asked, looking back to Carlisle who was seated at the head of the table.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Yes, we will be living in a small town, out in the middle of the forest. The nearest towns are Portland and Seattle, and are maybe a ten minute run." he informed us, holding Esme's hand comfortingly.

Esme smiled. "Yes, I found the perfect house. It's big, white and three stories. I've already visited the house once while you kids were hunting, and I am planning to knock down all the back walls and put up windows. Of course, I'll have Emmett help. Also, Bella," she said, turning to me. "It has a porch, so you can enjoy that." she said, smiling at my strange love for house's that have a porch.

I smiled back at her. "Thank you Esme. The house sounds lovely. I'm sure we will all like it there." just as I finished saying that, Emmett bounded through the back doors, and was upstairs in a flash. There were a few muffled bangs, but we chose to ignore them.

I looked at Edward for answers as to what was happening upstairs, but he just smiled, and rubbed soothing circles into my hand with his thumb. We were both excited to be able to share the same room, and looking forward to the somewhat privacy we will get.

"So what I was getting to was that we can easily run over all of our suitcases?" I asked. Esme nodded, but Edward and Carlisle both sighed. I looked at them. "why did you sigh?"

They both looked at each other, then back at me. "Well, its just that you would be worried about your luggage, that's all." Carlisle said, saving Edward from my wrath. I saw Edward mouth a 'thank you' to Carlisle, but chose to ignore it.

"Well, yes, I have to make sure all of my clothes will be there. How big is my closet going to be?" I asked to anyone who knew.

"Well, dear, when we get there we will be choosing rooms, which means you two will probably be looking at the closet sizes, instead of the actual rooms." Esme said, looking at Edward and I. I smiled sheepishly, and Edward chuckled.

"Fine, but I get a room just for my music." Edward said, and then squeezed my hand.

I nodded my head. "Very well Edward. So when are we moving?" I asked, turning to look at Carlisle. As soon as I said that Rosalie was downstairs and sitting next to Esme, with Emmett trailing behind her. Everyone was staring at Carlisle.

"Well." he said, "As soon as Esme is finished remodeling." he said, looking at Esme.

"Yes, I was planning on going up tonight and staying for as long as I need, with Emmett, if that is okay." Esme said, looking at Emmett. He just nodded his head, so she turned back to Carlisle. "We should be moving in about a week then, and it will be easy to move all of our belongings, considering that it is not even a day run."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Very well then. So we will be moving in a week. Everyone can start packing their clothes, and we will start running up furniture for Esme to arrange tomorrow. Just remember everyone, we wont be home at all, so pack all of your clothes and pictures and such into suitcases tonight so you can run them over tomorrow."

We all nodded again, and silently got up to pack. As soon as Edward and I walked up the stairs, I fled to my room and straight into my closet, doing the normal packing routine. Blouses, skirts, under dresses, hats, dresses, shoes, and scarf's were thrown everywhere, and were soon all stuffed into my thirteen suitcases. I knew everyone would tease me for my excessive shopping issues, and my many bags, but I didn't care. I needed all of my clothes with me.

When I looked out my window I saw that the sun was setting, and sighed. I hadn't realized it had taken me so much time, and was frustrated that I couldn't spend more time with Edward. "EMMETT!" I screamed, then laughed lightly when I heard glass shatter and his hard footsteps running up the stairs.

Emmett walked through my door looking slightly afraid. "I need a rope." I told him, earning a wild look from him saying 'are you insane?" I just shook my head at him, "I wont be able to carry my thirteen suitcases if I don't have a rope, and I don't intend on taking more then one trip."

He looked at me for a minute, then burst out laughing. "You have thirteen suitcases?!" he howled, bending over from laughing so much. I growled at him, but he just ignored it and continued to laugh. He started to form incoherent sentences about my shopping, and I had it. I went up to him and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Enough! Now go get me a rope before I make you!" I threatened before walking back over to my many suitcases that had taken up the whole right side of my room. He nodded his head, and was out the door and back in with a rope in his hands in seconds. I smiled. "Thank you. Now run along now." I said to him before he ran back downstairs.

"Emmett! Stop it!" Rose said downstairs, and then there was a loud bang.

"ROSALIE?! What was that?" came Esme's inevitable scream from somewhere in the floor I was currently in. Rosalie muttered something about Emmett being a fool, but didn't say anything else. I laughed quietly at them, and then started to tie the rope around all thirteen bags that were lined up In a stack spreading across my room. When I had three satisfying wraps, I knotted the rope tightly, causing some of the rope to turn to dust.

"When I we leaving to take our stuff?" I asked nobody in particular, but knew that everyone in a mile radius from our family would hear.

"Once everyone is ready." Esme said, suddenly at my door smiling slightly at my bags. I smiled back at her sheepishly and nodded.

"Okay then, so who is ready?" I asked again.

"Em and I are." Rose said.

"I am, love." Edward said from in his room.

"Both Carlisle and I are ready dear. So are we all leaving now then?" esme asked.

I nodded my head. "We should, that way you and Emmett can get a head start on the house. I cant wait to see the finished product." I said, smiling at her. "I know it will be good, but im excited to see how you are going to do this window wall."

Edward was then in my room, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I'm excited to see the room we will be sharing." he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. He chuckled, and leaned away from my ear. "Well, I'll be getting my things downstairs." he announced, and then pulled away from me to walk to his room.

I sighed. "I should be doing that also." Esme just laughed at me softly, and walked out of my door and downstairs. I easily picked up my gigantic stack of suitcases, and carried it out of my room like a pillar that fell down. I went barreling down the stairs, and as soon as I was down, I was being agitated.

"Whoa squirt. That's what you were doing with the rope?" Emmett asked, earning a smack from Rosalie. I smiled my thanks at her, and she just nodded and got up off of the couch she was sitting on. She grabbed her five suitcases, and walked up to me grinning.

"You really do like shopping, don't you Bella?" she teased lightly, and me being the mature woman I am, stuck my tongue out at her.

As if Rosalie was reading my mind, she said. "Very mature Bella." and pushed me out the door. I laughed, and then started running with everyone else soon following after.

~*~

The house was amazing. The glass walls made the house so bright, we wouldn't ever need lights. (not that we ever did anyway.) The whole first floor was one big room, and was made in different tones of white. When we first arrived a month ago, Esme was waiting with a big smile on her face, and Emmett was waiting with an eager smile on his face - for Rosalie, of course.

"Emmy bear?" I asked him, giggling slightly at the new nickname I overheard Rose giving him. He growled at me slightly, causing Edward to glare at him. "Sorry, Emmett. But anyway, do you have any plans? I am dead bored." I said, knowing fully well what I was getting myself into.

An evil grin appeared on his face. "Why yes, Bellsy, I do." he said as I shot a glare at him for the name he just called me. "Everyone, lean in, we don't want the old people to hear." he said, looking at Carlisle and Esme, who were sitting in the dining room.

"Emmett, I heard that, and both Edward and Bella are older then me, so watch it." Esme scolded, and then turned back to Carlisle to continue their conversation.

I smacked emmett. "I am not old. And Esme, don't bring my age into this!" I scolded both of them, both of them laughing at me in response. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't think you are old, love." Edward whispered as he leaned in towards me. Emmett scoffed, but once I kicked him, he was quiet.

"Thank you." I said smiling, as I leaned in to kiss him lightly, but passionately. Emmett cleared his throat after a moment, and we both grudgingly pulled away.

"As I was saying, I think we should go around and poke people that are walking around town today." Emmett said, smiling at his 'genius' plan.

I just stared at him. "Why would we go poke people?" I asked in a slightly disgusted voice. Emmett just shook his head at me.

"You're not getting the good part. We would run at vampire speed so they wont be able to see who did it. It will be fun!" he said excitedly, grinning at all of us.

Rosalie just sighed and sat back onto the couch. "Fine. I'm in. but it is up to Bella and Edward."

I looked at Edward, and nodded my head. "Fine, we're in also. Now lets go!" I said, jumping up with abnormal exuberance. They all followed my lead, and were soon standing up also. Emmett and I bounced to the door, both extremely excited for something as dumb as poking people for the fun of it. I stopped by the door to put my heels on, and was soon joined by Rose.

As soon as we were done, we were both being dragged by the arms by Emmett, with Edward running right behind us. "Emmett! Let go of my now!" I said, my voice full of venom. He let go because I commanded him to, and continued to run with Rose.

Rose slipped his hand off of her arm, and entwined their fingers, so they were running holding hands. They looked very good together, and brought out the best of each other. We were soon in the center of the town, but still concealed by the thick green forests surrounding this tiny town. I could hear a nail being hit off in the distance, and smiled slightly knowing that they were adding on to this tiny area. Since it was around noon, the center of the city was bustling with many people shopping at the grocery market, or the tailor shop.

Emmett was the first to move, and he sprinted across the pavement, and poked the side of a woman who was bending over to pick up a paper she just dropped. She instantly stood upright, and looked around for the culprit who touched her. Emmett was already back in the woods with us, holding his stomach with laughter. I saw Rose give him a disapproving, yet amused, face as she walked up to the skirts of the forest. "im next." she said as she walked fully out, and then broke into a run. She circled a man who was sitting on a bench reading the daily paper. She tapped his right shoulder, but then ran away to his other side, and laughed into his ear, causing him to jump up and look around.

Rose came back to us laughing just as hard as Emmett, and it was also hard for me to control my laughter also. "I loved your added giggle." I complemented her as we continued to laugh quietly. Edward was shaking his head in disappointment at our behaviors, but I decided it was my turn.

I scanned the area, and saw three little children playing in the grass off to the side of the pavement as their mother talked with another woman. I ran up to the little kids, and picked out a little girl who had a beautiful smile. I made sure my touch was feather light, and tickled her from behind, and then moved into a blur to tap the mother's shoulder. She instantly turned around and saw her daughter laughing at what looked to be nothing at all. I quickly returned back to my family, where even Edward was laughing.

I looked at him curiously, and he answered my unspoken question. "The mother thought something was horribly wrong with her daughter. That was cruel, Isabella." he said, trying to be serious, but failed when a chuckle escaped his lips. I smiled widely, and turned to everyone else.

"So is anyone doing it again?" I asked. No one said anything, so we all migrated back to the house, still laughing about all of the people we bothered today. It was unfair that we were targeting the humans, but as Emmett pointed out, it was very funny and entertaining, and I couldn't agree more.

When we came up to the house, Esme was waiting on the porch. "What did you all do?" she asked us as we all walked up to the porch together. "Nothing." we all said in unison, like a perfectly practiced choir. She gave us a look that said 'like I believe that, now tell me.' so we ended up telling her our whole story. She even laughed a bit at the mother's thoughts Edward shared with us.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hehe. I thought it would be fun to poke people, and I would so do that if I was a vampire. Pshh, if it still weren't the end of the nineteen thirties in this story, I would have them go to a mall and bother people there. There would be a better variety. Tehe. So that's one chapter, and I hope on at least getting the other chapter I have written down typed tonight. I'm warning you now, there is a HUGE cliffy. (:**

**Okay, well you know the drill, review please. **

**And if anyone has suggestions, I am all ears. But I have a question for you all. Have you heard Ashley Tisdale's new single 'its alright, its OK' yet? I love it, and I know, you're all probably thinking "Ew? Ashley Tisdale? She is a Disney star, yeah right." but seriously, it's a good song, and I am like in love with it. (im actually listening to it right now, as I type.) **


	23. They're gone

**Heyy guys. I know, I know, this is early to be posting another chapter for me, but since I loved this chapter so much and love to keep you on edge, this is my present to you. Lol, also we are doing the state tests this week, so I had a lot of spare time after I finished the test to write. Um, so yeah, like I asked previously, please read my new story How do I love someone I hate?**

**Thank you to all of you that had already reviewed, I love you all! (:**

**Well, this author's note isn't as long as last times, so, umm, enjoy!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was walking up the many stairs to get to our bedroom on the third floor slowly. I knew the men would be out on a hunting trip this whole weekend, leaving us girls behind to mope. And moping was exactly what I was intending to do. When I finally reached the top of the stairs I walked all the way down to the end of the hallway, and into Edward's music room. He had one of his two grand piano's sitting right in front of the window, and then had a leather couch on the opposite wall. The rest of the room was empty, except for the many empty shelves lining the room that needed to be filled with his music.

I sighed, and walked over to his couch, inhaling his glorious scent. I just sat there, staring at the tiny paint particles that were on the wall, not moving at all. I would pay attention to all of the sounds of the animals moving outside, but not what was happening inside. I turned my head slightly, and my gaze zeroed in on the bird's nest the window gave me a view of. There were three little eggs, but no mother bird anywhere.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked from the doorway, causing me to jump up a bit in surprise.

I turned to face her. "Yes Rose?" I questioned her back, and tilted my head to the side to show her that I was listening to her.

She just sighed and walked over to sit on the couch next to me. "I miss the loudness. It's too quiet in this house, it's too depressing. We need to do something." she said.

I sighed also. "I agree. It really is too depressing, and I don't think the boys would be happy with us if they saw us like this. We should get Esme and do something. Do you know where she is?" I asked her as I stood up from the couch.

"Outside gardening, I think. That was the last place I saw her at." Rose said as she also got up. We both walked out the door, shutting it behind us, and down the many stairs at a quicker pace then when I went up them.

When we got down to the main floor we saw Esme out in the front yard, her back facing us, bending down over a lovely purple flowerbed. As we walked up to her I decided to greet her first. "Hello Esme," I said, and then sat down on the floor next to her. Rose did the same as me, and we both stared at Esme bored out of our wits.

"Hello girls, what are you up to?" she said, turning to smile at us quickly, then turning back to finish patting the soil around the flower she was planting.

I sighed for the second time today. "We are horribly bored without the boys here, and we don't know what to do. We were hoping we could all do something together." I explained honestly, staring up at the cloudy sky.

Rose looked up also, and sighed loudly. "Does it ever get sunny here? I love the way my skin looks in the sun, but the sun is never out!" she complained in a high-pitched voice. I smiled, and Esme laughed at her. That is the vain Rosalie we know and love.

"So what would you girls like to do then?" Esme asked as she got up from the floor and brushed off the dirt from her skirts.

"We don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Rose asked. Esme shook her head, and Rose also got up, leaving me alone on the ground. Rose started to pace, and after a minute of just watching her she finally jumped a bit. "I have an idea! We can do a sleepover, like where we talk and do pillow fights." she said, looking very excited at her new idea.

Esme looked over at me, and I shrugged. "Okay, but even though we cant sleep, we're doing it in my bedroom!" I shouted loudly, causing both Rose and Esme to cover their ears.

Rose groaned. "Why? It smells like Edward in there!" she complained. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why don't we just do this in the living room? It is the largest room in the house, you know." Esme suggested. I looked at Rose and we both nodded our heads. "Good, it's settled then. I'm going to the store to get more pillows, I'll be back soon." she said, and then ran inside and came back out carrying her purse and a coat.

"At least it's not raining." I said to Rosalie as I watched her glare at the clouds covering the sun. She scowled at me, and then walked inside.

I laughed quietly at her as I started to twist a piece of grass between my fingers, but stopped when I heard a twig in the woods snap. I turned my head in the direction of the noise and saw someone wearing black running away quickly. I jumped up and ran into the house to find Rosalie reading a book on a red armchair. "Someone was here." I announced.

She turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "Human?" I shook my head no. she was quiet for a minutes before she said anything. "Do you think it could have been Tanya?" she asked.

I sighed. "I couldn't see, the person was deep into the forest and was wearing a black dress or something. All I know is that they were running so fast that they were a blur. There is no way they were a human." I said sadly, letting a frown come onto my face.

Rosalie sighed as well. "You didn't think to use your power to stop whoever it was that was running, did you?" she asked, and I groaned. How could I not think of that? "I'll take that as a no." she said, and I nodded my head. "Well, all we can do now is ignore it. Maybe it was a nomad, or whatever you call it, and he didn't know the land was marked so he ran."

"Ignore it?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. "What if it was a member of the Volturi Rosalie? Whoever it was, they were dressed in black, and you know what that means."

She sighed again. "Relax. With your shield we should be fine for now, and we can deal with this when the guys get back." she said.

I nodded my head. "I suppose your right, sorry, I guess I'm overreacting."

"Yes." Rosalie said, and then turned back to the book she was reading. I sat down next to her on the couch and stared out the window. Could it have been Tanya? It has been almost a year now..

"I'm back girls." Esme said as she walked in holding six oversized fluffy pillows. I laughed at how absurd she looked holding so many pillows, and got up and grabbed two. Rosalie didn't say anything, but put down the book and grabbed two pillows also, leaving Esme with two.

"Why are you two so quiet all of a sudden?" Esme asked us, joining me on the couch. "Do you miss them that much?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, its not about the boys, but we do miss them. It's just that when you left I saw someone of our kind deep in the woods. We think it might have been Tanya, but we don't know for sure." I summarized our last fifteen minutes all in one breath.

She started to look worried. "Oh, I see. Well, if it was Tanya, hopefully she will come back. I need to talk to her, I feel so bad…" she said, trailing off.

I nodded my head, agreeing with her. "Hopefully. But let's not worry about it now. Let's enjoy ourselves while the boys are gone, they might not all be gone for a whole weekend for years." I said, trying to life the mood that had just dramatically fallen.

Rose smiled at my effort. "Good thinking. So how about we play the truth game?" she asked, looking at the two of us. I smiled and nodded my head eagerly while Esme laughed. "I pick….Bella." Rose said, turning to me. "Gave you and Edward sealed the deal yet?" she asked, and wiggled her eyebrows just like Emmett does.

If I could blush, I would be putting tomatoes to shame. "no, we are waiting for marriage. But don't tell Emmett that Rose. You know he will bother us." I said in a quiet voice.

"Rosalie, why couldn't you have waited? Me and Carlisle did also." Esme said as she rubbed my arm comfortingly, sensing my embarrassment. "And yes, do not tell Emmett this. We all know how he is." she said, looking at each of us. Rosalie nodded her head, and then crossed her legs slightly.

I sighed. "Okay, um, Esme, when you were human, did you ever drink anything alcohol related?" I asked her, curious as to what kind of life style she lived.

"No," she said, "I would never drink any wince of even beer. I once had some wine at a party with my family, but it made me sick, so I stopped drinking anything altogether." she explained. "Now, Rose, since it seems you like to bother Bella about her love life, exactly how many times have you and Emmett sealed the deal?" she asked.

Rose gasped. "Esme!"

She looked at her like she asked that question everyday. "What? I can act my human age when I want to, and besides, I like standing up for people" she defended herself.

I just giggled at her. "Esme, it's not like you don't already know the answer. They are not exactly quiet." I said, giggling again. Esme muttered 'true' and then giggled with me as Rose sat there glaring at us. I tried to stop for Rose's sake, I really did, but I couldn't.

"That's it. This game is over!" Rose said loudly before she stomped up the stairs. As Esme and I quieted down, I instantly felt guilty for laughing at her.

"Should we say anything?" I asked Esme quietly as I got off of the couch.

"No dear, lets just let her cool down. I'm going to go hunting, my throat is getting annoying. Just scream for me if you need me." she said as she walked past me and out the back doors. I nodded my head and went to stare out the front window. Our yard looked beautiful in the moonlight, as if it were glowing. I walked across the tiles silently and went to sit on Edward's piano bench that was by the door and another window. I let my fingers skim over the ivory keys lightly, stirring up tiny dust particles.

'SNAP'. I turned my head to the window and saw something moving in the shadows. The window was open a crack, but I reached over and opened up the window slightly more, letting the many scents into the house. I could smell someone of our kind - a scent I didn't recognize, and I panicked. I couldn't scream for Esme or surely whoever it is that is in our woods would attack, and the boys weren't even home. "Rose! Come down here for a minute!" I said, trying to make my voice sound nonchalant as I watched the figure move again.

Suddenly, a blur of white and black ran across the yard and on to our porch before I could make out any details. That was when I realized there was more then just one vampire - another was still lingering in the woods. Great.

"Yes Bella? Am I here so you can torment me again" she asked as she came up to me. But as soon as she did, she wrinkled her nose. "Who are you having over?" she asked, but I waved her off, and turned to face her.

I grabbed a piece of Edward's composing paper and a quill, and wrote : _stop asking about that. I don't know who they are, but I'm almost positive they are the people I saw before. Just play along with what I say, and don't make it obvious that you know they are here._

She nodded her head, so I spoke up. "I'm not having anyone over, why do you ask?"

She gave me a worried look, but then smiled in what looked to be an evil way. "Oh, I was just wondering, considering Esme is gone and you love to have people over unsupervised." she said, laughing at the end of her little joke.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Ha ha. Very funny." I said, and started to move closer to the door. We both soon heard two voices whispering softly. What I wouldn't give to have Emmett here right now. We just stood there, staring at the door, until there was a light knock on the door, and a girl whispering "Yes they will."

Rose and I both looked at each other, and then back at the door. I spread my shield over us, and hesitantly reached my hand forward to twist the knob.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Haha. I told you guys it was a cliffy, and there are two different possibilities that the people dressed in black could be. BLACK is your clue, don't waste it. If you know your twilight well, this shouldn't be hard for you, considering the clues I gave to you throughout the chapter. (and if you cant guess, please don't think I am telling you that you don't know the series. It's fine if you don't know, and for all I know, this clue could give you nothing and nobody will guess, so please, don't take offense if you can't guess.)**

**Review and tell me your guesses (if you have one), and whoever guesses right will be in my author's note at the top of the next chapter. **

**Good luck, and don't forget to review. I enjoy them, after all.**

**The next chapter will be up later in this week. (:**


	24. Suprise!

**Like wow. How many reviews was that? Like 30? I can't thank those who reviewed enough, but thank you thank you thank you! Those reviews mean the world to me.**

**Okay, so as I said before, all of the people who guessed right get to be up here. So here we go:**

**13stars, you guessed right, and you were the first and only person I actually confirmed it to. Lol. (:**

**Twifan3758 guessed it partially right, with the Alice thing. (:**

**Bookwormtickledpink, don't worry, you were right, but I guess my clue was a little off.**

**Divaisdancing, yes, you were right. Lol.**

**Snj7074, yes, you were very right.**

**movie moments also guessed it right.**

**Faiths-light14 guessed it right and was one of the few that caught on with my clue that was hidden in the story.**

**Lpsdarkangel, you were right, and so many other people were wondering the same thing. Lol.**

**Twilightfanatic2008 was the only person that was dead on with my clue. You guessed what was exactly going through my head when I was thinking of a clue to give it away. So congrats on that.**

**Sarah Dakota was right, and yes, they were the only ones.**

**.cullen, you were right on your second guess.**

**Danimc was right also.**

**Alicecullenobsessed, yes, you're right. But you left out the other person…**

**Grey eyed vampire, you weren't wrong. You were definitely right. (:**

**Ilvgonzaga, yes, it is them.**

**Wow guys. So the other people that guessed, I can see where you got your ideas from. To be honest, I made it sound like the Volturi, so it's not a bad thing you guessed them. But to those who guessed the wolves because of the last name BLACK - I give you snaps. I didn't even think of Jacob's ancestors at the time, so that was a fairly good guess. But that is all of this long author's note, and once again, thank you all for reviewing.**

_****this chapter is officially dedicated to 13stars for various reasons. 1.) our PM conversations were amazing, and I love you for taking time to do that. B) if it weren't for you, this chapter most likely wouldn't have been up until like Sunday, so thank you for nagging me. three.)I love your complements and comments on how I did the clues. Lol, thank you for paying attention closely to my story. And d.) for your enthusiasm of finding out I was considering dedicating this to you. (I wonder how you're reacting to this now, as we speak, or type.)**_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously: _

_We just stood there, staring at the door, until there was a light knock on the door, and a girl whispering "Yes they will."_

_Rose and I both looked at each other, and then back at the door. I spread my shield over us, and hesitantly reached my hand forward to twist the knob. _When the door opened, I was revealed to a short, pixie-like vampire with black spike hair and black eyes. Standing next to her was a taller man that had honey blonde hair, and also had black eyes. **( THOSE WHO ARE LISTED UP TOP WERE RIGHT! IT WAS THEM! :D )**

Before I had a chance to speak, the girl stepped forward. "Hi Bella, hi Rose, my name is Alice." she said, smiling. Rose and I continued to stare at her horrorstruck. How on earth did she not only know our names, but our family nicknames? "and this is Jasper." she continued, pointing to the man next to her. He nodded his head slightly.

"Girls? What are you doing?" Esme asked, walking into the parlor from the kitchen. She stopped almost immediately, and looked at the two people on our doorstep. I instinctively put my shield around her as she hesitantly stepped forward.

"Hi Esme." the girl greeted her as if she had known her for years. To say I was terrified of her was putting it mildly.

When I finally found my voice I managed to ask "How do you know our names?"

They looked at each other, and Alice let out a bell like laugh. "Why, I am psychic of course."

I was shocked. Was she kidding? "What?"

"I'm psychic." she said again. "I could tell you that the guys will be home in -" her eyes glazed over slightly, but then came back. "- a little over a day. They are intending to surprise you, but oops. Oh well, that means I only have a day to work this out with you. But anyway, if you don't believe me, ask me anything and I will try to see it for you." she said, trailing off with a thoughtful look at the end.

"Work what out?" I asked, acting as the spokesperson for all of us. I am the oldest, after all.

"Well…" she said, looking slightly afraid. I noticed her look at Jasper out of the corner of my eye, and then felt something hit against the shield I had around us. Jasper frowned slightly, and then I felt the pressure on my shield go away.

"What was that?" I demanded, looking straight at Jasper. They both looked shocked. "Seriously, what was that? I felt it so don't say it's nothing." I said, eyeing them both suspiciously.

Alice looked at me in what looked to be amazement. "So you're the shield? I can't believe I suspected that before…" she said, trailing off slightly.

I looked at her confused. "Okay then, I believe you're a psychic, but what is it that you need to work out with us? Are you from the Volturi?" I asked, again eyeing them suspiciously. They didn't look to be from the Volturi, but Alice was wearing all black.

Alice laughed. "Heavens no. We both actually can't stand them, even though I've never met them. We're nomads, and that's what I need to talk to you about." she said, and then looked straight at me. "I had a vision of us with the rest of your family, together, as a family. We were wondering if we could join you. We mean you absolutely no harm. We just really want to settle down." she said, still looking straight at me.

I sighed, and turned to Rose and Esme. "Conference. Get the paper and quill." I said to Rose, and then walked over to the piano top to write on.

_Should we let them?_ I wrote quickly, and looked up to see Esme and Rose exchanging glances. Esme quickly wrote - _I think they seem honest. I vote yes, _and then she smiled warmly at us.

Rose took the quill from Esme and scribbled - _fine. We'll let them stay, besides, you guys took me in. when Edward comes back he can find out if they are good or not._ I nodded my head, and turned back to Alice and Jasper.

Before I said anything, Alice started squealing and jumping up and down. I smiled slightly at her. "You guys can stay. Welcome to the family." I said to them. Alice continued to squeal out thank you, and Jasper smiled at me.

Suddenly, Alice stopped jumping and her face went blank. I bright smile spread across her face, and then she turned to face me. "Bella? Would you mind helping me with something?" she asked.

I was confused, but since the outcome was most likely good (judging from her smile.) "Sure." I agreed, and then walked over to her. "What is it?"

Esme spoke up finally. "You four behave. I'm going to get paint for the side of the house - I saw mud stains." she said, and then walked out of the room.

Alice turned to Rose, "Would you like to help also?" she asked, with a smile slowly creeping on her face.

Rose hesitated for a minute. "I suppose. What is it that you need help with?" she asked skeptically.

"Packing and moving boxes." Alice stated, and then looked over at Jasper who was awkwardly standing there. "I guess you can help also. But you should probably answer Bella's questions first. It's only fair that you tell her, considering we know all about them."

Jasper looked at me. "Yes, I suppose I should. You wanted to know what you felt?" he asked in a silky voice, talking for the very first time. I nodded my head and narrowed my eyes at him slightly, suspiciously. "What you felt against what I am assuming is your shield was my gift, or power. Whichever you call it."

"You both have gifts?" Rose asked incredulously. Jasper simply nodded his head. "And to think Edward and Bella were the only freaks in this family, now we have two more…" she muttered, trailing off into thought. I hissed at her for insulting me, but she just smiled at me.

"Yes," he said, ignoring our little exchange and answering Rosalie's question. "Alice can see the future, and I can feel and change emotions. What you must have felt on your shield was a wave of emotion I was sending out at the time." he said, frowning a bit at the end.

I was shocked. "That is truly amazing Jasper. But wouldn't it be annoying always feeling other people's emotions?" I asked. He just nodded his head and grimaced.

"Well, I can imagine you stay away from asylums, funerals, and weddings. The emotions must be overwhelming." Rose said as she leaned against the piano with her arms crossed across her chest. Again, Jasper nodded his head, and Rose sighed.

"Um, anyway," I said, turning to Alice "Packing and moving what?"

She let out a small bell like peal of laughter. "All of Edward's belongings in his music room." she stated bluntly.

Again, I was shocked. "And why?" I asked.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders. "That room has the best view." Both Rose and I laughed while Jasper just stared at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I'm in. I'll do anything to get back at pretty boy." Rose said. I slapped her lightly on her side, and gave her a 'what did he ever do to you?' look. "Oh, he was making comments about my personal life with Emmett, and I didn't appreciate it." she explained, looking slightly embarrassed.

I just smirked. I knew exactly what Edward was commenting about, and it was just what Rose got mad at me for earlier. "Well, I'm also in. I swear, he spends more time in that room then time with me. It's annoying." I said, pouting at the end. Rose patted my arm comfortingly.

Alice laughed at us. "Well, let's hurry up then! The boys are trying to surprise you when they're the ones with a surprise. We only have a day! Let's go!" she said, and grabbed each of our arms and dragged us up the staircase.

"Wow Alice. How do you know where to go? Were you stalking us, and breaking and entering when you were sure we weren't home?" I asked sarcastically as she turned onto the second floor, and walked down the hall.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "No. I was getting a lot of visions of us as a family in different when I was on my way here with Jasper." she said as she held the door to Edward's music room open to us. She was right though - this room did have an excellent view of the forest. "JASPER! The boxes are in the room hidden under the stair case! Can you get them for me?" she yelled, and then turned to us. "Come on! Get all of the shelves of the wall and out of the room. Carry them into the garage or something."

We obeyed silently, and soon all of the walls were bare. We grabbed his leather couch and piano, and moved those to the garage as well. We were making quite the pile. Alice moved the desk, lamps, and his compositions into boxes while we ripped up his carpeting. Somehow Alice already had hardwood floors for us to put in, so we did that. Jasper eventually came up with some paint as a present from Esme, and started to paint the walls a warm cream color. In about five hours the whole room was empty, and looked completely different. Esme didn't say a word to us at all since she came into the house with the paint. She giggled at us when she saw what we were doing, and walked into the kitchen.

"How much longer?" Rose asked Alice as all four of us sat down in the remodeled room.

Alice had the distant look in her eyes for a minute, but then jumped up. "Only two hours and fifty seven minutes! They cut their trip short and are running home as we speak! We need our furniture!" Alice said as she started to dart around the room.

"Alice, dear, please calm down. When I was gone I picked up some temporary furniture for you two. It's downstairs in the brown boxes by the door. I just thought it would make it official that you and Jasper now owned the room, and that Edward was kicked out." Esme said happily from the doorway. Rose and I had our mouths hung open, and Jasper looked surprised. That was not Esme that just walked out of the room. I don't think there is anyway that Esme would be okay with taking Edward's room behind his back.

"Brilliant! I'll be back you three!" Alice shouted as she excitedly ran downstairs, and came back up juggling six huge boxes in her arms. Tiny Alice holding six big boxes was a very comical sight to see. She sat down in the middle of the empty room, and quickly tore apart the boxes, and dumped out the wooden contents. She started to move her hands so fast that they were a blur, and assembled the furniture together. Rose went and sat with her while I kept watching her build from my standing position. Once Alice had the large bed set up and on the wall, she instructed Jasper to help her with the bedside tables, and the desk. She put the desk by the wall, and Jasper put a table on each side of the bed.

"I love it!" Alice said, and clapped her hands. Her new room did look amazing, even for a temporary room. The sandy color of the wood looked very good with the cream walls.

"It does look good." Rose said from where she was still sitting on the ground. I nodded my head in agreement, and Alice smiled brightly at us.

Alice then had a thoughtful look on her face, then started to dash around the room putting the finishing touches on the room, which were the curtains Esme had placed on the inside of the door. She was completely finished with the room in about an hour. "They'll be here in about twenty minutes. Rose, make sure Emmet does not break Esme's vase when he runs to kiss you." she said, and I started to laugh. Of course Emmett would break a vase. "Oh, and Bella, please distract them. Take them to the garage though. Their reaction will make you laugh." she said quickly, and then jumped into Jasper's arms.

Jasper laughed. "Alice, how are you so hyper when you don't know if they will like us or not?" he asked, and then sat down on the bed with Alice still in his arms. Rose and I just stared at them with amused expressions on our face.

Alice just sighed. "Jasper, just so you know, I _do _know whether they will like us or not. I am a psychic, and besides, what's not to like?" she asked, and then shrugged.

All three of us laughed at her, and I went to join them on the bed, soon followed by Rose. "It seems like I've known you two forever. I feel so comfortable with you." I said, and then looked at Jasper who had an amused look in his eyes. I glared at him. "And Jasper, don't try to say it's your doing. I have a shield you know."

Rose laughed. "I agree with Bells. It does seem like we've known you forever."

Alice smiled at her. "Well, you will have us forever. I don't plan on leaving you." she said, and then looked at Jasper. Jasper caught her stare, and shook his head. "I go wherever Alice goes." he said, looking at Alice lovingly.

"I hate to break the moment, but the boys are within hearing distance." Esme said from the door, smiling at our little display of affections. Alice nodded, and motioned for me and Rose to go meet them. I quickly put my shield over them so as not to ruin our plan, and got off the bed. As we all walked out the door and down the stairs, we exchanged glances between the three of us. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh in the distance, and smiled at the familiarity of that sound. Rose did also.

We all walked to the back doors, and were soon joined by the boys. "ROSIE!" Emmett shouted, and started barreling towards her. Just as Alice predicted, he knocked one of Esme's favorite vases off of the table, but Rose caught it, and kissed him. Carlisle and Esme were looking at each other lovingly, while holding hands.

"Bella." Edward said from behind me. I turned towards him, and he swooped me into a sweet, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled. "I've missed you. You have no idea how hard it is to be away with Emmett for a weekend, and not with you."

I smiled back at him. "Yes, I can give you that. But that wasn't a weekend, it was a day and a half. But we all loved how you three wanted to surprise us by coming early, which is why we have a surprise for you." I said sweetly, catching Rose and Esme's gazes.

Edward looked at me confused. "How do you have a surprise so quickly?" he asked me, catching on to the mistake I hadn't realized I made.

"That's not important right now. I want you to see the garage." I said nonchalantly, and started to pull him to the door that led to the garage. Everyone else trailed behind us, and Rose and Esme were trying to stifle their laughter with their hands. All of the boys looked very confused.

As I opened the door, Edward's face went from confusion, to shock, to more confusion, and settled at anger. I turned around to see everyone trying to stifle laughter now. "Bella. What is this?" he asked in a cold voice.

I smiled warmly at him. "It's your surprise. You don't like it?" I asked, messing with him a bit.

He turned to look at me. "Why would I like that you moved my music room into boxes, and into the garage? Did you not like my music room _that _much?" he asked me in the same cold tone, his topaz eyes hardened in anger.

I sighed. "No, that's not it. But moving the stuff was necessary. We redecorated while you were gone." I told him simply, waiting for his response.

"Why did you redecorate it and keep the stuff outside?" he asked me finally. I just sighed, and grabbed his arm. Rose did the same, and soon we were dragging Edward upstairs with Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme trailing behind us. Emmett and Carlisle looked suspicious, but Esme was just smiling.

When we got to the door, both Rose and I turned to Edward. "Are you ready?" I asked him, and he just nodded his head glumly.

Rose opened the door to reveal Alice and Jasper standing there. All of the boys were staring at them wide-eyed, and Edward just stared at me. "You got rid of my room to house strangers? Do you know how dangerous this is? We don't know them!" he said angrily, talking about Alice and Jasper right in front of them.

I slapped his arm lightly. "Yes, I did. And this isn't dangerous, they're good people, or vampires, or whatever. And we do know them, we met them last night." I said just as angrily.

Edward sighed, and looked back at them. "Fine, whatever your reasons are, why my music room?" he asked, staring intently at the walls and floors of his old room.

"It has the best view." Alice said simply, speaking up for the first time. We all laughed at that, and Edward just nodded his head.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, who wants to go shopping?" I asked, breaking the mood. Rose and Alice looked excited, while everyone else looked hesitant. "Jasper, you are coming whether you like it or not. You need new clothes, and don't you want a say in what your room looks like?" I asked, turning the spotlight onto him. He just sighed, and nodded his head.

I then realized something, and turned to the boys, "Oh, I almost forgot, this is Alice and Jasper. Now, we need to go before all the stores close." I said, and pulled on Jasper's arm.

"Bella!" Emmet said, annoyed. "Its only twelve in the afternoon! How long do you plan on shopping for?" he asked me, and I just glared. He knew the answer to that question. "Oh, right." he said, realizing he did know.

I smiled again. "Okay, lets go!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Haha. All of you that guessed Alice and Jasper were obviously right. So what did you guys think? Review and tell me. You know how much I love to hear from you all. (:**

**Jasperandalice17, the I.D number to my story, how do I love someone I hate, is 5015031. So, umm, yeah. Edwardlover4ever, yes, they will seal the deal, eventually. Lol. Thank you for asking, and anybody who has questions, feel free to ask me. I promise I will answer them. (:**


	25. Their hunting trip

**Hehe. Sixteen reviews is amazing. I LOVE YOU ALL! Like you have no idea. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, favorite-ed, and alerted my story. I love you all also. I also love all of you that are waiting patiently for me to update. And about that, I really am sorry. I had two big tests this week (which I got A's on! Yaay!) so I have been studying. So I am horribly sorry that I haven't updated sooner. **

**Okay, so twilightbella2 had a fantastic question, and I feel that I should answer it. So your question about making vampires sleep- I honestly haven't thought of that. But I'll discuss that with you later. I'm not sure if I'm going to be putting that into the story…**

**So wanna hear some amazingly cool news? You've probably heard all about the H1N1 flu virus (aka "Swine Flu") in the news lately. Back in 1918, the H1N1 had another name … the Spanish Influenza. That's right — the very same illness Edward Cullen was dying of when Carlisle found him and turned him into a vampire! Isn't that amazing? Well, you know what I mean…**

**Lol, look what else I found! Our Edward, Who art in Forks, Hallowed be thy sparkles. Thy Volvo comes, thy will be fast, On Earth as it is in the meadow. Give you this day, our daily blood; Forgive us our heartbeats, As we worship Carlisle for giving you life. Lead us into temptation, Deliver us to you. For thine is the vampire, The music and the hotness, Forever and ever, A-Edward.**

**But anyway, I guess I should get on with my story. **

***this chapter is dedicated to .cRaZy, because her review was amazing, and I'm amazed that she stayed up all night and read all twenty four chapters. This goes out to you! (also, you asked a question about this story, and I decided to incorporate it into a conversation with Emmett.)***

**Oh, by the way everyone, this is the last chapter (chapter 24) in Edward's point of view! (:**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

EPOV

"How are you so clean?" Emmett asked from behind me. I could feel his gaze on my white shirt that didn't have even a drop of blood on it.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Because I go for an easy kill, and I don't spend my time torturing my prey to death." I stated, talking about Emmett's hunting technique.

Emmett just laughed. "You're too boring. I actually enjoy hunting. You seem not to." he said, and I turned to face him. I saw a glint of some unknown emotion in his orange-ish eyes. He was blocking his mind from me with singing some odd campfire song. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just sighed. "When are you going to ask her?"

"What?" I asked, confused to what he was getting at. Carlisle was suddenly standing in the clearing by us, staring at me, waiting for me to answer.

Emmett shook his head in what seemed to be shame. "It's been what, two years now? Yet you've known her for forty. Why haven't you asked her?" he asked. I frowned at him. I knew he must be talking about Bella, but what haven't I asked her? I know all there is to know about her so what is he…._oh. _"Are you afraid of the commitment?" Emmett asked before I could say anything.

"No, Emmett. that's not it. I haven't asked her because the time isn't right yet. But I will, don't worry. Eventually…" I said, remembering the ring my mother had given me. Carlisle patted my back and smiled warmly at me.

"I'm done hunting. Are you two ready to go yet?" Carlisle asked, breaking the all too serious mood.

I nodded, but Emmett groaned. "Why? There are so many more grizzlies out there! There aren't many back home!" he complained loudly.

I smacked his arm and Carlisle scowled at him. "Stop acting like a child Emmett. wouldn't you want to surprise the girls by coming home early?" he asked, and I instantly brightened. I could finally see Bella, and not have Emmett bothering me about being 'clean'.

Emmett grumbled something incoherent, but nodded sourly. "Fine." he agreed reluctantly. I grinned at him. He must be thinking of what I was just thinking - seeing Rose. "But can we come back here again?" Emmett asked as he walked towards Carlisle.

Carlisle just rolled his eyes. "Sure, but not for a while. Now let's go if we want to surprise the girls. And no, Emmett, you can not come here without us." Carlisle said, reading Emmett's facial expressions. I laughed quietly as Emmett sulked. Carlisle started to run, with me and Emmett following after him.

We were running in comfortable silence, but not full speed. After about a half hour of silence, Emmett finally stopped blocking me. _if I went here, Carlisle would have to stop, and I could get my grizzly. But then of course there is always the Edward factor. Mmm, Rosalie…_ he thought, trailing off to pictures of Rosalie, which made me tune him out. I turned to him and glared. "Don't even try Emmett." I said in a cold voice. I would really like to get back to Bella now, and finish composing her lullaby..

He turned and glared back at me. "Way to ruin my fun." he said grudgingly.

"Emmett, what were you planning to do?" Carlisle asked as he turned around to face us. We all stopped running, and Emmett sighed loudly.

"Weeeell." he said, stretching out the well, "I was going to get another grizzly bear." he stated bluntly, surprising me that he was being completely honest - not that he never was. But him telling Carlisle his plans was not like him.

"Wow. Emmett, being honest? Who would have thought!" I said sarcastically, and started to slowly jog ahead of them. Emmett scoffed, but followed after me with Carlisle right behind him. "So Emmett, why were you being honest anyway?" I asked, making light conversation.

He shrugged, a frown on his face. "I'm not sure. But oh well. I was thinking of Rosalie at the time, and I'm sure she would have enjoyed me being honest for once." he said, his thoughts going back to Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know you were thinking of her. That's actually why I'm blocking you out right now, by the way." I said bitterly, not wanting to see my sister figure like the way Emmett was picturing her. Carlisle chuckled quietly at us, but kept his mouth closed to prevent commenting, and sped up. We could both easily keep up with him, and I knew that we were all anxious to get back to the special women in our lives.

"I hate to break the moment, but the boys are within hearing distance." I heard Esme saying to Rosalie and Bella in the distance. All of us exchanged glances, and sped up slightly more.

"Well, it seems like the girls have something to hide." Emmett whispered, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way. I smacked his arm for his disturbing thoughts, and his loud laugh filled the air in response. We continued to speed up until we were flat out sprinting, everything passing by us in what you would think was a blur - but it wasn't, obviously.

When we got to the back doors, all of the girls were waiting for us, all of them standing close together. "ROSIE!" Emmett shouted, acting like the child he is, and barreling towards her. In the process he knocked over one of Esme's vases, and Rosalie's hand shot out to get it, before she kissed hm chastely. I was surprised that she caught that movement, but didn't ponder it much. When I looked over at Bella, her eyes were on Esme and Carlisle, who were staring at each other lovingly. I walked up behind her, "Bella." I said, and she turned to meet me with a strange expression on her face, which was why I gave her a passionate kiss. I pulled away after a minute, and smiled at her loving expression. "I've missed you. You have no idea how hard it is to be away with Emmett for a weekend, and not with you." I told her, flashing back to Emmett's constant agitating. It was either 'I was too clean' or 'that was too short. Did you enjoy that at all?"

She smiled back at me. "Yes, I can give you that. But that wasn't a weekend, it was a day and a half. But we all loved how you three wanted to surprise us by coming early, which is why we have a surprise for you." she said sweetly, looking at both Rose and Esme from the corner of her eyes.

I looked at her confused. "How do you have a surprise so quickly?" I asked her. She couldn't have possibly known we were coming home early, could she?

"That's not important right now. I want you to see the garage." she said nonchalantly, and started to pull me to the door that led to the garage. Everyone else trailed behind us, and I saw Rose and Esme trying to stifle their laughter with their hands. What on earth was going on? I looked around quickly, and Emmett and Carlisle seemed just as confused as me.

As she opened the door, revealing the garage that was filled with boxes and furniture. I was confused - why would she want to show me her newest remodeling project? But when I looked closely, I realized the furniture was mine, which led to my shock. I was confused yet again. Why was my furniture out here? When I looked even closer, I saw my piano shoved against a corner. I was angry now. My music room was the girl's latest victim? I noticed Bella looked behind us. "Bella. What is this?" I asked in a cold voice.

She smiled warmly at me, like nothing was wrong and everything was absolutely peachy in the world. "It's your surprise. You don't like it?" she asked, clearly messing with me.

I looked into her eyes now. "Why would I like that you moved my music room into boxes, and into the garage? Did you not like my music room that much?" I asked her in the same cold tone, silently questioning her sanity in my mind.

She must have realized how angry I truly was, and sighed. "No, that's not it. But moving the stuff was necessary. We redecorated while you were gone." she told me simply, looking at me for a response.

As I looked at her now regretful expression, I knew I couldn't stay mad. I could never be mad with Bella - surely her intentions were good. Right? "Why did you redecorate it and keep the stuff outside?" I asked her finally. She just sighed, and grabbed my arm. Rose came up from behind and did the same, and soon I was behind dragged up the stairs with the rest of the family trailing behind.

When we got to the door, both Rose and Bella turned to look at me. "Are you ready?" Bella asked me, and all I could do was nod. I really didn't want to see what they did to my poor music room. It was probably a baby pink.

Rose opened the door to reveal two people -clearly vampires- standing there. I took one look at them, and turned to stare at Bella with what I'm sure was piercing eyes. "You got rid of my room to house strangers? Do you know how dangerous this is? We don't know them!" I said angrily, glaring at her. Was she really insane? Could vampires go insane?

She clearly looked frustrated about something, and slapping my arm lightly proved my suspicions. "Yes, I did. And this isn't dangerous, they're good people, or vampires, or whatever. And we do know them, we met them last night." she said, just as angrily as I did.

I studied her face for a minute, and sighed. She obviously believed that, so I turned to look at the two strangers standing in my old music room. "Fine, whatever your reasons are, why my music room?" I asked, staring intently at the newly remodeled room. It was all a cream color, and actually looked very good.

"It has the best view." the tiny female vampire said simply, speaking up for the first time. Everyone laughed at that, but I just nodded my head, still very angry about this whole situation.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, who wants to go shopping?" Bella asked, clearly trying to break the intense mood. Rose and the other female looked excited, while everyone else looked hesitant. "Jasper, you are coming whether you like it or not. You need new clothes, and don't you want a say in what your room looks like?" Bella asked, turning the spotlight onto the male that was standing there awkwardly. He just sighed, and nodded his head.

It looked like something clicked within Bella, and she quickly turned to us. "Oh, I almost forgot, this is Alice and Jasper. Now, we need to go before all the stores close." she said, pulling on apparently Jasper's arm.

"Bella!" Emmet said, annoyed. "Its only twelve in the afternoon! How long do you plan on shopping for?" he asked her, and she just glared at him. He obviously knows the answer to that question, and well, I think we all do. "Oh, right." he said, realizing he did know after a minute of thought.

Bella smiled again. "Okay, lets go!" she said happily.

She then ran out of the room with Rose, Alice and Jasper, leaving the rest of us (discluding Esme) shocked. We all stood there for a minute, but then I slowly turned to Esme. "How?" was the only thing I asked her. She let out a small laugh, and then sighed.

"The girl is a clairvoyant. She saw us, and wanted to live with us. She came while you guys were gone, and we excepted her." she said simply, still smiling at us. I could tell that she was very excited about the new additions to our family - and her thoughts showed the same. I was still mad that they took my room out of all of the other rooms of the house, but I guess since they were new…

"Are they together?" Emmett asked suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts. Esme nodded, still smiling brightly. Emmett had a thoughtful look on his face, but then grinned. "Sweet." - the signature Emmett line.

"Wait," I said, recapping what Esme had just said. "You said she is clairvoyant? She can see the future?" I asked, not believing my ears. Is that possible?

"And this is coming from the mind reader…" Emmett mumbled, leading Esme to smack him. I smiled my thanks at her, and she nodded again.

"Yes, she can. It is very fascinating, and that is how we knew you would be coming home early, and were prepared for it. She can see your decisions, I'm guessing. I don't know for sure, but either way, it is quite fascinating, to say the least." Esme said proudly, already taking on the mother role of them.

"Aw! That means no more Emmett ideas." Emmett said, jutting out his lower lip into a pout. I laughed at his wording, but was celebrating on the inside. Emmett's ideas were humorous, but normally ended up with humans getting hurt.

"Yes, well Emmett, I guess there will be some peace in this household." Carlisle said, speaking up for the first time since he had seen the newest additions. Esme and I chuckled at that, and Carlisle smiled slightly. "Well, they do seem quite honest, so I don't mind them here." Carlisle said after another moment, confirming that they would indeed be staying in the family. I nodded my head and sighed. I still couldn't believe what they did to my poor, helpless music room. Where was I going to put my other piano?

"Oh, Edward, you can move your stuff into your room. I'm sure you will have room, and if not, you can move that music room into another room in the house." Esme said, acting as the mind reader instead of me. I nodded my head solemnly, and dragged my feet to the garage, not eager to re-organizing my music room. At least I could keep it, I decided. Now, onto what Emmett had said earlier before we came home…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know, I know, it was shorter then normal, and I am sorry. Once again, I am sorry for not updating sooner, and I am sorry for that dreadfully long author's note at the top. But you should read it if you haven't. I'm sure you'll learn something. *wink wink***

**Well, anyways, review and if I could, I would mail you Edward! But instead, you will be getting mail in your inbox with a lovely reply from me. (:**

**GUYS, I UPDATED THIS BECAUSE MY FRIEND POINTED OUT SOME SPELLING MISTAKES, SO I FIXED THEM FOR YOU. (: **


	26. Charity' Dinner

**AHH! I got my three hundredth review! Thank you thank you thank you edwardlover4ever!I am soo excited! Since I am in n amazingly good mood tonight, I will be writing extra more for this chapter in honors of getting the number 300. I'm sorry though, guys. I don't have any cool twilight related facts or prayers, for that matter. Hehe, well, except for the fact that I saw shark boy and lava girl yesterday, and I could just not get enough of cute little Taylor Lautner. Tehe, but on to more serious matters, I can answer some questions!**

**Okay, in response to WereWolf1010, of course there will be villains! We can't have them happy the whole time, now can we? Lol. But yes, we can't forget about James Laurent and Victoria. **

**Blackgrrl92, yes, I am saying that, and I found that information about the swine flu on a twilight fan site I stumbled upon, actually. I thought it was pretty cool, so I decided to share with everyone. But yeah, we can only hope we get hot vampire doctors. Only then will the world be peaceful. XD**

**But now I am painfully sorry to say that I have nothing more to add into this author's note, so on with my story!**

***this chapter goes out to movie moments, because I agree with her, and I love how honest she was in her review. I personally liked my author's note more then the chapter itself, and that prayer definitely made my week. Lol. So this goes out to you!***

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

"Please! My ears need their virtue you two!" I yelled over the many noises coming from Emmett and Rose's bedroom. I have had enough of them. They are like rabbits in heat, and they never stop! The sounds ceased for a minute, but then they started again. I could imagine Emmett shrugging, and then going back to where he was. "PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! IF YOU MUST DO THAT, GO TO A DIFFERENT HOUSE!" I screamed, finally reaching my breaking point. I have been trying to ignore them for the past hour, but I couldn't take it any longer.

I could hear feet scraping, and then a bag being zipped. Were they listening to me for once? I looked up at the stairs from the book I was trying to read and sighed. Ever since last year when Alice and Jasper came, Emmett has been unbearable. He has been hinting god knows what to Edward, and was getting even worse with Rose. As I stared back down at the words across the page I was vaguely aware of both Emmett and Rose leaving the house.

I was lost in the magical world that was Jane Austen, when suddenly a door slammed open, and Alice strode through the room with a determined look on her face. As I studied her facial features, I noticed her eyes glazing over slightly then coming back again. Future seeing. Since this was nothing new, I looked back down at the book that was laying on my lap. Alice moved to the couch next to the armchair I was curled up in, and continued to be silent. Finally! I noted in my head. With the rabbits gone, the house was quiet.

"EEEEPPP!" rang Alice's high-pitched squeal from next to me. I jumped up in surprise, and my ears were ringing. She was bouncing in her seat with her eyes still glazed over slightly.

My hands instinctively went to cover my ears, trying to find my escape from Alice's squeals. "ALICE! Why on earth are you squealing?" I asked her, raising my voice slightly to her, letting annoyance seep through my voice.

As soon as she was out of her trance, she turned to me with a smile that could crack her face in half it was so wide. I stared at her skeptically as she continued to bounce up and down. With my lips pursed, I tried to figure out what on earth was going through the pixie's mind. Was Jasper planning something? Did Emmett finally propose to Rose? Option one was more likely. 'EEEEPPP!" she continued to squeal, making me even more aggravated with her.

"What is so important Alice?" I spat at her, wanting to get back to my book without interruptions. It hasn't been quiet all day, and with Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme not home today, I had nothing to do.

Alice didn't seem to be dampened by my sour mood. "FINALLY!" she shouted, and then ran out of the room, mumbling something about perfect timing, and planning. I honestly did not want to know. Taking advantage of the sudden silence, I went back to the page I left off on, and snuggled deeper into the leather armchair.

"YES!" Alice screamed from upstairs. I huffed angrily, and slammed my book down on the ground next to the couch. The book slid half way under the couch, but I didn't care. All I want is some peace and quiet. I stomped up the stairs to Alice's bedroom, and barged in.

Alice was clearly not expecting me, as she jumped up and spun around to face me, putting a paper behind her back. "Yes Bella?" she asked me sweetly - too sweetly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why do you keep squealing like a little girl with cake?" I asked her, focusing my gaze at the paper hidden behind her back. She was up to something.

"Oh, umm…" she said quickly, then started reciting what seemed to be a prayer. "Our Edward, Who art in Forks, Hallowed be thy sparkles. Thy Volvo comes, thy will be fast, On Earth as it is in the meadow. Give you this day, our daily blood; Forgive us our heartbeats, As we worship Carlisle for giving you life. Lead us into temptation, Deliver us to you. For thine is the vampire, The music and the hotness, Forever and ever, A-Edward." she finished, seeming confident with what she obviously just made up. **(sorry guys, couldn't resist.)**

My mouth was hanging open. "Okay Alice, that was definitely very strange. What is a Volvo, and why are you complimenting my boyfriend?" I seethed. Alice has officially lost it, proving me this by writing a prayer for my boyfriend of all people. She was beyond creepy right now. I mean, she just called him hot. What does that even mean? We are ice cold for crying out loud!

Alice laughed at me. "Silly Bella. That was a prayer I wrote for you. And I'm not sure what a Volvo is, all I know is that in my visions of the future, Edward is in love with whatever a Volvo is." she said, frowning slightly at the end. **(keep in mind the timeline. It's the nineteen forties.)**

I frowned with her, all concerns of the prayer gone. I honestly already knew that she was somewhat out of it with her clairvoyant powers, so it would be a waste of time contemplating her mental stableness. "Was this Volvo another girl?" I asked her the first question popping into my mind. Alice shook her head no, and I let out a breath of relief. "A piano?" again, no. "Designer?" nope. "Band?" no. I sighed, and racked my brain for possible things to fall in love with.

"Car?" I guessed after contemplating my other options, and Alice smiled.

"I'm pretty sure it is." she said as her eyes glazed over again. "Wow. Cars in the future are amazing." she said after a minute of staring off into space.

I laughed at her hopeful face, but then ran over our conversation in my mind. "So why exactly were you squealing, jumping up and down, and shouting things like 'finally' and 'yes'." I asked her skeptically. I noticed her flinch slightly, but just sighed. "Never mind, actually. I really do not want to know what is going on. I'd rather be left in the dark." I said to her as I walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"You won't be for long! But I think being left in the dark is better for the element of surprise!" she shouted at me as I reached under the couch for my book I had thrown. I just laughed at her before curling myself into a ball on the chair.

"What do you mean 'element of surprise'?" I called up to her mockingly, "You don't even know what the word surprise means." I heard her scoff, and slowly a satisfied smirk appeared on my face. If there was one thing I loved to do more then shopping and reading, it was bothering Alice about not having any surprises. I personally hated surprises, but I would rather not like them then not be able to actually be surprised by them.

I dug tighter into the leather chair, and opened my book on my lap. Again, I was lost in Jane land. I love her books, they were so romantic. **(I really have no idea what I'm talking about. I've never read them. Lol.)** I propped my legs up on the coffee table and sighed.

"Bella Beans!" Emmett screamed out as he opened the door. That was a new one. I raised an eyebrow at him as he walked into the house and sat down in the couch next to me. Rose followed his lead, and soon they were both staring at me for an unknown reason.

"Yes Em?" I asked, looking back down at my book.

"We just wanted to know why Alice was screaming." he said, grimacing. "We could hear her from the cottage in the woods." Rose nodded her head with the same look on her face as Emmett.

"Actually, guys, it was squealing, not screaming. I honestly don't know why she was squealing, though. She never did say." I said, frowning slightly at my book.

"Sure you three. Talk about me like I can't hear you!" Alice shouted from upstairs. I laughed at her, and soon Rose and Emmett joined in.

"It's about time!" Jasper was saying to Edward as they walked in the house together.

I raised an eyebrow at them. Not them too! "Well, since I don't know what the hell you all are talking about, I will be in the dining room sketching if you need me." I said stubbornly as I lifted myself off of the couch, slamming my book onto the coffee table.

Nobody said a word as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of Esme's vases, and went into the dining room where paper was already laying on the table. I could hear faint whispering from the other room that I obviously was not meant to hear, and sighed. Rose squealed at something also, but I just chose to ignore them. After all, I'm not the one to squeal, and I'm not the one that likes surprises. As I started to sketch out the vase in front of me, Alice came and sat in the room with me.

I continued to ignore her as I blurred the edges of the circular vase, and started to sketch out the stems to the tulips that were currently in there.

"So I was thinking…" Alice started, "Jasper and I are going to take a long hunting trip this week. Is that alright?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose. How long will you be gone exactly?" I said, not looking away from the tulips I was carefully analyzing.

"Maybe five days at the most." she said, and I looked up. She had a glint of excitement and something I couldn't place in her eyes. She really was looking forward to this trip.

I sighed, still staring at her, and slowly smiled. "That's fine with me. But you should ask Carlisle. It's not up to me, but I'm sure you'll be able to go anyways. Can Jasper handle it?" I asked her. She had adapted to the vegetarian life style easily and quickly - but it was the exact opposite for Jasper.

Alice sighed in response to my question as she quickly went to sit in the chair next to mine. "Most likely. I doubt we'll come across any humans with where we are going. But if we do, I would see it before it happens." she said, tapping her head with her index finger.

I smiled at her. "Good point. Well, I hope you have fun." I said, and then I turned back to my tulips I was just shading in.

"Bella!" Emmett called from outside. I gripped the pencil so hard it turned to dust. Why Can't I get any alone time? "Bella! Bella! Bella!" he continued to call, getting louder with each syllable.

I groaned. "What Emmett?" I spat at him, throwing my other pencils to the ground before standing up. I quickly turned the corner and into the kitchen. "Yes?" I growled when I saw him sitting at the breakfast island.

"Rose said she wants to get you ready," he said blankly, and then turned back to the vampires he was drawing. They had fangs. Wow.

I frowned slightly at the picture of what I'm assuming is supposed to be me, but then deepened my frown when I realized he said getting ready. "For what?" I asked, and sat down next to him. Normally I would get myself ready for everything, except the occasional hair help. "I don't recall of any plans."

"Some charity dinner. I don't know. All I know is that you, Esme, and Rose are going somewhere to watch people sip soup." he said, not looking up at me. His hand was blurring with what he was drawing, but I could swear I saw what looked to be blood dripping from one of our mouths. I shook my head slightly at Emmett, and sighed.

I really don't remember agreeing to this charity dinner thing. "What time is it at?" I asked out of curiosity.

Before Emmett could respond, I was cut off by Rose's loud scream. "Bella! Get up here!"

I groaned again, but headed for the stairs. On most occasions I loved getting dressed up, but oddly enough, tonight I really didn't want to put on a fancy dress. I turned onto the hallway where Rose's room was, and chuckled lightly. Several dresses were hung on the open door with twice as many shoes on the ground. As I walked into the room, neither Alice nor Rosalie noticed me during their flurry around Rose's room.

I cleared my throat to make my presence known, and both of their heads shot up from looking through hairstyling sketches. "So where is it that we are going?" I asked as I sat down on the carpet. There was no way I was sitting on the bed with this morning's previous activities…

"Dinner!" Alice said as she bounced over and started playing with my hair.

"Alice!" I complained loudly. "We don't eat! We can't eat for crying out loud! Why?" I heard Emmett trying to laugh quietly downstairs, but failing miserably.

"Because." Alice said, mocking my tone. I just glared at her. "Esme was invited by some family that lives near the La Push area, on the opposite side of town as us. We have to be there by no later then seven, which means I only have three hours to get you, and Rose perfect." she continued, answering my question I had just asked Emmett.

I huffed, and crossed my arms. "I still don't understand why only the three of us have to go. Why aren't you going? And why aren't you helping Esme?" I complained, just as loudly as before.

"I have a date with Jazzy tonight." she responded simply while rolling her eyes. I just sighed and nodded. Alice threw a tan dress at me that was beautiful. It was tight at the top, but then flowed outwards at the bottom. I thought it was very appropriate for the dinner we had to be attending. Alice started to curl my hair as I quickly slipped on the provided dress. Rose was changing into a red Bonita style dress that had a black rose at the bottom, and at the very middle of the dress. I watched as Rose put on white ballet flats, and didn't really pay any attention to the light pulling on my head. "Done!" Alice said after a minute of me wondering what shoes I would be wearing…

I got up to look in the mirror and beamed. The girl standing in front of me looked flawless in the dress, and my white skin made a very good contrast with my tan dress. There was no beauty products on my face, and my hair was in elegant spiral curls. I could see Alice tapping her foot impatiently while holding a pair of tan ballet shoes with a black heel and toe. I smiled, and turned to her. "Thank you Alice. It's perfect."

She smiled back at me, and anxiously shoved the shoes into my hands. "Thank you, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for my date as well." she said, and then dashed out of the room.

Rose and I looked at each other, and laughed. Rosalie looked stunning in her dress, and was sure to make jaws drop. "I love your dress." I commented as I walked up to her. She was clasping a pearl necklace around her neck while facing me.

"Thank you. Yours too. I think you look lovely." she responded sweetly, and I just smiled at her again. After she was done with the necklace she brushed over the wrinkles in her dress, and then turned to the mirror. "I like this red." she said as she stared at the mirror.

"Girls! Come on!" Esme yelled at us, breaking me out of my reverie. I walked quickly out the door with Rose next to me and down the hallway.

"It's been a few months since the last time we've been to one of these." Rose commented as we walked down the stairs. I didn't know what to say, so I nodded my head in agreement.

When we got down the stairs the boys and Alice were all huddled up in the loft, whispering under their breath. Rose seemed to notice also, but just smiled and kept walking towards the door, leaving me planted at my spot overlooking the loft.

"Alright, we need to be out of there my ten." Esme said to us as I started to finally walk to the door to meet them. "Don't make anyone suspicious about us by adding attention, and please, Rose especially, no slapping kicking or any physical violence to any men." she chided us, looking seriously at Rose as she put on her white short sleeved shawl. Esme looked very good in her white dress with white ballet flats.

Rose groaned, and I rolled my eyes. "We know Esme, we know. Are we going to be there before or after the desserts? Oh, and I love your dress." I said. I really don't want to be stuffing food into my napkin the whole night.

"Thank you dear. And after. The main course is being served as we speak. Let's not rush." she said gently, trying to hide her grimace at the food.

I laughed lightly at that. "Don't worry. I'm in no rush, and most certainly not up to hiding disgusting human food from them."

She gave me a knowing smile and strode out the open front door and into the car. Rose and I followed, and took our seats in the back. Esme already had the car started, and all it took was for us to shut the doors for her to start driving away.

"What charity event is this anyway?" Rose asked after a few minutes. I continued to stare straight ahead at the black cushioned seats.

"It's not a charity event. It's a party for a banker's anniversary. I know the wife from strolling around town." Esme answered.

I noticed Rose flinch at the word 'banker' out of the corner of my eye. My hand flashed out and grabbed hers, squeezing it lightly. She smiled at me genuinely before turning back to Esme. "Oh, very well then. Is anyone we know going to be there?"

"We'll find out." Esme said as she pulled into a long driveway. I hadn't realized we were hear already. I could smell the wine that was inside the house, many different perfumes, cigarette smoke from in the backyard, and the scents of everyone's blood. They smelled awful mixed together.

"What is that smell?" Rose asked in a disgusted tone. I glanced at her for a minute, but then I smelt it also. Wet dog with a strong musky scent filled my nose, which wrinkled in disgust.

Esme sighed. "I have no idea. Let's just get this over with. I don't want to be here no more then you two do." she said as she parked and got out of the car. We both opened out doors, and immediately stopped breathing as the scent got stronger. It really was a horrible stench. "Remember what I told you." Esme said in a voice too low for humans to hear as we walked through giant white doors.

Rose and I rolled out eyes simultaneously. The doors revealed a large ball room with white tiles and extravagant walls. There were many tables with white cloths draped over them, and most of the people were packed under a glistening chandelier waltzing.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. So nice to see you." a man in a tuxedo said as he walked over to us. He turned to me and Rose. "These must be the beautiful sisters that my wife tells me you talk about. It's an honor to meet you both." he said to us warmly.

I smiled, flashing my pearly white teeth. "Thank you. It's lovely to meet you also." I said back, just as warmly while using up my air supply in the process. Rose nodded and also smiled at him.

"Well ladies," he said, hesitating for a moment to look over his shoulder, "I must go. I hate to cut this meeting short, but I have more guests to meet." he said politely.

We all smiled and waved our goodbyes. As soon as he was gone, I inhaled sharply and turned to look at Esme. "Who was that?"

Esme smiled. "That was Gregory, the banker who is throwing this party." she said cheerfully. I wanted to slap myself, that was obvious.

"He seems nice enough." Rose grumbled quietly. I slapped her arm, which only led to her hissing at me.

"Zip it. No causing attention to yourself Rose." I said, looking pointedly at a young couple that was staring at her in confusion.

She laughed quietly. "Oops, your right. Sorry. Now can we go to our table and get this party over with?"

I rolled my eyes at her, but suddenly remembered something and turned back to look directly at Esme, who was looking around the room. "Why didn't that man mention Alice?"

That statement seemed to hold interest to Rose's curiosity. "Yes, why?" Rose asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at Esme.

Esme sighed. "He knows who Alice is, but he thinks she'd on a business trip with Jasper, who he also happens to think is her husband. Apparently she called him beforehand." Esme said as she started walking towards a table with three empty seats marked for us.

I laughed, that sounds like Alice. "So she canceled out on us to go out on a date with Jasper tonight?" I asked, and they nodded. "Where are they going?"

Rose laughed. "Jasper said something about civil war items, while Alice said something about shoes. Honestly, they probably won't even be going out on a date." she said as she sat down at the circular table. I laughed and joined her.

"Hello, my name is Angela, I'm supposed to be sitting with you three." a girl standing behind Esme said shyly. Her eyes were on the ground, and she was playing her fingers nervously.

I smiled at her. "Hello. I'm Bella, this is Rosalie," I pointed to her, "And this is Esme. It's very nice to meet you." I said softly to her. She looked up and smiled back at me. She was very beautiful, in her own way. She had red lips, long brown hair similar to mine, and clear, tan skin.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you." Esme said kindly, also sensing her anxiety. Rose nodded her head slightly, and started to look at her reflection at one of the spoons that was set up at our table.

I slapped her arm lightly, and looked at Angela, and then back at her. She sighed, but turned to the girl nonetheless. "Hi, yes, it is nice to meet you." she said in a bored tone, but Angela didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Thank you," she said softly, and then sat in the empty seat next to mine. "Are you enjoying the party?" she asked us politely. Rose scoffed, and Esme grimaced. Angela giggled slightly. "Ah, I see. It is normally boring at these type of parties that Gregory holds." she said quietly.

"Really? How do you know Gregory?" I asked her, trying to make her feel comfortable. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that her instincts were telling her to run, and that she was nervous.

"Oh, he's my uncle. I actually live next door." she said, picking up a fork and twirling it in-between your fingers.

"Why are you not sitting with him then?" Esme asked politely.

Angela laughed. "Actually, his table along with my aunt and parents is right next to yours. I guess Lorry has a special place in her heart for you three." she said, humor evident in her voice. I laughed with her, along with Esme.

"So do you have a special someone in your heart?" Rose asked her suddenly, putting the spoon down and turning to face Angela from where she was sitting.

Angela blushed immediately. "No."

Rose noticed the blush, and raised an eyebrow at her. "What was that blush then?"

Angela blushed even deeper. "I happen to like something, that's all." she said quietly, casting her eyes downward.

"That's cute. What's his name?" Rose asked her patiently, with a stern voice. Apparently that wasn't a question, that was an order.

I kicked Rose under the table. "Ease up Rose. You sound like Alice. And now that I think about it, your excitement is reminding me of Alice right now." I said to her, earning a small laugh from Esme.

"Is Alice your other sister?" angela asked us. Esme nodded. "I wish I had three sisters around my age, but instead god gave me a younger brother." she said glumly. We all laughed, and even Rose's seemed to be genuine.

"You think yours is bad? Emmett isn't necessarily my brother, but he is horrible." I said, flashing back to the time where Emmett stole all of my undergarments and I had to chase him around the house in just a towel. It never occurred to me to force Emmett to stop.

Rose's slap against my arm cut through my memory, "Don't make fun of my Emmett. He's unique." she said seriously, trying very hard to hold in her laughter.

"So Emmett is that special someone in your life?" Angela asked her, and Rose nodded. "Do you two have someone like that also?" she asked, turning towards me and Esme,

Esme chuckled lightly. "Yes, we both do. Mine is Carlisle, and Bella's is Edward." she answered for me. I nodded along with her, smiling slightly.

"Is Carlisle a doctor?" she asked.

Esme smiled. "Yes, do you know him?"

Angela blushed again. "Well, yes. When I tripped and cut myself last week, he was the doctor who gave me stitches." she said, still blushing deeply.

A clock struck ten, and it started chiming. I couldn't believe all of that time went by so fast. Esme, Rose and I looked at each other, and then back at the hallway where the clock was. I sighed first, followed by both of them. "We have to leave now. I'm sorry Angela, maybe we'll see you around town." I told her as we all stood up.

She smiled. "Sure. It's okay. But yes, possibly I could see one of you later. It was nice meeting and talking to you." she said sincerely as she also got up.

Rose smiled at her. "You too. But don't hesitate to ask your uncle for our address. We need to know if you and the man of your life get together." she said, winking at the end.

Angela blushed slightly. "Thank you Rosalie. I will, I promise. If we don't get together, I'll still get your address anyways. I really enjoyed talking to you, and if your other sister is as nice as you three are, I would love to meet her also." she said sweetly.

I laughed. "I'll be sure we do see you again. Don't worry. But we really have to go." I told her as I moved around the table to be next to Esme and Rose. Angela nodded, and we all headed towards the front door, waving to her.

As soon as we got into the car, and was on the road, Rose sighed. "I liked her, and, she distracted us from that awful stench."

I laughed. "Yes, I guess she did do that, didn't she?"

Esme laughed with us, and smiled at us through the mirror. "Yes. That was a very interesting evening."

Indeed, it was. It definitely was an interesting evening, coming off of an interesting day.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you guys think? That was actually a long chapter. Lol. Again, I am so sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I really have no excuse this time. ALL OUTFITS DESCRIBED ARE ON MY PROFILE. (:**

**Oh, in the author's note at the top, I said I didn't have any interesting twilight news, but actually, I do. (as of now.)**

**On you tube there is a new moon trailer. I love it. The link is here: (type in www dot youtube dot com before it. [it wont let that appear.]**

.com/watch?v=tUL26FDrqtQ&feature=player_embedded

**Anyway, so review, and tell me what you think. I love all of your reviews, and, I mean, we have 300 now! Yaay!**


	27. Crossword Puzzles

**Thank you for all of those lovely reviews. They all meant to much to me, and you have like no idea. (:**

**I am very proud to say that my previous chapter got 20 reviews.**

**So thank you to all of you fantastic people who reviewed. **

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update my stories, but with it being the end of the school year with all of the tests, its hard. But don't worry guys. I will try to update at least once a week, and if I don't, you have all rights to yell at me. (:**

**Now, on to the part of these boring author's notes that some of you have told me you enjoy reading. I recently learned that good old Robert Pattinson confirmed that there WILL BE A BREAKING DAWN MOVIE. Sorry. I thought that it would look more dramatic in caps. But seriously guys, isn't that amazing? If you would like the interview as evidence because you are utterly shocked considering they said it would be too hard to do breaking dawn with Renesmee, please contact me. Lol. But yeah, that is my little tidbit of twilight information. (:**

**Ohh, I have one more thing for you guys. So I am planning on writing another story and I need your opinion on this summary;**

_**Based off of the movie, Mean Girls. Bella just moved from Italy to Forks, and befriends the Cullens. She dumps them for the 'plastics', Jessica Lauren and Brooke. Will she realize the mistake she made? Will there be love? Characters can be OOC.**_

**So is that something you might read? Let me know please. (:**

*** this chapter is dedicated to you-wont-see-an-iguana-here because I loved her review and all of her compliments. She has been reviewing every chapter, and is a part of my loyal review crew. This chapter goes out to you! I hope you like this.(: ***

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Why is the sky blue?" Emmett asked Alice with a curious expression. I sat back and watched them with amusement.

"What are you Emmett? Four?" Alice snapped at him as she looked up from her sketchbook, glaring at him with such force he could be six feet under.

"Are we undergoing that phase again Emmett? Alice does have a point, you most likely did ask that certain question when you were four." Rosalie said from nest to Emmett on the couch in a very amused tone.

Emmett stuck his lower lip out into a pout and lowered his eyes to the floor. I heard Alice make a 'hmph' sound, and saw her look back down at the dress she was sketching, while Rose looked back down at her perfect nails. I looked around at the suddenly silent room and sighed, causing them all to look at me. "Where is Edward?" I asked in a whiney voice. This past week he would always disappear to somewhere.

Alice, I could see, was fighting some random excitement while Rose and Emmett exchanged smiles. "Well, Bella, we know where he is and what he is doing, but it's not that important. He and Jasper are running some errands." Alice said. I could tell she was saying each and every word carefully, as if she could slip up over something.

I sighed, letting it drop. "Fine. I give up. I don't want to know anymore." I said loudly, then sighed again and sat back into the couch. Out of habit I crossed my legs, and blinked. "Does anyone have a crossword puzzle?"

They all looked up and simultaneously burst into laughter. Yes, that was random, but I'm bored, and I do not appreciate them laughing at me. I glared at all of them as they laughed, which only ended up with more laughter then before. "Sure Bella Beans. Just a minute." Emmett finally answered, and ran upstairs.

I turned to Rose. "Why does he have crossword puzzles?" I asked incredulously. She just shrugged, and went back to staring at her nails.

Emmett came bounding back down the stairs holding two of Alice's creations. I turned to Alice and saw her watching Emmett also. "Alice, why again did you make those?" I asked, pointing to the parchment in Emmett's hands.

She turned to me and grinned. "Well, I saw us liking them, and I might of perhaps saw an incident involving crossword puzzles." she said, her eyes quickly darted to where Emmett.

I laughed, also looking at Emmett. "Oh, I see. Emmett, can I have them now?" I asked, turning to look at Emmett with my hand outstretched.

He sighed and handed them to me. "I don't like your secret conversations you two always have. I don't like being left out." Emmett commented, pouting slightly, before walking back to Rose.

"Emmy, their conversation was obvious. If you were paying attention, you would know what they were talking about." Rose said and rolled her eyes. I giggled quietly as I looked down at the crossword Alice had made, but I caught the wink Rose had sent me and laughed again.

"Bella Bean, why are you laughing? I didn't know Alice made humorous crosswords." Emmett whined, and tried to read what I wasn't even really reading. I laughed again and shook my head back and forth, silently shaking. Emmett grumbled something under her breath which earned a glare from Alice and a smack from Rose.

I sighed and grabbed a pen from the coffee table that was next to the daily paper. This crossword should be easy, I have a good memory, right? Wrong. As soon as I looked down the definition "before breakfast " and saw that the word was fourteen letters. I had absolutely no idea. Looking down at the other definition I saw "of, like or pertaining to bees or beekeeping" Where were these words coming from? Wait, Alice.

I looked up and saw Alice smirking at me, tapping her index finger on her chin. "Alice." I growled out. "Why?"

Everyone looked up from the activities they were doing, surprised by my sudden change of mood. Alice laughed at me, ignoring everyone's questioning expressions they were giving her. "I thought you could use a mix-up, and I might have had a vision of the newest words for the 2007 dictionary." she said matter-of-factly, still smirking at me.

Everyone's eyes looked towards me. "2007!" I shrieked, appalled that she would do that to me. "Alice, where are my real ones you made for me?!"

She laughed and handed me a stack of papers that were under her sketch pad. When I realized she was hiding them from me the whole time I glared at her, and snatched them out of her hand. Everyone was snickering as I put the incorrect one down, and looked at my new one. This one was the right one, and relief flood through me instantly.

"Alice, what are the answers to the first two words?" Emmett asked, looking horrified at the sight of a fourteen letter word. I wasn't surprised. Three word letters scared Emmett. I peeked up at him from under my eyelashes and saw his eyes darting down to look at all of the definitions.

Alice laughed again, and took the paper that Emmett was holding out of his hands. "Well, Emmett, the first word is antejentacular, from what I recall, and the second one is apiarian. They aren't that hard." she said jokingly, rolling her eyes at all of our shocked faces.

"Alice!" I hissed, "How long did you spend looking for these words? Were you bored one night and thought of a way to annoy me, since you can't go shopping yet?"

Alice stuck her tongue out of me. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that. But no, I saw them writing the list, and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote them down as they did. It was fairly simple, and to answer your question, yes, I decided to find a way to annoy you because I was bored." she stated smugly.

Jasper and Edward happened to walk in as she was saying that, and were staring at her curiously. "Alice, I think either Emmett is rubbing off on you, or your sick. I don't want to believe the first one. Your sick, sweetie. Let's go upstairs." Jasper said, and grabbed her in his arms as Alice started squealing and giggling.

"Bella." Edward said as he pulled me in a tight hug from behind. I laughed also and turned to face him. I was instantly met with his lips in a passionate kiss, one that screamed 'I love you.' When he pulled back he sighed. "I missed you. Though Jasper has proven that Emmett is the worst to be alone with for any amount of time." he said jokingly, and turned to Rosalie. "I don't know how you do it."

Rosalie laughed. "He is a handful, but he's worth it." she said, and turned to kiss Emmett. I laughed at both of their eagerness and turned back to Edward.

"Well, they both have similar personalities." I whispered to him under my breath, hoping neither of them would hear me.

"I RESENT THAT!" Emmett screamed at me. I guess he did hear after all. Rosalie was laughing again as Emmett sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting.

"Did you know a cynoclept is someone who steals dogs Jazzy?" Alice asked from above us, breaking the mood down here quickly. We were all laughing when Alice screamed "I DIDN'T ASK YOU FOUR!" We could hear her foot stomping the carpet and a few pieces of the ceiling sprinkled down.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN! Do not stomp your foot! It hurts the ceiling!" came Esme's inevitable scream from somewhere inside the house. We all laughed even harder at that, and I could almost picture Alice's pouting face.

"Sorry Esme." was Alice melancholy response. I had to muffle my laughter at that. I know she hates it when we use her full name.

"Well that was interesting. I was only here ten minutes, I can only imagine what it was like for you guys to spend a whole morning together." Edward said, pretending to shudder at the thought of all us of being alone. I slapped his arm and glared at him teasingly.

"You have no idea. They were fighting over crossword puzzles," Emmett said, jumping in to our conversation.

Edward looked at emmett for a minute, then started laughing. "Actually emmett, I do have an idea. You just showed me. But, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have some of Alice's crossword puzzles in your room?"

I looked at emmett, realizing he nor Rosalie never answered that question. "Well, I thought it would be a good prank on Bella." he mumbled quietly, looking down and twisting his fingers around each other. He was avoiding eye contact.

"EMMETT! WHY?! What have I don't to you for you to prank me like this?!" I shrieked, causing him to jump slightly in his seat. I couldn't care less if he was afraid or not, I was seething.

"Seriously, do you have a death wish?" Jasper asked, coming down the stairs with Alice trailing behind him. Alice was laughing quietly, and then it hit me. She knew this was going to happen.

"ALICE! Why didn't you tell me?!" I shrieked again, turning the spotlight on her. Everyone was looking at her questioningly as she continued to giggle.

"I liked your reaction." she stated simply between giggles.

"You mean to tell me that you let all of this happen and let me get mad at you because you liked my reaction?" I snarled between my clenched teeth. She nodded slowly, calming herself with Jasper's help. "ALICE!" I wailed, "You could have saved me so much negative energy!"

Emmett suddenly burst into chuckles after I was done talking. I shot a glance at Jasper, and when he saw me looking he shrugged and turned towards Emmett again. "You, you said negative energy! Who says that anymore?" Emmett gasped out, laughing even harder now.

I rolled my eyes, along with Rosalie. "Emmett." Jasper said, shaking his head in shame. Edward was staring at him amused, watching him roll around the floor laughing. Emmett succeeded in making a fool of himself, that's for sure.

Alice gasped, and I turned to her. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at Emmett in fear. I cocked my head to the side without thinking about it, and watched her yell at Emmett. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! She would surely kill you!" she screamed, and Edward started to chuckle quietly, mumbling something about 'sounds like him' to himself.

I raised my eyebrows at Alice, but she chose to ignore me and ran in front of the door, acting as a barricade. She was down in a protective stance, as if the front door was her baby being attacked. Her hair looked windblown, and she was glaring at Emmett. "Don't even think about it." she said fiercely to him.

I looked at Emmett and saw him looking in deep concentration, as if he was contemplating his options. His eyes flashed to mine, and I swear I had a horrified expression on my face. I know that look. That look is the one he got when he decided to throw pebbles at cars last month. That look he was giving me now was never good. There was a wicked glint in his eyes, and his face was contorted into a menacing smile. Edward was laughing at something Emmett was thinking, and something flashed into Emmett's eyes.

Suddenly, Emmett pounced and was locking his arms around me. Without thinking I commanded Emmett to freeze up, and ducked out of his arms. Rosalie and Jasper were laughing at the situation, while Alice had a smirk on her face that screamed 'I told you so.'

I ran behind Edward for protection, and hesitantly unfroze Emmett. "Damn it Bella! You ruined my fun!" Emmett screamed childishly as he collapsed to the floor and pouted for at least the third time today.

I smirked at him and turned to Alice, who was now relaxed and standing casually. "What exactly was he planning to do, and why are you protecting the door?" I asked her hesitantly, not looking forward to the ridiculous answer I was about to get.

She sighed, and glared at Emmett. "He was planning on throwing you onto his back and running out the front door out to town to make you seem immature in front of everyone that is outside at the time. What I saw happening though involved almost revealing us." she said looking directly at Emmett, and then looked back at me.

I laughed and looked at Emmett also who was now smirking. "I'm guessing I got mad and did something that would reveal us if anyone was watching. Am I right?" I asked, not entirely surprised that I would overreact at Emmett.

Edward laughed and spoke up. "Bella, you didn't look mad, you looked absolutely livid. I'm going to try to stay on your good side." he said seriously, but I could sense the joke under layered within his sentence.

I winked at him and said "Don't worry. You'll always be on my good side."

Emmett groaned. "Who don't you just -"

He was cut off my Alice and Rosalie both smacking him on the head. He looked up at them apologetically, but was returned with glares. What was he going to say?

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey guys, sorry that was a shortie. But it was just to fill up some time until my next plan. This chapter is barely 3,00 words, and for that I am sorry. But the words I had up there for my crossword puzzle are actually words, believe it or not. I looked up recently added words and I found a few that I thought were interesting:**

**Amaranthine : immortal; undying; deep purple-red colour **

**Belonephilia : sexual obsession with sharp objects --****lol.**

**Bombaster : one who stuffs or pads things --sorry, just thought it was funny.**

**Catarrhine : of, like or pertaining to Old World Monkeys --again, sorry.**

**Cockamamie : ridiculous; incredible **

**Lol. I just thought they were some interesting words with some interesting definitions. Good luck saying them out loud.**

**But anyway, review please. My review button is lonely. (:**

**(and I need to know if I should write the story I gave a summary for at the top author's note.)**

**Just think of it this way, the more reviews, the sooner the next chapter is up, which by the way, I think you all will enjoy immensely. *wink wink* *hint hint* *nudge nudge***


	28. The ball

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they were amazing. (:**

**I'm not sure if I will be writing that previously mentioned story, but if I do it will not be in the near future. I've been very busy lately, and I don't really have the time for another story yet.**

**Okay, well, onto the favored part of the author's note. So as most of you should know, they released the new moon poster and it's adorable. And supposedly new moon is starting shooting in Italy today, so that's cool. But the most important of all is that ****new moon movie clips will be premiered on the MTV music awards on May 31st****!!! Isn't that amazing? Lol. When I read that I was like screaming in my chair and my mother probably thinks she should get me meds or something. But anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, it's been very anticipated, and I hope it lives up to your expectations. **

***this chapter is dedicated to many users. Lacyndom, xomusiclover93ox, werewolf1010, bellaedwardfan78, eclipse4ever, anjalit2624, .cRaZy, and all of you that are anticipating this chapter. (: ***

**Hope you guys enjoy! And beware, this is another long one.(:**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Bella! Tonight's an important night! Get dressed in something nice, now!" Alice screeched from outside my bedroom door. I rolled over onto my stomach and stuffed my face into the pillow. I didn't want to get up for another one of those charity events we're always invited to. "BELLA! I don't have to be psychic to know you haven't gotten up yet! Hurry up!" she continued to yell.

"Go away." my response came out muffled from the pillow, but Alice heard me.

I heard her stomp her foot and then my door flew open. "Bella. You are going whether you like it or not. Now get dressed and Edward will be waiting for you downstairs." Alice commanded me, stomping her foot again.

I turned my head to look at her, and then sighed. She was wearing a pink dress that had a tight bodice, and flared out at the hips. There was a delicate flower pattern sewn onto the dress going in a diagonal line, and her short black hair was curled around her face. "Fine, but remind me again why our whole family is being dragged into this? It's just a ball!" I complained as I got up and made my way to my closet. Alice followed behind me with her lips pursed. I went past all of the racks of dresses to the back where my ball gowns are. I sighed loudly and grabbed the first dress I saw, which was a dress similar to Alice's with a tight bodice, and flowing skirts. The top had gems on it, and it was a gorgeous blue color.

Alice squealed as I pulled the dress out of it's protector, and watched me slip the dress on. As soon as I had it zipped Alice attacked my hair with a comb and pins. I just stood there patiently with my hands on my hips. I don't want attention, so I'm opting to go without any beauty products. I wonder how Alice will feel about this..

"Done. Grab some shoes and we'll be going. You'll like Edward's actions tonight by the way." she said as she walked out of the closet and winked.

I laughed and bent down under the dresses looking for the shoebox that matched my dress's color. The shoes slipped onto my feet easily and I was ready to go.

As I was walking out of my closet I caught a flash of my reflection and shook my head. Alice had put my hair up into a bun that was held together with diamond pins. I stood there for a minute, evaluating myself. The royal blue color of my dress looked very good with my creamy white skin, and my hair looked very elegant. I really liked my outfit, and not even where we were going could make me dislike it even the tiniest bit. "Bella!" Alice sang from the floor below mine. "Come to the staircase!" she demanded in the same high pitched singing voice.

I sighed and picked up the bottom of my dress slightly, so it wouldn't get dirt on the bottom of my skirts. I stared at the sparkling material on my stomach the whole time I went down the stairs. Alice tugged on my arm as I looked up and smiled. Rosalie was bent over smoothing out her dress while keeping her face down. Her hair was up into a crown on the top of her head with a few curls dangling down. She was wearing a beautiful blood red dress that was in the similar fashion as mine and Alice's, but it was more puffier at the bottom. There were roses spread across the skirt in just the right places, and at the top of her bust were patterns of gems. She had pulled on elbow length red gloves, and looked absolutely stunning. I heard Rose gasp and my eyes flashed up to meet hers.

"Bella! You look amazing! You look even better then you did from Esme's wedding!" she exclaimed excitedly while smiling warmly at me.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. How did she know what the dress I wore at Esme's wedding looked like? She wasn't with us at that time. Rose, seeming to be able to read my thoughts, laughed. "Esme has sketched out pictures of the wedding with color. She was showing them to me when you were out shopping yesterday." she explained quickly, still smiling at me.

Alice huffed from beside me and groaned. "That's where you were yesterday? Esme wouldn't tell me where you were! Why didn't you tell me? I would have went with you!" she complained loudly. Four different chuckles floated to us from downstairs which made all of our heads turn to the staircase. Right, the boys are down there.

I heard Esme's laugh also, and spun around to be greeted by the sight of Esme standing half way through the staircase. She was wearing a light pink dress that had many different gems spread around the whole clothe. It was a simple dress, but she looked stunning in it. "You look beautiful." I breathed out to her while Rosalie and Alice nodded their heads furiously in agreement.

Esme giggled quietly and shushed me with her hand. "Why thank you girls, but this night isn't about me. It's about Bella." she said, flashing a smile in Rose's direction.

"What?" I asked, confused by what she meant. How was it my night? This was a charity ball.

"Girls! Are you almost ready?" Carlisle called up the stairs, taking the spotlight off of me. Alice squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly. I laughed at her actions as Rose began to walk to the top of the twisting staircase. Alice and Esme followed her lead, leaving me the last to make my 'grand entrance' only to be rushed out the door and into a car.

Rose walked down the stairs first where we could all hear Emmett audibly gasp. Next went Alice who gave me a reassuring smile before walking down the stairs gracefully. Esme grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before walking down the stairs also. I took a deep breath and started making my way down. I took each step carefully and smiled when I saw all of my family's smiling faces. I didn't look at Edward yet - if I did I would stop walking surely. My hand that I let rest on the railing fell once I reached the bottom, and I finally turned to look at Edward. He looked breathtaking in a black tuxedo with a solid blue bow tie that matched my dress. He smiled his crooked smile at me and took his hand and entwined it with mine. He had a loving look in his eyes as he examined me, grinning the whole time. "You look so good I can't even put it into words Bella." he told me as he leaned down and kissed me.

When we pulled back I smiled back at him. "Thank you, and I think I can say the same about you."

"What about me?" Emmett said from across the room. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I honestly forgot that other people were in the room with us. I ducked my head into Edward's chest from embarrassment, and turned to face the door. "Bella? That question was for you." Emmett was persistent on this matter. Persistent Emmett is almost as bad as hyper Emmett - which is never good.

I groaned and turned to face him, still tucked closely to Edward. Emmett was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie, which looked oddly familiar. I turned to Jasper and saw that he was wearing a black bow tie and the same suit. That was when I realized all of the guys were wearing the same tuxedos. I laughed at them and grinned at Emmett. "Yes, you look dashing Emmett." I said sarcastically, still laughing.

Emmett grinned, satisfied with my answer, and turned back to Rosalie who was laughing also. Rosalie kissed Emmett chastely and whispered something about not wearing the tuxedo that I really didn't want to hear.

Thankfully, Carlisle cleared his throat at them while I grimaced at the involuntary images popping into my head. "Well, we should get going now. We don't want to be late and make a scene." Carlisle said with an oddly composed face. It seemed like everyone flashed Edward a look when he said the word 'scene', but I brushed it off. _We wouldn't want to be distracted at the ball, now would we? _I thought to myself glumly.

"Yes, your right. Let's get going. We definitely don't want to cause a scene." Emmett snickered before walking out the door with Rosalie in tow. Alice nodded swiftly and her and Jasper followed behind them, where Emmett's booming laugh was coming from. Edward started to walk towards the door while I stomped lightly behind him. I heard Carlisle and Esme follow us, and then I heard the little 'click' from the lock on the front door.

As I jumped into the back of the car we were sharing with Alice and Jasper, I was bombarded by the little pixie with questions. "So are you excited for tonight?" she asked happily after she calmed down slightly, but was still vibrating in her seat.

I stared straight ahead, briefly taking in Edward and Jasper's figures in the front seat and sighed. "Why should I be?" I asked back, turning to her.

Something flashed in her eyes when she said "You'll see" but again, I brushed it off.

I sighed once again and looked back at the black leather seat in front of me. "I don't understand the point in going to this. Sure, I love the dressing up part, but is it necessary to socialize with the humans?" I complained childishly. Jasper turned back to look at me from the driver's seat.

"Bella, I am very confident you will have fun tonight." he said before laughing. Again, there's that feeling I'm missing out on something. "Why are you in such an upset mood today? It's not like you." he asked before turning back to the road.

I sighed. "I'm feeling irritated today, that's all." I could feel him trying to push on whatever was shielding me and him being unsuccessful. I groaned, annoyed with him constantly trying to break through my barrier.

Suddenly, I noticed Edward hasn't said anything yet and frowned. Was something wrong? Did I do something to upset him? Did Alice make me come to this ball to distract me? Alice's warm hand started to rub my arm and I looked up at her, instantly confused.

"You seem upset about something, and I want to comfort you. Is there any way to make you feel better? This is a big night and you shouldn't be feeling down." she explained, reading me easily.

I shook me head no and watched as the car slowed down to a stop from the window. Alice hopped out of the car, unaffected by my mood, and went to Jasper. I jumped out slowly after her and was greeted by the sight of a grinning Edward. This not so good night just brightened with the fact that I would be spending it with Edward. I smiled back at him and took his outstretched hand into mine. Looking up at him, I noticed his eyes dart behind me and I followed his gaze to see Jasper holding his breath. _don't smell the blood._ I commanded to him from where he was standing with Alice. He smiled a grateful smile at me, which I returned, and started to breath again.

"Are you ready love?" Edward whispered into my ear. I smiled wider at him and nodded my head eagerly. Edward chuckled at my sudden enthusiasm as we walked side by side into the large brick mansion I didn't really notice before. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme all followed behind us at different paces, but we all got to the door at the same time. When we pushed through the large mahogany doors it seemed like every head turned to our direction.

Edward chuckled quietly at someone's thoughts as he lead us all to the dance floor. Everyone cleared the way for us along the way, some smiling at us, others staring enviously. When we reached the center Edward pulled me into his arms to waltz, and that we did. We've never danced like this together, but it felt so right, so natural. Every step was perfectly in sync and choreographed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"Edward?" I whispered quietly as we continued to dance to a man playing a piano.

"Yes love?"

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked him quietly, staring into his eyes.

"I know, I love you too. So much." he whispered back to me, a small smile playing on his lips. I nodded and rested my head on his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and could feel the stares boring into my back, but it didn't matter. I couldn't care if these people didn't like me for dancing with Edward, and I didn't mind the stairs. I really did love him and that was all that mattered to me. I kept my head on his chest, inhaling his lovely smell every so often as the dance floor started to slowly clear.

"Bella?" he whispered quietly when a good half of the floor was cleared. "We should go sit down now. The humans will be eating soon, so we have a table in the back."

I nodded my head and looked up at him before untangling myself. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into a steel hold against his side. I could feel myself smiling involuntarily at his actions, no matter how annoyed I am at him for causing more attention on us. As we walked through the crowds of chairs and tables I could see my family in the very back of the room at our own table. At least we wouldn't have to pretend to eat for humans that could have been sitting there.

"So, Edward, have you asked he-" Emmett started to say but was cut off with a smack from Rosalie and a hiss from Alice. This has been at least the fourth time this week that has happened, but, well, it was Emmett after all. I gave him a questioningly look as I sat down in the empty seat next to Alice.

"Ignore him please. He doesn't know what he is talking about." Alice said while laughing at the newly hurt expression on Emmett's face. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced with a glare from Rosalie that surely would have scared little children senseless.

I laughed along with Alice as trays of awful smelling chicken were placed in front of us. I don't understand how something so disgusting smelling had ever caught my interest when I was human. It is simply unappealing and horrendous smelling.

"Bella dear, you have to at least pretend to eat it." Esme said when she saw my glare I was giving the chicken that looked to be stuffed and piled by vegetables. I nodded my head grudgingly and lifted a forkful of broccoli up to my mouth before quickly tucking it into my napkin. Looking around, I noticed everyone else doing the same and trying to hide their disgust by wiping their mouth with the silky napkins repeatedly.

After about ten minutes of this process I groaned and slammed my fork down. "This is horrific. I refuse to even touch this food again. I am going to the loft if you need me." I said stubbornly as I rose from my seat and started to grab some of my dress skirts for me to move faster. Nobody said anything and Alice actually got up and followed me with her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I'm with you on this one. That food is disgusting, and I'm glad someone said something. Now I know why Esme always has us come to these events late." she said in an annoyed tone. I nodded my head in agreement and sighed as we went to sit on the plush couches that were available.

A few women our age stared at us from across the room and turned to each other and started to whisper to each other. "Who are they? I've never seen them around before, and surely I wouldn't forget them." the one girl said while the other answered, "I know, I heard they are some doctor's daughters. There's another girl, and they are all supposedly insanely beautiful. They must be two of the three. Apparently there is something going on tonight for the stunning brunette over there tonight."

I was completely confused now. Alice got up abruptly and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the room. I was in a daze, I didn't even know those girls and they were talking about me. What on earth is going on for me? This isn't my ball, and I most definitely don't have anything special planned tonight. "Alice, what is going on? I don't understand, why were they saying that about me?" I asked her as she dragged me back to the table.

"It's nothing, they probably got you confused with someone else. Just ignore it, but why don't you go dance with Edward?" she asked, no _commanded _me.

I shot her a glare and nodded, walking up to Edward's waiting arms. He smiled down at me while we walked to the dance floor in a similar fashion that we had previously walked off of it. As soon as we got to the edge I tugged on his arm, making him look down with a questioning look. "Do you have any idea what those girls were talking about? I'm sure Alice shared that with you." I asked him seriously as we began to move with the sounds coming from the piano.

Edward sighed and a faint smile crossed his lips as he looked down at me. "Yes, Alice did share that with me, and I'm not really sure what they meant by what they said." he answered with a sparkle in his eye. He seemed sincere enough, but I was still bothered that those girls were talking about me like they knew something. "Bella, please don't stress out over it, just enjoy tonight." Edward requested after seeing my face.

I smiled and nodded, leaning my body into his chest again. We continued to sway to the music when suddenly Edward gently lifted my chin up with his finger. "Would you like to go on a walk through the gardens with me?" he asked sweetly, looking down at me for an answer.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "I would love too. Will we be alone?" I asked him in response, watching as his expression lit up. "Edward, it's just a walk. You don't have to act like your life depended on my response." I said, laughing slightly at his playful glare.

"Hey, I'll have you know I like walks. But we should get going." he said defensively. I laughed again and linked my arm through his as I started to lead him to the backdoors that led to a place with twinkling lights. Edward walked with me slowly -for us- as we maneuvered our way through the crowded dance floor. Everyone was looking at us, giving…knowing looks? I returned them with confused ones and was relieved when we finally made it out the doors. We were greeted with flickering candles throughout the roses and freesias that were growing in pots hanging from the house, and set around the ground. Trees of all sizes were surrounding us with vines and ferns around them. In the middle of the dirt path was a water fountain with many different colored roses at the base.

"I've always like freesias." Edward commented, and for some reason I felt the need to blush at that. I wasn't sure why, but just the way he said it. "Would you like to walk through one of the trails before going back inside?" he asked as he grabbed my hand in his.

I nodded my head and stared at him as he started to walk towards the trees, my feet moving on their own accord. Edward wasn't looking at me, but at the magical area surrounding us. This garden truly was beautiful, and it seemed special, but I'm sure many other couples have walked through this. Not any couples like us per se, but couples nonetheless.

I wasn't really looking at the plants around me, and when we reached the water fountain again I was surprised we went through that quick.

"Bella, I have something to ask you, can you promise to hear me out?" he asked me in front of the glass doors. I was confused to put it mildly, but whispered a "Yes" to him.

He slid down onto one knee, and took a deep breath. "Isabella Marie Swan?" he asked me with soft eyes. "I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" he opened up a black velvety box, where a ring that I recognized to be his mother's was laying. The face was a long oval, with slanted rows of tiny diamonds. The band was gold, and the gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I gasped and looked back up to his face.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" I exclaimed before jumping into his arms and kissing him fiercely. He returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as me, and picked me up and twirled me around. When he put me down he gently lifted my left hand and placed Elizabeth Masen's ring on my finger.

"H-how did you get her ring?" I asked in a shaky voice when he looked back up at me with complete love and adoration in his golden eyes.

He smiled and shook my head. "That doesn't matter," he said, and then looked into the glass doors, "I think you have someone that wants to have a word with you." he said, laughing a bit.

I turned to see what he was looking at and saw everyone in the ballroom looking at us smiling, some women with tears streaking down their cheeks. The person that stood out the most was Alice, who was jumping up and down by the door, squealing. I motioned for her to come in with a smile on my face and was hit full force when the door creaked open and she ran into my arms.

"I'msohappyforyou,it'stakenforeverforhimtoaskthat!I'mjustsohappy,andIgettoplanawedding!" she gasped out all in one breath while attacking me with hugs. I heard everyone clapping over Alice's screaming, but Rose scared me when she walked up behind me.

"Congratulations you two. Finally, Edward, finally. Now let me see the ring." she said before grabbing my hand and staring at the ring that was now mine. She nodded approvingly at Edward and then broke her composed features by squealing and also joining in our hug. "It looks like it is made for you!" she exclaimed while hugging Alice and I close together.

I laughed, and then it hit me. "You planned this whole thing out, didn't you alice? Is that why everyone was giving me looks and those two girls were whispering about the proposal?" I finally pieced the puzzle together, and by the guilty look on Alice's face, I was right.

Edward came up to us and pryed me from their arms. "Actually love, it was my idea, but Alice saw what I was planning and happened to tell some people." he said and shot Alice a playful glare.

Alice grinned back at him and turned to me. "I'm guilty as charged. I've actually known about this for a few weeks now, and it's about time he finally asked you." she said playfully, and then turned to Rose to squeal about the ring. I smiled at the site of them and turned to see Carlisle and Esme in each other's arms, looking at us proudly.

When Esme saw me looking at her she ran up and gently hugged me, and murmured "I'm so happy for you Isabella, I always knew you would find love with someone." into my hair while squeezing me. I hugged her back happily and smiled over her shoulder at Carlisle who returned it quickly.

"It's about time Edward. We've been waiting for this for ages, and I almost spilled the beans like five times." Emmett said from behind me. I heard the 'thwack' from Rosalie's hand hitting him somewhere and the "We know Emmett, we know." from Alice.

I laughed at my family and broke out of Esme's embrace to go back to Edward who gladly accepted me back into his arms. "You have no idea how happy I am that you said yes." he whispered as he hugged me closer to his chest. I nodded my head in response and leaned into him.

This was the perfect ending to the perfect day.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you guys think? Was the proposal okay? I hope you all liked it and please, please, please review. (:**

**DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE. (:**


	29. Planning

**EEEEEP! Okay, so who saw the new moon trailer Sunday night!? I know I did, and I know I loved it! (even though the werewolf Jacob looked extremely animated.) As most of you should know, twilight won five popcorn buckets at the mTV movie awards, including the best kiss. Woot woot!**

**They have also released more movie stills on an Italian website, (which include Taylor Lautner shirtless in the pouring rain) so PM me if you are interested. It looks like he has a tattoo on his right arm. 0_0. Oh well, its still hot. And if any of you watched Kristen drop her popcorn bucket, I thought it was hilarious. Lol. (:**

**So on to my reviews, thank you thank you thank you! You guys are amazing, and are my drive for this story! I love you all, and thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me to know that you all loved how I did the proposal. Honestly, I didn't think you all would like it that much, so you must have an idea of how happy I am right now! So again, thank you thank you thank you to all that reviewed and enjoyed that chapter! (:**

**Okay, so sorry guys, this is a filler chapter with preparations for the wedding. I have a story timeline planned out for the wedding and the days that follow, so if you would like to know when to squeal with excitement that they are finally married, let me know. (:**

***this chapter is dedicated to anjalit2624, for being the first reviewer of chapter twenty eight, and for being so excited about the proposal she actually talked to herself. Lol. Thank you so much for reviewing, and this chapter goes out to you.***

**Hope you guys enjoy, and remember, this is just a filler chapter…**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Bella!" Alice squealed, excited about something in the wedding plans. "You have to get this!" she said while excitedly pointing her finger at a catalogue.

I looked over at the picture she was pointing at and sighed. "Alice, I am not getting a Japanese live cook. We - as in the united states - aren't exactly on good terms with them right now. But why is that even in there?" I exclaimed, looking at Alice with a bewildered expression. It's been about a month since Edward proposed, and we've been planning from the day we got home from the ball. Alice has really gotten into the planning, more so then even I have.

"That's besides the point, Bella. He will entertain all of the guests we have invited." she said happily, circling the picture in bright red ink.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, let's keep the humans entertained. Remind me again why we even invited humans?" I asked sourly as I looked back down at the sketches of bride maid's dresses I had picked up from a little bridal store in town, while still watching Alice out of the corner of my eye.

Alice rolled her eyes in return and gave me a sharp look. "We've been over this. Since Esme is very social, it wouldn't be right to not invite all of her friends and their families. We've met them all at least once, and it will give some of the immature kids something to gossip about. Don't you want a big wedding?" she asked rhetorically while flipping through a few pages.

I lifted my head fully to look at her, and answered her question she didn't want me to answer. "Not really, but as long as I'm getting married, I'm happy. Did you send out the invitations yet?" Alice had insisted that she had to do the invitations for some unknown reason.

She looked at me for a minute, then broke into a huge smile. "Well of course. Since the wedding is in August and they need a few months to prepare themselves and respond, I sent them out a week ago. I've already gotten fifty replies." she stated proudly.

"Alice! You do realize that the wedding is in nine months, right? Why would they need that much time to buy a dress and send a response letter? Does it take them a day to write one word?" I asked sarcastically, slightly annoyed with her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I might have a few tricks up my sleeve. As for the humans? They get paranoid about these type of things and try to loose weight and such." she dismissed the issue quickly, and her eyes flashed back to her fifth catalogue.

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see. "Hypocrite. Your most likely more paranoid then all of the humans attending combined. Just last week you were going to change your hair color to convince me to buy the blue bride's maid dresses, saying that the hair would 'look better'. I don't want two blondes, and I definitely don't want blue dresses!" I muttered angrily before looking down and flipping a page.

I heard Edward's laugh from his hiding place upstairs, along with Emmett's. "Bella bean! Jasper just confirmed that what you just said about Alice is true!" Emmett screamed over Jasper's screams at him for repeating that.

Alice's chair scraped the floor as she quickly sat up from her dining room chair. "JASPER! THAT BETTER NOT BE TRUE!" she screamed loudly, forgetting about my blue dress and blonde hair teasing.

There was a loud 'whack' from upstairs, then Emmett's voice came again. "Oh, it is. Jasper is sharing your feelings with us, and your still more paranoid then angry right now!" he screamed back down to Alice for Jasper.

The front door slammed open, and Rose's voice rang throughout the house. "God damn it Emmett! When will you learn to stop? A pissed off Alice will make Jasper upset, who's thoughts will make Edward upset. When Edward is upset, Bella is automatically upset, which means I'm even more upset at you for making them all upset! It's a domino reaction Emmett! Knock it off!" she screamed angrily from the doorway.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE! LANGUAGE!" Esme screamed from her new garden she was making outside, which was based off of the garden Edward asked me to marry him a month ago in. I had to stifle a giggle with my hand at Esme screaming about language again, but Rosalie didn't notice. She set the bags she was carrying down and stomped up the stairs.

"Rosie! Don't do th- OW!" Emmett screamed as Rosalie did who knows what to him.

Alice was snickering quietly as she walked back to her seat that was pushed back five feet, and dragged it over. I looked at her questioningly as she continued to laugh to herself while sitting back down. "That was better then I saw it would be, that's all I'm saying. Now, where were we? Oh yes, we were discussing food." she said calmly as she began flipping through pages again.

I continued to stare at her, flabbergasted. "You knew that was going to happen with Emmett?" I asked incredulously. When she nodded her head yes without looking up, my jaw dropped. Alice laughed quietly to herself again as I slowly regained my composure.

"What do you think of noodles with different flavors of sauces for the main course, and then we could have some sort of finger food for the appetizer? This is what the pasta with sauces look like." she said as she handed me her catalogue and pointed out a brightly colored picture with sauces varying from light yellow colors to deep reds.

I sighed and shook my head. "I think that that looks disgusting, but that it is too early to be picking out the useless food." I said, looking at the picture one last time before handing the catalogue back to Alice's waiting hand.

She frowned slightly and got a blank look on her face. After a minute of curiously looking at her she frowned again. "Damn shield." she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Alice." Esme warned from outside, which made me smile. Esme was so much like a mother, you would actually think she is our mother.

"Sorry Esme." she called, and then looked at me. "I can't see your final decision." she pouted, while I smirked at her. That was because I hadn't even decided yet, but playing with Alice was always fun.

"Well then, let's just have it be a surprise." I said, bothering her a bit. "At least your not the one who actually has to eat the disgusting human food for everyone. Can't our wine for our bridal party be animal blood?" I complained. We had decided that the family (excluding Carlisle and Esme who are supposed to be our parents) would make up the wedding party. I had decided Rose would be my maid of honor, and Edward properly chose Emmett, leaving Alice and Jasper to be the bridesmaid and the groomsman.

"Good idea Bella. But you know, I've always wanted to try alcohol as a vampire. To see how it affects the system we have." Emmett said, coming down the stairs while rubbing his arm in pain. Rosalie was stomping down the stairs behind him, scowling at the back of his head. Edward and Jasper were trailing behind them, both laughing at something.

When Rose and Emmett stopped and sat down with us, Edward bent over to the ground, shaking with laughter. "Emmett…..you've…..already…..tried…it…this……past….year…last….month." Edward gasped out between series of violent laughing.

My head flashed to Emmett's grinning face, along with Alice's and Rose's. "You what? How come I didn't see this?" Alice complained, and started mumbling something about her vision slipping.

I was still shocked that Emmett actually tried alcohol, knowing something horrible could happen to him as a side effect.

"Last month at the ball when you and Bella went to go sit somewhere else during the main course, and when Rose went somewhere with Carlisle and Esme, Emmett was curious about the drinks." Jasper told Alice, picking up where Edward was unable to continue. "Well, Emmett drank someone's -I think it was Bella's - wine. Surprisingly, he liked it."

Alice's jaw dropped open, and Rose - who was surprisingly calm - got up out of the dining room chair she was sitting on. "Really Jasper? And why didn't any of you care to tell at least one of us?" she asked in a cold, frightening tone. Jasper audibly gulped and retreated a step back every time Rose took a step closer to him.

"Yes Jasper, care to explain?" Alice stepped forward, out of hair chair, while glaring furiously at him. I looked away turning my chair in Edward's direction as Alice hissed something at Jasper. Edward cringed, afraid he upset me, but I smiled reassuringly and got up from my chair.

"Bella" he warned, visibly terrified of me. In all actuality, I would never bring myself to hurt Edward in anyway, and it was upsetting that he thinks I will. I watched him through narrowed eyes as he backed away slowly, watching me warily.

I followed, scowling at him. "Edward, I'm not going to hurt or yell at you. Relax. I'm just curious about something." I told him calmly, not being able to stay angry with him for long. I felt a small smile on my lips as a went and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning into his chest.

He exhaled in relief and smiled down at me in return. "Thank you, what I do to deserve you?" he asked sweetly, and then continued. "What is it that you are curious about?" he asked in a voice like velvet, or silk.

"How did Emmett react to the alcohol, and how many drinks did he have?" I questioned him, getting straight to the point.

Edward sighed. "Maybe four glasses. From what I recall, Esme and Carlisle came back just as he was setting down Alice's glass. The alcohol made him more loud then usual, but that's all that was obvious. It seemed like he was stronger when he slapped my arm from taking his glass away, but I'm not sure." he answered, chuckling a bit.

I laughed also but sighed when Alice started yelling again. "Of course I was concentrating on you three! Do you think I'm stupid enough to trust you unsupervised, let alone Emmett?" Alice was saying to Jasper in a very loud, menacing voice. Jasper didn't say anything back to her, unless he breathed it out, but Emmett shouted "I resent that!" unnecessarily loudly.

I unwrapped myself from Edward and grabbed his hand, dragging him back into the dining room to watch the shoe.

Everyone was in random positions, yelling at each other while making hand gestures or leaning forward. Rose and Alice were yelling at each other as Emmett yelled at Rose ; apparently it is every man for himself. I saw Carlisle and Esme watching from the doorway that led into the kitchen with shocked expressions. Rose started to yell that Emmett could have hurt himself while Alice and Jasper were yelling about Alice's visions, or lack there of.

When Rose finally said something about the alcohol Emmett had consumed, Esme silenced them with an enraged scream. "You WHAT?!" she shouted, looking directly at Emmett. Rose had a satisfied smirk on her face. "EMMETT! NEVER AGAIN!" she shouted and then turned on her heel, storming up the stairs. I couldn't believe that Esme exploded like that. Never once out of all my years had I heard Esme raise her voice to that octave - well, other then when we broke something of hers while fighting.- and it was frightening.

Carlisle looked at Emmett in disappointment and shook his head. "Emmett." was all he said before he turned to follow a furious Esme.

Rose turned away from Emmett and calmly started to flip through my dress sketches, smiling to herself. Alice joined her as Jasper took Emmett's arm and dragged him out the door, and into the woods. I cautiously let go of Edward's hand and walked over to Alice, who was smiling and circling some china in one of her catalogues she had not been through yet. "Alice, did you happen to see that coming?" I asked, amused, as I sat down next to them. I heard Edward start to walk away, and watched his back as he went up the stairs, out of my line of vision.

Alice slowly looked up at me with a devious smile. "I saw the gist of it and had Rose play along. I didn't see you getting in the fight, sorry I didn't tell you. I just hope Jazzy can forgive me…" she said, trailing off in the end, staring off into face with a blank expression. A bright smile lit up her face, and she answered her own question. "Yes, we will. He's planning how to make it up to me right now." she said happily before looking back down at her catalogue.

I looked at her for a minute, and just laughed. That was so Alice. "It's alright, I probably would have leaked the news anyway. It was funny though, and I'll admit, I only came back into the room for some entertainment." I said, still laughing slightly. "Alice, what is Jasper planning to do?"

She and Rose both looked up at me, Alice with a exciting look on her face, while Rose had a curious expression, and twisted her upper body in her seat to face Bella. "Well," she started, turning to Rose and wrinkling her nose, "I know, but wish I don't, what Emmett is planning for you," she said, which made Rose giggle and look back down at my examples, "As for Jasper, I'm not sure, he's making quick decisions, but I know that when I tell him he will find it humorous and won't be mad." she finished, smiling happily as she looked over at me.

"Well, I most definitely don't want any details on Emmett's little plan, but I'm sure Jasper will think of something perfect. " I told her, which seemed to satisfy her since she looked back down at the different types of fish in her catalogue.

I sat back down with them and grabbed one of the veil catalogues Alice demanded we got, and started to look through it. I honestly couldn't see the difference between most of them, other then they had lace when others didn't. Alice has these wedding rules that I have to follow, and I really don't need my bridesmaid being mad at me for my wedding.

"Bella, I really like this dress, and if we are going with the favorite color theme, these dresses would be perfect." Rose said as she handed me a picture of a girl wearing a halter dress held be two thin straps that is a royal blue. The dress fell to the ground, and the top near the bust line was tighter, allowing the dress to flow freely. It really was a beautiful design, and I loved the color.

Alice looked over Rose's shoulder for a second, then squealed, disabling me from saying anything yet. "Rose! That's perfect! I can already imagine us in those, but we need to decide on hair, and if we are to wear makeup that would match the dress, or go with a more natural look." she rambled on, acting as if I had already chosen the dress for them to wear. I frowned at them while they both nodded excitedly and listed off ideas with what to do. I'll admit, I most likely will choose those dresses since they were beautiful, but I would need to pick out a wedding dress before I decide on those. With the wedding dress I could then choose the style I wanted the wedding party to be wearing.

I sighed, and looked over at Alice, who was quickly writing what Rosalie was saying. "I'm going out into town for a little bit, you two. I'll be back later." I said as I got up, and walked out of the dining room, not waiting for them to answer me. Walking straight to the door, I grabbed a white sweater off of the coat rack, and slammed the door on my way out while easily slipping on the sweater.

I ran to the edge of the woods leading into town, not looking at anything surrounding me, just picturing what I wanted my wedding dress to look like. It had to be white, that much was obvious. I also wanted one of the poofy dresses, sort of like my blue ball gown.

Once I cut through the trees I discreetly went to the sidewalk lining the side of the road, and began my small hike into the main part of town. I got a few stares as I walked, not really minding them. I've been the talk of the town since last month, but I couldn't blame the humans. Edward and Alice had it all planned out, and apparently everyone attending knew what was going on.

As I started to get into the middle of the town, the sidewalks became wider and more crowded then before. People were walking in every direction, some brushing against my skirt slightly, others completely avoiding touching anyone. Somehow, I found this busy rush relaxing, and it was easy to clear my mind when surrounded by humans. I continued to walk through the crowd to a park bench near the fountain in the middle of the shopping center. As I sat on the cool metal seat, I could watch everyone around me go on with their lives, the way their lives were supposed to be. Mother were tending to crying children, elderly couples were strolling together, and pregnant mothers were admiring the gift god gave them.

Yes, I was happy with my life, but if I could, I would change it. I know Rosalie feels the same way, and yearns to have children of her own, but with our state, she can't. I would love to be a mother, but not in the same way Rosalie wants to be one. She has told me stories about Vera's child, and how she had one day envisioned her and Royce having children running around their front yards.

"Excuse me, miss?" a girl interrupted me, who I immediately recognized as one of the girls Alice and I heard talking about us at the ball. I looked to her side and saw the other girl, who was looking at me shyly. "We received you invitation and would let you know we will definitely be there." she told me, while the other girl nodded.

I smiled at them, and nodded. "Thank you, I will let my sister who is planning the event know. I think I remember you two from the balls, but I didn't catch your names?" I said politely, turning it into a question. Both of them nodded, seeming slightly more relaxed.

"Oh, yes, we were there. My name is Erin, and this is Joy." the girl who was talking before said, pointing to the girl next to her who smiled warmly at me.

I smiled back and looked at them. "It's very nice to officially meet you. I'm Isabella, but you can just call me Bella." I told them. I've been so used to being called that name, I've come to like it more then my full name. Also, when people call me Isabella, it seems like they're yelling at me, like my mother used to when I did something wrong.

They both smiled and nodded simultaneously, which made me smile in return. "Oh, how many people are you bringing to the wedding? Alice said she needs exact numbers." I just remembered, smiling apologetically for not remembering sooner.

Joy spoke up for the first time in a timid, quiet voice. "My family will be bringing four."

Erin smiled at her warmly, then turned back to me. "My family will be bring ten. We have a larger family then most." she said, laughing slightly at the end.

I smiled, and nodded at her. "Oh, I know. So do I."

They looked down at the bench and I quickly invited them to sit, which they did. "Don't you have two sisters, two brothers, and then your two parents?" Erin asked, surprising me that she remembered that. I nodded my head yes, and she asked her next question. "Isn't your father the head of the hospital?" I nodded to that as well.

Joy looked at me and smiled. "My father works at the hospital also and says that your father is a great man." she said quietly, still smiling slightly.

I laughed, and nodded. "Yes, he gets that a lot. My mother wanted to live in a small town, and since my father found this job opening, it seemed like the perfect place. We don't talk much about work at home, so I'm sorry I can't say the same thing." I said, telling her the family lie we're supposed to tell. Part of it was true, though. Carlisle never talks about the hospital when he's around us.

"What are your sisters like?" Erin asked, leaning slightly towards me. She looked genuinely curious, and I was touched that these girls went against their instincts that I was dangerous and were talking to me now.

I laughed a little bit at her question, and sighed. "Well, Rosalie -the blonde one- is very demanding when she wants something, and is very straightforward. She can be sarcastic, but is very, very friendly deep down. Alice is my younger sister, who is very hyper. She has a thing for shopping - way worse then I do- and always is able to tell you when something exciting is going to happen before it actually does." I summed up for them, leaving out the details that they were vampires, decades old, that were in love with their 'brothers'.

Erin nodded, thinking to herself, as Joy smiled at me. "They seem like quite a bunch. Erin has always wanted a sister, since she lives with seven boys." Joy explained her eagerness to hear about them. I nodded, and sighed.

"Well, as lovely as it was talking to you, I should probably get back to my family. I told them I would only be a little while, and I don't want Edward getting worried." I told them as I got up, assuming they knew Edward was my fiancé.

"Oh, okay." Erin said, sounding slightly sad. "Well, it was nice meeting you. You really are as nice as people say you are." she said, earning her a confused look from me. Humans talk about my personality now?

Joy was giggling quietly at Erin's statement, while waving and smiling at me. I returned the gesture, and was on my way back to the house faster then when I came. As soon as I got into the trees I broke out into a sprint, arriving at the house minutes later.

Inside I heard angry screaming between everyone, including Carlisle and Esme, about some type of dog. What on earth is wrong?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Again, this was a filler chapter, so if you didn't like this, I'm sorry. It was also a shortie, so I'm sorry for that as well. (:**

**I hope you all review again, and to those of you who favorite/story/author alert this story, please please please review. I want to at least break five hundred before this story is over.**

**(which will be a while if everything goes as planned.)**

**So yes, please review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters with things you would like to see in the future.**

**Also, in my above author's note, I told you that you can PM me about a story line for the next few chapters if you need one, and amazingly hot pictures from new moon that include a shirtless Jacob standing in the rain. (:**


	30. The meeting

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! So this is my big three 'O' chapter, and I think that I will have a little bit of recognition first.(:**

**Ivebeeneaten22, wow, you are like amazing. You have reviewed almost every chapter, and I think you have the rite to be looked up to on that. You've stuck with this story since the very beginning, and are normally one of the first reviewers. I love you so much for believing in this story, and I thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me. (:**

**twilightlvr13, your first review was in chapter three, and have been there every chapter since. That amazes me, and I just, I can't even put it into words how much that means to me. The simplest things do wonders, and your suggestions normally help me in the long run. So thank you, for everything -reviewing, sticking with the story, and just believing in the story. **

**You-wont-see-an-iguana-here, I know you haven't been here from the beginning, but you've taken a lot out of your time to go back and review every chapter, and I love you for that. I can honestly say you have reviewed every chapter except for like two, which is above and beyond what I expect from my reviewers. Your also really nice when you comment, and you normally make me feel really good, so thank you for being so kind to me. :D**

**18 reviews for the last chapter I posted. Amazing. Simply amazing. I love you all that review, and please please please if you have favorite/story alerted/author alerted my story, review! **

**Umm, I don't have any twilight information that would be interesting, since all the buzz is about the mTV movie awards, and I covered that last chapter. (:**

_***this chapter is dedicated to blue tulips, who gave a very nice long review, and wonderful wedding dress ideas. I really did like where you were coming from, but sadly I already picked out the dress. Thank you for the ideas though, and thank you so much for reviewing. ***_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"That's what I saw!" Emmett was screaming against the voices that were telling him otherwise. As I walked through the front door, my family was too involved in their huge disagreement to even notice me.

"That's the problem Emmett! You may have saw it, but I didn't!" Alice shouted with her hands on her hips. Jasper was standing silently and motionlessly on her left, behind her, as she continued to glare at Emmett.

"Alice, isn't is possible that your vision is slipping?" Rosalie asked, clearly on Emmett's side. I sighed silently, and hung my sweater back up before sitting down on a chair in the loft, giving me a good angle of the fight.

"Rosalie could be right, Alice." Carlisle said sadly but calmly, believing Emmett about some kind of giant dog Emmett 'saw.'

"Carlisle, that's preposterous! There's no way he saw a giant wolf -like dog strolling around in the woods!" Esme shouted, showing she was with Alice on this. It seemed that everyone depends on Alice's extra sight a bit too much, well, except for Edward. I then realized I hadn't heard Edward's input to this situation yet, and looked over to see that he was staring at Emmett intently with her brow furrowed.

"I can't take this!" Alice suddenly screamed, flailing her arms in the air. All of their heads flashed to her. "Jasper, pack a bag. We're going on a vacation. I cant handle that my visions are suddenly slipping away. Lets go!" she shouted frantically at him before running up the stairs.

We were all quiet as Jasper followed her, and then came down minutes later with two bags and Alice in tow. We all continued to watch him as he looked briefly at Edward before Edward nodded his head yes. Then the door was slamming shut, and they were gone.

"He's right." Edward said after another whole minute of staring at the closed front door in silence. "I could see what Emmett saw while hunting. He's not making this up."

Esme looked at Emmett quickly, and sighed. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Emmett. Its just that in the past you have tried to pull similar jokes, and this is just a lot to process." she said sincerely, smiling apologetically.

Carlisle spoke up as Emmett smiled back at her in forgiveness. "Werewolves. That must explain the smell near the house we went to recently…I've encountered them before."

We all looked at him like he was crazy, with the exception of Edward, who frowned. I couldn't help but let a laugh escape my mouth, making my presence known to them. "Carlisle, do werewolves really exist?" I asked, but they all seemed to ignore my question.

"Bella? When did you get home?" Rosalie asked, at the same time Emmett asked "Whoa. How long have you been there?" They both looked at the door, then back over at me.

I answered both of their questions. "Long enough to see you all fight." I stated simply.

"Oh," Rosalie said in response, then looked over at Carlisle. "So. Werewolves you say?" she asked, sarcasm leaking through out her voice. It seemed typical to be skeptical about every little thing, when we were vampires of all the mythical creatures of the world.

"I doubt you all believe me, but you know I would never lie to any one of you. Due to Emmett's description, I'm almost positive that what he saw was a werewolf." Carlisle said, not letting her tone or negativity get to him.

"Great, so it was werewolves I saw. Can we go hunting now? I never got to go earlier." Emmett complained childishly. He did have a point though.

"We should go. Everyone's eyes are dark." I noted, looking around the room. Everyone had either black or dark brown eyes - including me.

"It's settled then. Well, let's get moving." emmett said, way to impatient for his own good. I wonder why Emmett was afraid enough of an overgrown dog to skip out on tackling a helpless grizzly.

"I need to change first." I told him, looking down at my dress that I most certainly can't get dirty. My dress was white, and mort likely I would get dirt on it if I went hunting - but not blood, I am much cleaner then Emmett is.

"I have to change also." Rosalie said before swiftly walking out of the room and up the stairs. I looked up again and saw Emmett and Carlisle looking at their shirts, while Esme smiled lovingly at Carlisle, and Edward smiled at me. I smiled back, and then walked past them and up the stairs, into our room.

Going straight to the closet I grabbed a pair of tan pants, a white button up blouse that I never wear, and a hat to cover part of my hair. I pulled out my favorite boots for running, and slipped everything on quickly. I left my hair in it's natural curls and slipped the tan hat on for fashion purposes only. Satisfied, I looked in the mirror before nodding to my reflection and skipping down the stairs.

Rosalie was waiting on the second floor, wearing leather puffy pants and a green plaid jacket. She was wearing a lace blouse under the jacket, and had her hair pinned under a brown hat. Her boots were very tight and I recognized them to be her hunting boots we had gotten her when she was a newborn. I noticed a pair of leather gloves in her hands and raised an eyebrow at her. She slipped them on and went in her pocket, throwing another pair at me. "I like the effect they have. They make us look serious." she explained to me once I slid the gloves onto my hands. **(outfit sound familiar? *wink wink.*)**

I have to admit, looking down at the black leather gloves, they did make me look serious. Sure, I don't need this gloves, but they did look great on me, and they gave my outfit a mysterious twist. "Girls, are you ready to go?" Carlisle asked, my head flashed up to his as he broke me out of my thoughts.

I hadn't noticed that everyone else was down here, all changed differently. Emmett put on a vest and a hat, while Carlisle changed into some type of suit I know for sure I didn't buy for him. Esme didn't add much to her outfit, just a pair of running boots, and Edward didn't change anything at all. I looked around one more time at everyone and sighed. "Is this safe Carlisle? Can we be out hunting in the woods knowing there are werewolves out there?" I asked him my newfound issue.

He looked at me and sighed in response. "Werewolf teeth are the only other thing than our kind that can destroy us." he told me grimly, but added, "I think we should be fine. I don't think these are normal werewolves, since the wolf would have noticed and attacked Emmett."

Emmett frowned at that, and muttered "I could take him." under his breath, low enough for Carlisle not to hear, but loud enough for me and Rosalie to hear. I bit my granite lip tightly to hold in my laughter, saving Emmett from Carlisle's wrath in the process.

"So these dumb dogs can kill us if they want to?" Rosalie asked, scowling. She had a very dark look on her face as she silently moved over to Emmett's side - almost protectively.

Carlisle sighed again and nodded his head. "Yes, they could, but that would only result in a war between our two kinds. I highly doubt they would be able to hurt you though, since you aren't a newborn, and are much faster and more intelligent then them." Carlisle reassured her.

Rosalie nodded and smiled, satisfied with his answer and compliments, and stepped closer to Emmett. Esme shuffled her feet for a moment before speaking up. "I think we should go, and if we see the wolf there, we can make an agreement. It's the most logical way, and there is no reason for us to live in fear."

I nodded my head in agreement with her words. "I agree with Esme. Besides, if the wolf tries to attack, I can easily stop him." I said, and then tapped my temple with my index finger.

Rose and Esme both laughed at my actions, but I watched Emmett, Edward and Carlisle keep on their serious faces. "Good point Bella Bean." Emmett said after a minute, his face braking into a huge grin. "You know, " h continued nonchalantly, too quickly for any of us to disagree with him, "We should find a bean and then name it after you."

We all laughed at his logic, including Edward and Carlisle (even if it was a mere chuckle.), but a tinge of sadness stuck me. Alice's happy voice didn't ring throughout the house, telling us if Emmett really was going to go out and try to discover a bean. Looking around at the laughing faces of my family, it seemed that nobody noticed my change of mood. Everyone then settled down at stared at Carlisle - who has been quiet for a while now - expectantly.

"Well, everyone has agreed to go, so let's get on our way." Carlisle finally said, which earned an exuberant whoop from Emmett. My eyes stayed on Carlisle as he looked at Edward, who I also looked at. I watched Edward's eyes slowly looked up and then down, giving whatever Carlisle asked a very discreet yes.

I shook it off, pretending like I didn't notice a thing, and promptly walked up to Edward and linked my arm through his. I smiled contently as he kissed my forehead as soon as I was settled. If I could (not that Emmett would let me) I would stay in his arms forever.

Everyone murmured their agreements, and one by one moved out on to the front porch in front of us. Without say a word to each other we walked out the open front door and into our family's loosely formed circle that was made up of couples standing next to each other. "We can spread apart for the run, but I would prefer it if we could all stay in a group while hunting." Carlisle said from his spot right next to the steps, and then turned to me. "Is it possible for you to summon a few animals?" he asked.

"It's no problem at all. We'll go ahead of you to get them." I responded, smiling slightly at his relieved expression.

Carlisle nodded his head and beckoned Edward and I forward with his hands.

Edward led me forward, our arms still linked, and took off sprinting. He was a bit faster then me, and he knew it. Soon I was forcing my legs to move faster so I could keep up with Edward's pace. I sighed, aggravated, and crossed my arms over my chest as I ran. Suddenly, I was on Edward's back and the wind was blowing my hair onto my face. Laughing, I looked down at him to see he was fighting to keep a straight face. "What are you doing?" I asked, not bothered in the least with this new position.

He chuckled and looked up at me. His face was glowing with happiness as he smiled up at me. "You were slow." he said simply, sounding amused. Before I could retort he turned his head and chuckled to himself again.

"Slow?" I scoffed after a minute, feigning anger. He laughed again at my poor acting skills. "Yes, laugh it up Edward. I'll start doing what Carlisle asked while you goof around." I added, and that I did. After a few seconds I could smell a deer coming closer to a field that was maybe one hundred meters ahead of us - if that.

"Bella, I'm so horribly sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, my lady. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked jokingly.

I couldn't help but smile, and Edward instantly realized he was forgiven. We came to a sudden stop, and then I was in his arms and his lips were on mine. I responded quickly, and soon we had to pull apart since the others will be coming soon. My breathing was heavy, even though I didn't need air. I looked over to see that Edward's was too, and smiled.

"Do you remember the first time you went hunting, and how Carlisle made me take you?" I asked randomly as the deer's scent came closer to us. Edward quirked an eyebrow at me, but I kept going. "I remember hoping that you were an impaired vampire. And then I was mad when you proved me wrong." I admitted, laughing a bit.

Edward laughed also, and then hugged me closer to him. "Yes, I do remember you giving me a hopeful look. Of course, back then I didn't know I could read thoughts, and your mind was still distant. I thought I was hearing voices." he laughed, squeezing me slightly.

I laughed again, and leaned into his chest. "I love you now though, so it doesn't matter." I told him matter - of - factly as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Bella." he told me, but was interrupted by Emmett barreling through the trees.

"Alright, the love fest is over people. Let's get eatin." Emmett shouted as he screeched to a stop and turned to us with a grin that showed he was joking. Rosalie darted into the clearing behind him, glaring at Emmett fiercely while fixing her blouse that was half way tucked in.

"Emmett Cullen. You can not do that to Rosalie." Esme said sternly as she jogged into the clearing, scowling at Emmett. Edward and I were trying not to laugh at the fact they were fighting over Rosalie's shirt. Yes, I would be mad if it was me, but this is Emmett we're talking about. Looking back over at the entrance they created from storming through, I saw Carlisle walk in shaking his head slowly with his eyes closed. Emmett ignored them all and shouted "DEER!" before plowing it down and snapping it's neck. The poor creature only made it to a tree at the other end of the field we were in.

"Emmett! Stop it!" Carlisle yelled, breaking his calm façade for a minute. "Could you please just try to act mature? We'll have another deer come in." he said, and then turned to me.

"I will." I answered his unasked question, and summoned five more deer. Smiling, I turned to look at Edward. "Who do you think will go first?"

He looked down at me and smiled crookedly. "Well, I think Rosalie is the most thirsty, but Emmett is the most anxious. I choose Rosalie though." he told me, and I saw a glint in his eyes when he mentioned Emmett. I instantly knew he was doing this to bother him, and played along.

"Alright. Emmett. Off. Now." I commanded, and sure enough Emmett sulkily got up and was pulled by an invisible force back to our end of the field. He glared at me the whole time, which I returned with a smile, flashing my perfect white teeth. "Go ahead Rosalie." I said sweetly, turning to her. She was bent over laughing at Emmett's shocked voice, distracted from the hunting. "Rosalie." I said, feigning annoyance. Me being the horrible actress I am, caught her attention. She easily slid over to the deer and bit into the neck.

_Snap_. My head, along with everyone but Rosalie's, snapped over to where the noise was and immediately circled around Rosalie. _snap. _Another branch snapped, and everyone took a protective stance around the dead deer. I bared my teeth at an opening where three tall, russet skinned Indian mean appeared. They were wearing skirts made from animal hides, and had feathers in their hair. Typical ugly Indian style.

"Hello." Carlisle said pleasantly, in a strained voice. Two of the men backed away a few feet, creating a triangle with the tallest of them in the middle.

"Hello. I am Ephraim Black, and this is Samuel Uley," the man said, and pointed to the man on the right before continuing, "And this is Quil Ateara," he said, pointing to the man on his left.

I saw Carlisle stare at each of them singly for a minute, but it was too fast for them to see. "I am Carlisle, this is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella." he said, pointing to each of us as he said our names. "Can we help you with something?"

"Yes, actually you can." Ephraim said, smirking. "We want you dead. Your killing our tribe, and that needs to stop." he told us. I held back a laugh. I would love to see them try, even if they are these werewolves Carlisle was talking about.

"I'm sorry, that cannot be arranged." Carlisle responded, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "But I can assure you we are not the ones on your land. Our eyes are golden, we drink from animals." he told them politely, looking for an easy way to solve this situation.

"I suppose we should come to an agreement then." he said. His English was surprisingly good for being a native Indian.

"Yes, we should." Emmett spoke up, snarling at them. Carlisle silenced him with a glare, and then apologized for Emmett's behavior.

"You can not bite a human. If you do, we will be forced to kill you." Ephraim said, looking Carlisle in the eye. I slowly got out of my defensive crouch, and looked at them closely. Ephraim was the only calm one, while the others were trembling, odd.

"We can agree to that. But to be on the safe side, don't come past this field, any line around it. Stay out of Oregon, and Forks. I don't want any brawls starting." Carlisle told him in exchange.

Ephraim nodded, and looked at his two friends then back at us. "We can agree to that as well. As for you, don't come into La Push." he told us, and I groaned. All heads flashed to me, while Edward and Carlisle shot me glares.

Ignoring them, I spoke up. "Rosalie! You do realize this means to more going by the river and catching the deer there!" I complained, not caring about my audience. None of them could touch me if I didn't want them to. Rosalie groaned after I said that, but was silenced with Esme hissing at us both.

When we were quiet, Carlisle turned back to Ephraim, who was watching with an amused expression. "I'm sorry about that. They don't like being held away from things." Carlisle said icily.

Ephraim nodded, and looked at me briefly. I felt Edward stiffen next to me, but I chose to ignore it. "Interesting. We should be on our way now, but we will meet with you soon to sign a document agreeing to the laws we just made." he said, and then ran away with Samuel and Quil following behind him, faster then a normal human.

When they were away from earshot, Carlisle turned and glared at me. "Isabella. That was inappropriate." he scolded me, but loosened up after a minute and apologized.

I smiled as Edward hoisted me on his back again, and sprinted away from them, our hunting trip forgotten.

* * *

**Finally! It's the La Push werewolve encounter we've all been waiting for! (:  
I hoped you all liked it, and please, please, please don't murder me for taking away Alice and Jasper. I was sticking to the book, and the book said Alice and Jasper weren't at the meeting, so I'm sorry. I promise you they will be back next chapter. I promise**.

**Okay, umm, review please.  
I'm aiming for 400. (;**


	31. Uh oh

**Why hello there my faithful readers. Sorry about the long wait. ):**

**I got myself grounded from the computer by my evil parents, and am currently sneaking on to satisfy you all. I'm also here to tell you that my dog is like biting off her leg. She's a weirdo. Wow. She just licked her lips… (if dogs have lips?)**

**Anywho from whoville, have you guys seen Kristen Stewart's new mullet? If you haven't, PM me and I will happily send you the link to her embarrassment. I know, I know, it's for a movie, but still. Who chops off their hair to be in a movie? Don't answer that. I'm sure plenty of other actors and actresses have. **

**Okay, so onto my latest chapter, your reviews were, well.. Honestly…. They were disappointing. Like nobody reviewed for that chapter. But don't worry, I wont go all crazy white girl on you guys, I'm just going to say that you can do better, and hopefully you will for this chapter. (:**

**So on with my story….. ( for more author's note, see the bottom. I have a lot to talk about. :D )**

* * *

"Why does life have to be so boring?" I grumbled as I sat my book down on the coffee table and looked at Edward. He met my gaze grinning widely, which confused me thoroughly. Why would he grin at me while I was complaining?

"Maybe because I'm not here?" Alice's voice came from behind me. My head whipped around to see her, and there she was, standing in the doorway with her suitcase at her feet and her hands on her hips. I smiled brightly at her before standing up and running over to her, Edward completely forgotten. I encased her tiny frame in my arms, happiness coursing through me. I missed having Alice around greatly. "I missed you!" I shrieked as I continued to hug her.

"I missed you too!" she shrieked back, an octave higher then me.

"Bella! Why does your voice sound like Alice's?" Emmett asked loudly from upstairs. "And why are you talking to yourself? There must be something wrong with you." he continued. I could almost see Rosalie rolling her eyes at him.

I looked at Alice, who was smirking at his stupidity. "You know, Bella," Alice said while winking in my direction, "Emmett's right. Talking to yourself isn't healthy."

Edward chuckled at us from on the couch. "You're right. I should stop before Emmett comes to check this out." I said, playing along with Alice.

"Emmett! You idiot!" Rosalie screamed as she flew down the stairs and crashed into me and Alice's hug. "Alice! I missed you so much! You have noo idea how helpful you are when you tell me Emmett's antics before hand!" she laughed, squeezing us all tighter together.

Alice laughed while Emmett started to speak again. "Rosie! We were just at the good part!" he complained childishly.

"Using rubber chickens isn't good in my book!" Rosalie shouted up to him, before muttering "idiot" under her breath, only loud enough for Alice and I to hear.

We all laughed, and in the background I could hear Edward greeting Jasper. "Alice! Jasper!" I heard Esme squeal as she came into the house.

"Jasper!" Emmett boomed as he finally came downstairs, thank god he didn't have his rubber chicken.

I quickly untangled myself from Rosalie and Alice as Esme joined in their hug, and walked over to Emmett with my hands on my hips. Jasper muttered something to him, but I didn't pay attention to it. I just glared at Emmett with my whole being. "Talking to myself? Something wrong with me?" I spat at him, watching him cringe with every word I said. "URGH! Emmett, do you honestly think I'm that insane?" I asked him rhetorically, not waiting for him to answer. "Sometimes I just wish you would jump off a bridge, not that it would hurt you…" I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Before you rip his head off Bella, we need to get planning." Alice interrupted before I could go on with my little rant. I looked over at her, not at all shocked that she wanted to start planning again, even though she just got home from a week of being gone.

"Alice?" Edward said, shaking his head slightly. "Only you, only you…"

"Have you picked out the bridesmaid colors yet?" Alice asked me, ignoring Edward all together. She was in wedding planner mode now.

"No Alice, I haven't." I answered blankly. Edward and Emmet walked out of the room with Jasper trailing behind. I frowned. I never got to say hello to Jasper.

"Turn that frown upside down, missy. We need colors to work with!" Alice exclaimed as she dragged me by the arm into the dining room where everything was still set up. Papers were all over the table, and Alice reached into her pocket, pulling out a book with different fabric samples and colors.

"Where were you while you were gone?" I asked her, amazed that she spent her 'vacation' looking for things for my wedding. Looking at the book in her hand again, I sighed. "Why on earth do you have a fabric sampler? What do we need it for? You do know I'm not showing you two my wedding dress until the day of the wedding, right?" I questioned her.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Bella, why wouldn't we need a fabric sampler? We need table cloth materials and colors for the reception, and we could use this for finding the bridesmaid dresses. And yes Bella, no matter how much I hate your decision, I do know we will not see the dress until the big day." she said the last part somewhat angrily, which amused me. When I told her I wasn't sharing the dress with her, she went on a rampage. When she was done yelling, papers and catalogues were thrown all over the dining room, and into the living room.

"Sorry to interrupt this important meeting of yours," Emmett's voice came from behind us, "But I have a joke."

"Emmett! What did I tell you about interrupting us! And by the way, it's nacho cheese!" Alice shrieked before running behind me and pushing Emmett out of the room. Rose walked in from where Emmett was just pushed out, laughing.

"He heard his joke out on the streets. It was horrible." Rose explained without me having to say or ask anything. "It was so cheesy, its funny."

"I really don't want to know." I murmured before grabbing the book out of Alice's hands and sitting at the table. Carefully, I opened the book and instantly became amused. There were two columns on each page, each of them having four different colors in them. Flipping through the book I saw various shades of blues, pinks, reds, greens, and even yellows - all with different fabrics next to them. It was quite amusing knowing that someone made this book voluntarily. As mush as I love shopping, this book is just too much.

"See anything you like?" Alice's excited voice came from next to me. I looked up and saw Alice peering over my shoulder, smiling widely at me.

I sighed, but nodded my head. "Yes, I liked this light yellow color, and I think it will look amazing in august. I want a more neutral wedding, with colors that match the season." I told her my ideas, and flipped to the page where a beautiful yellow color with a silky material was. "I think this would be nice for the reception tables." I noted, running my hand over the soft material.

Alice let out an excited squeal as Rose sat down next to me and examined the fabric and color I chose. "It's very beautiful Bella. I love it." she approved, also running her fingers over the fabric.

I smiled at her before staring at the color again. I could already picture my wedding in my head, and I am willing to bet Alice can picture how she wants it also. Alice has recently been in charge of setting up everything, and ordering everything for the big day. I get to pick out the color scheme, dresses, and have the final say in what Alice does actually order.

"So Bella, what are you doing for the catering?" Rose asked conversationally. I looked up to glare at her, knowing that she was hinting at Alice's sushi.

"Rose," I started frostily, "You and I both know very well that I don't give a damn what the humans eat, as long as there isn't a absurd Japanese cook there!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Isabella! Language!" Esme called from the kitchen, followed by Emmett's chuckle, and the sound of someone slapping him to be quiet.

"Sorry Esme." I called back shyly, glaring at Rose's satisfied face. "That wasn't very nice Rose. Setting me up like that…" I told her in my normal tone before looking through the red fabrics.

"Way to point out the obvious Bella." she responded sarcastically. Me, being the mature fifty something year old that I am, I stuck my tongue out at her while still flipping through the pages. She laughed, but I ignored her. When I finally got to the red silky materials, looking at the deep reds. Finding one that I liked, I threw the book at an unexpecting Alice without saying a word.

I heard her flip the book over, and then gasp. "Bella! This is perfect!" she shouted excitedly before flipping the book over to Rose, who had the same reaction, adding a few "That's my color! My wedding is this!" and other claims on her wedding.

"Well ladies, we now have a wedding theme to work with. If only Bella would show us her dress," Alice pointed a glance at me, "We would be set. But this is fine enough. For now." she sounded satisfied, but you could hear a bit of warning and promise in her voice.

"Alright Alice." I sighed, and then got up from the table in search of Edward. I knew he was upstairs somewhere - most likely in the music room - and that was where I went. As I slowly walked up the stairs to the third floor, I heard a slight buzzing in the distance, as if someone was talking vampire speed. I knocked on his door, shaking off my prediction, before entering. "Edward?" I asked from the doorway, watching him hunch over the piano in concentration. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Bella…get Alice." was the only thing he told me.

I instantly realized something is wrong, and ran back down the stairs and into the loft, where Alice was curled up with Jasper, sketching dresses. "Alice!" I shouted, fear in my voice. Her and Jasper's heads shot to mine. "It's Edward. There's something wrong, he told me to get you!" I told them frantically, and then ran back up the stairs, not waiting for them. Hearing their footsteps behind me told me they were following.

"Edward, I got her." I said as soon as I opened the door. This time Edward was standing up by one the window wall, staring out towards the woods, particularly at the area there is a cave around. "Edward? What is it? Your scaring me."

"Do you know who Eleazar is?" he asked me, still not facing me.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Of course I do. He's the leader of the Denali coven, he used to work for the Volturi. He was the one who told me I would have a great power." I stated, remembering during Esme's wedding party when he said that.

Edward sighed, and then turned to Alice. "Have you seen any visions of him lately?"

"Well, when I was away with Jazz, I saw a few glimpses of him going to a river, and then meeting some man in torn up clothes. After that it's just blank. Edward, what are you saying?" her fear is growing, just like mine.

Suddenly, it clicked. That is why Edward is so upset. "No!" I shrieked before sinking to my knees. Someone took him, but for what? How are the Denali's holding up? "Did Tanya ever come back?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

Edward sighed, realizing I pieced it together, and shook his head. "She did, but what happened to Eleazar happened to her also." he told me sadly.

"What are you two talking about? Who is Tanya? What is going on?" Alice asked frantically, knowing something is wrong. As soon as she said that the door opened, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme all walked in with frightened expressions.

"They were taken." Edward and me said at the time, before I broke into tearless sobs.

**UNKNOWN POV**

"A wedding?" one of the figures asked skeptically, then added "With humans? That's preposterous."

"Hush now, we have work to do." our leader silenced us. "Do any of these strange golden eyes have extra abilities?" he asked, turning to a man I know as Eleazar. I don't know much about him, except that one of our own tracked him down and kidnapped him for this mission.

"Two of the eight I've met do!" he said hurriedly, wanting to get out of our trap. They made an agreement with him - if he gave us the information we need, he will be let free.

"Which ones?" he snarled, signaling for the two holding him to grip his arms tighter.

"The bronze haired one can do something with other people's minds, and the brunette he's with can also do something with minds. I can't tell, somehow something is protecting them." he stated firmly, but for some reason our leader doesn't look fully convinced.

"Really? How is it that you can not see their full powers?" he snarled at him, having the men grip his arms even tighter then before.

"I'm not sure." he still sounded firm, a trace of authority in his voice. I don't understand why our leader is questioning him, he worked for the Volturi for a long period of time.

"Very well then. We will attack at the wedding, which is in August from what I recall." our leader wanted us to wait nine months?

"What will we be doing in the meantime?" one of the others spoke up with a slightly angry tone in their voice. It's idiotic of them to show their disagreement in their tone.

"Watching." was all he said.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know it's been a long wait and I'm really, really sorry this is shorter then usual. I havent had a lot of time to type with my being grounded, and I actually have had my dance recital and rehearsals this past week. So I am so sorry for the long wait. (:**

**Now guys, as I said up top, your reviews last chapter were pitifully small, and I would hope it's not like that for this chapter. **

**Yes, this is sort of like a cliffy, and it does mess things up with the wedding before you ask that. But, no, it is not Tanya that has Eleazar, if you noticed when I had the 'leader' talking, the man said 'he' a lot. So no, it is not Tanya. **

**Anyways, review and you can get a preview of the next chapter that is currently half written. (:**

**Guys, pretty pretty please hit the little green button! **

**I also have a few things on my profile, if you would like to see them from this chapter. **


	32. Hiding out

**Wow. What I would love is if all of you reviewed as much as you did last chapter for this entire story, that would be simply amazing. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, and I hope you liked my sneak peak. It was brief and I didn't give all of the details, but still… I've never done that before. Lol.**

**Umm, so if any of you have watched the hillywood show twilight parody on you tube, they are making a new moon one, and I thought that was exciting. If you haven't seen it, go look it up. It is absolutely amazing! **

**Okay, so onto the serious matters, rumors have been spreading that Rob Pattinson was pushed into a cab by fans, and summit released this message: "Rob Pattinson is fine, the reports are exaggerated and it was not caused by fans. Production continues." does that mean he was hit by a cab? I don't know, but I thought that was interesting…**

_***this chapter is dedicated to Emmett is a huggable bear-123 for the ultimate comment anyone can get, thank you so much for feeling that way. Also this chapter is dedicated to 4me for the amazing reviews and PMS. (:***_

**I hope you guys enjoy…**

* * *

"Bella, what do you mean they were kidnapped?" Esme whispered, shocked.

I choked down a sob and looked up at her. "They were taken. I don't know why, but what Alice just said confirmed it. The visions went blank because he is either under a shield, or..or.." I couldn't even bear to say the word.

"Bella." Rosalie gasped out, "He can't be dead. The bitch, well, quite frankly I don't care about her, but Eleazar, no.." she said, and not even Esme yelled at her for her language.

"Wait, is Tanya the bitch you told off right before I was changed?" Emmett asked Rosalie, who nodded her head. "Well, that stinks for her." once again, Emmett didn't get yelled at for his choice of words, and he was acting like himself, not worried in the least.

"Emmett, do you remember the sound proof walls four floors under?" Edward whispered to him so the other vampire's couldn't hear, ignoring his comments. Wait, did he say four floors under? As in, our basement's basement? Who knew -besides Edward.

"Yes, why?" Emmett asked. Sometimes he could be so idiotic.

Edward rolled his eyes, unknowingly agreeing with me. "Emmett, is it set up with furniture?"

"Yes, why?" Emmett repeated.

I rolled my eyes at him this time. "Emmett, we're gonna camp out under there. I really don't like this hiding thing though, can't I just go and force them to rip each other to shreds?" I half asked, half complained.

"Bella, I don't think that would go over well if the Volturi found out." Alice mumbled, before sighing. "But I do agree with you. Even if this second basement is furnished, I doubt I will like it. And I can't go shopping!" her complaining is worse then mine.

"Whatever. As long as nobody gets killed, I'm all up for it." everyone turned to the person who said that, shocked that they would be okay with living in a basement for an extended period of time. Rose looked at all of us and crossed her arms over her chest. "What? They say it's furnished." she tried to defend herself.

I couldn't believe my ears. That was definitely not Rosalie talking. She is the worst complainer of us all, and most likely the most pigheaded. I was the most stubborn, though, so it's not fair I'm taking blows to her…

"Well then…" Jasper said after a few minutes of everyone blankly staring at her. It broke the silence, and allowed Emmett to start being himself again.

"Me and Rosie call the private bedroom!" he exclaimed rather loudly, but I highly doubt whoever is out there knew what Emmett was talking about.

I laughed at his eagerness as Rose slapped his arm, effectively shutting him up. "Emmett, I think either way we all would be forced to put you two in that bedroom." I told him before laughing again, earning a glare from Rosalie.

"Funny Bella Bean, funny. Don't we have to start migrating down now?" Emmett asked in what seemed to be a code, but in actuality made him look like he was on drugs or something. Everyone rolled their eyes at the way he phrased his sentence, except for Esme.

"I'm going to go call Carlisle. Have him come home." she stated before running out the door and down the stairs, into the kitchen where we kept the phone.

"Once he gets home, will we go down there? I am still objected to it, but if there is a type writer or something, I guess I can handle it." I said glumly, sounding like I was a little kid being forced to lick a lollypop that was laying on the sidewalk.

"Yes, most likely. Since I can hear what Carlisle is saying through Esme's mind, Carlisle will be home and in game plan immediately." Edward answered, coming up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pinning me to him.

"What Edward said is true." Alice said, sounding amused, like we were missing out on something. I felt Edward's chest vibrate with silent chuckles. "Oh, and Emmett, don't go running out there. You run into one of Esme's trees." she added nonchalantly.

All of us burst into silent chuckles along with Edward, and laughed even harder when Esme came back upstairs. "Children, Carlisle will be here shortly, and Emmett," she turned directly towards him, "Don't even think about hurting one of my trees." she sounded very threatening.

Emmett, looking horrorstricken by her menacing glare, gulped and nodded his head. "Sorry Esme, I had no intentions of hurting one of your trees." he stuttered, foolishly embarrassing himself in front of us.

"Emmett, your such a child. First your planning a prank, and then when Esme confronts you about it, you go and lie to impress her. Six year olds do that." Edward told him, and I could almost see him rolling his golden eyes.

"Seriously Emmett, stop acting like such a child." Rosalie added, playfully jibing his ego with her annoyance of his personality.

"Never! When you let your inner child die, they win," he replied seriously, his eyes somehow wide with honesty, and.. innocence?

"Who's they?" she asked, amused with his sudden seriousness over something so..stupid.

"I don't know, but they win. No one knows who they are, but you can't let them win." He was just as serious as before, looking her straight in the eye.

"Emmett," she muttered, "What are we going to do with you?" she asked rhetorically, but sadly giving Emmett a chance to be himself.

"Bow to the ground and worship the floor I walk on? Assist my every need? Treat me like an adult, not a two year old?" he responded humorously, smiling widely at her while wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see it. "Emmett," I scoffed, "I don't think anyone will worship the ground, that's just plain strange. And we don't treat you like your two, we wouldn't give you that honor. Your more like a five month old that needs to be kept away from sharp objects." I told him, smiling so he knew I was joking.

"I RESENT THAT!" he shouted loudly before storming down the stairs and slamming a door which I am guessing to be my basement's basement. Are basements even supposed to have their own basement?

Voicing my thoughts, I asked Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Esme, "Would it be called a dungeon?"

Everyone stared at me like I was insane, and Edward shifted around behind me. "What are you talking about Bella? Did your twig finally snap?" Rosalie asked, joking around with me.

I laughed, but shook my head. "No, I was just thinking what the second basement would be called." I muttered, embarrassed slightly at my random scattered thoughts.

Everyone was still looking at my strangely, besides Alice who smiled at me brightly. "I like the sound of a dungeon, as long as it doesn't look like an actual dungeon. It needs carpet, and a dining room table piled high with wedding materials…" she trailed off, most likely listing more items in her head. All the stares were directed to her now, everyone was watching as she went and sat down on Edward's piano bench, holding up fingers so fast they were blurs. Counting. Nice.

"Should we go down now?" Jasper asked nobody in particular.

I nodded my head and grumbled "worthless" and "Dungeon" under my breath as I shuffled my feet out of Edwards's embrace and slowly walked down the hallway.

I could feel Edward following close behind me, and reached out my hand to him. Right away he took it in his and gave me a comforting squeeze. "Bella, don't worry about anything. I'll try to see if they still have Eleazar. If you absolutely have to, I'll let you go stop them and get him away from whoever has him." Edward's reassuring voice came from next to, where he was easily keeping up with my slow pace.

I nodded my head and smiled at him. "I'm not worried, I'm mad that I can't just go out and finish this now. But even if you didn't see something, I would have eventually gone and stopped them." I confessed, still smiling though.

Edward gave an amused chuckle, and shook his head. I heard him mutter "Figures," under his breath, which made me laugh along with him.

"Bella bean!" Emmett exclaimed from the couch as we reached the main floor. He was sitting there, smiling widely at us for an unknown reason.

I frowned slightly. "I thought you were in the dungeon, Emmett."

His eyes widened and his face got even more excited - if that was possible. "We have a dungeon?" he asked in awe and wonder.

Rosalie came up behind me and lightly smacked my arm. "Why'd you do that!?" I shrieked at her, clutching my arm that was stinging slightly. She just turned a pointed look at Emmett, and back at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rosie? Do we really have a dungeon? How do I not know about this?" he asked childishly, obviously not coming to the conclusion that I'm kidding, or that dungeon is another word for something.

Rosalie moved towards him, rolling her eyes slightly. "No Emmett, we don't. Bella is just bringing up something she said when you went downstairs. I'll tell you about it later." her voice sounded like she was scolding me, while talking to him.

"Sorry Emmett. I'll take you down and show you it." I told him, but then realized something. "Wait, no, Edward will take you down and show you it." I corrected myself, freely volunteering Edward. I smirked as soon as I felt Edward tense next to me - he doesn't like having to show things to Emmett that could get either Emmett or himself in trouble just by Emmett knowing about it.

I looked up at him under my eyelashes, smiling slightly. "You will show us, right?"

He looked back down at me and smiled. "I think I have to Bella. When Carlisle get's home and Alice and Jasper decide to finally come down and stop expressing their love for each other, we will go."

I laughed at the Alice and Jasper comment, and even harder when Alice screamed "EDWARD! You know very well that we're not doing what you think we're doing! I'm just looking through your cd collection, waiting for Carlisle to come back!" Alice finished her rant by stomping her foot, and letting out a loud 'hmph.'

As soon as Alice let out her awkward noise, tires were pulling up our driveway against the gravel. Everyone's heads turned towards the front door expectantly, and Esme danced out of the kitchen right next to the door. I smiled as I heard Carlisle's door slam, and his frantic steps towards the front door. As soon as the door opened, Esme flung herself at him, showering him in kisses, murmuring "Your okay, your okay, thank goodness.."

Carlisle gently sat her down, indeed reassuring her that he was okay, and walked over to us with a terrified looking Esme clinging to his arm. He turned to Emmett. "Well, let's go down then." was all he said as he walked over to the door leading to the basement behind Emmett. I followed, clinging to Edward lightly, with Alice, Jasper, and Rose behind us, conversing lightly. None of us except Carlisle and Esme were affected by the fact we were being watched.

Emmett led us down a narrow stairway, walking through the spacious basement that was cluttered with empty boxes, left over furniture from ten years ago, extra lamps and candles, and bags of clothes that Rose, Alice and I don't wear anymore. He went up to a large red couch and pushed it aside, tearing the carpet slightly under it. Carlisle and Edward seemed satisfied with the carpet tearing, and tore it farther, revealing a tiny handle. They pulled it up and then shuffled around a bit, before Esme suddenly disappeared down the black hole. I instantly realized what they were dong, and ushered Rose along also. I felt Edward tug my arm forward while I stared at the seemingly endless black hole in the floor.

"Bella, let's go." Alice said from behind me, grabbing my free hand and pulling me out of Edward's embrace. I followed her, slightly afraid of the idea of getting in a dirty old cell. I followed behind her and watched as she lifted herself down, and flashed my head up to meet Emmett's. "See you in the dungeon." I told him sweetly before blindly jumping down the door and landing in a low crouch.

"This is awfully nice for a dungeon." Rose commented from behind me. I turned around and saw her lounging on a long white chase chair. The room was decorated just like our house upstairs, and looking around I saw two other doors leading off to the bedrooms. The room was surprisingly light.

I turned back to Rose and smiled when I saw Alice perched at the end of the long chair. "You're right, it is. But I still like the idea of having a dungeon." I told them happily, moving over and sitting next to Alice.

Alice laughed lightly at me, then sighed. "I can't even get a read on whoever is out there. Edward said Eleazar didn't say I could see the future, but it seems that I still can't see what their planning." she told us, groaning loudly as she get a blank look on her face again.

I sighed with her. "I'm sorry Alice, I really don't know what to tell you. Maybe whoever it is isn't planning anything?" I asked her, searching for a way to comfort her.

Rose jumped in with our conversation. "Yes, Alice, they must not be planning anything. We can just hope for the best, and I'm sure if Bella gets impatient enough, she'll just go out and most likely kill them." she laughed out as Emmett jumped down.

Emmett, seeming to have been listening to our conversation, walked over to the couch next to us, and sat facing us. "I wouldn't mind seeing Bella forcing them to rip each other up at all." he grinned, and then randomly winked at a mirror across the room.

All of us ignoring him, continued on with our conversation. "How will we hunt?" Rose asked as Esme and Carlisle jumped down and walked over to us also. I noticed Esme smiling proudly at the room she must have designed. It surprised me that Esme had designed this without any of us girls noticing.

Edward jumped down, shutting the door under us, and walked over to me. "Bella, can you please have the carpet cover the door again and have the couch moved back to how it was before?" he asked me as soon as he got over to us.

I smiled up at him and nodded, before closing my eyes and silently forcing the carpet and furniture above us to rearrange itself. Once I was satisfied, I opened my eyes and sighed. This was going to be a very annoying time down here.

~*~

_3 days later…_

"Go fish." Alice told Emmett in a bored tone before flipping through the future to find his card. Emmett had convinced Alice into a game of go fish, knowing very well he was going to lose.

Alice groaned and slammed her cards down on the table. "This is so boring!" she complained, throwing her arms up in the air and standing up from her seat. "Bella," she turned to me and my eyes widened in horror. What could she want from me? "Can we please start this wedding pla-" she started to say, but was cut off by loud scuffling noises coming from the third floor.

My eyes narrowed as I heard a female exclaiming how big my closet was. Emmett laughed quietly when he looked at my face, getting up and going to the pool table that was set up in the bedroom we are currently gathered in. "She better not touch my lace." I growled out, earning laughter not only from Emmett, but from Rose and Jasper also. "This is not a laughing matter! Those are my lace from nineteen twenty!" I exclaimed loudly, watching as Alice tensed.

"From nineteen twenty?" she snarled, looking very frightening. "They are going down."

I nodded in agreement with her as everyone else laughed amusedly at us. I could almost feel my eyes darkening, and I watched as Alice's eyes darkened simultaneously. "Bella," Edward seemed to warn once he realized we were serious. I looked up at him and I noticed Alice's eyes went blank, and Edward tensed. "Before you do something you don't want to do, I'm going to get you some blood."

"No!" I shrieked, watching as Edward left the room. Why would he leave when those psychopaths are outside?

"Bella! Calm down! He's just getting emergency blood!" Alice shouted, I could tell she is just as frightened as I am. Her piercing black eyes stared at me, but suddenly tensed as the noises above us silenced for a moment.

"Bella, shh. Alice is right. They can't hear us right now, but if you scream like that, they will be able to." Jasper tried to calm me, I could feel his waves spreading around the room and hitting my 'shield'

"Bu-but what about the wedding?" Alice whimpered into Jasper's arm suddenly, I could only imagine her continuing to plan it in her head.

"Alice," Jasper cooed, "I don't know what we're going to do. Whoever is out there seems to know what they're doing, and we'll just have to wait for a slip up."

"Damn it!" Emmett shrieked, yes shrieked, from across the room. All of us slowly turned toward him, and watched him play pool. He missed a fairly easy shot, and was going on about it.

"Emmett! Language!" Esme finally scolded him, for the first time this night.

"Sorry, sorry." he mumbled, but obviously didn't mean it.

"Bella, calm down, he isn't even leaving the basement, he is going to a storage ice box installed by the trap door." Carlisle tried to assure me as I slumped down in my seat.

I turned to him with an aggravated expression on my face. "Carlisle, please can't I just go up their and kick their asses, excuse my language. But seriously, this has gotten so boring, and I'm itching to do something." I exclaimed rather loudly, secretly hoping whoever is in my house heard me.

Edward walked back into the room and handed Alice a wine bottle with deer blood in it. She didn't take it when he handed it to her, only because she was furiously nodding in agreement to what I said. "Carlisle! I already see her doing it!" she pointed out excitedly, smiling brightly at me.

"Carlisle, I think you should just let her. I really don't like the idea of them messing up my house." surprisingly Esme added in, narrowing her eyes at the ceiling where the scuffling was louder then before.

Jasper and Edward didn't saw anything as Carlisle contemplated what we're proposing, and Emmett continued to curse under his breath at his poor ability to play pool. "As much as I'm opposed to murder, we need to get Eleazar back. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happens to him," he said, then sighed, "Go ahead Isabella. But please do what your going to do outside."

I squealed and Alice clapped her hands and bounced up and down in place. "Finally!" I shouted, and ran out of the room and pushed the latch on the ceiling, knocking the couch and tearing the carpet in my haste. Ignoring Esme's complains I dashed up the stairs and burst up onto the main floor. Couches were turned and tables were flipped over, but nothing big. I marched up the stairs and on to the third floor where several voices were coming from behind my bedroom door.

"I really think you should go-" a voice was saying, but was cut off by another.

"No! I am not going to look outside the door! If one of the pathetic coven is out there, they can't hurt us and it's their death." another voice was saying, and it seems like he has authority.

"Can you please look at this closet? Is this from the early nineteen hundreds? Look at this hat!" an excited female voice squealed, and my anger flared. I heard Alice coming up the steps behind me, also mad at the intruders, but I ignored her and banged open the door.

Four figure's heads shot up to mine and three of the four looked amused, while one looked fearful. Baring my teeth at them, I turned to the closet where a female vampire with fiery red hair was going through my clothes, and indeed looking at my vintage laces.

Growling at her movements, I didn't notice the men trying to create a circle around me. I heard Alice squeal nervously from the doorway and turned towards the main person, smiling. "Can I help you?" I asked in a deadly voice.

* * *

**Hehe. I hope you guys liked it, and please please please review like you all did last chapter. (:**


	33. Closet invading

**Today, I popped my G-String while fingering a minor. Now I have to buy a new violin string. (my life is average dot com.) **

**Tehe. **

**(:**

**I'm happy today guys!**

**Okay, thank you all so much for reviewing, I love it when all of you review. You all make me feel special. It's actually kind of funny how my face lights up when I get a new review, ask any of my friends. They will gladly tell you. So thank you all that reviewed!**

**Today, I popped my G-String while fingering a minor. Now I have to buy a new violin string. hehe.**

**Oh. An interesting fact that is actually twilight related: the New Moon makeup artists used on set is launching its own Twilight line, and the first item to come out is Lip Venom V, the Twilight version of lip-plumping gloss. Doesn't that sound amazing? I hope they make some kind of eyeliner or eye shadow that gives the appearance of a vampire. That would be cool. **

**Umm, I'm sorry for the wait, but I have this chapter longerish for you all.**

***This chapter is dedicated to mz(dot)bushra(dot)cullen(dot)wowee(dot)x because she is amazing. I loved her review and I can say that it was the longest one for my last chapter. I'm thrilled your subscribing, and thank you for your compliments. I guess I could put this story under humor, but my lingering thoughts are along the lines of 'what If people review saying it's not funny?' but thank you so much. (: ***

_**So right now I'm listening to thriller in dedication to Michael Jackson, and am telling you to please review!**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Four figure's heads shot up to mine and three of the four looked amused, while one looked fearful. Baring my teeth at them, I turned to the closet where a female vampire with fiery red hair was going through my clothes, and indeed looking at my vintage laces._

_Growling at her movements, I didn't notice the men trying to create a circle around me. I heard Alice squeal nervously from the doorway and turned towards the main person, smiling. "Can I help you?" I asked in a deadly voice._

The man in the middle who looked to be of authority in this group turned to me with a pleasantly amused smile. "Darling," he drawled out in a southern accent, "You really shouldn't be up here. You're messing with the big dogs right now."

I snarled at him, but was laughing on the inside. This man has no idea how wrong he is about me. I glared at him and flashed a glare to the other four men looking at me. "Where is he?" I asked, using the same tone and ignoring his comments.

His lips twitched, and his red eyes seemed to darken. "My my my, you don't know how to listen do you sweetheart? Oh well, it's your life.." he drifted off nonchalantly, looking at me. I let my face form into a smirk, which egged him on. "Who are you talking about?"

I let out a humorless laugh and crossed my arms over my chest, shifting my weight to my left leg. "You know damn well who I'm talking about. Let Eleazar go and I might spare you your life." I threatened, but my mind was set on not letting this vile creature live to see tomorrow.

Two of the other men growled under their breath as they fully enclosed me in a circle, leaving me as the main attraction. Idiots. "You stand no chance. It's five against one, maybe two if any else of your worthless family decides to help you." he spat back at me, but then looking to be considering something. Just as I was about to open my mouth to retort, he cut me off. "Actually, your good friend Eleazar said something about a brunette and a certain bronze haired gentleman. You might be the brunette, but as far as I'm concerned, you're not going to be able to do anything to me." he stated, and then snapped his finger.

Instantly a man to the right of me stepped forward, and I felt pressure on my shield. I smiled smugly at him, but then snarled when the woman who had the nerve to go through my closet squealed about my surprise wedding bridesmaid gowns for Alice and Rose.

Once she exclaimed something about a wedding, a furious Rosalie burst through the door, startling the group that was studying me curiously. "Get. Out. Of. The. Closet." Rose said slowly, furiously.

The girl turned her head and smirked. "Make me," she taunted her, and I broke. _Get out now!_ I screamed in my mind, and everyone watched as she was dragged out of the closet by an unknown force. I watched her struggle, letting a small smile appear on my face.

"What did you just do?" the leader snarled at me viciously, almost protectively. The greedy red head must be his mate.

"Well, I guess you should have listened to Eleazar. Are you honestly convinced I can't do anything to you? I doubt you believe I don't stand a chance against you." I snarled right back at him, my infamous temper flaring.

"I'm not opposed to her having you rip each others heads off." Rose added, slowly sauntering over to the closet with a menacing smile on her face.

Alice's laugh rang from the hallway, along with a sigh from Edward. "Now, we can do this the hard way, or the painful way. I'm not giving you an easy way." I growled out at the group that surrounded me and Rose, ignoring the girl in my closet for a minute. "I don't appreciate this, and speaking for my family, we don't like having some psychotic vampires break into our house. I have been held back from killing you all for a while now, but I don't think I can handle it anymore." I let out a deep breath, then turned to glare at the direction of my closet.

"James!" the girl wailed as soon as my gaze landed on her. I looked at her and watched as I had her rip her own head off.

"Victoria!" the man I was talking to screamed, and turned to me with a sizzling glare. "How dare you!" he screamed, and then it all happened very fast.

Rose leapt into action and took Victoria's corpse out into the hallway to dispose of it, while James and two of the three other men lunged at me. I ducked down as one of the vampires jumped towards me, growling at them. He ran into another of his group and the sound of crashing boulders filled the room. In the back of my mind I heard Alice telling Edward to stay put, but my attention was on James. I dropped down in a crouch as James copied my movements, stalking towards me. When he jumped to attack, I spiraled around him, narrowly missing his teeth. We continued like that for what seemed to be eternity, but in actuality was about five minutes. I ended up on top of him, pinning his arms behind him on the ground with my teeth right by his neck. Rose had come back into the room about two minutes ago, dragging one of the men into the hallway with her.

"Give up?" I taunted to James, letting my breath tickle his throat.

He let out a low growl, and in one quick movement I let my teeth scrape across his neck, effectively dismembering his skull form his body. Smirking to myself, I barely noticed Edward's exasperated sigh and one of the other men flinch. But I did. Shooting a glance at the door, I turned towards the direction the movement came from. A man with dark black hair, and coal black eyes stared back at me. He seemed to be looking at me expectantly, and I raised an eyebrow at him. What could this man possibly expect me to do? He sure isn't getting anything from me, but I had something I need from him. "Do you know where they put Eleazar?" I asked the man in a bored tone.

His face turned into a slight frown as he took a step closer to me. "Eleazar…I'm not sure of his whereabouts. But he was right about your little talent, its absolutely…marvelous." his voice turned very frightening in the end. I gave him a 'are you really trying to frighten me' look, ignoring the agitated growling from outside. At least they let me do the business in here.

"What do you mean 'you are not sure of his whereabouts'?" I snapped at him, pushing aside the thoughts of betrayal from Eleazar. Why would he tell strangers that are out to murder us and rob my closet that I have abilities beyond the normal? Threatened most likely.

I took a step closer to this man and took note that he's smirking. "What I mean is that James shipped him off to who knows where. Something about Alaska though." he answered, giving me all the information I needed.

I shrugged my shoulders up and down, looking him over before sighing. He gave me a confused look which I returned with a smile. "Emmett. I know since your dieing for a fight, he's all yours." I said in an even voice, watching his face turn an impossibly whiter shade as Emmett happily burst into the room.

I smiled to myself as I started to walk back to the door, but was cut off by a tiny black and white blur pulling me to my newly messy closet. I had forgotten about my closet, until now. "You do realize that you will have to wash every single article of clothing that scum touched, right?" she asked me, her voice still chipper.

I laughed quietly at her and nodded, adding on "We will have to get any silk or lace she touched specially cleaned. I don't want to damage the materials."

And that is how we spent our afternoon, going through my closet and occasionally talking about the wedding and things Alice had seen in visions.

*~*

"A-lice." I complained, dragging her name out longer in the beginning. Her and Rose had me on a podium wearing different wedding gowns they had picked up in the store we are in, poking and prodding at everything. Alice was talking about getting special gowns to fit my body as I told her more then once that I wasn't getting a gown today, and that she nor Rose would see the gown I have chosen until the wedding. Of course, they have no idea I got a gown, so they have been relentless to see the gown when I buy it.

"Bella," her tone was sharp, "This wedding is in less then four months. You need to get a dress sometime." she told me, sharing her logic that didn't seem, well…logical. Why would I need to get a dress four months in advance when Emmett could start another food fight and get it stained? Alice, seeming to read my thoughts, sighed. "Bella, if I have any say in this, Emmett won't ever be in the same room as your dress, let alone near it with food."

I nodded my head, but was instantly scolded by Rose. "Bella, stop moving. If you keep doing that then I won't be able to test veils against your hair color. You like silk, right?" her scolding turned into a question, and I had to stop myself from nodding.

"Yes Rose. I do like silk. But again, no picking out anything. The only things I am allowing you two to provide for me are something blue, borrowed, or something old. Nothing other then those listed." I responded glumly, feeling like a mother scolding her children not to do something after they continuously do it.

Alice groaned loudly as soon as I said that, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation. "Bella! Why are you so against us helping pick out a dress?" she shouted, earning glares from all of the other customers in the store, and causing a baby to start crying.

"Alice! Please!" Rose hissed at her, not looking up from the train of the dress she was admiring. I smiled to myself, imagining Rose's reaction to my dress not having a very long train. "Bella, stop smiling like the cat who caught the canary. What do you know that we don't?" Rose asked me, and my face instantly smoothed out.

Alice stared up with me with fury in her eyes. "You already bought the dress? You already bought your dress!?" she shrieked, once again bringing the whole store's attention to us.

Rose, instantly catching on, ground her teeth together and stood up to her full height, looking down at me. "Isabella. Marie. Swan." she started, but then unexpectedly smiled. "I understand. I already have my wedding dress waiting for the perfect day also.." she trailed off, leaving me and Alice shocked.

"How could I not see this?!" Alice exclaimed, looking pointedly at Rose since she never see's what I do. "Bella, I can somehow see you doing this, but Rose? How did I not see you buy it?" she continued loudly, earning even more glares in our direction.

"Well, I had Bella block me for a day. You know how her shield started to expand last year?" Rose asked, and we both nodded. Alice, because she understood. Me, because I want to know why and how I'm involved in this. "I had her block me when I went and bought it. I saw a sketch and fell in love. Bella being so respectful of my space didn't ask me what I was doing, so I got away with it." she finished her explanation with a smile. "Oh, and Bella?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"That dress is so not you. Thank god you already got a dress. I hope it looks good on you." she informed me, leaving me confused. Is she complimenting and criticizing me in the same sentence?

I sighed. "Sure, Rose. Can I get down now?" I didn't leave time for them to answer as I stepped off of the slightly raised platform surrounded by three walls of mirrors. Ignoring their protests I pulled some of the skirts of my dress up so I could walk, and went straight to the wooden door where my normal clothes were. Shutting the white door quietly behind me, I tugged off the annoying silky dress they had forced me in.

Putting back on my white skirt, I tucked in my blouse and walked out the door.

"Why did you go human speed?" Rose asked in an annoyed tone as soon as I stepped out. Her hands were placed on her hips and she was standing next to many different colored garters.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Alice, grabbing my purse from her hands. I walked towards the register, apologizing on my sister's behalf, and walked out the door with Rose and Alice trailing behind me. "Bella! I want to see the dress!" Alice whined as soon as we got out onto the sidewalks.

"Alice, please." Rose snapped, striding alongside me.

"Rose, don't even get me started on you. At least when I get my wedding dress I plan to share it with you." she retaliated, also striding alongside me, leaving me stuck in the middle of the two of them and their bickering. I blocked them out by thinking of my wedding, and Edward, and the wedding night… Edward won't tell me where he is taking me on out honey moon, but Esme seems to know. She always give me a knowing look when I let out a frustrated sigh after I am done telling Edward I need to know where we are going to pack. He always tell me Alice will be packing for me.

"Right Bella?" Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts, breaking through my memory of a few nights ago when I complained about Alice picking out my outfits.

"What?"

Alice rolled her eyes, and Rose sighed. "We were just saying how we were all excited for your bachelorette party. I asked you that 'right?' because I was talking about the sashes we agreed on." she stated, somehow trying to make me remember something that never happened.

"Mary Alice Cullen. I don't remember that, but I do remember me specifically saying no to the sashes. I never agreed on them, and I never agreed on a bachelorette party either!" I exclaimed as we passed through the park.

Rose, ignoring my rant completely, looked over my body towards Alice. "So did you invite Joy and Erin?" the names she listed instantly made me smile, forgetting my party dilemma.

"Yes, I did. They both said they would love to come, and after assuring them there was no alcohol at the dance we are going to, they thanked me for allowing them to get out of the hose." she told her, laughing a bit at the end. I cracked a smile too. Erin lives with seven boys. I would want to escape too, in fact…I already do. And it's just Emmett I want to escape from.

Rose laughed along with her. "Great, so I got the mail today, and another fifty people have responded. Our mailbox was flooding with mail, and it has been for the last five months. Alice, exactly how many people did you invite?"

I was now staring at Alice intently. She never did say how many she invited, only said that I wanted a big wedding every time I asked. and then changed the story. "Oh, that's not important. All that matters is that Bella wants a big wedding and that's what she is getting. So do you want white roses or red roses?" Alice turned towards me, changing the subject.

"Alice, no. Stop changing the subject. I want a direct answer to Rose's question." I told her firmly, putting my foot down.

"Well…you see.." she started to talk but was cut off by Joy calling my name from behind us. I glared at Alice, who had a smug face on, before turning around.

"Joy! So nice to see you!" I greeted her, actually happy to see her. I have seen her a lot lately, but haven't seen Erin since about two months ago.

"Bella! Hi!" she said excitedly, her long hair bouncing around as she ran towards me. I smiled warmly at her, and laughed a bit when she abruptly stopped when she saw Rose and Alice standing next to me. She's never met them before.

"Hi Joy, these are my sisters Rose," I raised an arm towards her, "And Alice," I did the same for her, but shot a glare at Alice as I lowered my arm.

She smiled at them, and stuttered a bit when she said hi to them, blushing in the process. I used to always blush when I was human, I was known for my fifty different shades of red when I was an adolescent. To break the suddenly awkward silence between us, Alice jumped up and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi! I'm Alice! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

I sighed, shaking my head at her. Rose smiled a tight smile at her, being her typical self. She didn't introduce herself, but Alice did for her. "That's Rose, I don't know what Bella has told you about her, but she is a cold-hearted bitch." Alice said sweetly, tacking on a smile. Me and Rose knew she was joking, but Joy didn't. Once Alice sensed this, she stopped smiling and turned to look her dead in the eye. "I'm joking. Rose isn't in the best mood right now since she found out Bella won't show us her dress."

Joy laughed, and turned to me. "I would do the same, don't worry. I can see why you're mad." she said this to Rose, who was smiling slightly at her.

"It's nice to meet you. Bella has said great things about you." Rose told her, but her voice still sounded strained. I have to ask her about this later…

"Thank you, you too." Joy said, and I had to choke down a laugh when I remembered how I described Rose. 'Rosalie -the blonde one- is very demanding when she wants something, and is very straightforward. She can be sarcastic, but is very, very friendly deep down.' was how I described her. "Wait, did you say Bella already has bought the dress?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, while both Rose and Alice grumbled under their breath. "That's amazing! I'm sure you'll look wonderful in it!" she exclaimed excitedly, and then turned to Alice. "Oh, and I got your letter. Both Erin and I will be in attendance for Bella's party." she winked in the end, and all of us laughed… even Rose let out a small chuckle.

"When did you get the letter?" I asked her.

"Well, it said it was sent out a month ago, and I got it maybe last week." she answered, looking confused at my sudden question. I smiled and nodded at her before turning to Alice with narrowed eyes.

"A month ago? Alice! Why?"

She smiled, and both her and Rose shouted "Surprise!" throwing their arms up in the air. Joy, who was looking completely confused now, turned to me and sighed.

"I better get going. My mother is waiting for me at the malt shop. Maybe I'll see you around. Nice meeting you Alice, you too Rose." she said sadly.

"You too!" "Goodbye." and "I hope so." were our replies all at once.

She smiled at us once more before muttering "Definitely sisters." under her breath. I had to chock down a laugh while Alice and Rose put their hands over their mouths. Joy walked the opposite way on the now crowded side walk from us, her light pink dress disappearing in the sea of people who were now slightly pushing us.

We all sighed simultaneously, and began walking again. After a few minutes of thoughtful silence, Rose finally spoke up. "I like her." was all she said, before linking our arms together and striding down the street, ignoring the rude stares from the humans.

* * *

**Well, I'm not sure if that was long enough, but again, I am soo sorry for the wait. I really have no excuse this time, and I'm sorry. The fight scene may not have been what you expected, but come on? Can't you imagine the Bella I have created for this story getting pissed off at Victoria for touching her lace? I also liked Alice swooping in and carrying Bella to the closet. That was my friend's idea. (:**

**Please, please, please review like you have done for the last few chapters. We're already at 433! We might make it to 450 if you all review like you have done before!**

**If you review, you get a preview of the next chapter, which, if I do say so myself, is fabulous. Well, actually I don't know because it's only half written but still. I love whiney, pre-wedding Bella. And the next chapter. (:**


	34. Questionare

**Hey guys! Your reviews were awesome, thank you so much to everyone who did review. I am making a deal with you at the bottom of this chapter, so please don't skip it. It's for your own sake, not mine.**

**Okay. So, as some of you might know, there was a vampire charity baseball game. I don't know how that went, but Peter Facinelli (Carlisle) had an interview, and said most likely that everyone will suck since there are no stunt doubles or special effects. I thought that was funny, and would be a good tidbit to share with you all.**

**OH! Completely off topic, but important to me: Hannah Montana's new CD came out! Yippee! (:**

**Hehe. Another thing that is funny: My mom is reading twilight, and is currently on new moon. A few minutes ago I heard her scream "No!" My guess is something is going on with Edward in Italy. Isn't my mom the coolest? Lol. **

**So this chapter is dedicated to **_**Emmett is a huggable bear- 123. **_**I love your story about waiting for me to update, and then screaming. I was smiling so widely my brother thought my crush asked me out. It was very funny. But it's cool you jumped up and screamed. I do that all the time, even when nothing exciting happened. It's good to make life random. And yes, they are making twilight lip gloss. I could send you the link if you wanted? Thank you for reviewing. (:**

**Okay guys. So this chapter is going to jump point of views a lot, so bear with me please. **

**Now on with my story!…**

* * *

**BPOV**

"So why again did my mother tell you all of my friend's names?" Edward asked me, still in shock with how I answered the last five times.

"Edward!" I sighed, and rolled over on the bedspread to face him. "I've already told you. Please can I ask a question now?" I was begging now, using my puppy-dog face.

I watched as his willpower crumbled, and smiled when he sighed. "Fine. Bella, go ahead. Ask away." Seeing my excited expression, my favorite crooked grin appeared on his face and I almost squealed.

"Okay. When you broke your arm, why were you trying to do a difficult slide into the home plate?" I asked him, dredging up memories from so many years ago. I saw him grimace, and immediately started pestering him. "Edward! Please tell me! I saw that face you just made! Please?"

"Well, you know how you and a couple of your friends were there watching me play with your mother?" he asked, and I nodded, not knowing where this was going. "Truth is, I was trying to impress you. I didn't know it at the time, but now that I think about it, I was." he admitted, averting his gaze away from me.

I smiled at him, thrilled with his answer. "Really?" I asked, sitting up on my knees, looking down at him. He was laying with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face. "Edward, I think that is very sweet. If I must say, I always thought you were a cute one. My mother did also, she always said we would end up getting married. If only she knew how right she was." I admitted, trying to go through my murky human memories of the things my mother would say.

Edward chuckled lightly, and opened his eyes to look at me. "Indeed, if only she knew. I always thought you were beautiful also, but I never thought of you that way. Did you know Thomas liked you?" he asked me, startling me completely.

"Franklin Greenwood?" I asked him his old best friend's name.

He nodded his head. "Yes. He never admitted it, but the night I happened to wake you up," he seemed regretful mentioning that night, "He told me and Thomas is feelings for you. We left after he told us."

I laughed, and leaned back down, snuggling closer to him. "Were you jealous Edward Cullen?"

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. "Why, yes I think I was. Thomas wasn't, but I might have been." he answered, back to his normal self.

I laughed and buried my head in his chest. "It's alright. Do you remember when Eleanor was flirting with you and I pulled her away?" I asked into his chest, feeling the vibrations from his chuckles. I took that as a yes, and continued. "I think I might have been jealous at the time also. If only we realized this sooner, then we could have had more years together…" I sighed.

"Yes, we could have, but I like where we are now. If we were together at the time, perhaps Carlisle wouldn't have saved us? Who knows? Anything could have happened." he agreed.

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie shriek from downstairs, and immediately lifted my head towards Edward, silently asking him what was happening.

He shook his head, smiling widely. "What? Edward, tell me what's happening!" I asked, sitting back up again in effort to persuade him to tell me. He put his lips in a tight line, and I groaned. "Edward! Please! You're my fiancé! Aren't you supposed to tell me everything! Edward!" I was more whining then asking now, but I want to know. Normally when Emmett is up to his antics Edward will sigh and shake his head, not grin widely.

"I'm sorry Bella. Maybe in a few minutes I can tell you what is going on, but not now. You are blocking Emmett right now, aren't you?" he asked, confusing me.

"No, he never asked me to. Why? Is something wrong? Should I be blocking him?" I asked him back, suddenly frantic. I could only imagine what Emmett is getting himself into. Is he going to get a cake detailed that will embarrass us in front of our guests? Is he getting tuxedos without Alice's approval? If that's what he is doing, why is he bringing Rose along.

"Bella, Bella relax. Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering, since Emmett is up to something, and if he wanted you to hide it from Alice. That's all." he assured me.

"Why do you sound like you know something? Did Emmett threaten you not to tell me until a certain time?" I asked, and threw my hands up in the air angrily when I saw him wince. "He did, didn't he? Ugh! Why would Emmett do this when he knows very well I could force it out of him in less then a second? He is so aggravating! Fine Edward, don't tell me. I won't make you, but you are seriously making me wonder what he is doing to Rose."

Edward was smiling throughout my rant, and pulled me into his arms when I finished my last word. "Bella, you need to calm down. I'm sure you will find out minutes before it happens." I saw a twinkle in his eye, and knew that Alice will see something. She'll hopefully yell what he did in a furious rage, that way I'll know.

I sighed and leaned into him. "Fine, but this isn't over Edward Cullen. Mark my words." I tried to warn, but couldn't stay mad at him. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a thought popped into my head. "Will my last name be changed to Cullen or Mason after we're married?" I asked, earning a chuckle.

**RPOV (I know, a first right?)**

"Emmett!" I shrieked as he threw me over his shoulder and ran outside. "Emmett! Put me down! The wedding is in three days! We need to get our dresses fitted!" I tried reasoning with him while trying not to stare at his backside that was in my view.

"Rosie," he started, and I could tell he was grinning. "I want to get out of here, leave the all Alice planning zone, and I know just the perfect place."

I was instantly excited, but then when I realized the subject of Alice, I frowned. "Emmy. Alice will see what your doing. This isn't going to work." I told him glumly, noting he didn't slow down at all.

He laughed. "Babe, that's where you're wrong. Remember what Bella can do?"

I sighed again. "Won't Bella suspect something?"

"Did she suspect anything when you went out shopping that one time?" he questioned back, and I stopped breathing. Did he know what I was getting while I was out? We can only hope not, but Emmett isn't very good keeping secrets, and would have most likely already confronted me about it.

"Fine Emmett." I gave up, "But if Alice gets mad at us, I'm blaming you."

"She won't be mad, trust me." he informed me, as if he knew something I didn't. Ignoring the nagging suspicion that something is going on, I smiled and let him continue running in silence. For the most part.

After a few minutes of me sighing and Emmett running, I broke the silence with a huge groan. "Emmett. I don't like hanging upside down, even if I do get to stare at your ass. Please let me run, or at least climb onto your back or something. My hair is getting windblown!" I screamed, and didn't wait for him to answer. I twisted my upper body so I was staring at the sky, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Thankfully he let go of my legs, allowing me to wrap them around his torso. "Thank you Emmett." I whispered, and kissed his neck.

Emmett laughed. "It's no problem. I was actually waiting for you to say something. I don't like the idea of something hitting you, even though you won't get hurt, and the object that hit you will." he stated, and continued to run. We were in this position for more then an hour, before Emmett finally started to slow down to a beautiful, yet familiar meadow.

"Isn't this where Edward and Bella…" I trailed off, lost in the memory of when Edward and Bella finally expressed their feelings for each other.

Emmett nodded his head, remembering it also, and gently put me down. "Yes. This is the place. When we were here it was close to winter, but right now it's summer. I think it looks beautiful, magical almost.. With the flowers, and the rich green leaves. You know?" he trailed off, looking around.

I didn't say anything, I was in awe of the magical place we all happened to stumble upon years ago. I went to the middle of the circular meadow and spun around slowly, taking in the sight around me. My white skirts of my dress formed an airy bubble around my legs, my hair that was up in a bun swayed out of place. But none of that matters.

"Rose?" he asked, his voice soft.

I turned around to find him fiddling with something in his pocket five feet away from me. I went to walk over to him, but he beat me to it and moved forward.

I watched as he got down on one knee, and gasped. "I know this isn't the right time or place, but will you marry me?" he asked, looking up at me. He held out a white velvet box, where a beautiful diamond was nestled in a satin clothe. The ring was gold, with one large diamond in the middle. "The ring is based off of you. The outside is golden, like you. And the diamond is your heart. Beautiful." he said, looking up at me with his topaz eyes sparkling.

I gasped, and smiled, nodding my head vigorously. "Of course! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I shouted, and jumped on him, showering him with kisses.

**Back to BPOV.(:**

"So what was your favorite food when you were human?" I asked him, not looking up from the hem of his shirt I was twisting around.

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a very loud, very high pitched squeal from down the hall. I looked up at Edward in annoyance to find the wide grin on his face again. Agitated, I sat up and positioned myself towards the door. "Alice Cullen! BE QUIET!" I screamed, my voice reaching unknown octaves.

I heard a bump, most likely her falling off of something, and then feet moving very quickly down the hallway. I blinked once, and then Alice was standing in my door frame, bouncing up and down. "Alice? Why are you so excited? Did Jasper finally propose?" I asked dubiously, resting my arms on my knees.

"Bella!" Jasper warned from downstairs, and then appeared in our room.

"What? Is this a family gathering I didn't know about going on in my room?" I asked sarcastically, getting up from the bed and walking over to a black armchair Edward added to our room.

"No Bella. Jasper wasn't the one who finally proposed, and no." Alice answered excitedly, moving over to sit on the armrest of the chair.

I stared at her for a moment, letting the words sink in. _Wasn't the one who proposed. _was what she said, and then it clicked. "EEEE!" I let out a squeal, jumping up from my seat. Alice happily got up with me, and we ended up jumping up and down on the floor, gripping each other's arms. "Finally!"

"Girls!" Esme's stern voice came from my doorway. I stopped to look at her and noticed a confused looking Jasper standing next to a happy looking Edward less then ten feet away from an angry looking Esme. "Stop jumping! There better be a reason for this childish behavior, and it better be a good one!"

I grinned, showing off my white teeth. "Oh believe me Esme, there is. Alice, shall you do the honor of sharing the good news with Esme?" I asked, and then looked at her again. "Oh, and Jasper."

Alice giggled quietly, vibrating in her spot. "EmmettaskedRosetomarryhimandshesaidyes!" Alice squealed in one breath. I looked back over at Esme just in time to see her face change from anger, to uncontained happiness.

"Really? Oh my gosh! Finally!" she shrieked, sounding more like Alice then even I sound like. "When will they be home? Do they know that we know?" Esme asked, and even she was quivering slightly in her spot by the door.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Emmett never asked me to block him, which means Alice could see him do it."

Esme smiled widely, and started to bounce up and down a bit. I joined her, along with Alice, while our significant others watched with amused expressions. We somehow ended up moving over to Esme with our arms linked, laughing and squealing. Alice was gripping my left hand tightly, and Esme was gripping my right hand just as tightly. I wouldn't have noticed the tug of Alice's bouncing stop if she wasn't holding my hand that tight. "Alice? What's wrong?" I asked instantly, looking over at her. Jasper was at her side in a minute, watching her intently.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed in absolute terror once her vision was over. I tensed, instinctively pulling my shield over everyone in the room. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! CARLISLE CAN'T DO THAT!" she screamed, gripping my hand tighter then it was before, almost painfully tight.

"Alice? What is it honey? What did Carlisle do?" Jasper kept asking her, rubbing her shoulders to get her to calm down. I pulled my shield off of them, and I instantly felt Jasper's power hit me like a ton of bricks. "Alice. Please talk to me. What is it? Why are you screaming and chanting?" Jasper continued to use his persuading voice with her.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way. "Alice." I said, gripping her shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. "Tell me what you saw and I'll let you pick two lace items out of my closet." I continued to watch her crack under my offer.

"Car-Carlisle is sending us back to sch-schoo-school. Public school!" she wailed, stuttering over a few words, and gasping in between each syllable.

I laughed at her, and motioned to my closet. "That's not that bad. Go on, pick out what you want. But only two. If you want you can have a silk dress, but no shoes."

I smiled as she shakily walked across the room to my walk in closet, and turned back towards Esme as soon as she disappeared behind the door. "How did you do that?" Jasper asked from next to me. "I tried calming her down, but all you have to do is bribe her with clothes?" he asked.

I turned to him smiling. "Jasper, this is Alice we're talking about. Of course you bribe her with clothes. You of all people should know that. Don't you know everything about her, other then the things even she doesn't know?"

He shrugged, and looked down. Edward laughed from behind me at whatever Jasper was thinking. Turning to him with my eyebrow raised, I smirked. "What?"

He smirked back at me. "Nothing, he's just telling you off in his mind for knowing more about Alice then he does, that's all. It's very comical actually."

I laughed, and turned back towards Jasper, who was looking at me sheepishly. "It's okay Jasper. Sometimes I find myself annoying too. But you really should watch what you think. Edward tells me everything." adding to the scary factor, I repeated "Everything." Watching him cringe, I laughed again.

"Love, that's enough torturing Jasper for the day. The happy couple should be coming home soon. You can save the torturing for Carlisle when he decides to come home from the hospital." Edward said in an amused tone.

We all heard Alice yelp from the closet, and then a squeal. "Exactly five minutes and twenty two, no twenty one seconds!" she screeched as she ran out of the closet and into her room in a blur. I stood there staring at the door for a minute, until Alice screamed. "BELLA! Get in here! We need questions!"

I sighed and shook my head, leaving the room with Esme, Edward, and Jasper laughing. Trudging down the hall, I groaned. "Alice? Is this necessary? What is there to ask? You already know their exact words and actions."

I knew she could here me, and when I got to her door to see her standing there with her arms crossed, it confirmed that. "Bella," Alice sighed, "I'm not actually planning questions. I know that everyone will ignore what we're saying, so this is the perfect time to plan your bachelorette party!" she sounded exasperated, as if I should already know that.

"I'm sorry Alice the almighty. Let's plan away, since I have no say in it anyways." I said sarcastically, and went to sit down on the red comforter of her and Jasper's large bed.

Alice walked over and sat next to me, smiling. "Alice the almighty. I like that. Good job Bella." she said, patting my head like I was a dog. I slapped her arm off, laughing, and flopped my upper body down on the bed. "So we're doing the party tonight, since tomorrow is the final fittings all day, and then the rehearsal. Then on Saturday is the actual wedding." she said in a rush, very fast.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. "Why does it have to be tonight? I don't want a party! Those are for people who want their single days to last, I don't! I want to be married!" I exclaimed rather loudly. Most likely everyone else heard me say that, excluding Rose and Emmett.

"Bella, calm do-" Alice's sentence was cut short by a vision. I patiently waited, staring at the ceiling's interesting mold pattern. I liked her stars she had added. "BELLA!" she screamed loudly, causing me to jump.

"What Alice? What?"

She got up on her bed and started jumping up and down. "They are coming home in less then two minutes! We need to get downstairs to admire the ring, and then get back up here to get dressed. You do realize it's five fifteen, don't you? Dammit! I have to yell at Emmett for taking so long!" she ranted to herself as I watched her.

"Alice, you can't yell at Emmett for proposing to her. Not today, that is. Just calm down, and lets head downstairs." I tried to state calmly, but my excitement was taking over. I bounced off of the bad and ran downstairs in a flash. Putting both of my hands and pressing my nose on the back window, I watched for them. Alice was next to me a second later as I stared at the dark green forest intently. "Alice!" I shrieked at the first movement in the forest.

"It's them!" she squealed. I smiled but kept my face glued to the window. I felt vibrations next to me and sighed, realizing Alice was bouncing up and down. Again.

"Alice! I can see them! And the ring! Oh my…" I trailed off, squinting towards the rather large rock that was reflecting off of the sunlight, creating a rainbow with eight colors. "Alice! It's huge!" I shrieked again, realizing that they were at least three hundred feet away from us.

Alice gasped from next to me as she saw the ring also. "Oh my god! Bella! That ring looks bigger then yours! Edward." she growled, and turned to him. I turned to him also, and laughed when I saw him. He was standing next to Jasper, looking like a deer caught in headlights. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were wide, and he looked shocked.

"Alice!" I scolded, "Stop it. I don't want an extravagant ring, that isn't my style. That is Rose's, though. That ring is his mothers, which means a lot to me. All I want is Edward, I'll be happy with anything as long as I get Edward."

Edward exhaled in relief. "Thank god. I was worried Alice was going to convince you that you needed a new ring, days before the wedding."

I laughed. "Edward, don't worry. Alice isn't _that_ convincing. She only wins when I know I have no other option or choice." I smiled at him, and turned back towards the window.

"I don't really understand the big deal about th-" Edward was cut off by squeals from Alice and I. Rose and Emmett just walked up to the backdoor.

"Oh my god! Let me see the ring!" I yelled in a very high pitched voice, flinging the door open and attacking Rose's left hand.

"BELLA! Your blocking the ring! Move!" Alice screamed from next to me, pushing me out of the way. I growled menacingly at her, and pushed her back, grabbing Rose's left hand. Studying the ring, I noticed it was princess cut, and had a solid gold band.

I smiled up at Emmett. "Good job. I like the ring. Who picked it out?" I asked, smirking at him.

He looked as if he could blush, and turned away. "Edward." he muttered, still looking away from all of us.

"Emmett! Way to go! Now she's going to be pissed at me! Dammit Emmett!" Edward shouted at him glumly from the doorway. I heard Jasper laughing somewhere in the house, but ignored it.

"Edward! Language please!" Esme's stern voice came from behind me. Edward mumbled a sorry, but was covered up by Esme's scream. "Oh my! Girls! Let me see the ring! Girls!" Esme was shouting, pushing her way into the middle of us, knocking our arms off of Rose's hand.

I was about to complain, but was cut off by Alice. "Bella, let's go. We need to get dressed. Rose, hurry up. I'm excited for you and all, but I need to get you two ready for Bella's party."

I groaned, while Rose squealed. "Can it bride-to-be. You don't want to piss me off before my wedding." I tried to warn, but was unable to keep a straight face and broke into a smile.

This time Alice groaned. "Bella, for a Cullen you're a horrible actress. If we're going to be at public schools from now on, you need a good poker face."

I nodded, and walked up to the stairs with them. "What?!" Rose shrieked as we slowly proceeded up the stairs. "Did you just say public school? When was this decided?"

I sighed and ran up the rest of the stairs, leaving them seconds behind me. "Since Carlisle made the decision during work today." I called over my shoulder as I walked straight to my room, and straight to the closet. I quickly grabbed a shorter white dress of mine and threw it on, walking back out to meet them.

"Good choice. Now get in your chair so we can do your hair. No putting anything on your face, we don't want Edward to be set on a mission to kill some random person for trying to flirt with you." Alice told me, sitting me down in my pink chair, and positioning me so I was facing a mirror.

"Well, I'm going to go change. I'll be right back. And no Alice, you can not do my hair. I'm leaving it wavy. Where did you put the sashes?" Rose asked as she walked towards the door.

"Top shelf of my armoire." Alice called back to her, ignoring my questions about sashes.

_Eight hours later…_

"Alice!" I groaned as we walked through the door. "Never again Alice, never again," I complained, ripping my bride-to-be sash off.

Alice laughed and skipped through the door behind me. "No, sorry Bella. We will have two more of these, that is if Jasper proposes to me." Alice sounded thoughtful for a minute, then made a 'humph' song, and walked over to the couch.

Rose walked in behind her, also ripping off her wedding party sash. "Alice, your being stupid. Of course he is going to propose to you. We can only hope it's more romantic then corny. We don't need a plane banner flying through the air, asking you to marry him." Rose muttered sarcastically.

I laughed and went to sit next to Alice on the white leather couch. "So where are the boys?" I asked, once I was sitting with my legs crossed on the cushion next to her, facing her.

She looked up from her nails she was painting and rolled her eyes. "Bachelor party. Apparently they like to go hunting, instead of partying with friends. But that's what they get for not being social. They have no friends." she stated, and then looked back down.

"Well, at least their friends aren't the check out clerks of every clothing store in town." Rose muttered, positioning herself on the floor in front of a catalogue. Alice poked her tongue out at her, but Rose didn't notice.

"Alice, if your going to do that, do it when she's actually looking at you." I suggested, laughing at her confused face. "Why do you look like you're trying to figure out the world's hardest riddle?"

She sighed, and turned to face me completely. "I'm just trying to figure out why Emmett convinced Edward, Jasper and Carlisle to jump from treetop to treetop, that's all."

"It is Emmett." Rose offered, which basically summed up her question.

I nodded my head, and sighed. "Carlisle is sooo lucky he got home after he left. I still can't believe it. Public school! Do you know when we are going to start?" I asked both of them.

Rose shrugged, Alice groaned. "Once we move, which won't be too far in the future. Sometime in the next two years. But on the bright side, I know what we're all wearing on the first day of school. And no, Bella, you aren't wearing your rings on your finger. I can see some sort of necklace around your neck with them dangling from it. It looks pretty." she answered, before looking back down at her nails.

I looked down also. "I like that color. It matches your dresses. Did you know that?" I teased her, reminding her of the fact she won't see the actual color of the dress until tomorrow.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, and Rose laughed. "Alice, will you make sure we all have classes with each other? What grades will we be in? Will I be with you guys?" Rose bombarded Alice. All I could do was laugh.

"Rose! Don't make me overdose on the future!" Alice screamed at her, rubbing her temple with her index fingers.

"Who's on drugs?" Emmett's voice boomed from the doorway, causing us all to erupt into laughter.

"Never mind Emmett, never mind."

* * *

**That was a long chapter for you all!(:**

**Okay, so sorry I didn't actually type the bachelorette party. It might be an extra, but I'm not sure. **

**So I'm willing to make a deal with you.**

**If you all can make it to 475 reviews, the next chapter (which is the fitting and part 1 of the wedding) will be posted no later then next Thursday. **

**If you all can somehow make it to 500 reviews, this chapter will be posted no later then Sunday. So please review, and please please please get other people to review. Who **_**doesn't **_**want to see the wedding with Emmett there? There is a special surprise in there.**

**Here's a hint: Alice mailed out all of the invitations, not Bella. What could she possibly have up her sleeve? Whoever can guess it will get a huge sneak peak of the wedding. (:**


	35. Wedding Bells Chime for the Second Time

**I know, I know. We only made it 475 and this chapter isn't supposed to be posted until next Thursday, but I loved this chapter soo much I decided to post it, to be nice. But here's the deal. If I don't make it to at least 500, you won't be getting an update until we do. Hehe. I'm evil. But serious. Totally one hundred percent serious. (:**

**So links to everything described in this chapter are on my profile. I hope you look. I really like their dresses. **

**Umm, this chapter is dedicated to shannytwilightfanny, because she guessed the surprise. Exactly. I was honestly very impressed, and as I promised, I gave her a important preview of this chapter, and the dedication. (:**

**So comic-con is in San Diego, California, and is on july 23rd****. That's two days before my birthday! Hehe. So they have a new Edward Cullen doll exclusively for sale there, and I want it. Lol. If you are going to comic-con, I am sooo jealous. **

**Yeah, that's about it. I hope you enjoy.(:**

**Ooh. A little quicky : This is my longest chapter I have ever written. (;**

* * *

**APOV.(:**

"Bella! Please! Just show us our dresses! I promise we won't get excited and start bouncing around like you say we will." I tried persuading her, eyeing the two white garment bags she was holding that had our dresses in them. "Please Bella? I'm dying to know the color, and if you were serious last night about the nail polish. Are our dresses gold?"

She sighed, and shook her head at me. "Alice you can't be dieing, you already are dead. And no, they are not gold, put gold does match the dresses. I'll let you see them in a minute, I need to go grab something." she called over her shoulder as she ran out of the room, bags in hand.

I groaned and slumped down in my seat. "Rose, what if the dresses she picked out make me look short?" I whined, thinking of different styles that make your legs look shorter.

Rose let out a laugh and looked up from her magazine she was reading. "Alice, really? This is Bella we're talking about. Why would she give you a dress you're not comfortable in? I just hope it's not pink or something like that. This is an autumn wedding!"

I frowned. "Good point. But still. I don't want my legs to look stubby."

Rose laughed again. "Alice, please, she can most likely hear you right now. I wonder what she's doing though… maybe she is getting shoes or something. I'm not sure, but a girl can always wonder. Maybe she's -"

"Rose, please!" I cut her off, "You're making me nervous. Let's just wait in silence for the bride to get back. No need to build up nerves for nothing. I mean, this is only the fitting, not the wedding…" Great. Now I'm rambling.

"You two don't have to wait anymore. I'm back." came Bella's voice from the doorway. She tossed the white dress bags at us. "Here. I was actually getting your bouquets. They match your dresses, and the place where you put your hand is gold." Bella explained, and then sat down, waiting for us to try the dresses on.

I smiled at her, and watched as Rose went into the bathroom to change. I rolled my eyes and started unbuttoning my blouse. "We're all girls.." I muttered to myself as I pulled off my skirt and stockings. I heard Bella giggle, but ignored her. "Hey Bella? Please tell met the dresses aren't gold. I hate solid colors as a whole theme. If the flowers have gold, and the dresses are gold, I might get sick." I warned her, completely serious.

"Alice, knock it off. Just open the damn bag and put the dress on. I'm not giving you any details." she told me stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at her, took a deep breath, and unzipped the long bag to the bottom.

I gasped when I saw the color. The dresses were the gorgeous dark red we had found when looking through material books almost a year ago. I could only see the front of the dress, but it looked gorgeous. There were many ribbons tied tightly just under the bust, to make my legs look longer. The dress appeared to be strapless, and very form fitting. The material flowed out on the bottom, and looked absolutely breathtaking. "Oh my god." I gasped. "Bella! I love you! This is amazing! And you even considered my height while getting our dresses! I love you!" I screamed, throwing on the dress as I was talking. The smooth satin rubbed against my skin, and clinged to my curves.

"Oh my." I looked in the mirror Bella had set up, and turned sideways so I could see the back. Where all the ribbons bunched up, there was a long bow that had material gliding down my back.

"I love this strapless look." Rose commented, walking up next to me. I smiled at her, not really paying attention to what she looked like. I looked over five feet in this dress, instead of my four feet eleven inches.

"So I take it you both like the dresses?" we both nodded our heads. "Great. So your flowers are orange, I'm not very sure of the exact specimen though,, but held together by a gold strip. Rose, you will be walking down the aisle with Emmett, and you will be going right before I come down the aisle with Carlisle. Alice, you will be walking with Jasper, and will be going down first. I have an extra dress for both of you incase something happens, and they are in my room. I also have two more bouquets, so you don't have to worry about that." Bella listed, and I instantly grinned.

That was perfect. An extra dress for someone…extra. But I'll have to talk to Rose about who is coming. "Alice, stop smiling to yourself. You look creepy." Rose stated next to me. I turned and glared at her, giving her the 'I have a reason' smile. She sighed and shook her head. "I hate it when you are up to things. You better not get me into whatever you're planning."

"Rose! Shh!" I whisper-yelled at her, not wanting Bella to hear that.

"I knew it. I knew you were up to something with that smile. But don't worry, Bella went to some store to get her dress fitted one last time, and to get her bouquet. What is it that you're planning?" she asked. She knew me so well.

"Well, you know how I made a big fuss about sending out the invites? I might have sent them to somebody you haven't seen in around fifteen years, and they are going to be a surprise in the wedding party. It's a good thing Bella let me pick out the tuxedos, so I have an extra." I explained to her in hushed whispers.

"Alice." Rose warned, "Who are you inviting? I can only think of one family.." she trailed off, growling at something.

"Yes, I think you are right on what you are thinking. But we need to let this subject drop. Bella is being bothered by Emmett downstairs. Are with me on this or not?" I asked quickly, shimmying out of my dress.

Rose sighed. "Fine, I am. But when we do talk about this again, I need details. Only a few, but details nonetheless."

"What do you mean details?" Bella asked from the doorway, startling both of us. I guess we were so focused on our conversation, we didn't hear Bella dropping her dress of in her closet, and walking over to the upstairs loft we are currently in.

"Oh, just something wit Emmett. He's planning again." I lied easily, quickly. See, I will be a good actress for our life story when we have to sign in for pu-pu-public school.

"Oh, well you better stop him. We have to go. The rehearsal is in twenty minutes, and we don't need to make a bad impression at the church. Are there enough pews for however many guests you invited, Alice?" Bella asked as I hurriedly put on my clothes with Rose.

I smiled, and nodded. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I made arrangements. Now let's go. As you said, we don't need the priest thinking we're lazy." I stated quickly, rushing us out of the room. As we grabbed the boys and Esme, and ran into our cars, the only thing going through my head was _I hope they listened and are watching. _

_The next day…(:_

"So you saw them, didn't you? Wasn't it the family you were picturing showing up for a surprise visit? Do you think Bella will be happy?" I asked Rose as we got ready together in a building five buildings away from the massive cathedral the ceremony will be taking place at.

Rose nodded her head. "Yes, that's them. I think Bella will be absolutely thrilled. Nice work Alice, nice work." she praised me as she curled her hair, working quickly so we could see Bella with Esme. Bella was in a different room getting changed, allowing Esme to help her into the dress and with her hair.

"I don't like how Esme get's to see Bella and we don't." I complained, also curling my normally spiky hair into soft tendrils of black hair.

"Alice, be quiet. We get to see her as soon as we're done with our hair and makeup. Did you see the bouquets when you were walking up here? They go great with the deep red color we have." she commented.

I nodded my head. "Yes. I saw them. I like the gold. It'll catch everyone's eye." I added, and then lapsed into a peaceful silence. Once my hair was done, I went for the red lipstick and eyeliner tubes. "Did Bella say anything about blush?" I asked Rose as I opened my mouth slightly to trace my lips with the dark red lipstick.

"Um, I think so. Just put it on lightly. Did you get the dress and tuxedo for our little surprises?" Rose asked, also applying her makeup. I nodded my head, and then quickly put on the eyeliner and blush.

"Yes. I did. I need to go get her a bouquet though….so I'll be back." I'd have to thank Rose for reminding me, I noted as I rushed out the door, down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the room with all of the bouquets. I scanned the different shelves, snatched my hand out quickly to grab an orange bouquet, and ran back up the stairs and into the room in the blink of an eye.

"I got an extra. So are you ready yet? I really need to see Bella before it's time to walk down the aisle. Do you think her hair is ready yet?" I asked her, already vibrating in place slightly. But can you blame me? This is my sister's wedding! One of my best friends! Who wouldn't be excited?

"Yep. I'm done. Now let's go. I don't care if her hair isn't done yet. Let's get our buts out of here. We have a bride we need to see!" she exclaimed before linking her arm with mine.

I smiled widely at her, and started walking out the open door and into the hallway. We both stopped for a minute, and Rose sighed and cocked her head towards me. "Were you paying any attention to where Bella said she would be?" Rose asked me. I grimaced involuntarily, and looked down. "Damn. Me neither. Maybe we can ask for her? It's obvious we're in the wedding party, so let's go down to the front desk and just ask for her room number…" Rose muttered, as she pulled me down the stairs.

"Okay. Well, this is a great way to start a wedding." I muttered sarcastically as we walked up to the front desk with smiles plastered on our faces.

**BPOV**

I opened the door from the dressing room into my room, and was startled to see Alice standing in the doorway with wide eyes, staring at me.

"Bella." Alice gasped. "You look amazing. Wow. Oh my, I'm glad I didn't buy you your dress, nothing can compare to this. You look. There aren't any words to describe you. Edward is going to love your dress!" she exclaimed the moment I stepped out of my dressing room wearing my dress.

The dress I chose was a solid white, princess gown. It was strapless, and the torso of the dress was an intricate pattern of lace and crystals. The bottom poofed out into a white gauzy mess, and the veil I have on matched the gauzy material to a tee. I had on a diamond necklace, and my hair was let curly, waiting for the girls to do my hair.

Rose walked into the room in her dress just as I walked out, and gasped also. "Wow Bella. Just wow. That gown is beautiful. Oh!" she exclaimed, "I know just the thing for you to borrow! I have this bracelet that will look great with that lace pattern!" And with that she dashed out of the room.

"Well, Bella, Esme is providing the something old, Rose just took the something borrowed, I guess you need something blue, since that dress is obviously new. I'll be back in a minute, Esme should be coming in to do your hair soon." And then Alice left, leaving me alone in a white wedding dress, forced to suffer my nerves.

"Thanks." I muttered as she left, and staggered my way over to the vanity chair. I wasn't afraid to be made Edward's wife, I was more nervous with what Alice had planned. She wouldn't allow me to see the decorations of the interior of the church, or even tell me where the reception was being held.

"Oh, Bella, did the girls leave you alone in here? I'm so sorry." Esme apologized as soon as she walked into the room. I smiled a little bit at her, and watched through the mirror as she came behind me and started doing my hair. "Just close your eyes Bella. They will be coming in to do your cosmetics in a moment." she told me, and I gladly obliged. I went into my happy place while Esme tugged, bunched, pinned, and combed my hair, sometimes yanking my head back in the process.

After a few minutes of tugging and pulling, Alice flitted back into the room, and was soon rubbing things all over my face along with Rosalie. The dropped a few comments about my hair, and about my dress, but other then that it was very quiet.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"Hmm?" was the noise I made, since I could feel someone putting lipstick on me. My eyes fluttered open, and were met my Alice's. "Ahh!" I shrieked. "Alice, stop it! Don't scare me like that hours before my wedding!" I shouted.

"Um, Bella, not hours. Hour. No plural. We need to get moving, pronto." Alice exclaimed, pushing me out of my chair in the process.

"Look at yourself! Bella, you look amazing!" Rose said to me from my right. I turned to the mirror that was next to her and gasped.

"Esme? This is beautiful!" I exclaimed as I looked in the mirror. Esme put my hair into a confusing updo, and my hair looked amazing. Different loops and knots were throughout the small oval of hair resting on the very top of my head. She had pinned my veil under the updo, and had placed a tiara in front of the design. That was her something old she given me, and the tiara looked absolutely amazing with my dress.

I looked behind me through the mirror and saw Esme biting her lip and grasping her hands together on your chest. "You look so beautiful dear. Absolutely beautiful."

I smiled tenderly and quickly went over to give her a hug. "Thank you."

"I hate to break up this moment." Alice's voice came from the doorway, startling us to jump apart, "But the bride's mother needs to be downstairs in the cathedral in exactly five minutes. When you get there, go up to Jasper. He has the seating chart. Bella, we need to get down there. Most of the guests have arrived, and you still don't have your something borrowed or something blue!" she exclaimed dramatically, throwing her hands that held a clipboard in the air.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be going then. Good luck girls." Esme muttered as she quickly walked out the door. "Vampire speed…the guests won't see I'm late." I heard her mutter to herself, and we all laughed.

"Well, I better get your bracelet. Alice is getting your garter. It has blue on it." Rosalie stated, before running out of the room and across the hall.

"I can't believe we didn't know her room was across the hall! We wasted so much time!" I heard one of them exclaim to the other. I laughed at them. Alice easily could have seen where Esme was, or they could have followed our scent. I would have to ask them about their little adventure later.

"Hey Bella?" Alice called.

I shook my head and sighed. "You don't have to yell Alice. There aren't any humans around right now." I murmured.

"Whatever. Ruin the moment Bella. Get in here. I need to give you your something blue, and I doubt you already have one on." Alice murmured back to me, sounding a bit glum. I smiled and walked straight into their room, where Alice was holding a white lacy garter with blue bows on it, smiling manically. "Bella, Bella, Bella. This is your something blue!"

"Alice!" I started to complain, but she was already under my skirts, pulling the garter up to my thigh. "Alice! Really? Do we have to do a garter?"

She sighed, and Rose laughed at me. "Bella, if your throwing your bouquet, then Edward is throwing your garter. Just live with it. We're doing this wedding the traditional way." Rose tried to scold me, but ended up laughing when she get to 'Edward' and 'garter'.

"Rose!" I groaned. "We most definitely are not traditional. You can't even use that as a poor excuse of an adjective."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Bella, that's not the way to treat someone who is lending you a gorgeous diamond bracelet." she stepped towards me with a white gold chain that had diamond hearts spread apart throughout the curly shape of the gold.

"Rose! That's beautiful! Where did you get this?" I gasped as she snatched my wrist and fastened the bracelet.

"I know a guy." she said with a wink, and backed away from me. "Oh! We need our bouquets, and we need to get going. We have a wedding to get to!" She exclaimed, glancing at the old grandfather clock that was in the corner of their room.

"Don't worry. Alice the almighty saved the day by grabbing them earlier. Here." Alice said, and then passed out our two bouquets. I smiled at her before rushing out the door, picking up some of my gauzy skirts on the way out. Rose and Alice were right behind me as I burst into the lobby, startling some of the senior citizens.

I smiled at them and headed to the door, but was stopped short when a warm hand grabbed my wrist. "You look beautiful Isabella. I always knew something was off about the two of you…" a woman that looked about forty commented.

Rose and Alice exchanged frightened glances as I continued to stare at the woman who stopped me. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on her…_Oh! _"Vera?" I asked, confident that that was who she is.

Rose gasped from next to me as Vera nodded her head, smiling. "Yes Isabella. So you're finally with Edward? I knew there was something up then… you haven't changed much, but that is to be expected.." she murmured the end to herself. I stood there gaping at her as her eyes skimmed over me, and landed over my shoulder on Rose. "Rosalie? We all thought you were dead! Oh, Henry will be so glad to see you. I've shown him pictures of you." Vera gasped.

"My,my,my. Henry will be so excited to see you." she whispered, staring at Rosalie intently.

"H-how do you know what we are?" I asked her, still shocked.

She laughed a humorless laugh and looked at me. "I've encountered your kind in the past. But that's not important right now. Isabella has a wedding to get to." she said with a smile, shewing us towards the door with her hands. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but was once again silenced by her hand motions.

"Fine, fine. Let's get out of here. It's nice meeting you, even though I;m not very sure who you are. We need to go. Bella! You only have twenty minutes before you walk down that aisle!" Alice cut in, trying her best not to make a scene.

"Sorry, you're right. It's nice seeing you again…Vera. We'll, um, talk to you later." I mumbled and quickly walked out the door. I heard Rose saying a quiet goodbye, and soon we were rushing down the crowded street. The three of us earned a few stares, but nobody said anything to us as we frantically tried to run at a human pace down the streets in our dresses.

"Bella, you better not have gotten anything on that dress." Alice growled at me as we made it to the church steps. I sighed and shook my head at her.

"No Alice, I don't think I did. I would have noticed. I was very careful not to touch anyone." I told her as we went up the steps, barely touching each step as we bounced up them. I sighed quietly as we kept going up more steps. How many were there at this church? Thirty?

As soon as we got to the door, Alice pushed through to see Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle lounging around in solid black tuxedos. They each had a white dress shirt and black bow tie on, all matching. Alice lithely skipped to Jasper's side, making our presence known.

I looked down at the ground as I went to sit on one of the plush couches close by where they were. I was feeling suddenly very self conscious, and pushed my shield over their minds. I don't want them thinking anything that would upset Edward with my dress.

"Bella.." Jasper started, seeming at a loss for words. Timidly I looked up at him, at all of them, to see the boys gaping and Rose and Alice smiling smugly to themselves at the others' expressions. "You look beautiful. Why do you look afraid?" he asked, looking very concerned.

I let out a short laugh and shook my head. "This is my wedding day! I'm nervous Jasper, not afraid." I tried to lie to him, too embarrassed to tell him my real answer of why I'm afraid.

Jasper, being the emotion-seer that he is, sensed that and sighed. "He'll love you Bella. He dosent care what your wearing, as long as you go up that aisle to be with him, you'll be fine. You know, we really should be over by him giving him a pep talk, but Alice demanded we be in here to walk down the aisle."

I laughed. "Thank you Jasper. That comforted me somewhat." I smiled at him genuinely, then looked over at Emmett. "So, do you think you can handle Rose being in a white dress, terrified of you?" I asked him sarcastically, watching as his face changed from happiness to dreading.

"Bella, knock it off." Alice said with a laugh and came over to sit on Jasper's lap. Once she was situated, Emmett finally spoke up.

"Bella Bean. I wouldn't say anything to me like that, since I am the best man and I do have to make a speech at your reception tonight." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"You wouldn't dare." I growled at him, sitting up into a crouch.

"Bella, Emmett. Stop. Emmett, this is her wedding, you can't bother her until next week, after the honeymoon. Bella, you don't want to ruin your dress on Emmett, do you?" Carlisle cut in, sounding and looking exasperated. I slunk back down into my seat and stared at him. "Now that that's settled, Bella, my daughter, you look gorgeous. Stunning. I hope you know this isn't a mistake, and I hope you don't start to think that. I hope the best for you."

I smiled and got up and hugged him. "Thank you Carlisle." I whispered, noticing I was still holding my bouquet. "Ready to walk me down the aisle?"

He chuckled. "Of course Bella. I've never been more ready in my life, other then my wedding with Esme.."

I laughed at his quick correction. "That was very nice, but you two need to get in your positions." Alice interrupted, "Get lined up by the door. "Jasper, you're going first with me, Rose and Emmett, you two are behind us, then there is the lovely bride and father of the bride after you. Hurry. Get in your places. Rose, bring our surprise in." Alice commanded.

I stood there studying her innocent face as Rose left, and everyone else started to line up. "Alice. What are you up to?" I questioned her suspiciously. She only used that face when she did something and doesn't want to be caught, or when she is planning a prank with Emmett.

"Nothing Bella. I just took the liberty to bring a special surprise into the wedding party, that's all."

"You _what_?" I asked, angry now. "You went behind my back and invited somebody into the wedding party? Alice! You can't just to that and get away with it!" I exclaimed, gripping my bouquet tighter.

"Actually, I think she should be able to. I mean, look at that face." a very familiar voice stated from the doorway, followed by Rose's giggles. "And I feel offended I wasn't invited by you, but by Alice. Do you not like me anymore?" she continued from the doorway.

I stared at her, my mouth hung open. "KATE!" I shrieked, breaking out of my shocked daze. "KATE! OH MY GOD! GARRET! AHHH!" I shrieked, launching myself at them. I stopped two feet short of them, confused. "How did you get a bouquet, dress, and tuxedo just like everyone else…" I tailed off, realizing the source.

"Guilty." Alice said from the doorway, laughing quietly at me. "Bella, you really need to get lined up. They are starting our music in less then two minutes. Get your butts over here."

I laughed and grabbed each of their hands, pulling them over with me. "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I haven't contacted you, we've all been too afraid. Wow. Kate, I've missed you! And Garret! Did you two finally get together?" I questioned them as I got to the door. "Oh, I guess you two have to line up. We will be talking about this in the limo." I muttered to them and walked over to Carlisle, who was grinning down at me. "Did everyone but me honestly know they were coming?" I asked.

"No, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and you all don't know. Well, now you know, but they don't. they should actually be blocking their minds from Edward, so it will be quite a surprise to him when they walk down the aisle, dressed like everyone else." Carlisle stated, sounding very amused.

"So public school?" I asked casually, smiling when his smile left his face.

"Shh." Alice warned from the front of our line, just as the doors opened, Wagner's traditional march playing. Alice wasn't kidding when she said she was going traditional. Alice and Jasper walked down the aisle first, very slowly, and soon Kate and Garrett followed. I smiled when I heard quiet gasps from both Esme and Edward. Rose gave my free hand a squeeze before walking down the aisle with Emmett.

I gulped. It's our turn. The music changed, and everyone in the room got up from the chairs, trying to get a chance to see us. When we took our first step, our arms linked, I immediately wanted to rip Alice's head off. The whole city of Forks was in this church, all looking at me anxiously. My eyes wheeled around, focusing on the unfamiliar faces, and then the faces I was looking for. Next to Esme sat Carmen, Eleazar, and Irina. I almost frowned when I didn't see Tanya, but then remembered I would look like an idiot if I frowned walking down the aisle. I fixed a smile on my face, and looked to find Edward standing at the aisle, beaming at me. I could see the love and adoration in his eyes as he watched me walk. When we got to the end of the aisle, Carlisle gave me a quick hug and placed my hand in Edward's, smiling the whole time. When Carlisle handed me off to Edward, the whole wedding seem to fast-forward. We exchanged rings, and soon it was time for me to speak.

"I do." I promised, smiling at Edward.

When it was Edward's turn to speak, my smile got impossibly wider. "I do." his voice rang throughout my mind, and I found myself hoping my parents approved of him. But of course they did, they would always say we would get married one day…

We were declared husband and wife by the minister and then Edward took me in his arms, dipped me down, and kissed me passionately to seal the deal. There was a huge applause that echoed throughout the high church ceiling, and I could hear Emmett wolf whistling. We broke apart, both of us with huge smiled on our face.

"I love you." I whispered to him as he turned us to face the audience.

"That's why we're here."

I laughed and pulled him into the many waiting, congratulating arms, hoping to be in my long last families arms soon. Edward kept his arm around my waist the whole time Carlisle's friends congratulated me, and tried to give us hugs.

"Bella!" Carmen's squeal was louder then everybody else's. "Edward!" she continued to squeal as we were moved through the crowd down the aisle. I laughed when she bumped into us intentionally, and showered us with praise and apologies. When Irina finally got to us with Eleazar, she stood back so Eleazar could move forward.

As he pulled me into a hug, two things happened. Edward finally let go of me, and he whispered in my ear. "Thank you so much. I didn't tell them anything, and I know you took care of them. Just thank you."

"No, thank you. I finally got to use my power on somebody." I whispered back, making a joke about it. He laughed and pulled away, but was replaced by Irina.

"Bella!" she squealed. "I'm so, so, so, so, soo sorry about tanya. She didn't come to the wedding, but shewill be at the reception, with her new mate. I never told you that though. She wants it to be a surprise. But she will be apologizing, and oh my god. You smell soo good!" she rambled, acting like herself. I laughed through it all, and squeezed her tighter. "I love the dress, by the way. It's so…you."

"Uh, thank you, I guess? Oh, it's so good to see you, but I have to go." I told her, seeing Alice jumping up and down, muttering something about the time by the doors. "Pictures." I explained with a roll of my eyes.

Everyone around us laughed, and carmen sighed. "I need copies. Lots and lots of copies, since Carlisle and Esme didn't have pictures." she stated, glaring at Carlisle who was greeting a friend.

"Calm down Carmen. You can yell at him while he's giving a speech at the reception. That will definitely embarrass him." I told her, winking.

Edward chuckled from next to me and pulled me to him, snaking his arm around my waist again. "Love, you do know that if she does that Emmett will think he is allowed to also."

I laughed and shook my head. "What am I going to think?" Emmett's voice boomed over the crowd of at least five hundred people.

We all laughed again and slowly made our way to the lobby, waiting for our wedding party so we could do pictures.

* * *

**Kay. Part two will be the reception, and the flight for the honeymoon. Umm, I'm not sure if I should do a lemon or not. Does anyone want one for the in chapter 37? Please let me know in your reviews.**

**Oh, and remember, if I don't make it to at least 500, I will not update until I reach that number.(:**

**So review, review, review!**

***screams* THEY'RE MARRIED! HEHEHE!**

**Uh, yeah, all links are on my profile, along with my poll. **

**PLEASE DO MY POLL! I NEED TO KNOW! :D**


	36. Reception time

**Oh my gosh you guys! We got 53 reviews! I love you all sooo much and I just can't thank you enough. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I couldn't figure out a way to approach this. I still don't really like this but I think it's good enough to post.(:**

**Okay. This has like no news, since I want to get his chapter out. **

**This chapter is dedicated to xoxoTayTayxoxo for being the 5ooth reviewer. **

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. I need to know if I should do a lemon for the next chapter. **

* * *

"Alice." I growled as we jumped into the large black limo. "I am soo going to rip your spiky little head off for inviting so many people. How many people did you invite anyway? 500?"

Alice giggled and slid into the seat next to me, Edward on the other side. Everyone was comfortably in the limo, sipping cups of blood Emmett had provided. "Six hundred fifty seven to be exact." she stated, giggling again after she said that.

I laughed and shook my head at her. "What made you so hyper all of a sudden? But seriously Alice. You had to invite that many people? Or was that the number of how many showed up?" I asked her not expecting an answer, and not getting one.

"I really like Alice. She's the best at stealing clothes." Kate giggled from across from me as she stared intently at the glass she was holding. I sighed.

"Emmett, what did you put in their drinks? My god. It's good I didn't pick a drink. Ooh. So do you two know your speeches?" I looked at them where they were cuddling in the corner seat. Carlisle and Esme chose to go in another limo with Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar, therefore they were not here to be asked.

"Oh, believe me Bella. I've had this speech ready since I was changed. I've just been adding and adding as the years go by. Did you know I always believed you two would get together? Of course Alice told me.." Emmett trailed off, distracted by a piece of hair that was curled on Rose's head.

"Emmett. What? Why? Never mind that, what on earth did you put in the drinks?" Edward asked from next to me, his arm still around my waist like it has been for the past three hours.

I laughed at the look of shock on Emmett's face. "Uh, um, well, you see…I found this stuff in the building we were at before the ceremony. That's all."

I laughed again, but was quiet when Edward growled. "You are drinking _what_? God Emmett! This is my wedding day! Would you be happy if I had people drinking vodka during your wedding?!" he seethed. I clutched his arm, most likely stopping him from tackling Emmett right then and there.

"Vodka?!" Garrett shouted, stopping Kate from ripping off her dress. "You got them drunk? Great. Emmett, this is a wonderful first impression you're making." he stated glumly, pulling Kate into his chest.

"My god Emmett." I muttered, burying my head into Edward's chest.

"Watch the hair!" Alice shrieked and pulled my head up, acting like her old self. "If we want to practice our acting skills for public school," she snarled on the word 'public'. "Can you at least try to not make me freak out by keeping your perfectly styled hair perfectly styled?" she asked, not giggling anymore.

I laughed again, amused this time. "Well guys. I think it's safe to say your acting skills are great, and that Emmett will be dead for scaring Edward like that in a week. Now please, knock it off. We'll be at the reception hall in five minutes." I stated calmly, not at all fazed that they were acting.

"Emmett and his ideas." Edward muttered quietly, placing his hand on his face and shaking his head. "Emmett. Don't you even think you can get away with saying that." he muttered again at something that ran through his mind.

I ignored it and turned to Alice. "So… Did you honestly get the Japanese sushi bar when I told you not to?" I asked her, smirking at her horrified look on her face.

Before she could answer, Emmett cut in. "Do raw fish have blood in them? Would it look weird if I was sucking on sushi?"

"No Emmett." everyone in the limo responded. Me amused, Edward Alice Rosalie and Garrett exasperated, and Kate glumly.

I sighed and put all of their issues beside and tried to relax. This is my wedding day. If Emmett even thinks of something 'funny' to do, Edward will tell me and I will stop him. I closed my eyes and let everything disappear. I breathed in and out deeply, immensely enjoying the quiet while it lasted. "Bella." Edward said, taking my hand in his. "We're at the reception hall."

I was surprised that we had gotten there so fast, but nodded my head and opened my eyes. Everyone was climbing out of the car in the order we walked down the aisle, getting ready for our announced entrance. I squeezed Edward's hand once Rosalie and Emmett jumped out of the limo, and bent down and got out. "I hate announced entrances." Edward muttered as we opened the door, earning soft musical laughter from everyone - minus Emmett. His typically loud, booming laughter echoes throughout the hallway, causing the room of six hundred people to go silent. "Nice going Emmett." I snapped, annoyed.

Jasper suddenly laughed again, bringing the spotlight on him. "Emmett, way to go. Some of the humans in there are scared. Your laugh is truly terrifying." he started laughing again, all of us joining in.

"Aw Emmett. Stop pouting. We have to go in there anyways. Don't worry." Rosalie comforted him. I hadn't realized he wasn't laughing.

"Emmett. Seriously man. We're just kidding. Let's get in there." Jasper said from the front of our line, holding Alice's hand.

He sighed and nodded, moving over with Rosalie to a spot in front of us. "So are they just going to announce who we all are, or just Edward and Bella?" Kate asked nobody in particular, letting her question hang in the air.

"They are announcing everyone. Just move the fabric covering the door an inch. That's the signal to start announcing. Either way, when you open the door they will say your names." I told her, fidgeting with the gold strip on my bouquet.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm happy since I don't have to walk out first. Jasper, promise me you will calm the people's instinctual fears down a bit so they clap for me?" Kate asked innocently. We all laughed again, but Alice impatiently moved the curtain on the door, and opened the door.

I sighed and listened as her and Jasper were announced to claps from our guests. Kate and Garrett walked out next, and then Rose and Emmett walked out after them, closing the door behind them. I squeezed Edwards hand and whispered "This is it."

He turned to me and smiled. "Finally." was all he said as he pushed open the door. When I first looked inside I scanned the crowd, looking at the faces of people who weren't able to get their hands on us after the ceremony. I saw Erin and Joy sitting at a table with other people that looked about their age, and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Kate and Garrett sitting at a long table covered in a deep orange table cloth, matching the colors of our flowers. "And here are our bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen." a deep voice boomed over a loud speaker.

We both smiled and waved as we made our way to our table, ignoring the blinding flashes from cameras, and soaking in the applause from everyone. I could pick out Erin and Joy's claps, since their's are the fastest in the room. "Rosie, please don't bring cameras to our wedding. Their flashes are annoying." I heard Emmett complain to Rose under his breath. I have to hit him for that when we have to dance together later tonight. I giggled under my breath at his comments and went to sit down at the head table. I sat down next to Emmett, and Edward sat to my left next to Rosalie. Jasper was next to her, Alice was next to Emmett, Kate was next to Jasper, and Garrett was next to Alice. "Emmett. If you are going to complain, do it quieter." I hissed at him through my teeth, still smiling at everyone.

Once the applause died down, waiters started bringing out the hors d'oeuvres Alice had picked out for us. "This stuff is revolting." I muttered as a man put a plate down in front of us.

Emmett groaned and nodded his head. "I agree. This is horrible smelling. I wonder what it tastes like.." he trailed off, staring at a tray.

I laughed. "You know people will suspect things if we don't eat at all. Why don't you do the honors of eating the food first?" I asked him, smiling at him.

A disgusted look came on his face as he picked up a string of peas from a salad and popped it in his mouth. "Emmett. That looks horrible. Why did you listen to Bella?" Edward asked from next to me. I turned to glare at him, but smiled when I saw my favorite crooked grin on his face. "So Mrs. Cullen. Are you excited to hear Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle's speeches?" Edward asked me, his grin fixed on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Well of course. Who isn't excited to hear their speeches? And besides, I can't wait to here the stories Emmett has saved up." I replied, watching Jasper hold up some type of food with his fork, watching it in fascination.

"What is going on in Jasper's head?" Emmett asked from next to me, also noticing Jasper's strange behavior.

Rosalie turned to face us and rolled her eyes. "A bet with Kate. She thinks that he wont be able to keep whatever is on his fork in his stomach for the whole reception, while he thinks he can." she informed us, watching Emmett play with his food also. "Don't even think about it Emmett." she warned him.

"Sorry." he mumbled, putting his fork down.

"And now, we would like to bring the best man, father of the bride, and maid of honor up to the stage for their congratulatory words!" the voice boomed, startling most of us at our table. Alice laughed quietly at all of our surprised faces and nudged Emmett up to the stage.

Emmett and Rosalie both got up and moved to the stage behind us, where a microphone was standing. Carlisle got up from a table close to ours and followed them up, but went in front of them when they got up there. They all were holding champagne glasses, and the whole room stood up, also holding champagne glasses.

"Well, first I would like to say that I am very proud of my daughter, and that she couldn't have chosen a better man," Carlisle started, smiling at us. "Isabella and Edward have known each other since they were in diapers, and my wife would always say they would get married. They are made for each other, and I hope they have a wonderful life together." he finished his speech with his glass raised, along with everyone else's.

Rosalie took the microphone next, waiting for Carlisle to walk over to us and give us hugs. "Well, now that the mushy stuff is out of the way, let's get ready for some stories." she said, making everyone laugh. My jaw, along with Edward and Emmett's, dropped. Why would Rosalie be sharing stories? "I've always known those two would get together, and I have some stories to prove it. The one time, Edward and Isabella were forced to bake together for a class Esme had signed up for. Esme was out of town with Carlisle at the time, so Edward and Isabella had to do it for her. The whole time they were fighting, but playfully. Flour was spread everywhere, but they were joking around instead of ripping each other's hair out." she recounted a story from nearly ten years ago. "My point is that these two have always loved each other, under the pretense of hate. When they first got together I was jumping around with Esme, screaming 'they told!'. it was a very happy day, and I hope every day they live together will be a happy one." she concluded, smiling warmly at us. "A toast for the young, happy couple." she winked discreetly at us when she said young, but raised her glass. I raised my glass back with the rest of the crowd, laughing slightly at the memory of her jumping around and screaming.

"Okay Rosalie. That's enough embarrassing stories for now. I'm the one that needs to embarrass Bella Bean and Eddie." Emmett started, nudging her arm with his shoulder. Edward and I both growled when he used his annoying nicknames on us. "So I've always known these two would get together. When I first was introduced to Edward, I saw the way he looked at my little squirt and just knew. The one time when Bella decided to make contact with the ground when trying to race Edward," he started. Rosalie and Carlisle were covering their mouths to hide their laughter over my 'world's first clumsy vampire' memory Emmett just stirred up. "So then Edward came over and started to comfort her. The devotion was nice. I've always liked Edward though. Oh! And then there was this one time when Bella was shopping and didn't bring enough money to cover her hefty bill, she begged Edward to help her. Edward has always hated the begging faces from Alice and never caved in, but when Bella gave him that face, he caved. I think that was a sign. Well then. I suppose this is my speech. Um, toast to Edward and Isabella!" he exclaimed awkwardly, taking in the glares I was sending his way.

Everyone broke out into laughter and applause, including me. "That speech was definitely Emmett." I whispered to Edward, leaning into his side. I smiled when I felt the familiar feeling of his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I saw Edward nod his head in agreement out of the corner of my eye and smiled even wider.

"Oh! And before everyone goes, if you would like to hear any embarrassing story about them, any at all, I will be free all evening!" Emmett said quickly into the microphone before running at a human pace down to his seat.

I slapped his arm as soon as he was over by us. "Don't you even dare." I threatened him halfheartedly. He grinned widely at me before sitting down, right when Rosalie came and sat down next to Edward. I scanned the room and saw everyone else sitting down. My body reacted instinctively and sat down also, bringing Edward down with me. I shifted in my seat a little to keep up pretenses, but almost gagged when I smelled the main course of the meal. Waiters started to come out carrying trays of cooked vegetables, stuffed chickens, rigatoni with cheese, and a few vegetarian dishes.

Everyone at our table moved their eyes away and stopped inhaling as waiters served us assortments of dishes, which we had to pitifully pretend to eat. "Alice." Emmett moaned after twenty minutes. When I looked over at him I saw that he was actually shoveling the food into his mouth, and swallowing.

"Emmett. Don't actually eat it. That's disgusting. Ew. I am definitely not kissing you tonight." Rosalie hissed at him from next to Edward.

I shook my head and turned to Edward. "So does it feel any different to be married?" I asked him, smiling at his look of pure happiness.

"I'm not sure, you can ask Jasper about it. But I am looking excited to my first dance with my wife. You know, I don't think we've ever danced together before," he informed me, pushing his plate that was half empty away from him.

I took a second to replay all of our moments together and frowned. "I guess you're right. Well, there's a first for everything, right?" I asked him back, noticing it was time for us to get out on the dance floor by the change of background music.

He noticed also and smiled. "Well Mrs. Cullen. Lead the way."

I grabbed his hand and sat up, using my other hand to pick up some of my skirts. "You know, if this dress wasn't as beautiful as it is, I wouldn't be pulling any skirts. Instead I would be wearing some slinky cocktail dress." I muttered to myself. Edward chuckled softly and took my hand off of the dress and draped it across his neck. I moved my other hand also, letting go of Edward's. I felt his arms slide around my waist, pulling us together, and we started moving. The music changed and there was a spotlight on us, projecting eight colored rainbows everywhere into the room as he twirled and dipped me. When the music changed again, we were still in the middle of the dance floor. I decided to be daring for the cameras and leaned up and kissed him tenderly, not regretting the blinding flashes that came from around the room.

"As much as I enjoy you doing that, I don't enjoy the thoughts about the happy couple." Edward murmured against my lips.

I pulled away and laughed. "Get over it. I want pictures to hang up. Besides, its not every day that its your first wedding." I murmured back, leaning my head onto his chest as we started to dance again.

"You say that like we're going to have another wedding."

"You're sounding like Emmett more and more every day." I told him, laughing slightly.

"I always knew you were my brother." Emmett responded from where he was dancing with Rosalie.

"Emmett. Eavesdropping is bad. Didn't your mother ever tell you that?" I asked him, still laughing at Emmett's comment and Edward's groan that followed it. Emmett was quiet for the rest of our dance. When the song was over Edward let go of my waist and sighed.

"Well, Carlisle wants to dance with you. I guess I can't have you for the whole night. I'll meet you by the wedding cake." he grimaced when he said wedding cake, and walked past me to go to Esme. I turned around and saw Carlisle smiling at me, next to Esme and Edward, who were having some type of silent conversation.

I smiled back at him and glanced over his shoulder, looking at the tables that were still full. I happily stepped into his open arms and went into the same position I was with Edward. "I've always liked father daughter dances. I loved going to them with my father." I told Carlisle as we started to glide around the dance floor, similar to how Edward and Esme were moving.

Carlisle chuckled and looked down at me. "I don't remember any father son dances from my time, but I doubt there were any. Thank you for thinking of me as your father."

I smiled. "Your welcome. You're either my father or god. Don't ask why. You'll think me and Rose are insane." I said, laughing at his confused face and the memory of our conversation.

"I'm not sure I even want to know." was all he said. I laughed again and smiled as he spun me around. "I'm very happy for you two. I'm glad it's Edward and not some other man. Edward is a good person." he said after a minute of silence between us.

I looked up at him again. "I know. I love him, and I'm glad you all like Edward. My family's approval is always going to mean the most to me, unless it's shopping." I told him sincerely, adding a joke on at the end. He laughed also, and again we fell into a peaceful silence.

"Hey, hate to break up the love fest, but Bella, this is considered cheating on Edward. It's only your first day being married. I always knew you were my little sister. But don't worry. I won't tell Edward, as long as you have a dance with me." Emmett cut in. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Fine. Just promise not to tell Edward. I don't want to be divorced to someone living in the same house with me." I whispered back to him, playing along with whatever he was doing. He grinned at me and pulled me into his arms, immediately twirling me around. "Emmett, I have two questions. Is this also considered cheating on Edward? And is spinning me around in circles all you're going to do?" I asked after his fifth spin.

"Yes." he promptly answered, still spinning me.

"Emmett." I laughed, "You know the humans are watching us, since I am the bride. They're going to suspect something if we don't get dizzy and stumble." I informed him, still laughing.

I looked at him and saw him grinning. "Fine. Let's stumble." he said, and then pulled me onto the floor, messing up my gauze skirts.

"Emmett!" I shrieked, angry. I briefly noticed that everyone stopped dancing and eating and was looking at me. "That's not what I meant! What if you hurt my dress!" I continued to scream at him, not amused at all by this.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice asked, running up to where we were sprawled out on the middle of the dance floor. "You should not have said that to Emmett of all people." she whispered to low for humans to hear. I crossed my arms over my chest and put on my pout face. "Okay then. Give me your hand. I'll help you up." she took one of my arms before I had time to even think about what she said, and pulled me up, brushing my skirts back into place.

"Sorry for the interruption everybody. I guess big brothers can't resist embarrassing little sisters on their wedding days." Rose said loudly while walking up to smack Emmett. I smiled a bit in satisfaction and walked over to Jasper, who was doing a horrible job of hiding his laughter.

"Jasper. Stop laughing, and don't you dare do that to me. Would you like to dance?" I asked him, smiling sweetly.

"I can't deny the bride, so sure. Why not?" he replied, holding his hand out to me. I placed my hands lightly on his waist, and he did the same to me. Soon we were twirling around the room, passing by most of the dance floor. I looked around and saw that most people were out dancing with someone else, and the other's who weren't were visiting a buffet for seconds of the disgusting food. "So Bella. How has your day been so far?" Jasper's asked conversationally.

"It's been great, really. I just haven't had a lot of time to talk to anyone, and I really want to talk to the Denali's before I leave on my honeymoon, but I haven't had the time. It's becoming stressful, but I'm definitely going to manage." I finished with a smile, spilling out my concerns to Jasper.

"Once all of the formal dancing is done, I'm sure you'll be able to talk to them, sort things out." he assured me, catching on to my real worries. I smiled meekly at him and sighed.

"I'm being unreasonable, but oh well." I paused for a minute, and the music changed. "Do you mind if I find Garrett and dance with him?" I asked, not wanting to offend him.

Jasper smiled and pointed in the direction of where he is. "Go ahead. I bet he has all the details you want. He is currently dancing with Esme." he told me, hinting at who I should look for to find him. I smiled and thanked him before making my way through the crowded dance floor. As I was passing I saw Edward dancing with Alice, who was chattering about my dress, and saw Rosalie dancing with Carlisle, who weren't talking at all.

"Garrett." I said warmly, spotting his lanky form standing at the edge of the dance floor. I guess Esme went somewhere else. "Would you mind dancing with me? I haven't seen you in ages!" I exclaimed, laughing when he eagerly accepted.

"Wow. Bella, you look beautiful. I'm so sorry we haven't seen each other in so long. Some of us wanted to talk to your family, you and Edward specifically, but others of us were too afraid to." he told me as he pulled me into his arms, and dragged me out to the center.

"It's fine, we were all too afraid to contact you guys also. But it's in the past now, and once I talk to those others you mentioned, I'm sure we'll see more of you." I smiled, but groaned when he put his arms around my waist. "We need to spice this up. All this slow dancing is boring." I told him, watching suspiciously as his face turned into a mischievous grin. "What do you have on your mind." I breathed, taking caution of the other vampires in the area. I put my shield over him and internally smiled smugly at Edward's direction.

"Well, I think I should just show you. Give me your hand, and put your arm around my waist." he whispered back and took my hand. I obeyed and put my arm around his waist as he put his arm around mine. Our hands were clasped together and raised above him. "Let's tango." he whispered, smiling.

I laughed and started moving our arms and started walking. We were both laughing as we tangoed across the whole dance floor, earning everyone's attention. "Garrett, this is exactly what this wedding needs." I told him, laughing at everyone's shocked and surprised faces.

We continued to dance up and down the floor, and were soon joined by a fierce looking Alice, and a terrified looking Edward. "Edward! I don't know how you couldn't have thought of this!" she was saying, most likely mentally insulting him. Garrett and I paused and watched as they both walked over to us. "Let's do this. This is war." Alice stated, and started to tango with Edward. Garrett and I shared a look before continuing.

"Chicken dance, disco moves Alice showed me that will be popular in twenty years, and random ballet moves. Follow my lead." I whispered to him, planning to destroy Alice and Edward -my beautiful, gorgeous, handsome husband!

"What ever you say bride boss. But wont Alice be able to see what we're doing?" he whispered back, spinning us around a few times before continuing our dance off.

I looked up at him and smiled smugly. "Nope. I'm a shield, and you are under my shield. She can't see anything we are planning." I told him, not bothering to lower my voice. I smiled when I heard Alice's teeth grind together. "First move I told you!" I shouted, and we both broke apart and did the chicken dance.

Laughter erupted from the crowd as we sank to the ground, repeatedly doing the chicken dance. We were laughing also, and I thought to look over at Alice and Edward from the corner of my eye. I saw them looking at us, Alice looking pissed off, and Edward looking amused. "Well, fine. You guys win. But now you guys have to stuff cake into each other's mouths! Have fun with that!" Alice said angrily from across the dance floor.

My smile was wiped off my face, even though if I were human I would be excited. "Let's go Edward. Come on Garrett." I said in a normal tone, glumly. Both Garrett and I got up from our positions on the ground and walked over to where Edward was standing next to a jumpy Alice. "So who did you get to dance with?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand and walked towards the middle of the table area, where the cake was being set up.

"Different people. I like being mysterious. But I did dance with someone who really wants to talk with you." was his aggravatingly mysterious answer. I sighed as we made it over to the tiered cake, where the rest of the bridal party was waiting.

"You danced with Joy?" I asked him.

"Joy? Who's Joy? But no, I didn't dance with her. I danced with someone else. That person will be talking to you later tonight. Let's get this cake crap over with though." he said, glaring at the sparkly white cake.

"Yes, lets." I agreed glumly, and took the cake knife Alice was holding out for me. We positioned ourselves so he as standing behind me, holding the knife also. We both raised the knife and cut through a layer of cake, smiling for the cameras that were flashing furiously. I let go of the knife and put the piece on a plate, scooping icing onto my finger. I smiled sweetly at Edward as I pushed my finger onto his mouth and smeared the sticky icing all over his face. Everyone was laughing at the look of shock on his face, including me.

He smiled back at me with his frosting covered lips and leaned towards me. I gave him a look and backed away, but he kept coming, and soon his lips were colliding with mine. My nose wrinkled up at the smell and taste, and I pushed him away, only to be greeted by his finger rubbing my face with icing. More flashes went off as I glared at him. "That was not nice Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I scolded him, still glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Bella." he apologized, using my favorite crooked grin. My will power crumbled away quickly. I smiled back at him and went up to kiss him again, ignoring the awful taste and the annoying flashes from cameras.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, for accepting my apology. Now let's get dancing." he said in his velvety voice. I nodded and we went back over to the dance floor. We were separated almost instantly, and I began to dance with people I didn't even recognize. It was fun dancing with some of the girls I've talked to around town, and I enjoyed dancing with all the Denali's, but I never even saw Tanya.

"And now, all the single ladies, please line up by the stage, and get a good spot. It's time for our beautiful bride to throw her bouquet!" the familiar loud voice boomed over the speaker. I made my way throughout the crowded dance floor and through the crowd that was formed at the bottom of the stage. When I made it up to the stage I turned around and smiled. "Are you girls ready?" I asked in a loud voice, and was answered with a large, loud "YES!" I smiled again and threw the bouquet over my shoulder. I peaked over my shoulder and saw girls piled on the floor, reaching for a simple bouquet.

"YES! IT'S MINE! JAZZY! COME ON! POP THE QUESTION!" Alice screamed, jumping up holding my bouquet up in the air. I shook my head and sat down on the chair that was on the stage, watching as a mortified Jasper whispered something to Edward that sounded an awful lot like 'this is not how I wanted it to be!'

"Ladies. Please clear out of the way. It's time for all the single gentlemen in the room to come down and get ready for the garter to be thrown! Mr. Groom, get up by your lovely bride." the same voice said. My jaw dropped and if I could be blushing, I would be bright red right now. I watched with wide eyes as half of the room walked down as the girls moved away to make room. Edward walked up to me grinning, and winked before kneeling on the floor next to me.

"Alright men. Let's get this garter off of her!" Edward exclaimed, acting very un-Edwardish. Hoots and wolf whistles echoed through the room as soon as he said that. He winked at me one last time before bending under my dress and snaking his head up to my thigh and pulling the elastic thing down my leg with his teeth. I squirmed a bit under his touch and sighed when I felt his silent chuckles shaking through his body. When he pulled up from under my skirts he grinned at me before flinging my garter that Alice had replaced (she wanted her's back) over his shoulder. I glared at him again and got up, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Bella! Come on! It's time to get changed! You can be mad at Edward later, I already got the perfect going away outfit ever. It matches your honeymoon destination!" Alice yelled frantically by the door. I smiled at her and held up a finger, telling her just a minute.

I walked over to the Denali's and hugged them all, disappointed Tanya didn't show. I need to talk to her before I go away. "I'm going to miss you all. I don't know the next time I'll see you." I whispered, smiling sadly at them. They didn't say anything back, as if they were hiding something from me, but I didn't have time to think over it since I could hear Alice's shoe tapping against the tiles near the front exit impatiently.

"Alright Alice! I'm coming!" I groaned, knowing she could hear me. I smiled one last time at them and ran at a human pace to the door.

"Okay. I might have lied about the going away outfit. You're actually getting on the plane in your dress. But you do need to go outside for a minute. Someone would like to speak with you." Alice told me quickly and pushed me out the door before I could say anything.

The hallway looked purple, since it was dark, and it seemed empty. "Wearing the dress through a plane ride." I groaned, and leaned my back against the wall.

"Bella?" a voice I thought I would never hear again asked cautiously. I turned to the sound and smiled. I saw Tanya wearing a beautiful orange dress standing awkwardly by a bench in the main hallway. "Listen, I want to explain ever-" she started, but I cut her off by squealing "Tanya!" and pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you! Oh my god. Our past dosent matter to me anymore. All that matters is that you're here! Wow. You look great," I exclaimed, taking a step back to study her. She looked the same, but there was this glow to her. "Oh! So who is he? Tanya! Tell me! Have I met him before?" I questioned her excitedly, bouncing in the spot.

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't think you have. He's great, really. But thatnk you so much for accepting me. I thought you would hate me." she admitted.

I smiled. "Of course I would forgive you. Your family! But who is he?"

"Well…" she said, and a man stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

**Hehe. Review please.(:**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. I need to know if I should do a lemon for the next chapter. **


	37. You Got Changed Also!

_**Alrighty people. So do to the many reviews and many votes on my poll, I am doing the lemon. I am warning you all now. It is not going to be gory, and is going to be quick and not very detailed. Lemons just are not my specialty, but everyone said they wanted at least something, so you will be getting your something.**_

***NEWMOON/ECLIPSE NEWS!***

**So Xavier Samuel is officially Riley in Eclipse! *squeals!* He's cute, he's a vampire, and he has an accent. That's what I like in my twilight men. Rob has an accent. (;**

**COMIC-CON! DUN DA DA DAH! New pictures and footage. Yum. I saw an onset picture of Bella, Alice, and Jacob sitting on a couch. I also saw new moon chocolates with the Cullen crests on them when I went shopping the other day. They're delicious. **

**Umm… so the Eclipse script is in the works, Noot Seer, a gorgeous model, has been casted as Heidi… there's a new Jacob picture released also! He's shirtless. (;**

**So this chapter is dedicated to Rosebud024, since she guessed who the person is. Congrats, and good thinking. I didn't think anyone would really think it was him, so you proved me wrong. Good job and I hope you enjoy their encounter. (;**

_**Today is my birthday! Yippee. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I figured if I updated on my birthday, then all of your reviews could be presents to me! So happy birthday to me. Lol. (:**_

**_Oooh! So guys, I am now officialy a beta! So I am open to all beta requests. (:_**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously:_

"_Oh! So who is he? Tanya! Tell me! Have I met him before?" I questioned her excitedly, bouncing in the spot._

_She smiled and shook her head. "I don't think you have. He's great, really. But thank you so much for accepting me. I thought you would hate me." she admitted._

_I smiled. "Of course I would forgive you. Your family! But who is he?"_

"_Well…" she said, and a man stepped out of the shadows._

I put him under my shield so Edward couldn't see what was happening and go over protective mode on him, but gasped as I recognized his facial features. "What the hell?! You were changed also!?" I exclaimed, completely and utterly shocked. Tanya gave me a 'are you crazy?' look, but I ignored it and continued to stare at him.

"Isabella? As in Isabella the bitch Swan? This is _your_ wedding?" he asked, staring back at me, his golden eyes looking confused. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I feel sorry for the guy." he mumbled quietly, but not quiet enough.

I let out a shrill laugh. "Well then, you'll be shocked to see the guy. Hey, on the bright side, it looks like you got over Mary. My god, when were you changed?" I asked him anything that was on my mind. "Hm. You look eighteen, nineteen at the latest. I almost feel bad for you that you had to spend forty years just wandering around. What a shame. I wonder if Franklin got over me. He shouldn't be dead yet…Did you finally get over your obsession with aggravating people? Oh wait, no, I just started talking to you and I'm already aggravated. You're lucky I let that comment slide, if only you knew the things I could do to yo-"

"Wait, wait wait. What do you mean 'shocked to see the guy.' The only person I would be shocked to see is Edward Mason, but he has always hated you, and is dead for crying out loud!" he interrupted me, talking over me as if I wasn't standing here.

I smirked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You just might be wrong about that." was all I said, watching as he pursed his lips. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "Come on. I knew you weren't that bright, but really, are you this dark?" I started pestering him, making it clear that this is just something easy to guess. "So Tanya, while we wait for him to comprehend this whole situation, how have you been? I'm so sorry I yelled at you about Edward. I guess I'm happy you're happy now, even if it's with this bonehead." I told her sincerely, feeling nauseous in a way when I mentioned I was happy for her. "So how did you two end up together?"

She laughed and shifted her wait casually. "Well, when you had us, um, leave, I spent a few years traveling around. When I was visiting Chicago, we saw each other while out hunting. When I saw him drinking from an animal I was intrigued, and we ended up talking. Eventually we fell in love, cue the boring mushy stuff, and yes. That about sums it up." she finished. I just grinned at her.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." I told her, smiling at her old ways. I looked at her for a minute before sighing and turning back to him. "Do you finally get it now? I mean, come on, it's not that hard. Why do you think Tanya brought you here… oh wait." I turned back to Tanya. "Did you say that we most likely don't know each other?" When she nodded her head, I groaned.

"I'm confused. Isabella, when I cut in before," he interrupted again, ignoring the glare I sent his way, "What did you mean by 'if only you knew the things I could do to you'?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Would you like me to show you?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, sounding very innocent.

"Bella. NO. If you do that then Edward will stop taunting Jasper about catching the garter. If only he could blush. But seriously. No testing anything. We don't need any unwanted injuries at your wedding." Alice's stern voice said through the door.

"Whatever Alice. I'll show him sometime later." I grumbled, scowling when I heard her 'I told you so' to Emmett. They were already making bets on me. "You know; if you two are going to bet on my reaction, don't make it so obvious." I called through the door un-amused.

"Did she say Edward? Are you shitting me? No way! It can't be Edward Mason, he hates you. Absolutely hates you. Did you brainwash him?" Thomas asked, finally piecing it together.

"No, but Rose might have. You finally understand now. But you can talk to him about that. Alice, could you get Edward for me? I'm sure he'll be delighted to see Tanya again. Oh, and Thomas too I guess." I asked in a normal tone, moving over to the beautifully designed wooden bench just outside the main door.

I didn't hear any reply over all of the loud music and laughing and screams of the guests, but distinctly heard Edward's confused voice. "I thought she wanted to talk to Bella. I don't have anything to say to her." Edward was saying as they moved closer to the door.

"Man, you'll be shocked when you see who the new Mrs. Mason / Cullen is talking to." Emmett's voice boomed loudly from the inside of the room. I smiled, knowing he was saying that for Thomas's benefit, because he was listening to our conversation.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Edward's voice asked from right next to the door. There was no reply as Edward twisted the door handle and looked over at me. "Bella? Why are Emmett and Alice acting stranger then they already are?" he asked, not really looking at anyone else.

"SHIT! The psycho bitch was serious! God man, what spell does she have you under? I always knew she was a witch!" Thomas shouted once he saw Edward. I turned to glare at him.

"I'm not a witch, just a vampire. I think that's close enough. Too bad I don't do Wicca, Thomas, maybe then you could shut your mouth." I shot at him, still glaring.

"Are you sure you don't have a pentagram hidden in your closet?" he asked back, not really paying any attention to Edward, who was staring at the both of us bickering in shock.

"No, they don't match my couches I have in there. Sorry to disappoint you. But thank you for the complement. It's nice to know people think my closet is big enough for that. And besides, candles can burn my hardwood floors." I stated, shifting my gaze to the bracelet Rose had given me.

"My god. You haven't changed at all." he said. I just smiled, not even bothering to look up from the glittering diamonds. "Edward, what happened? It's a lot to take in. You being changed, you being brainwashed by someone named Rose, you loosing your mind and marrying Isabella Swan of all people." Thomas said to Edward.

"Thomas, is that really you? What are you talking about? Rose brainwashing me?" he asked, and I saw out of the corner of my eye him looking at me. "Bella. Don't drag Rose into this. She'll rip your head off, and you know it." he scolded me.

"She could try, I would just have her rip her own head off instead." I muttered while twisting a diamond around in my fingers. "Oh, maybe I could force her to rip her fingernails off for even thinking about ripping my head off. Then she wouldn't be able to get manicures every five hours." I said, mainly to myself.

"See what you just…just married? She's going to rip a girl's head off!" Thomas exclaimed, being naïve as ever.

"Thomas, Tommy, really? Honestly? I just had said to you when you commented my personality that if you only knew the things I could do to you. If I wanted to, I could force you to rip your own head off!" I exclaimed, looking up at him, annoyed.

"Wait, if you're going to do that, can I at least marry him first?" Tanya cut in as she walked over and sat on the bench next to me.

"Did you just propose to him?" I asked her, shocked once again, but then amused. "Ha. Thomas can't even propose to his girlfriend, she has to do it for him, no offense Tanya." I added quickly, resuming my taunting of him.

"Bella, stop. Do you think you can go inside for a minute? I need to talk to Thomas, catch up with things. Then we'll get Alice to end this party so we can get on a plane." Edward asked me gently, pleading with me with his eyes.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Alrighty then. It was so nice seeing you again Tanya. I hope I see you sometime soon. I can't say the same for you Thomas. I'll be with Irina." I said and got up. Opening the door I was grabbed my Emmett and carried over to the Denali's, who were still at their table. "Thank you Emmett… I think." I muttered as he set me down in an empty seat at their table.

"Bella. You look gorgeous honey. Breathtaking. Again, thank you so much for inviting us. Have you talked to Tanya and Thomas yet?" Carmen asked, being the first to speak up.

"Yes, Tanya was great and we're fine now. Thomas's meeting, or I should say reunion, however, is unfortunate." I answered, smiling at all of them. "I was actually just kicked out of the hallway so I don't rip his head off. Let's just say we have an unpleasant past."

Irina started laughing, which confused me. "Don't worry Bells. I don't like him either. He always agitated me when I explained who your coven was. When I said your name, he started talking about how much he disliked some girl from his human life. I soon realized it was you when he said your last name, and have been pissed off at him since." she explained herself fully. I laughed with her and sighed.

"Well, our conversation wasn't the best, and was broken up by Edward, but it was nice to taunt him again." I stated, smiling at her.

"Bella, you never change." Eleazar laughed. "It's been so nice seeing you again. We've all missed you terribly. Tanya has been feeling guilty and regretful ever since she returned home with Thomas from her traveling, and I hope you can forgive her."

"I've forgiven her for a while now. It's nice to be able to say it to her though." I told them happily, earning huge smiles from all of them.

"That is absolutely wonderful news. I am so glad you two have finally talked it through, though. Now we can see you all again!" Irina exclaimed happily, smiling widely. I laughed and nodded my head.

"It is. When we move again I am thinking of persuading Carlisle to move up to Alaska. We'd be closer to you all, and I'm sure everyone will love that." I told them, bringing up an idea that has been floating around my mind for a while now.

"Yes!" Irina cried, "That would be amazing! Please convince him. If you don't, well, please resort to forcing him. There is a hospital near Denali, and we're actually planning to go to public school there, it would be a nice change." she continued, almost begging me to do it.

We all laughed at her desperation, and laughed even harder when we heard Alice's groan from across the room. "She still detests the idea of public school. I don't even know why, it's not like it's private school with specific uniforms or anything." I explained, pausing to laugh at Alice's gasp when she heard the uniform idea. They all laughed again also. "But yes, actually we are planning to go to a public school the next time we move. It would be amazing if you four were there with us!" I exclaimed.

"But…Bella, Tanya has a new mate, remember?" Irina asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "I said it would be amazing with you four there. Emphasis on the number four. You, Kate, Garrett, and Tanya will be amazing. With Thomas there, not so much." I explained, taking notice to the laughs from in the hallway. "You know it's not nice to eavesdrop Tanya." I murmured quietly, well aware that she can hear me. The laughing stopped in the hallway, and I smiled, pleased with myself.

"Oh, right. You said you enjoyed taunting him just a few minutes ago." Irina said thoughtfully, staring off into space for a moment.

"So Bella, if you have no luck with Carlisle," Eleazar said, also noticing Irina's odd behavior, "Just give us a call. I'm sure I can get Carlisle to crack."

I nodded my head, but then laughed after a minute. When they all gave me questioning looks, I waited until I calmed down to tell them. "You do realize Carlisle could very well be listening in to us as we speak," I informed them, looking around the room for him. When I spotted him I sighed in relief. He was talking to one of his coworkers, and seemed very interested and deep into their conversation. I didn't bother listening in to what they were saying and turned back towards Eleazar. "Never mind. He seems very deep into his conversation. But at least I warned us all. Even though it's not really worth it, but still." I corrected myself.

They all smiled, but their smiles suddenly faded. Confused, I turned around to where they all were looking. "Hello Thomas." I said pleasantly, noticing some of the human guests watching our confrontation.

"Isabella." Was his greeting in return. I continued to stare at him as he stood there awkwardly, also staring at me.

"Are you going to say anything, or just stand there making you look like a fool?" I asked him, lowering my voice so nobody could hear the hostility that was audible.

"Bella, please calm down." Edward said gently, coming up from behind him. "We need to talk." he continued, ignoring the glare I was sending Thomas.

"Are you finally getting rid of her?" Thomas asked, breaking his odd silence. I hissed at him and narrowed my eyes, debating if I should forcibly make him be quiet. The down side of that option would be guests noticing.

"Thomas, please. We talked about this. You really don't want to upset Isabella. I've learned that the hard way, and you know the story of what happened to Emmett." Edward warned him, taking control of the situation before I did something rash.

"Seriously Thomas. Stop acting so immature. That is not the way we act towards our future neighbors." Tanya said sternly, also coming up from behind them, smiling.

"Neighbors?" Both of them asked at the same time. You could tell just looking at the way they are acting around each other that they are friends. Best friends at that.

Tanya rolled her eyes at them both while we all laughed. "Mhm. If you both were listening in to Bella's conversation with Irina, instead of arguing about poor Bella over here, you would have heard her inviting your family to live with us, next time you move." Tanya stated, sounding annoyed. I watched as she put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"Tanya eavesdropping is bad. Didn't I yell at you for doing it? Why would you even imagine to convince them to eavesdrop? " I asked, giggling slightly at the idea of her encouraging them to eavesdrop.

"Yes, but eavesdropping can be good. I mean, you convinced Alice public school is the right way to go with schooling since she was listening and heard the word uniform." Tanya pointed out. I nodded my head in consideration, and pursed my lips.

"Yes, that is true. But Alice listens to everything anyways. There's no point in telling her not to, when I know she will. It is not right to tell them to eavesdrop. Just imagine what he will do." I said, pointing at Thomas.

"Bella, shut up about me. It's not good to talk about one of your best friends behind their back, even though I can hear every word you're saying clearly." Alice cut in, walking up behind all of them and pushing through the line they had created. "You guys are making a scene and people are noticing, for one. Second, you and Edward need to get to the airport."

I sighed and nodded my head, getting ready for the big goodbye scene held before our car. "Wait, you guys are getting on an airplane? What for?" Thomas asked, annoying Alice in the process. We all looked at him incredulously before his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Honeymoon. Right. Gross man. You're actually serious about this?" Thomas asked. As we all continued to stare at him he groaned. "Whatever. I'm still not being nice to her. Have fun…if that's the right phrase.

I smiled at him. "I am soo not going to miss you. But Alice, if we are leaving, don't you need to get the whole traditional goodbye scene going? Everyone is still in here, and half of the people in here are heavily intoxicated."

"Right. I'll see you outside in ten minutes." she said quickly before dashing at a very fast human speed up to the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Can you please all go outside to say goodbye to our lovely bride and groom? don't worry, you can all come back inside after. I'm sure Emmett won't mind." Alice said into the microphone.

I snorted and shook my head. "Nice Alice. That'll get their attention." I muttered in her direction, smirking back at her when she heard me.

"Bella, I'm going to miss you so much. We arranged a surprise for you when you come back. It'll only be a week, right?" Carmen asked me, getting up to walk over to me.

"I'm going to miss you too. All of you, minus the new bee. And yes. Its only going to be a week." I assured her, standing up from my seat to envelop her in a hug.

I hugged everyone else goodbye and made my way to the door, along with Edward.

*~*

"Edward. I really don't like Thomas." I told him as we walked through the airport, both of us carrying one medium sized suitcase. Since we we're both in our wedding wear, we were getting many, many unwanted stares. "I mean, living with Emmett is enough. I don't need to be living by someone that will bother me because he doesn't like me."

"Bella, calm down please. I'm just as shocked to see him as you are." He said gently, rubbing soothing circles into my hand with his thumb. "I still don't understand how Tanya didn't tell him who's wedding he was crashing. isn't that what people would normally do?" he muttered.

I laughed and shook my head. "I honestly couldn't tell you. But I agree. If we're going to be crashing weddings, I want to at least know the names of the bride and groom that way I don't look like a total fool when I'm caught."

"Bella, who's wedding would we honestly crash?" he asked me as he led us to a dock for a plane. I didn't catch where we were going, I was busy glaring at all the women staring at Edward, and so am excited our destination will be a surprise.

"Edward? I have a question. Is this plane landing near the destination, or will we be taking another flight?" I asked as we got on to what looked to be a private plane.

"It's only one flight, but it is over eighteen hours. Alice has installed some type of telephone device that will be used in the future in our plane so we can talk to them during our trip." he reassured me, leading to the very back of this very large plane. A white leather couch was set against the back wall, overlooking twelve white leather seats that were in rows of three. Four closets were two closets were on both sides of the couch we were heading to, most likely one per couple.

"That's fine with me." I shrugged, sitting down on the couch with him. Our suitcases were set down near one of the four doors, and were out of the way. As we sat down I snuggled into Edward's chest as he put an arm around me. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered back before capturing my lips with his. His tongue lightly traced my lips, and as I was opening my mouth for him, a man's voice called through a door near the front of the lane.

"Mr. Cullen, I am sorry if I am interrupting, but we are prepared for takeoff. We will be arriving at our destination in eighteen hors, so please prepare yourself for takeoff." he said, causing me to jump. I was startled by his sudden voice, as was Edward.

"Some days I wish I could sleep." I mumbled, closing my eyes and leaning into Edward's chest as soon as the announcement was over.

"Why is that?" he murmured, kissing my hair lightly.

"I could sleep through this plane ride. But I guess I can't do that, so let's get on the phone." I sighed, and reached out blindly for the phone. Edward chuckled and my head moved with him as he stretched somewhere to get the phone Alice told him about.

"Here you go, love." he said, placing something on my lap. He pressed a few buttons and soon a light ringing sound filled the silent plane. I could hear the motor running, and a few beeping noises from the cab of the plane. I was relieved when I heard Alice's bubbling voice rang throughout the room. "Edward and Bella?"

I smiled when I heard her voice. "Alice! Oh my god. I miss you already! What is everyone up to?" I asked.

"Bella!" Irina's voice shouted excitedly. "We miss you too! Everyone is buzzing about the place. Tanya, Carmen, Esme and Jasper are upstairs doing something, and Carlisle and Eleazar are setting up something. I'm not even sure."

I laughed, but then sighed. "What is the new bee doing? He's not in my closet, is he?" I asked, opening my eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't know. He's somewhere. I don't really care though. But I doubt he is thickheaded enough to go in your closet. I mean, really." she stated, sounding a bit distracted. "Here's Rosalie. Tanya needs me." she said after a minute of muffled conversation.

I shrugged, and waited for a moment. "Bella!" Rosalie squealed. "How's the plane ride? Boring? Can you hear the birds? I wouldn't be able to stand hearing the birds. Like the time I heard the dolphins. Ugh." she rambled into the phone. There was a pause, and Emmett's voice boomed through the phone. "BELLA BEAN! Have you balanced the world with sex yet?" he asked. I heard a loud slap, and a "OW, Rosie that hurt."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, along with Edward. Handing the phone to Edward I muttered "Always a bonehead." under my breath. Edward chuckled, covering the phone with his hand so Emmett wouldn't hear him laughing, and think what he just said is acceptable. "Emmett, we're on the plane. Just stop it. If you would like, I can arrange with Rosalie to make your…bedroom life hell." Edward threatened into the phone, thoroughly annoyed.

I giggled quietly as they continued to talk. Eventually, the phone was passed back to me and I talked to different people, listening to the background where it sounded like things were being moved. I decided it was whatever Carlisle and Eleazar had done and put the issue to rest, gossiping about guests at the wedding and complaining about wearing my wedding gown through the airport. It was ten hours later that I hung up after numerous "I miss you's" and "Have a good time's" from everyone.

When the phone was placed back on it's table it was three in the afternoon, and I was feeling lazy. "Edward? Can we just close our eyes and relax the rest of the trip?" I asked, already closing my eyes. Edward chuckled but didn't say anything, so I took it as a yes. "God do I hate plane rides." I murmured.

"So do I Bella, so do I. But the place we are going to will be worth it." he murmured back. We fell into silence for a few hours, before I decided to speak up again.

"You know how they always say to wait for your wedding night? We already missed our wedding night." I told him randomly, sifting through my murky memories of my mother talking to me about marriage when I was eleven.

"Bella, that statement was unexpected, but I guess you're right. But think of it this way. Our wedding night was long gone, since the reception was still going on at two in the morning." he said, playing with a stray curl that fell out of my updo.

We continued the rest of the plane ride like that. Asking questions and talking about anything and everything. When we landed and got out of the plane it was breathtaking. We were on a gorgeous island that looked even better in the dark. The palm trees looked beautiful as they were blowing in the breeze, right next to the crystal blue ocean. There was a jungle on half of the island, and I could make out a huge house in the middle of it. "Where are we?" I whispered.

Edward walked next to me and unexpectedly scooped me into his arms, carrying me bridal style. I giggled, looking up at him. "This island is yet to be named. We are currently in the middle of the Mediterranean sea, and we happen to own this island. Carlisle has a neighboring island, Isle Esme, which he obviously bought for Esme." he informed me as he started walking down a path that led to the huge house in the middle of the forest. He was carrying both of our bags in one arm, and me in the other. I was looking around at my surroundings the whole time. The rainforest looked amazing in the dark, almost mysterious. The creatures seemed to sense we were here and were hiding, but I didn't mind. As we got closer to the house, I saw that all of the lights were on, and the door was standing slightly ajar. He pushed the door open with one foot and set the suitcases down, shutting the door behind him. He descended through the house in silence, and suddenly I was nervous. I did not say anything, just watched as he checked every door and continued walking. The house was set up like the house in England was, except there was a window wall in the back.

He stopped at a door and we both looked inside. The room was all white, and in the middle, there was a giant bed surrounded in mosquito nets. The doors in the room led out to a trail that led who knows where, and the dresser had some bags on there that must have arrived via Alice. He wordlessly walked over to the bed and sat me down. I laid on my back, and he joined me. Suddenly feeling brave, I leaned over and captured his lips with mine, starting up where we left off on the plane.

He pulled me closer and I felt him unbuttoning the back of my dress. I smiled into his embrace and opened my mouth for him, reveling in the fact that this really was happening, and that I really was married to Edward. Once my dress was unbuttoned, my front would be exposed, since this dress was strapless and had a built in bra, but it didn't matter to me. Perfect bodies come in handy when you're a vampire. Wordlessly I took of his vest and white dress shirt, admiring his perfectly sculpted chest, as he pulled my dress off of my body, leaving my only in my white panties.

Still not feeling embarrassed, I kissed him again, this time with passion and desire, trying to show him what I'm feeling through our lips. Edward, sensing this, rolled over so his body was over mine, pressing into me. Still in our kiss, I stretched my hands down, unzipping and pulling his pants off as far as I could. When my arms could go no farther he shimmied out of his pants without breaking our kiss, leaving us both in our underwear. "I love you." he murmured in-between kisses.

I smiled. "That is why we're here." I quoted him before kissing him again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked after another kiss, hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Edward. Shut up. If I didn't want to do this then I would have pushed you away by now. Are you getting cold feet?" I asked, amused with his hesitance. "And do you really want Emmett to hear about this?" I added on, laughing when I saw his eyes widen.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I am not getting cold feet." he stated, leaning in to kiss me again.

"Then stop questioning it." Was all I murmured for him to resume our activities. Still hesitant, he pulled off my underwear. Deciding to be bold I recaptured his lips, gladly opening my mouth for him, while snaking my hands down to his underwear, also pulling it out of the way. When we broke the kiss, I could see Edward's hesitance in his eyes and smiled at him, trying to tell him that this is what I want, and that I want him.

He cautiously aligned himself at my entrance, kissing me again as he slowly pushed into me, letting me adjust. There was little pain, and it was soon overridden by pleasure. "I love you." I whispered against his lips, and that was all it took for Edward's hesitation and caution to disappear. Every movement each of us made felt incredible, and right. Absolutely right. There is no doubt in my mind that we were made for each other. As our bodies connected I had a small smile on my face the whole time. Each time Edward thrust into me, my muscles in my lower body coiled, tighter and tighter, waiting to be sprung. With each thrust my breathing became heavier, my eyelids drooped, and I was burning with passion.

I finally orgasmed, along with Edward, and when we came down from our natural highs, I turned to him and grinned. "That was fun. I don't see why you were hesitant." I stated, staring at him and his naked glory. Edward laughed.

"Ha ha ha Bella." was all he said.

"Yes, I am quite the comedian. Are you ready for more?" I asked, grinning seductively. And our tiny conversation was history.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hehe. I told you guys I wouldn't make it a gory lemon. If you are disappointed, then I am sorry. But everyone wanted at least something, so yeah.**

**Be nice to me guys. It's my birthday. *puppy dog eyes* OH! You know what could make this birthday even more fantastic? Reviews! I love reviews. (:**

**So I guess I like you guys now, because, what has it been, like three 6000 word chapters in a row? I must like you all or something… KIDDING! I love you all and thank you so much for your support through this story. The next chapter is what has been happening at the Cullen house since they talked to the lovely Alice on the phone. It is in Alice point of view, and if you review, you get a full sized sneak peak. (:**

**Since today is my birthday, and I'm being nice, here is a short sneak peak of the next chapter to come:**

"_I don't like lying to her. But its worth it, right?" she asked, sounding afraid._

**Alright, so that's that. Review please! (:**


	38. Mother Emmett

**Nesquick95, to answer your two questions, it was James Victoria and Laurent who had him, along with a few newborns. They hated them because the Cullen family was more powerful then them, and they felt threatened. **

**The New Moon soundtrack will be in stores on October 13th! EEP!**

**This chapter is dedicated to twird96 for singing a fabulous song to me that I havent heard in ages! Thank you and it brought a smile to my face. I hope you enjoy this next chapter - lots of randomness with Emmett to come! (:**

* * *

**APOV**

**What has been happening since Bella and Edward called the lovely Alice.**

"Hurry up! We need to get their surprise ready! Do you think Bella will mind us packing up her clothes? I would hope not. How long of a run is it to Alaska?" Tanya asked frantically, standing in the middle of our foyer, surrounded by both of our families staring at her during the midst of this chaos.

"No, she won't mind, as long as you put all of her lace in a separate suitcase, and that they are folded perfectly. That's what I know she does." I told her, mentally calculating the distance to Alaska, including our private one stone wide bridge through the ocean, and then adding a time. "It should only be about three hours if you run with no stops."

"Thank god Jasper had the idea to send things over gradually so we wouldn't have a time pinch." I heard Esme mutter to Carlisle who was laughing at something Emmett had said.

"Well, I think Bella will be in for a surprise when she comes home to see the house deserted, yet still furnished, with a note taped to the stairs, saying go to Alaska. When she started to tell us about tricking Carlisle into having you all move there, it was hard to hold our little secret in." Carmen commented.

I was about to say something back when I had a vision. Everybody in the room seemed to disappear, and I saw Edward and Bella sitting on a couch together, calling us. I squinted mentally into the vision and saw that it was nearly three in the morning. As soon as I saw everyone else again, I groaned. "Everyone, Bella and Edward will be calling us in ten minutes. We need to get things packing. She will most likely be ending the call in a few hours, so some of you will start your journey with all of Edward and Bella's belongings, and things from the house you know they love…. now." I instructed.

Tanya, Carmen, Esme, and Jasper all left the circle and ran up the stairs, heading for Bella and Edward's room, while Carlisle and Eleazar walked outside to start setting up the wooden stands they made to run over multiple large pieces of furniture at a time.

I stood there with Irina and Rosalie as we stared at the phone, willing it to ring. Just as Rosalie was about to grab the phone, it started to ring loudly. I squealed and raced for the phone, pushing Rosalie over in my excitement. As soon as I picked it up I shouted "Edward and Bella?!"

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed. "Oh my god. I miss you already! What is everyone up to?" she asked, not sounding suspicious at all.

I didn't know how to answer, so I gave the phone to Irina, who was bouncing in her place. "Bella!" Irina shouted excitedly, just like I did. "We miss you too! Everyone is buzzing about the place. Tanya, Carmen, Esme and Jasper are upstairs doing something, and Carlisle and Eleazar are setting up something. I'm not even sure."

We all smiled when we heard Bella's musical laughter. It stopped for a minute, and she asked "What is the new bee doing? He's not in my closet, is he?"

I sighed and shook my head. If only she knew he was at her new house, setting up some furniture, waiting for Carlisle and Eleazar to get there. If my vision is correct, they should be leaving with many pieces of furniture in close to ten minutes.

"I don't know. He's somewhere. I don't really care though. But I doubt he is thickheaded enough to go in your closet. I mean, really." Irina stated, looking at me anxiously.

"What?" I whispered, watching as her eyes darted around the room. She put her hand over the phone and sighed.

"I don't like lying to her. But its worth it, right?" she asked, sounding afraid.

I laughed. "Don't worry. She won't do anything to us. They'll both be ecstatic."

She nodded her head and smiled. "Here's Rosalie. Tanya needs me."

Irina handed the phone to Rosalie and ran upstairs to help pack all of the suitcases. "Bella!" Rosalie squealed. "How's the plane ride? Boring? Can you hear the birds? I wouldn't be able to stand hearing the birds. Like the time I heard the dolphins. Ugh." she rambled into the phone. What is she talking about? I was about to ask when I heard Emmett charging up the basement stairs. Rosalie heard it also and stopped talking to glare at Emmett, who was approaching us with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on. Let me talk to my little sister. What's the worst I could do on a phone?" he asked, and Rose reluctantly handed the phone over to him. "BELLA BEAN!" was the first thing he shouted. "Have you balanced the world with sex yet?" he asked. Rosalie slapped his arm, hard. "OW, Rosie that hurt." He mumbled.

There was a pause on the other side of the phone, before Edward's voice rang through the room. "Emmett, we're on the plane. Just stop it. If you would like, I can arrange with Rosalie to make your…bedroom life hell." Edward threatened into the phone, thoroughly annoyed. Rose grinned at Emmett, making him terrified of that statement. Emmett and Edward continued to talk, and the phone was passed around to anyone in the room. It was ten hours later that Esme, the last person who had talked to her on her way back up to Bella's room to start moving more furniture, hung up.

"Okay, her and Edward are going to be preoccupied, and shouldn't be calling us until they are back on the plane in a week." I stated, running up the stairs and straight down the hallway, smiling when I saw every room on the second floor empty.

"Alright!" said Esme, Tanya and Rose. I guess they're the only ones left in the house right now. Acting as if she could read my mind, Tanya elaborated. "Everyone just started working on the third floor, which we all know has more rooms then the second floor. It's halfway cleared out of everyone's furniture for the new house, as of now." her voice came distinctly from above me.

I nodded my head. "So it's halfway cleared out. When are they going to do the first basement and the main floor, or are they already done?" I asked, walking at a human pace up the stairs.

I heard boxes shifting, and feet hitting the floor from three rooms all side by side, on the right side of the hallway. "Alice, since I know you so well and know that you're about to start complaining," Rose's voice rang through the second door, followed by giggles from Tanya through the third door, "If you want you can just supervise, or tell us when everyone will be coming back, setting up, etcetera."

I stopped and glared at the second door. "I was not about to complain. Now please answer my question." I responded sharply, somewhat offended by her comment.

"Alice," Tanya sang, "Nothing from the main floor that would be obvious was removed. Every large piece of furniture is still down there. All of the books, pictures, and catalogues, however, are already at their new house.," she sounded delighted to be giving me this news, which was odd. Hesitantly, I moved over to the third door and peaked inside.

Tanya was throwing every little insignificant item from Jasper's 'history room' into boxes. "You know, I can understand Edward wanting a music room for his piano to be safely stashed away, but why does Jasper need a room for his stuff from a war that was a century ago?" she asked casually, flipping through a thick book before throwing it in a box also.

"I agree with you completely!" Rose shouted from next door. Rolling my eyes, I plopped down on the floor next to her.

"Jasper thinks they will be safe here. The only person who knows his real reasoning is Edward, but he hasn't said anything about it." I murmured, picking up a lyric sheet that seemed to hold the tune Jasper was always humming. "What is this?" I asked, studying the sheet that had no title.

Tanya glanced over at the page and shrugged. "Beats me. He's your mate, not mine."

I smiled and looked over at her, questions flying through my head. "Speaking of mates.." I started suggestively, watching as her eyes narrowed at me, "How is Thomas?" As soon as those words left my mouth Rosalie was in the room and sitting next to us.

"Yes Tanya, how is Thomas? Are you guys sexually repressed like Alice and Jasper are?" Rose asked, grinning at her.

"That sounded like something Emmett would say." Was all I said in response to her comment. She stuck her tongue out at me, but continued to stare at Tanya expectantly.

"We're in the wait until marriage club. But now all I'm waiting for is for the proposal. It's been what, five years now?" she complained, getting up to throw a whole bookshelf into another large brown box.

Rose laughed and got up from the floor, brushing her skirts off. "I hate to break it to you -well, actually I do enjoy watching you complain - but Edward and Bella have known each other for almost fifty years, and have finally just gotten married." Rose pointed out, still laughing.

I sighed and shook my head. Rosalie hasn't gotten over her hatred of Tanya and of what she said about Edward many years ago. "Well, if it helps, he was looking at you like he was ready to bow down and worship your feet, so the proposal doesn't look to far off in the horizon." I could sympathize with her. I desperately for Jasper to propose to me also, but it will happen when the time is right.

Rose nodded her head and left the room, heading for another room to clean out. Esme was buzzing through a few rooms on the left side of the hallway, stacking a few boxes near the staircase, humming lightly to herself. I smiled and gave Tanya's arm a pat before walking into the last door on the right, the last room to clean out before we moved into the new houses.

I absentmindedly went through the photography room, where Esme had her camera and many, many framed pictures on every surface, taking everything off of the wall and putting them into a huge white crate. My mind was elsewhere, thinking about the beautiful beach Bella and Edward are on right now, flashing to visions I've had of our new houses, and dreading the awful public school we will be sent to, along with the Denali's. Before it even registered to me that I was done, Emmett came in and took the crate with one arm, the camera, camera stand, and the yellow papered rolls in the other. "Thanks." I murmured, walking out of the room and down the staircase behind him.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked as I walked into the loft. Looking towards him so he knew he had my attention, he smiled. "Would you please write the note so we can start furnishing the two houses?"

I smiled and nodded my head, bouncing over to the desk for some stationary and a pen.

~*~

"So why did you do that?" I asked quizzically, looking at Thomas.

"No reason." He stated with a smug smile, watching the private airport lanes, not looking at me.

"You know she'll rip your head off, right?" Emmett asked, bringing up the conversation Thomas had with Bella at the reception.

"No she won't." He said, his smile becoming impossibly more smug.

"So now you're the clairvoyant in this house?" I asked sarcastically, glaring at him while still watching out the glass window for their plane to arrive. "No wonder Bella doesn't like you…" I muttered to myself, walking to the front door, since Bella and Edward will be arriving in ten minutes and we need to be in Alaska before they are. Ignoring the stares I was getting from both the humans and my family, I sank farther into my trench coat and walked over to the red convertible Rose and I share.

"They will be here soon and I believe we have a house to present." I said calmly, knowing full well everyone could here me as I turned the keys that are in the ignition. Everyone else quickly rushed out the doors and hopped into the five convertibles we had parked next to each other, causing quite a scene. Pulling out of the airport with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all in the car, I couldn't help but mull over what Thomas did in my brain.

"I still can't believe he will stoop so low, and be all calm and confident about it!" Rosalie shrieked, also thinking about the stunt Thomas plans to pull.

"The guy has nerve, I'll give him that, and it's not like we can go home and rewrite the note. We need to get to Alaska." Jasper agreed from next to me, running his hand through his honey blonde hair.

"Adding in the note in a perfect imitation of Alice's handwriting that she and Edward will be living in a separate house with Thomas doesn't seem like the way to start a relationship." Emmett stated, glancing at the speedometer. Already knowing what he was going to ask I stomped my foot on the gas, planning to cut the five hour car drive in half.

"I know." I murmured, turning on the radio to some classical music to help calm my nerves, and hopefully have the drive pass faster. Everyone quieted down for about an hour of songs, before Rosalie spoke up again.

"I can see why Irina doesn't like him. I wonder how everyone else feels about him." she said thoughtfully. We all nodded our heads in agreement and were silent the rest of the trip, which was successfully made in half the time it should of taken.

"Nice timing." Jasper said softly as we pulled up in front of the house the rest of us will be staying in, which was directly next to Edward and Bella's house on one side, and the Denali's on the other. I smiled at him and hopped up, walking up to the house Esme renovated to look exactly like our home back in Forks.

"I love the porch. I can finally see why Bella loves them so much." Rosalie said, coming up behind me to admire the house also. I nodded my head.

"I know. I love how Esme added the white wooden rockers right under the red roses that are hanging. The red really adds a splash of color to the all white." I said, studying the white wooden outdoor furniture set I pointed out. "They look better now then they did in my vision."

Rosalie laughed and nodded her head. "Doesn't everything look better then they do in your visions?" she asked, walking on to the porch. I followed her, laughing also, and sat down in one of the wooden rockers. She sat down next to me. "I think if I were still human, I would say these are comfortable." she stated, shifting a bit.

"I know, me too." I murmured, and then laughed. Rosalie looked towards me questioningly, waiting for me to explain my outburst. "Wouldn't it be funny when Edward and Bella pull up in there car and see us sitting on the front porch, waiting for them?"

Rosalie laughed also. "Yes, but it would be even better if Emmett squeezed into one of these and started acting like a stern mother." she said, causing memories of Emmett impersonating an old woman to flood my mind. Laughing again I nodded my head and looked into the future to see if Emmett would do it.

"Definitely Alice!" Emmett shouted from in the house, most likely watching the television that Esme installed in the two houses. I could faintly hear animated voices, but didn't say anything to offend Emmett in front of Rose.

We both smiled and leaned back in the chair, closing our eyes and willing the time to pass. While sitting there I got flashes of Bella looking furious while holding the note, flashes of them getting in their car and driving the familiar route to Alaska, flashes of them talking about the honeymoon island, and finally flashes of them pulling into the drive in ten minutes with Bella looking upset. "TEN MINUTES!" I screeched, loud enough for everyone to hear. Somebody fell out of their chair in the Denali house, startled, and everyone poured out of the two houses and on to the front lawn, directly in front of Rose and I.

"Alright Alice. What's the plan?" Irina asked, coming up and sitting on another rocker beside us.

"Um… Well, Emmett, you will be sitting next to me in that rocking chair, acting like a mother to Edward and Bella. Yell at them, scold them, do whatever. And then once they get mad everyone can jump out of the front door and scream 'surprise!', thus confusing them further. You see, Edward and Bella don't believe Thomas's note, not that it's a surprise or anything, and so they are suspicious and Bella is upset. Then we show them the house! Everyone block your minds by bringing up images Edward will not want to see, or count or something!" I exclaimed quickly, smiling at all of them once I was done.

Emmett giddily sat down next to me and made his face look angry, Irina got up and went inside, and everyone else shrugged to each other and made a single file line into the house. As soon as the door banged shut behind them, Emmett started talking. "My, my, my. Where are those two little kids? They better not of given away the lollypops I gave them to the pigeons." Emmett stated randomly, raising the pitch of his voice. We all heard the engine of Bella and Edward's car a couple miles away, and a few excited squeals were let out in the house, followed by Thomas saying "I don't understand why you all are excited to see Isabella. I mean, it's Isabella!" And then there was a snack.

"And furthermore, those children better not have ripped any of the expensive lingerie poor Alice here bought for them. That would be simply unacceptable!" he shouted in the same high pitched voice.

"I know mother Emmett, I know. It would be a darn shame if they committed such a crime." Rosalie stated, agreeing with him. "Do you think they went swimming? I hope they did. If they spent the whole week on bed, well shame on them. The Mediterranean has wonderful climate! They better not have wasted it."

I nodded my head seriously, aware of the fact that they stilled the car to listen to what we were saying. "If I find out they wasted that weather, well, I just might have to drown their goldfish."

"Alice!" Rose screamed, "You are not supposed to tell them we got them goldfish as a wedding present! They'll be pissed!" She shouted, playing along.

"Language Rosalie!" Esme shouted from inside the house.

"Sorry Esme!" she called back, smiling. "But now that the cat is out of the bag-"

"Don't you mean goldfish?" Emmett cut in, still using the high pitched voice. "OI!" I see them in their car watching us! How dare them!" he shouted, Jasper sending out waves of anger out to us. "I plan to tear them limb from limb, then roast weenies over their ashes!"

"We don't even eat weenies Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. "We eat animals!"

"Animals are meat." Emmett pointed out stubbornly, keeping a straight face as their car pulled into the driveway. The wrong driveway. Emmett noticed this also and got up out of the chair, pointing a chubby finger at them as they sat in the parked car in silence. "Why aren't you tan?! God damn it! Why aren't you two tan?" Emmett shouted furiously.

"They must have been in bed the whole time!" Rosalie shouted in a shrill voice. "Now we must drown your goldfish! Happy now? Now that you guys are murderers? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"My god Bella! You're as white as a ghost! While you and Edward were making whoopee, did you not stop and think for one second about how I would feel?" I sobbed, placing my head into my hands and wracking my body with sobs. "You are so inconsiderate. I let you not having me as the maid of honor slide, but this is going too far!"

"Alice!" Bella roared, reaching her breaking point. "What are you talking about?! You said you didn't care that Rosalie was my maid of honor! So you lied to my face about it?" she shouted, taking a step towards me.

"Bella, please calm down." Edward murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

"No!" Thomas's voice came from inside. "Let her rip the pixies head off! I want to see if she was serious!" Another loud slap rang through the air as I growled.

"I am not a pixie. If you call me that one more time, I will personally come and rip you apart." I snarled, turning towards the window.

"Plan people!" Garrett said loudly from inside, and everyone came tumbling out the front door, landing on tope of each other.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, Emmett still using his girl voice.

Edward smirked at us while Bella glared. "So Thomas is seriously living with us?" she asked.

Everyone laughed except for Thomas, who looked horrified at the idea of that happening. "No. actually, you two will be living alone. Over there." I pointed to my right at the house that looked exactly like ours. "Wrong driveway, by the way," I smirked.

"What!?" Bella shrieked. "That's ours!?" When everyone nodded their heads, confused by why she was yelling, Bella let out an ear piercing scream.

"That's worse then the scream Rosalie let out once Edward and Bella got together." Carlisle muttered to Esme, who was standing next to him. Everyone had untangled themselves and were spread out on the porch watching the show. I had no idea what he was talking about, but Esme and Rosalie did.

"I wonder why she is screaming." Esme muttered back to him, causing Jasper to turn to them, grinning.

"Oh, you'll see in a minute. Bella's in shock right now, and Edward is amused with everyone's thoughts." he said.

When he was done talking Bella let out another scream. "OH MY GOD! I love you all soo much! Minus Thomas! Thank you thank you thank you!" she shrieked in happiness. Everyone nodded their heads and started whispering about understanding what Jasper meant.

"I'm offended. Especially after all that time I took to add on to your note." Thomas said sarcastically, being quiet when he noticed Edward's warning glare.

"AAHHHH!" Bella screamed as she ran over to the house and ran inside. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged before walking inside, laughing at Edward as he ran over to stop Bella from destroying anything.

"That went well." Carmen murmured.

* * *

**Okay. Umm, that's about it.**

**So tomorrow I'm going to cedar point, so I wont have any time to give previews out to anyone who reviewed, and respond to any questions, but I will be sending previews to anyone who reviews.**

**So, um, yeah. Review please!**

**(:**


	39. School Drama

**Wow. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, like I said I was on vacation and yeah. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter while I was having fun, so I hope you guys like this. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Twilight - Jacob - Lover for being my 600****th**** review! Thank you so much, and I hope you review more chapter's to come! (:**

**So the cars that are not described in this chapter but are mentioned are on my profile, so check them out. **

**Um, The thirteenth was Bella and Edward's first anniversary (technically their third since they got married in 2006), so I hope you all wished them best wishes. FUN FACT! : Edi Gathegi was chased around the New Moon set by styrofoam green cows that were then replaced by CGI wolves when doing the wolf attack scene. He said it's hard to keep a straight face when you're being chased by green cows.**

**Alright, well that's about it. Review please! (:**

* * *

"Kiddies, fix your hair. You look like you just woke up. Your eyelashes look fantastic, by the way. Have you seen the frying pan lately?" My fiancé asked, keeping up the 'mother' act, but adding as many random things to his statements as he could.

"Emmett!" Alice snapped, looking up from her magazine. "Will you put a sock in it!? It's not funny anymore! And no, we haven't seen your frying pan," she hissed at him, shooting daggers at his chest.

"Why the hell would you need a frying pan, Emmett? Please enlighten me of your logic." Jasper asked, frowning at him from his spot next to Alice at the table. Deciding to keep my mouth shut and wait for his answer, I stayed where I was standing in the hallway leading off into the dining room.

"Why old crockies, it's six in the morning of our very first day of school! I'm freaking excited!" He shouted, raising his voice an octave higher.

"Oh god. Don't remind me." Alice moaned, slumping back into the couch and putting her hands over her face. I stifled a laugh with my hand, taking note that she didn't comment on him calling her old.

"Emmett, dear, you are spending way to much time listening to Alice tell Jasper all the new words and sayings they will use in the future." I stated, announcing my arrival into the dining room.

"Mhm, sure." he said absentmindedly, looking curiously out the window in the direction of Bella and Edward's house. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Alice. "What do you guys think the lovebirds are doing?" he asked after a minute.

"Emmett, no." Alice said, her voice menacing. "Don't you dare even think of doing that."

"Too late!" Edward's voice rang from next door. Every head turned to the window, where Bella was standing there glaring at us, and Edward was laughing behind her. 'Emmett, don't do it, or so help me..' she mouthed to him, trailing off at the end for the full effect.

I started laughing and walked back down the hallway and up the stairs, laughing at how ridiculous Emmett is being. Everyone was already dressed, thanks to Alice's nervous requests, and we broke Edward and Bella apart an hour ago. "Alice?" I called.

"Yes Rosalie darling?" She asked, suddenly right next to me.

I rolled my eyes and sat down in a chair. "School starts in an hour. What will we do in the meantime?" I asked, watching as her eyes glazed over and a smirk came onto her face.

"Well, I see Edward and Jasper swinging Emmett over a tree, while Bella is in the middle of the forest trying on different outfits and then sniffing what looks to be a rock. Emmett unfortunately lands on her and she tortures him by forcing him to try on what she was trying on. During Bella's punishment, Irina, Kate, and Tanya are in a heated argument while pointing at a flower," She started to say during her vision, stating what she is seeing and earning an audience. Everyone in the house sat down next to us, and all of the Denali's joined. Alice continued listing our actions, not noticing them. " Once Emmett runs away from Bella screaming and sobbing uncontrollably, Bella looks around frantically, looking for Edward. While looking for Edward, she runs into a tree that Jasper threw in front of her. She then forces Jasper to kiss her feet, smirking the whole time. I then see me running outside to save Jazzy, and then laughing when both me and Bella force him into clothes. Esme is talking to Carmon and Eleazar about Carlisle's job at the hospital, completely oblivious as to what is going on outside. And this all happens in fifteen minutes." She finished, coming out of her vision and smiling at our shocked faces.

"You know Bella, I don't appreciate you deviating from my clothes plan!" She screamed out the window, after taking a deep breath.

Everyone was staring at her, shocked at their behaviors, while I smiled smugly. "I'm the only normal one!" I exclaimed gleefully, ignoring everyone's glares at me.

"Go Rosalie!" Bella shouted, walking into the dining room with Edward trailing behind her. "Now why was I smelling a rock?" she asked, turning to Alice. I laughed and smiled warmly at her.

"Good question Bella. Emmett, honey, let's go tinker with the cars while everyone argues." I said lightly, smiling when Emmett's expression perked up.

"Alright, nice idea Rosie."

_45 minutes later…_

"Hey. Has anyone seen my frying pan?" Emmett asked, coming up to us from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the closet near the front door, where everyone else was waiting impatiently.

"Emmet, seriously, why do you need a frying pan? We're going to be late for our first day of school if you don't hurry up." Alice said, exasperated. Jasper, Edward and Bella were all watching him in amusement, while Alice glared at him.

"Personal reasons, moral support." Was all he said before he pushed Irina, Kate, and Garrett out of the way. Tanya and Thomas opted not to go to high school and stayed with Carmen and Eleazar, who are acting as their parents.

"Emmett, you are a lost cause. You'd think after being on this earth for nearly fifty years you would learn a few things, but nope. Not you." Alice murmured agitatedly, staring at her nails nervously.

Bella and Edward muttered their agreements while Jasper, Irina, Kate, and Garrett all stood there watching us. "Emmett baby," I said in a sultry voice, smirking when I noticed everyone look away, grimacing in disgust. "Emmy bear. Come on. We need to get going, school starts in fifteen minutes and we need timetables."

Emmett nodded his head and shut the closet door, empty-handed. He looked around at all of us and went to walk next to Alice, opening the door for her. "Since we're pale at least we'll fit in with the white people." I heard him saying to her, trying to cheer her up.

"He really doesn't learn, does he?" Bella asked, walking at my side out the door. I sighed.

"Yes. I don't understand why we're even bothering to enroll him into school. Hopefully he'll be able to get a five point oh, or whatever they call it." I murmured.

"Four point oh Rose, four point oh." She corrected me before parting ways and getting in a car with Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Irina. I laughed and hopped into the back seat of one of the new cars we purchased. Emmett slid into the driver seat next to Garret, as Kate climbed into the back with me.

"Let's kick some public school ass!" I shouted as both of the cars tore out of the driveway, promptly earning cheers from everyone but Alice.

"Rose, I like the car and all, but don't you think we'll sort of stick out?" Kate asked me, smiling slightly.

I laughed and nodded my head. "I'm aware of that. The cars were too gorgeous to pass up, though. Even though we will get popularity from out cars, none of us are looking to socialize, so the gossip will die down." I told her the same answer I told Bella when I showed her the cars.

She nodded thoughtfully for a minute as we sped down the deserted roads, quickly coming into the school parking lot. The school was a giant building with a main entrance clearly marked. We both parked in two of the three empty places in the front row, ignoring the stares we seemed to be getting from parking there.

"Well, since Alice will be telling us our time tables, do you think we should just go inside?" I asked as we all jumped out of the two cars. I looked at everyone, but stopped short when I took in Alice's expression.

"No. Please no. Don't make me go in there! Nothing good comes from us going in there!" Alice moaned, shaking her head furiously at us.

"Alice, we have too. Do you know what will happen if we don't go in?" Kate asked.

"Why yes, I do. We happen to live our lives in peace." Alice stated.

"Alice, no." I said sternly. "We need to get in there! Bella, take off the rings and put them on that necklace like I have done. It's go time." I said, throwing a golden chain into her hands. I turned away from her as Edward put the necklace on her, though I could still hear him whisper something in her ear, which made her giggle.

"Jasper, please, don't make me do this. Please, I'm begging you!" Alice is in full pout mode now, pleading with Jasper. I knew that if somebody didn't interfere soon, Jasper would break down and grant Alice her wish.

Bella seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she quickly moved in between them, efficiently cutting off whatever his response was. "No Alice. You are going and that is final." she said sternly, glaring at Alice, daring her to defy her.

Garrett smiled and whistled. "You show her Bella!" He called, but was shut up with a slap from Kate. I turned around and laughed when I saw Irina roll her eyes at him.

We all continued to walk into the building and down the halls, dragging Alice with us. Literally. Emmett was holding her arm, pulling her behind him as he yelled random things at the people that were passing by giving him looks.

Whispers were being said everywhere surrounding us as we walked through the hallway towards the office.

"_Who are they?"_

"_Hubba bubba. Are any of the girls single?"_

"_Damn. They all look to be together."_

"_They got the good genes in their gene pool."_

"_I'm landing one of those guys before the end of the year."_

Smirking to myself, I walked up to Emmett and wrapped my arm around his arm, showing those kids my Emmett is taken. Still keeping the smirk on my face, I imagined what I could do to any of the miserable excuses as humans who try to steal him from me. "Rose. Why do I see you going on a rampage and breaking various bones of different girls, and then biting them?" Alice asked me, too low for humans to hear.

Our group turned to look at me with amused faces, watching me curiously. I kept the smile on my face and sighed. "Just thinking of the things I could do to the girls - and guys, for that matter - who come onto Emmett. That's all." I told them confidently, rolling my eyes at their still amused faces. "Seriously. Now let's get these schedules and get out of here."

They nodded their heads and kept walking, stealing glances at me from the corner of their eyes.

_Lunch period…_

"Do you think my frying pan is lonely?" Emmett asked Jasper anxiously. They are both walking behind me on our way to lunch, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my fiancé's idiocy.

I didn't wait to listen to Jasper's reply, striding forward through the lunchroom, making my way over to the farthest corner of the cafeteria where I could see Bella, Alice and Garrett sitting. "He's going on about the frying pan again." I grumbled as I sat down next to Bella. She laughed and turned to face me.

"Really? Wow. That's... different. Anyway," She said, sounding at a loss for words while hiding giggles with her hand in front of her mouth. "How many of the humans here have hit on you?" She asked, giving the conversation a one-eighty turn.

I laughed and shook my head. "Bella, you're still a terrible actress. You can't even hide your own laughs!" I exclaimed, teasing her. She frowned at me so I kept talking. "Around ten, which isn't that much, as we all know. I guess they are all intimidated by me." I stated happily, ignoring her as she rolled her eyes.

"That's great Rose, really. But can you two seriously not talk about all of the humans that have hit on you? We need to talk about this school's dreadful fashion sense." Alice interrupted, giving each of us a pointed glance.

Garrett sighed and shook his head before Bella or I could even say anything. "You girls need to learn to talk about something worthwhile. Like trying out for the football team. That's something worth talking about!" He said rather loudly. We all just stared at him, not understanding his logic. After about a minute, I shook my head.

"Yes, um, anyway, good idea Alice. Did you see that girl who was wearing all plaid? What is this? The plaid convention?" I asked, turning away from Garrett, who was staring at us helplessly. I frowned when I remembered the girl. Long straight blonde hair with an outfit that was all plaid? Being surrounded by girls who were wearing the same thing? It was sad.

"I KNOW!" Alice shrieked, ignoring the stares she got from most people in the lunchroom. "I saw them also! Can you say fashion no?!"

Irina and Kate both sat down next to us once Alice shouted that, giving us both odd looks from them. As soon as they sat down Garrett fled to the table next to us, where Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were all watching him with smirks on their faces. "I'm not even going to ask why my husband ran away from us like we were the Volturi once you said that, Alice." Kate said.

"I don't think the Volturi are stupid enough to cross me again." Bella stated with the wave of her hand. I sat smirking next to her, while everyone from the two tables but Emmett and Edward stared at her in shock. "What?" she asked, noticing the stares.

"Bella? You, you wha- what did you do?" Kate stuttered, shocked.

"Just had a little chat with them." She said modestly, obviously annoyed with the shocked attention.

I busted out laughing, bringing the attention to me. "Oh please. If you call that a little chat I wonder what you call our girl conversations we have together. You forced them to belly dance while Aro acted like a monkey!" I exclaimed quietly. Ignoring their faces, I continued. "And then you threatened them. Bella stop being so modest."

She was about to retaliate, when Edward interrupted. "Some human is walking up to our table to confront us. Apparently we parked in the school jock's parking space." he said, trying to keep back a laugh. Emmett's face went from amusement to menace in a second as he watched a guy with half the muscles he has walk through the cafeteria with the blonde plaid girl on his arm.

"Who is he going to talk to?" Irina asked, smirking at them.

"The guys." Alice said. "It doesn't really matter who he goes up to though. We could all snap him in half like a twig."

"That I would like to do." Edward growled. I turned to look at him and gave him a confused look. "He has his eyes on Bella." he explained.

I nodded in understanding and narrowed my eyes, along with everyone else but Alice. "What about the blonde he's with?" I asked, looking back to the girl, evaluating her.

"One of his toys." Alice answered, disgust evident in her voice.

I nodded my head and watched as he came to stand in front of Edward and Emmett, who were the closest to him. "Yes?" Edward asked, a smirk suddenly on his face. My eyes flashed to Alice, who was smirking also. Must be a vision.

"Move your cars." The boy said in a gruff voice. I could detect arrogance, ignorance, and smart ass from his three simple words.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, smirk still on his face.

"You heard me, pretty boy. Move your cars." He repeated, trying to throw an insult in. Figuring this was why they were smirking, I got up and tapped his shoulder. I put on my most dazzling smile and waited for him to turn around.

"Excuse me." I said once he turned towards me, trying not to roll my eyes when he looked me over a few times.

"If you're going to do that Rose, do it very, very, very lightly." Alice whispered, already seeing my plan. I flashed her a smile and waited for the dufus to respond.

"Yes?" he finally asked, seeming in a daze. Lucky him. He can't acknowledge the protective growls Edward and Jasper were letting out quietly as Emmett theatrically cracked his knuckles.

"What's your name?" I asked sweetly. The entire cafeteria suddenly went silent, as if someone died.

He smiled at me. "John."

"Well John," I started, still smiling at him. "Those cars you are demanding to move happen to belong to us," I said, pointing to the table were Irina, Kate, Bella, and Alice were all smiling angelically. "So stop being an ass and live my family alone." I said, my voice threatening, before I lifted my knee slightly and tapped it to his crotch, like Alice said to do. There were a few gasps around the room as he fell to the floor, holding himself with his face grimaced in pain.

"Why you bitch.." the blonde snarled, moving closer to me, but was instantly cut off by Bella, who stood up.

"Leave my sister alone, or I swear to god I will pluck each of your blonde hairs out of your head individually, while breaking all of your precious manicured nails so they look like stubby messes." Bella threatened. I watched as the girl shrunk back and walked away quickly to her little group of look-alikes.

"Now get up and leave us and our cars alone." I growled at him, glaring as he scrambled across the floor to a table with more humans that looked and dressed just like him. "What is it with these humans and dressing alike?" I muttered. Sitting back down in my seat I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her down with me. The boys scooted their chairs back to our table and were watching me and Bella.

"Bella? Why did you…" Irina trailed off, looking curiously at Bella.

"I wouldn't actually do that to her." she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Sighs of relief flooded the table as soon as she said that. "I would force her to do it to herself…" She added quietly, still frowning off into space.

"You know, if I had a glass of water right now I would take a sip and spit it out." Jasper commented, "Her emotions say she's not lying. Wait. Bella, why can I sense your emotions?"

She sighed. "I got so pissed off I let my shield drop."

"Why were you so pissed off anyways?" Emmett asked, being the dope that he is.

All of the girls, Jasper, and Garrett rolled their eyes at him, along with me. "Emmett. Wouldn't you be pissed off if Rosalie was just yelled at, and your best friend was insulted?" Alice asked him, trying to convey the logic of the situation to him.

"Yes… and?" he asked. The bell then rang through out the cafeteria. How ironic. Saved by the bell.

_Back at home…_

"Now Alice, was that so bad?" I asked as we walked through the front door and plopped down on the couch.

"Not really, no. The school part and the learning part wasn't bad at all, but the outfits everyone was wearing!" she moaned, shaking her head. "I felt almost nauseous looking at some of the things people were wearing. None of it matched, patterns were clashing, and worst of all, they were off the racks!"

"Alice, not everyone can predict the lottery so they can go on shopping sprees." Bella sang as she walked through the door, her hand entwined with Edward's. Looking more closely I saw the ring back on Bella's left hand and almost laughed. She hated not wearing her rings.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her. "I do not do that. You know Carlisle has been a doctor for two hundred years. That's a lot of stored up cash. Plus I'm in the stock market. I can make a million dollars per trade. That's not the same thing." she said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes and turned to her. "Oh yes. Predicting the stock market is definitely not the same as predicting the lottery. Only they are both predicting and both worth up to ten million dollars." I said sarcastically.

"Girls! You're home!" Esme exclaimed as she walked through the back door in her hunting clothes, followed by Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, and Thomas.

"Why'd you let it in!?" Bella shrieked as soon as she saw them. I pushed my lips into a tight line to stop from laughing, as Alice shoved a pillow in her face.

"Oh great. The bitch is in the house." Thomas responded.

"Language!" Esme, and Carmen said at the same time. It was pretty funny watching him get scolded by two different people at the exact same time.

"Did something happen during your hunting trip?" Bella asked, confusing me. Alice laughed even harder into the pillow, obviously understanding what Bella was saying. "What happened to your face?"

"Haha Isabella. You're hilarious. Another Wicca overload?" he shot back.

I looked back at Bella and saw her smirking. "No, just threatening humans to rip out their hair and fingernails." she responded, obviously scaring him.

"Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen!" Esme shouted, earning the attention of everyone else in the house. My lips were pressed so tight together it almost hurt. Edward walked in through the front door looking concerned, while Irina, Kate, Garrett, Emmett, and Jasper walked in through different hallways all looking excited for a show.

"Yes Esme?" Bella asked in a small voice, shrinking back into the couch.

"Was what you just said true?" Esme asked, calming down immensely, thanks to Jasper.

"Well, he was going to confront us about parking our cars in a certain spot, so when he came Rose started talking to him and he ended up on the floor in pain. So when he fell, some blonde bitch came and called Rose a bitch so I threatened her." Bella explained, defending herself.

"Oh, um, okay. Other then that, how was school?" Esme asked, taking in Bella's story.

"Eventful." We all said at the same time.

* * *

**Umm, yeah. Hit or miss?**

**Review please. (:**


	40. Well, that is shocking

****

Hey guys. Long time no see. Or long time no type. Whatever.(:

**Sorry about that, though. School started up again. Blah. So I've been loaded with homework, and so I had to put this story as my secondhand concern. I really am sorry, though. I've just been busy. But I will try to get these chapters out sooner.**

**Anyway. How was everyone's summer? Did everyone have an awesome time?**

**Lol. Random. I know. I don't really want to do any twilight news for this chapter, since there has been A LOT since I last updated. But if any of you are interested, I will PM you some of the amazing things I've found. (:**

**As you all deserve to know, this story will be coming to an end in the future. Whether it's the distant or the near future, I am not sure. I am debating if I should do a sequel, so please send me your thoughts on that. There is a poll on my profile for that, so please vote now so I know if I should start working on it or not.**

**Um, no dedication for this chapter. This chapter has the same dedications as chapter 30, since this is the big four oh.**

**Oh, and one more thing before I go. This chapter is random and all over the place. Just warning you now. And for all of you that are not on team Jacob, please don't get mad at me. Nothing bad happens in this story invlolving him, or Edward.**

**Alright. Well I think that's it. Let's get this show on the road! (:**

* * *

"Maybe family therapy is what we need?" Carlisle asked, sufficiently breaking up the fight everyone was having over who gets what room. I was sitting with him and Esme, watching in amusement as everyone screamed over each other.

"Honey, we'd scare the poor therapist away in one session." Esme stated, leaning back in her chair.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Carlisle, for some reason, when you say therapy I think of eating disorders, voices, tackling, suicide, the civil war, and sex. I don't think it's a good idea." I said, looking at him with a 'that's not a smart idea, no way in hell I'm going along with it' look.

Carlisle looked at me strangely before nodding his head. "I see your point. I guess no family therapy then."

"WHAT?!" Alice shrieked, storming over to Carlisle. "Carlisle, are you out of your mind? With that idea alone I see Rosalie almost biting Bella's head off, Emmett saying Edward could hear voices, a picture of me tackling Esme, people talking about suicide, Jasper going on a civil war rant, and Emmett announcing he is a sex addict!"

"Amazing," Esme murmured, "Bella said the exact same thing, with just less details."

"I thought I was the psychic! No fair Bella!" Alice exclaimed, sitting down in a seat next to me. I turned to give her an incredulous look.

"Alice, please. I just said what came into mind when Carlisle mentioned the word therapy." I told her, waving my hand at her. "You're being irrational. Besides. When he also says therapy I think of retail therapy. And then I think of my closet, and then I start organizing it in my head."

"Say what you all want, but if we went to therapy and a human discovered our little secret, I'm all for watching Bella kick the Volturi's ass again for trying to kill us for telling the secret." Emmett said excitedly, ignoring my rant about shopping, plopping down on a couch across from mine.

"I mean, watching little Bella standing there with her signature smirk and hands on hips, while the guard is being tortured by an unknown source…" Emmett trailed off, most likely playing out the scene in his head.

"Emmett, hate to break it to you, but I don't plan on seeing the Volturi for sometime now. Just because I can kick their asses doesn't mean I want to." I told him, bursting and ruining his fantasies. Edward smiled and sat down on the couch, pulling me into his chest. I willing laid my head on his chest and watched them with a smirk. "You all do know that no matter what, I will get the room with the biggest closet. I still have the most clothes." I called into the fight, laughing when I saw Rose's and Alice's sad faces.

"That's the smirk I'm talking about!" Emmett shouted, but was ignored by everyone.

"We know Bella. But I want the room with the balcony, but unfortunately she wants it too." They both said, laughing when they realized they said the exact same thing at the same time.

"Alright, now that that is settled, Bella, Edward, please go find the room with the closet that satisfies Bella's needs." Carlisle said, smirking over at me. I stuck my tongue out and grabbed Edward's hand, sitting up and pulling him with me.

"After seventy four years on this earth you still act like a child Bella." Jasper said in mock sadness, shaking his head at me. I laughed and skipped up the stairs to find furniture and boxes stacked in the hallways, dragging Edward with me. "It's been seventy five years, Jasper. I was born in 1901, remember? It's 1976!" I sang to him while I danced into the rooms, only checking the closets.

"Jazzy! How could you forget Bella's age?!" I heard Alice exclaim teasingly as they also descended up the staircase. I laughed and walked in to the last door on the second floor after Edward went in.

"Bella. This closet looks big enough to me." Edward stated from inside a set of double doors on the wall to the right.

"To you." I scoffed playfully, walking over to the large white doors and opening them. This closet is even bigger then the last house's closet. It must be another room connected to this room. "Yes, this'll do." I said, smiling, as Edward wrapped an arm around my waist while laughing at my crazy huge closet.

"I knew you would pick this room." Esme said, walking over to where we were standing in the open closet doors. "When I was overseeing the construction I made sure to tell them to add a large room on to another large room, using some excuse as one of you were pregnant. I think it worked nicely." She said thoughtfully, examining the large closet.

"Hmm. That was a good idea, Esme. I wish we would have thought of that sooner, though. Then we wouldn't have to use a spare room as my shoe closet." I said, also examining the exceptionally large area.

"Whoa Bella!" Emmett shouted unnecessarily loudly as he walked up behind us. "Nice digs! But why do you have two rooms? Are you guys fighting? That's the first time in, well, since your last fight.."

I laughed and thought back to me and Edward's last fight.

_Flashback:_

_"Edward!" I shouted as I walked in to the house, very aggravated with Emmett. "Did my coat ship in yet?!"_

_"How am I supposed to know, Bella?" His confused voice came from upstairs in Emmett's anti-banana toy room._

_I growled, frustrated. "I need that coat now. Edward. Do you not understand me?" I sneered, very upset about my coat._

_I heard a door open and then Edward was standing in front of me at the bottom of the staircase. "Bella, of course I understand you. I will always understand you. But what I don't understand is why you're upset with me." Edward said, which only aggravated me more._

_"Bella Bean. Why do you look like you're about to rip Edward's head off and burn him to ashes? Is he denying you sex?" Emmett asked, coming out of the kitchen carrying a golden cup. _

_Edward looked over at him and sighed. "Emmett, you could have walked down the stairs, you know. You didn't have to jump out the window and climb through the kitchen window. And why do you have deer blood in a cup?"_

_"Um, hello? Vampire ninja here!" Emmett answered._

_"Does it matter?! My coat information is still not with me!" I shouted, glaring at Emmett, who was looking apologetically at me._

_"I didn't do anything." Edward murmured to Emmett, responding to something Emmett thought._

_"Wait, wait, wait. You two are having your first fight over a coat that shipped in yesterday?" Emmett asked. I turned to face him with a confused look on my face. Emmett, seeing this, continued. "Your coat came yesterday while you were out hunting with Alice and Edward. I thought you knew about it."_

_My mouth went into an 'O', and I instantly turned to Edward. "I'm so sorry I yelled! I love you! Do you forgive me?" I asked frantically, clutching his arm. When I heard his musical chuckle I relaxed._

_"Of course I forgive you. I love you too." Was all I said before I attacked him with my lips._

_"If you two are going to have makeup sex, or makeup make out, take it outside." Emmett said as he walked back upstairs with his golden cup._

"That fight was nothing. It was ten years ago! And its not like we're just going to get in a fight over my closet. At least Edward didn't burn my shoes. Now that is what I call a fight, and from what I can recall, I don't think you got any make up sex for three months," I retorted, looking at Emmett. "And the room we are looking at now is my closet." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Your closet?" Edward asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." I replied, cheerfully. "But don't worry. You will get your own space. See that door over there?" I asked, pointing to a white wooden door in the very left comer of the closet. "That can be your closet! Since Esme said that we'll need another room, I can only assume that is a closet."

"Oh," Edward said. We all stood there awkwardly before Emmett broke the silence with a loud sigh.

"Do you think Carlisle will let me start a llama farm?" When we all gave him incredulous looks, he sighed again. "That's what I thought." And then he slowly walked out of the room. I continued to stare at the empty space where Emmett just was.

"Well, that was….odd. I'll just be going now." Esme said after another minute of silence. I nodded my head at her, then turned to Edward.

"What the hell did he smoke, Edward?" I asked him, trying to find an excuse for Emmett's behavior that Rosalie can use when Emmett asks Carlisle his exceptionally odd and disturbing question.

"I don't know. Maybe an animal had some disease in it's blood and now Emmett has it?" Edward seems as stunned and stupefied as I am.

"Maybe. Is that possible?"

"Maybe."

"Huh," I said, now looking back at the closet. "I'll put a table in the middle for shirts, and then the entire back wall will be shelves of shoes. I'm going to need spotlights, and glass slates for shelves…." I trailed off, picturing my new closet in my head.

"Alright, well then. I'll leave you to our closets. I'll go get the paint. Pink, I assume?" Edward asked, turning towards me.

"Assume makes an ass out of you and me, Edward!" Emmett screamed from in the woods, his voice echoing around our new property.

"Emmett, shut uup!" We both shouted back. "But yes, the normal color. And then get the browns for our room this year, since our last room was the blues."

Edward nodded his head and ran out of the room, leaving me to my planning." Alice!" I called, knowing that she'll help me. "It's closet time!"

Alice's excited shriek was easily heard, followed by chuckles from Jasper. "I'm coming! Oh my gosh. I heard you're doing glass shelves! EEEE! This is so exciting! I'll get you lights tomorrow. They wont be in the store until then, oh! What about your purses? Love the shirt idea, by the way. You will have an accessories station, right?" Alice was talking a mile a minute, all in one breath.

"You know, you should have a phone and a desk in there, so you can get a few things shipped in right away." Rosalie joined in, both of them walking down the stairs from the third floor. Alice was more jumping then walking, while Rose was smiling at me.

"Good ideas, girls. But we first need to paint, and put in some wooden floors. I'm thinking a very dark wood, almost black colored?"

And that was how we spent the next two days.

* * *

"Alice, why do we all need a second wedding?" Rosalie whined. "You know Emmett is going to bring his many secret llamas he stores in an old warehouse to the ceremony."

I nodded my head. "That is true. But what I don't understand is why you're whining. Just threaten Emmett with bananas." I stated. "That's what I do when he threatens my closet or anything in it."

"Yes, that is a good idea. Or bring a box. He hates boxes." Alice added, smiling at us.

I laughed and fell off of the couch the three of us were sitting on in the process, causing us to laugh even harder. "World's clumsiest vampire returns. Okay. The wedding idea is a yes. This is something I will share at the reception." Rosalie said once she calmed down.

"Rose, no!" I moaned. "You know that if Emmett finds out about this his teasing will never stop!"

"What do I want to tease you about?" Emmett asked as he walked through the front door.

Not paying attention to him, I continued to glare at Rosalie. "I swear, if you even think about sharing that information with him, I will make it so you will never see Emmett again," I threatened just to make Emmett squirm, winking at Rose.

"Rose, sensing this, laughed. "Sure. Wont that benefit everyone that's ever met him, though?"

"Wow. You still haven't changed." Thomas said, making his presence known, as he walking in. "Pity."

"Aww, I would say the same to you, but I wouldn't want you head to get too big. I like it the way it is. Small to fit the brain, or whatever it is you have up there," I retorted.

"Can you two not hit each other verbally for a minute? Tanya has some great news!" Alice squealed, suddenly very, very excited.

I groaned and flopped onto Rosalie's legs so I was laying down. I know that their news is. "It took you guys long enough." I muttered as I twirled a piece of my brown hair.

Rosalie looked down at me , back to the door, and down again." Yes, I'll get her to calm down." Edward's voice came from the door.

I rolled my eyes and gut up. "I'm fine, really." I smiled and skipped up to them, pushing past Thomas and Emmett. "Really." Edward sighed and took my hand.

"Well, even though everyone already knows, thanks to Bella and Alice, I still want to formally announce it." Tanya said as she walked up to us from one of the two cars that were parked in the driveway." We're engaged!"

I smiled and grabbed her left hand. "It's a nice rock. He may have no taste in anything useful or well, he has no taste, other then in girls, but this is a nice rock." I murmured thoughtfully.

Tanya laughed and walked over to Alice and Rosalie to show them the ring also. "So are you excited your best friend is now in the family?" I asked Edward quietly, smiling at the absolute happiness that was radiating off of Tanya.

"Of course, Bella. Of course."

* * *

"Hey Bella, did you know your mom had a sister?" Alice asked, looking up from the newspaper she's reading. I dropped my magazine and jaw in shock.

"Wh-what?" I sputtered, completely shocked.

"Mhm. This article I'm reading says that Sarah Calasy, which is your mother's old last name, or maiden name, has a daughter who's daughter just got married. There's an add in the paper. Hmm.I guess your grandmother had another daughter and your mother didn't talk to her, or something." Alice said, summarizing the article. I continued to stare at her, along with Edward, who was just as shocked as I am. "EEE!" she suddenly squealed. "She's pregnant! Oh my god! Bella! You're going to be an aunt, several generations back! Oh my god!"

"I honestly did not know you had an aunt." Edward finally said, sounding very shocked. I nodded my head mutely and continued to watch Alice bounce up and down in the front seat.

"Well, this is the shock of the decade." I murmured, staring blankly ahead. A million questions were racing around my mind, a million possibilities. I couldn't possibly tell her who I was, but it would be nice to meet one of the few living ancestors of myself.

"Bella? Did you hear Alice's question?" Edward asked, breaking me out of the mental ways I pictured this girl to look.

"Who did she get married to?" I asked, ignoring whatever the question they were asking.

"Bella, why?"

"Please, can you tell me who she got married to? I honestly just want to know. And how old is she?" I asked again, very anxious to learn as much about this girl as I can.

"Um, it says in this paper that she and her husband are both eighteen, I guess they are still seniors. Uh, she is married to a Jacob Black. I can't get any images of them, though. Maybe she has your unusual trait of being an unknowing shield?" Alice murmured, sounding frustrated over the fact that she couldn't see this girl.

I was shocked at the last name I heard. My mind began racing again, trying to figure out if it was possible. We just moved back to Forks after thirty years, excited since we all enjoyed this small rainy town immensely the last time we were here. The last name sounded so familiar though. "Is this newspaper only for this town?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes, why?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Edward, does the boy's last name sound familiar to you? Does it jog up and memories at all?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't only me who was having an odd sense of déjà vu.

"Well, for one, the last name is a color the Volturi are quite fond of. There was also that man who sold us a car with the last name of Black, and then there was the pack leader from thirty years ago. His last name was Black. That's all I can think of. Why?"

I raised an eyebrow at his confused, beautiful face. "Could you repeat the last thing you listed?" I asked, now watching him carefully.

"Uh, sure. The pack leader's last name was….. Oh."

I nodded my head. Everything Alice just said is making sense now. "You can't see them… not even Afton of the Volturi Guard could see the werewolves! She's married to one of them. She has to be! Like you said, this newspaper is in the area. The wolves were in La Push the last time we were here! I exclaimed, thinking out loud.

"Bella! This is great! You're related to werewolves now!" Alice squealed excitedly. "I can't wait to meet the baby! Ooh! Since they will obviously know you're a vampire you can tell them exactly who you are in her life! Oh! This is so exciting!" Alice is now up and jumping around.

I continued to stare at Edward all through Alice's rant. "Do you think we should introduce ourselves? Again, I mean." I asked slowly, unsure if it's the right way to go about things.

"I think it would be best for you to meet her. Talk to her. She's one of your few alive and traceable ancestors." Edward said after a minute of consideration.

"That's great! Lets go tomorrow!" Alice suddenly shrieked, happy enough for the rest of the family and the werewolves combined.

"No! let's go today!" Emmett shouted as he walked into the game room we're all situated in with Rosalie on his arm, contradicting Alice. "Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!"

"Emmett. Really? Really. Knock it off. We wouldn't even drive there when we have capable legs to walk there, so why on earth are you chanting? And directly in my ear?" Rosalie asked him, scowling.

"Yes Emmett. Shut up." Jasper said as he walked into the game room behind them and went directly to the chair Alice was sitting on.

"Do you want to go today, sweetie? We wont have any problems going with you." Esme asked, walking up to us with a smile on her face.

"I…I guess. Tell the Denali's we'll be there tomorrow. We've still got a week before the wedding, and it's summer vacation for school anyways." I told them. Everyone nodded and left to go their separate ways to change for the run.

Edward and I changed in silence and were back downstairs in forty seconds to join everyone else. I could feel Jasper's calming waves hitting my shield, which confused me. Who wasn't calm about this, other then me? I looked around the room and sighed. Alice and Emmett were happily playing patty-cake. I could almost see the waves of happiness coming off of them. "Are you okay?" I asked Alice, knowing full well that Emmett had mental disabilities and didn't need to be asked.

"Are you ready? Alright, good. Let's go!" she shouted, ignoring my question, and me altogether.

I was then dragged out of the house and into the woods by the evil little pixie. Everyone but Carlisle was trailing behind us, giving us space. We were running north, towards the La Push border. I'm sure they'll smell our presence, since they're always on patrol for annoying nomads. When we came to a stop I was surprised to see ten wolves standing on the tree line watching us. There was a very tall, dark skinned man with only a pair of shorts on standing in front of them, waiting for us. "Hello. I'm Sam Uley," the man introduced himself.

I stepped forward a bit in front of everyone, Edward instantly by my side. "Hello." I smiled pleasantly. "You look like your grandfather did. that's… good?" I just made it awkward. A single chuckle escaped from Emmett's lips, but was stopped with a smack to the back of his head from Rosalie. "Anyway, I'll just get to the point. Can I speak to Jacob Black?"

Several low growls came from the wolves, while Sam and a russet colored wolf looked at each other. "May I ask why?" Sam asked, turning back towards me.

"It's urgent. I actually wish to speak to his wife. I recently found out about your marriage, and about her. I knew someone who.. Knew her." I told him. I was ready to force them if need be, I needed to see her. When I saw Sam's skeptic face and the other wolves' posture, I sighed. "Look. I know you don't trust me, and I know you think that I'm just some blood sucking leech, but I need to talk to her. I would never, never in a million years, hurt her. Not when she's in such a fragile state."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean by that?"

I sighed again. "Look, I really don't want to ruin the moment for Jacob and his wife, so I'm not saying anything. Anyway, its not like I would hurt my own family." I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him.

"Other then Emmett." Alice snickered, looking at Emmett's hurt face. I looked over at her and laughed, giving her a high five.

"True. So true." I laughed, Rosalie joing in with us. I could feel Jasper trying to calm us so I settled down just for him.

"What did you just say?" A different voice asked. My had whipped around to the location the sound came from. A man taller then Sam was now standing where the russet wolf just was.

"You must be Jacob." I said, smiling. "Hmm. Well. You're tall. You don't look like your grandfather though, but you are as tall as he was. Maybe that's he trait the alpha gets? I don't know. Anyway.. What would you like me to repeat? Was it the Emmett thing? Don't worry about it. Everyone feels the same way, especially when he touches clothes. Even the guys yell at him. Well, that's only because Emmett get deer blood all over everything and they don't want to get yelled at by us. But really -"

"That's not what he's asking about, Bella." Alice cut in. "You know, for being the oldest out of all of us standing here, you would think you'd be a bit brighter. God. I hate being blind.."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I see. Yes. About that. She's kind of my long lost niece. In a way. She's my sister's daughter's, daughter's daughter." I told him, smiling happily. "Oh, by the way, I'm Bella."

Jacob stared at me for a minute before turning to Sam. He muttered something in Quileute before turning back to me. "Fine. If you are who you say you are, then follow me." Was all he said before he took off into the woods.

I shrugged and jogged after him with Edward by my side. We followed him to a small little house. "Stay here." He said before he walked in through the door. I nodded and listened to what was going on.

A lovely voice's humming just stopped. "Honey, you have visitors." Jacob's voice said.

I heard more footsteps and then the door opened again. "Great Aunt Bella?" Her shocked voice asked.

* * *

**Alright. Well again, sorry I didn't update sooner. Um, do the usual please.(:  
Review! :D**


	41. It's Been Nine Months Already?

**Alright. Well, I'm speechless over the extended trailer that was released yesterday. Can anybody let out a huge shriek? I know I can. I don't know about you guys, but I recorded it and have been watching it over and over again. But that's just me. (;**

**Again, I'm not going to get into great details over some twilight news, other then Eclipse is now shooting! But that's it. (:**

**Sorry for the long wait. Again, it's because of school and all of my dacning related things going on after school. I hope that this chapter is long enough for your needs, though. I'm just really sorry I've been keeping you waiting. If it helps, I have chapter 42 halfway writen (not typed) so if you want a preview I can make it happen. **

**This chapter is dedicated to to my friends for thinking of these names. I'm sorry if you don't like them, but I thought they were cute for this time period. (late 1970's).**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! (:**

* * *

"_Great Aunt Isabella?" her shocked voice asked, _"No. this is not possible. You just happen to look exactly like the girl from the pictures, put she's dead. She died in nineteen eighteen.." She said, trying to convince herself that I wasn't me. Her beautiful brown eyes traced over my body a few times before one of her pale fingers pushed back her brown hair. As she continued to look at me I could see the wheels turning in her head for an explanation, and held back the urge to roll my eyes.

"No, it's me! Aren't you so excited to finally meet me? I mean, you'd think after being alive for over seventy five years I'd have a wrinkle, but nope! I'm me! But would you like me to prove my identity to you? It may be a fake I.D. but still." I told her happily, clutching Edward's hand tightly in mine.

She eyed me curiously for a minute before gasping. "You brought leeches to our house Jacob Black!? You are so lucky I actually love you, or you would be thrown out of this house right now. The jokes over now! You got me! Now make them leave! The girl and her friend look oddly like the people in the pictures my family has from sixty years ago!" she screamed into the house, turning away from us.

This time I _did_ roll my eyes. "I didn't know I was in some of your family pictures." Edward whispered to me under his breath.

"Really?" I asked, my voice the same volume as his. "I thought you did. My mother would take pictures of us when we were together. She thought we weren't looking. It was rare, though. Since we were never together after you broke my doll. But she did take pictures of us together before we both got sick. I'm guessing that the pictures she is in possession of are from the week before we got sick, when we were both at the town fair, and had to stand next to each other at one of the games. We were obviously both smiling and laughing." I informed him, laughing a bit when I mentioned the doll.

"Oh. I guess I never noticed." Edward said, pausing for a second. "Yes, I'll tell her, Alice. But alexa is coming back to the door."

I nodded my head at whatever he said to Alice, and turned to the window, watching as my great, great niece walked to the door with her hands on her hips. "Jacob wants you two to come in so you can explain what the hell is ging on. Apparently, I need to know." she said sourly, then turned on her heel, leaving the door open.

I hesitantly walked through the door with Edward, into a cozy sitting room and kitchen. "Okay, you two, explain." Jacob said from the brown couch, then muttered "I don't need a pissed off wife, so please, convince her." to us.

"Um, I started, Edward and I both standing in the doorway. "Well, I would first like to start with a congratulations. I want to be the first to say it, but don't even ask what it's for. I wont tell you if you do. You'll know what I'm talking about later this month, though." I said directly to Alexa. "Nice name, by the way. It's not that common."

"Bella, you're stalling." Edward said.

"I know. But this is kind of hard to do. What am I supposed to say? I'm your dead long lost relative who's really a vampire? But don't worry, I won't eat you since I'm a vegetarian vampire?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him.

"Um, Isabella, hate to break it to you, but you just did." Jacob pointed out. I turned to glare at him.

"You know, if you keep doing that, I will force you to do something you don't want to do," I growled, glaring fiercely at him, daring him to test me.

"Oh, my god!" Alexa suddenly gasped. We all turned to look at her. "It really is you!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, while Jacob and Edward fought to stifle their laughter. "Excuse me?" I asked, offended. I wasn't necessarily angry with her, I was agitated at Edward and Jacob, who were getting to me with their laughs. "I don't find that funny. If you two think it's so funny, why don't you both go outside?" I asked, glaring at both of them individually, before turning back to Alexa.

"Well, I've heard a lot about your family through my mother and grandmother. They said you were known for three things. Your beauty, attitude, and your clothes obsession. But everyone is pretty much positive that you're dead, along with your mother and father. I guess being a vampire does that to you, though…" she trailed off, looking out the window.

My eyebrow was still raised, a scowl on my face. "My attitude? I know about the beauty thing - it was very annoying. And the clothes is obvious. My current closet is most likely as big as these two rooms! But my attitude?" I asked.

She turned back to me with _her_ eyebrows raised. "You were known for it. That's just how you were. But anyways, how did you find me? Why were you saying you could basically see the future? Why are you holding Edward Mason's hand? Everyone said you two were made for each other, yet somehow managed to hate one another. And why am I so calm throughout this highly unexpected visit?" she suddenly asked, spouting out questions.

I smirked and sat down on the arm of a brown chair that matched the couch. "That smirk is still terrifying!" Emmett shouted from the tree he's perched on.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't shout back. Looking back towards Alexa, I asked "Anymore questions?"

"Who was that?" she asked quickly in response. I was about to answer but Emmett decided to answer her and quickly went over to her, smiling down at her. Jacob started laughing uncontrollably, while I just stood there with Edward and stared blankly at them.

"My name is Emmett. I don't like boxes or bananas, Rosalie is my wife, and Bella creeps me out." he told her. She screamed and flinched back as soon as he spoke. It was apparent she didn't notice that Emmett was in the house, let alone standing over her.

"Emmett." Rosalie growled, storming into the house. "Leave the poor girl alone. Sudden movements are not good for her. Now go back outside and into the tree before I get a banana."

Emmett left with Rosalie, leaving everyone but Alexa amused. "That was Emmett and Rosalie. Now. To answer your questions.. I found you in the newspaper, Alice is a psychic, so that's how I was telling you congratulations in advance. Edward and I are married now, even though what you said was true for a period of time. And you are calm via Jasper."

She looked at me, the fear from Emmett's little prank gone from her eyes. "Jasper and Alice would be…?"

"Two more vampires of my family. There are eight of us total. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and myself. Everyone but Carlisle are actually standing outside somewhere. Well, in Emmett's case, in a tree somewhere." I told her.

"Can you all hurry up with the introductions? There's a game on!" Emmett shouted. A loud smack was heard as soon as he said that.

"Just ignore him. We all do."

*******

I sat there looking out the window next to the television, thinking over the wardrobe I'd have for her twins. Alice said they're both girls… so one can only hope she'll let me shop for them. "Bella!" Emmett whined as I had the remote go to the next channel. "I wasn't done watching that! We didn't even get to the seventh inning stretch! Can't you go and organize your closet, or something? Or go read your book of clothes and makeup tips you're writing with Alice and Rosalie. Just leave me and the baseball game alone! We don't like your presence!" he shouted, snatching the remote off of the table and putting it back to the game.

I sighed and turned to look at Alexa. "Are you really going to let him get away with saying that?" she asked as soon as she saw me sigh. I raised an eyebrow, causing her to laugh. "I thought so." I watched as she changed positions, suddenly grabbing her stomach. I tried to hide my smile at her newly found morning sickness. "I think I'm getting food poisoning again." she groaned. Alice snorted from inside her closet while I forced myself not to snort along with her. Instead, I sympathetically patted her back. "Maybe it was the fish." she moaned as she shot up and ran to the nearest toilet. That earned a snort from Rosalie _and _Alice.

"Not going to hold her hair?" Alice called from upstairs sarcastically.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "The smell is twenty times worse when you're a vampire, Alice. No thank you. But would you like to?" I asked back, smirking to myself.

"Oh hell no! that's not a homerun!" Emmett suddenly shouted, jumping up from the couch, pointing a finger at the television.

"Yes it is, Emmett. And there will be one in the ninth inning that allows the blue team to win by one." Alice sang as she walked into the room and sat down on a lounge chair. Emmett sighed and sat down also, flipping the channel to a different game, while muttering "Stupid psychic pixie ruins the game…" and something about grizzly bears.

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that." Alice said, her tone pleasant, but her face menacing, while she glared at him.

"Thank god I have a toothbrush in… oh, hi Alice" Alexa said, coming back down the hallway, wiping her mouth with her hand. I wrinkled my nose at that gesture and turned away.

"Can't we just tell her already?" Alice moaned. I turned to see what brought that on, and saw her pointedly looking at Alexa's small bump that wasn't visible to even Alexa yet.

I gave her a stern look in return. "No. We will not ruin it for them. But, it is amazing that the wolves haven't detected the heartbeats yet…" I trailed off, listening to her twin's two faint heartbeats.

Alice squealed, also listening. "They're going to be beautiful! Two little girls! Just imagine all of the things we can but them. Pink will be everywhere…we have to get Carlisle to let us build them a new home, or else we won't have room for anything else…" Alice said quietly, too quiet for Alexa to hear.

"What are you two conspiring?" Alexa asked as she sat down on the end of the couch, directly between us. When we gave her confused and innocent looks, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot. I can see your lips moving, and I can hear the buzz from you two talking so fast. I just can't hear what you're saying. The wolves do that all of the time, then try to pass it off as singing to themselves."

"Oh," I quickly said, "Sorry. We were just talking about your awful smelling vomit. I guess we didn't realize we were talking so fast." I lied, fixing an apologetic smile on my face. She raiser her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

Alice and I resumed talking about her pregnancy too low for her to hear, passing it off as some fashion talk. Shockingly, one of my _own ancestors _doesn't like clothes, and isn't interested in listening to us talk about it. "I know! Oh. I wish that she'll get the baby booties. They're so cute!" I squealed, laughing at Alexa's annoyed face. She could hear our squeals, just not what we're squealing about.

"You two are such girls." Alexa spat, suddenly very angry.

Alice and I just squealed again. "Mood swings! The hormones are kicking in! This is so exciting! Oh. My vision is gone." Alice said, discouraged, then raised her voice for Alexa to hear. "Your dog is here."

"Oh good! I was starting to get worried that he wouldn't show!" Rosalie shouted in a fake girl voice as she pranced down the stairs wearing a fake mustache on her face.

Emmett, who turned to look at why his wife was talking like that, groaned. "Rosie! That's Fred's mustache! Go put it back! You know he's not comfortable with shaving yet! He told me it makes him feel naked!"

I laughed, shaking my head at his ridiculousness. "Who's Fred?" Jasper asked, walking past Rosalie down the stairs. "Nice look, Rose. You're definitely rocking the stache."

"His Teddy bear, who happens to actually be a turtle." Rose, Edward, and I all said in unison, while Emmett nodded his head proudly.

"Why didn't I even think of that, what, with his emotions all over the place…" Jasper trailed off as he took a seat next to Alice.

"You are all weird." Alexa stated, getting a shrug in response from all of us.

"Alright leeches, get ready to be in the presence of greatness! Honey! I'm in a home!" Jacob shouted as he opened the front door. We all turned to him and gave him blank stares, while Emmett stood up and puffed his chest out.

"They've been in the presence of greatness for the past fifty years. I mean, have you seen me? You are not even close to being called competition." Emmett said while petting the mustache he ripped off of Rosalie's face.

"Whatever." Jacob muttered. Edward laughed at something Jacob thought, while in response Jacob gave him a quick grin. "Anyway, as alpha wolf, I've decided that we _are _allowed to lick out fur while in wolf form." We continued to stare at him. "Do you guys have guests over?" he suddenly asked.

I turned to Alice and smirked, while her eyes widened. "No, why?" Edward asked. Everyone knew about the twins and agreed to not tell Alexa or Jacob - with the exception of Alice, who was determined to find a way to tell them so she could baby shop - about them until either it was obvious, or something was going to happen.

"I hear two other heartbeats…" Jacob trailed off , looking around for the sound. "I can't smell anything, though, since every scent in here is covered in leech…"

Alexa stood up and walked over to him. "It's just me here. Nobody else but me. Why?"

Jacob's eyes widened as he examined her. "Are you -" Jacob stated to ask, but was cut off with a loud "Shut up!" from everyone. "Never mind, never mind." Jacob said, eyes wide as he looked at Alexa.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me like that!?" Alexa shrieked angrily as she stomped her foot. "Ever since you two visited my house to surprise me, everyone has been staring at me and treating me like a porcelain doll!"

"You all knew?" Jacob turned to ask my, his eyes still wide.

I nodded my head and smiled smugly. "Ever since the day we decided to go see you two. But we found it hilarious that all of the wolves couldn't hear it." I told him happily, smiling widely at him now.

I watched as his face seemed to pale, and a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead. "Jacob! Are you alright?!" Alexa shouted as she watched her husband stumble to a chair. When he sat down she was clinging to his arm as he rested his head back. "Jacob! Talk to me!"

He turned to me, silently asking if he could tell her. When I rolled my eyes he turned back to her. "Alexa, honey. When was the last time you had a menstrual cycle?" he asked. We all couldn't help it, and busted out laughing. It was just somehow hilarious hearing Jacob say menstrual cycle. Alice was on Jasper's lap laughing, while Emmett fell to the floor and was rolling around.

Alexa stood there staring at him for a minute before she turned to look at Jasper. Glare was actually more the word. "What are you doing to my husband?! Make him stop!" she shouted frantically as she wiped the sweat off of Jacob's forehead.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything!" Jasper exclaimed as he raised his arms defensively.

I laughed and walked up to her. "No seriously, when was the last time you had your menstrual cycle? Do the math and then go outside and talk to Jacob." I told her as I shoved her into Jacob, who was now standing up.

"Aunt Isabella! That's totally inappropriate! Why would you ask such a person-" I cut her off as I pushed her and Jacob out the door. I heard her make a 'hmph' sound, then heard their retreating footsteps.

"Nicely played Bella." Edward said as he walked up to me, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"What can I say? I'm anxious for her to find out. I'm all in with Alice about the shopping prospect of this situation." I told him simply, smiling widely at Alice when she squealed.

"I knew you would come around!"

_6 months later…_

"_EDWARD!" _I screamed, watching as the water dripped down her legs. "The twins are coming! The twins are coming! I repeat, the twins are coming!" I hurried over to Alexa and made her sit down. I knew Edward was on a hunting trip, but I didn't know what to do. "CARLISLE!" I screamed again, listening to everyone but Alice and Emmett sprint back to the house. "Shit!" I shouted as I noticed her contractions were five minutes apart. How could I have missed her going in to labor? This must have been going on for a while now.

"It's been nine months already?" Emmett asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the table, across from Alexa. I didn't say anything as I waited for Edward or Carlisle to make it back, watching her out of the corner of my eye. Alexa was now screaming in pain. I heard the door open and immediately stopped pacing. I hadn't even realized I was pacing in the first place. "Edward, is that you?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint. It's me." Garrett's voice filled the house. "What are you doing in here? It sounds like you're torturing someone. I thought you promised you would stop doing that. Hey, listen, does Emmett have any grizzly blood stored in the refrigerator? I'm thirsty man."

Emmett stoop up and started rummaging through the fridge. "Well, I have some black bear, but no grizzly… I drank the last of that yesterday…" Emmett murmured. Both Alexa and I were glaring at the back of his head.

"Do you seriously not understand what is going on?" I growled at him, gripping the granite counter as I leaned forward.

"Why are you all in the kitchen? That's really weird for… oh god. Why is there a woman in labor here? Get her to the hospital!" Garrett shouted as he walked through the doorway. I rolled my eyes, sighing in relief when we all saw Edward run in behind Garrett.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road! And Emmett, no blood at the hospital. That would look odd. Did you call the wolves yet?" Edward asked, his voice very nervous.

"I did!" Alice's tinkling voice came from the opposite doorway. "Emmett, take her and run to the back entrance of the hospital, Carlisle is waiting for you. But hurry! The babies are coming in in hour! This is a quick birth! Let's move!"

Emmett quickly scooped up Alexa and ran out the door at full speed, putting a hand over her eyes so she wouldn't get sick. Alice and I stood there for a minute, listening as his footfalls grew more and more distant as he gained more mileage.

"Did she have the baby yet?" Rosalie asked as she rushed into the kitchen, looking around for any traces of her. Rosalie has come to a great liking of Alexa over the past months, watching her in awe as she moved around while pregnant. It fascinated Rosalie, and brought fantasies to Rosalie's mind of her own children she could of have.

I sighed and shook my head at her. "No, not yet. For some reason Alice trusts your idiot husband enough to let him take her to the hospital." I commented lightly, rolling my eyes.

"Hey!" Alice said defensively. "Just because he's an idiot doesn't mean he isn't capable of getting her to the hospital. Besides. If it was Rosalie or me that took her, we would get distracted by this very cute dress on our way there. And I can't see what you'll do, but I'm pretty sure you would do the same, and then go looking for matching shoes."

I glared at her for a minute, then sighed. "You're most likely right. But instead of debating over why we wouldn't get Alexa to the hospital on time, I think we should be thinking about why we're currently not there. Let's go!"

"Very good idea, dear. Bella, control your husband and make him stop freaking out, Garrett, either go home or come with us, and Alice and Rosalie, please no fighting over names of the twins." Esme said as we all headed towards the front door.

"Sorry Esme, there will be no fight. I already know what they're naming them." Alice stated smugly as we all ran as a group through the woods.

"Man, I don't know how you can all stand that pixie." Garrett complained, laughing at Alice's annoyed glare. "I mean, I would hate to have a psychic around to ruin all of the games and movies. Isn't it a little aggravating?" He continued, ignoring Alice's scoffs and glares altogether.

"Well, actually, I can just basically put my shield over her and block her power. It's quite simple, really. It's just the after effects that are aggravating." I told him, laughing at Alice's annoyance.

"You two do know I am running right next to you, right?" Alice asked, jutting her chin out.

"What after effects?" Garrett asked, ignoring her just to bother her.

"She gets pissy because she's normal for a whole two hours." Rose answered, sticking her tongue out at Alice. "She doesn't like being like the rest of us. I don't see why it's a bad thing, though. But Alice hates not knowing what's going on beforehand, which is why you will sometimes catch her glaring at Bella. When something is going on and Bella is involved, she is in a bad mood until we all become fed up with her and Bella forces her to be happy." Rose elaborated, finishing just as we got to the tree line by the hospital. Since the sun wasn't out we all strolled over to the back doors and walked in, being greeted by Carlisle.

"Do I even want to know why you all are late?" He asked as we walked down the halls.

"No." We all responded, smiling at each other.

"Okay then. I'm not even going to bother asking if it involved clothes, and nor will I ask why Garrett is with you. I really don't want to know. But Alexa is currently dilated at six centimeters, and again, I'm not even going to bother asking why you all didn't notice she was in labor," Carlisle said quickly. I started tuning him out and picking at my nail polish once he started going all doctor on us. Since I'm wearing pink to school tomorrow in honor of the twins, should I paint my nails pink also? No, that would look tacky. Maybe I could give myself a French manicure. I could do it better then the best cosmetologist in the world, I thought to myself.

"Bella, why are you doing you're weird smirk thing? Were you listening to anything Carlisle just said?" Alice asked quietly, bring me out of my chain of thought.

I looked around and noticed that she was the only one paying attention to me. Upon further inspection I saw that both Carlisle and Edward were somewhere else. "Oh, I was just thinking about what I should paint my nails for tomorrow. I was thinking about pink-"

"Tacky." She cut in, grimacing at me.

"That's what I thought! And then I thought of doing a French manicure, and then I started thinking about how I could do it better then any cosmetologist in the world.." I finished, looking back down at my nails.

"Well, that explains your little smirk." I nodded, smiling slightly. "Bella? Do you think we can go some place where all of the nurses aren't glaring at us?"

"Sure. So is my gorgeous hubby going to have a breakdown?" I asked as I led her to the nurse's lounge that was right around the corner.

"I couldn't tell you, Bella. Jacob is obviously here. It's his wife that's giving birth!" she said with a roll of her eyes. I rolled my eyes back as she suddenly went searching through the drawers. "Oh, Bella? I have a question."

"Hmm?" I asked back, playing with one of the spiral curls I put in my hair this morning.

"Are there any gay vampires out there? I mean, really. That's an interesting fact to know." She asked, startling me with the subject of her question. Before I could answer she asked another. "Oh, and don't you think we'll get in trouble for being back here?"

I scoffed, earning her attention. "Of course not. I've got these doctors wrapped around my fingers. But onto your other question…" I trailed off, turning to see who was running to the door.

"Carlisle told Esme to tell me to tell you two that she - as in Alexa - is pissed off that you two aren't in the delivery room with her." Jasper said quickly as he pushed through the door.

"Why?" Alice asked as she came and wrapped her arm around his, burying her face into his side.

"Comedic relief. Something about you two keeping her mind off of what she's doing."

"What?" I asked, looking at my fingernails again. "No. No way. I do not want to be in the room when her spawns pop out of her! I do not need to see that!" I shouted, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Bella! The poor girl is in labor! Let's just give her what she wants!" Alice shouted back at me, glaring intensely.

"But why? She's a small little human! It's not like she could hurt us!"

"Yes, a small little human that has a wolf for a husband!"

"Come on you two, let's go." Jasper said as he grabbed my hand, dragging me straight to the room where yelling seemed do be coming from.

"Don't ask me that again! If you do I will rip out each and every single hair off of your hairy wolf body!" Alexa roared at Jacob.

"She is most definitely related to you." Alice muttered while Carlisle's voice could be heard as he calmed Alexa down.

I smiled proudly at the door, before sighing. "Well, if I'm going to do this, let's get it over with now." I said glumly, opening the door.

"Why do you get to go in first?" Alice asked angrily, pushing through the door at the same time as me.

"Um, well, let's see. Because she's related to me! Why would you want to go in first anyway?" I shot back, glaring at her.

"Um, hello? Have you seen this outfit? It's better then yours. If I went in first looking fabulous, and then you came in after, looking like _that_, I would look even better then before." Alice snarled, looking at my outfit up and down.

The room was silent as they took in her insulting my outfit. When I made no move to talk and continued to glare at her, Jasper moved over to Edward, who was grimacing at something he was thinking. "Mary Alice Brandon Cull-" I was cut off by Emmett crashing through the door.

"You two need to shut up," he started, using his 'mother Emmett' voice. "You both look adorable, but the important matter is really my hair. It looks good, right?"

"You all need to get out. Everyone but Jacob. OUT!" Carlisle calmly said over Emmett's annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Let's sneak off to the closet." Emmett whispered to me, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as we all moved back towards the door. "We need to finish our little game."

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" Edward asked, taking my hand in his. "Are you two hiding something from me and Rosalie that we should know? Hmm?"

"What?" Emmett asked as we all walked into the waiting room. Rosalie, Esme, and Garrett were all sitting on the ground… knitting.

"Goldfish." Was all I told Edward as I sat down next to Rose. "Can I help?" I asked, getting myself ready for the fifteen minute wait. That is, if the little pixie is right.

~***~

At 1:07 PM, the twins were born. Jacqueline Robin, and Elizabeth Marie were welcomed into the world with many gifts. We were all kicked out of the hospital at eleven, Carlisle choosing to go home with us so the pack could spend time with their newest little members.

"This is so exciting!" Alice shrieked as she bounced around the living room. I watched from my spot on Edward's lap as she put together yet another gift basket.

"You look like you've been inhaling sharpie again, Alice." I commented, laughing.

"We can do that?" Alice shouted excitedly, not affected by my teasing.

"Seriously, what have you been inhaling?" Edward asked, his musical voice sounding concerned. "You're not even thinking about using a comeback! Are you okay/"

"I'm good. It's all good." she said before breaking out into dance.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL!(:**

**Alright, so if you review you get a preview. A very interesting preview. (:**

**Please review!!!**


	42. Paint balls, Disney, and Seniors

**Wow. Okay. So everyone's reviews have been very disappointing lately. So many of you have favorited this story, have put in on story alert and me on author alert, yet you don't review. I don't really know what to think of this. I mean, when I don't hear if you like the story or not I automatically think you don't like the story anymore, and then I get all depressed. It seems to me that you're not liking the story. I really, really hope to get to at least 1,000 before this story is over, and I only have around ten more chapters left, and then an epilogue.**

**But anyway, this chapter goes out to tofu pixie, because she sent me a PM that finally made me get my ass in gear. Lol.(:**

**So about New Moon... have you all seen the creepy pictures of Marcus, Cauis, and Aro yet? Man are they creepers. Like seriously. And then Dakota looks fabulous as Jane.(: But I didn't picture Alec the way they display him in the movie. Wasn't it supposed to be obvious that him and Jane were siblings? You can't tell at all from the pictures I've seen of them.**

**I'm so sorry for the wait, again, school is horrible. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't freak out too much. (;**

* * *

"Can you calm down, Bella? Please! Just for a minute! Can you stop and at least think this through?" Edward asked miserably, burying his face into his hands.

"Edward! You know you would do the same thing if it happened to you! This idiot is going down." Alice growled, holding the gun close to her chest.

"That idiot happens to be-" Edward started, but stopped when he heard a twig snap. All of our heads went to that direction, fear widening our eyes. Emmett shouted "I SMELL THEM!" his voice echoing around the open forest.

Esme smiled and ran to the opposite direction of where they were coming from. We were quickly on her tail, and soon stopped at a river. I watched as Esme started to tighten her gun around her shoulder, and then she jumped. "OH HELL NO! I am not going in that water!" Alice shouted, her eyes then widened and her hand slapped over her mouth.

I sighed and shook my head, starting to tighten my own gun in response. She shouldn't of shouted. They can hear us. "Go! Come on you three!" Esme whispered from in the water. I looked down and saw her glaring at us. I sighed again and jumped in also, not in the least bit surprised of how deep the water actually was. Alice landed next to me on my left, Edward on my right, as we al started to swim east down the creek, against the current. We were swimming as fast as we could, our arms barely skimming the water. When we came to the shore five miles away from where we jumped, I groaned.

"I hate swimming with new clothes on! Rosalie is sooo going to get it when we get home. She's not soaking wet now, but she will be!" I complained as I put another pink paintball in the gun, planning my revenge on Rosalie being clean.

"Hush up. The wolves aren't supposed to be here, damn it! Why is my vision gone!" Alice shrieked again. A few birds flew out of their trees at Alice's high soprano. I groaned again and smacked my hand to my forehead, closing my eyes.

"One two three! I see Alice by the tree! Fire!" Emmett shouted from atop a cliff, three hundred yards away. I squeezed my eyes hut and waited for the paint to hit me, wishing we weren't here.

"Emmett? What are you yelling about!? There is nobody by any of the trees down there!" Rosalie exclaimed. I peeked one eye open in surprise, turning back towards the cliff. I saw Rosalie looking at her husband as if he was insane.

"What?! No! they are all right there!" Emmett shouted as he pointed directly at us. "Wait, no. I don't know where they are!" Emmett wailed when he actually turned to look at where he was pointing.

"Why is Emmett acting so strange?" I whispered, backing away slowly as I watched Carlisle and Jasper join them.

"Bella, what did you do?" Alice asked in awe. When I turned to give her a questioning look, I couldn't find her.

"Alice, where are you?" I asked back, looking around frantically.

"Bella, we need to go. Jasper can still sense our emotions, since you're not shielding us." Edward said from next to me. When I turned to look at him, he wasn't there. "But would you mind telling us why we're invisible? Looking into Alice's and Esme's minds, I can't see any of us either."

My mouth popped open. "Oh. When Emmett said he saw Alice, I wished we weren't there. I mean, hello? Why would I want to destroy this beautiful shirt with paintballs? Splatter paint shirts aren't in style for another thirty years, according to Alice. But that is a nifty little power." I mused, smirking.

"Yes, it is." I could hear the grin on Alice's face. "Do you think you can keep this around us while we go and shoot them, so they lose? But we would need you to shield us also, since my husband is being my husband."

"Isn't that cheating?" I asked. "From what I recall, they said no manipulating any of our powers, and no forcing anyone to do anything. The forcing thing also includes to not make them shoot themselves, and to not make anyone stop using their powers."

"Loophole!" Esme sang, surprising us all. "We aren't forcing anyone to do anything, are we? No. We're using your new little power to beat them. That's all."

I sighed. Again. "Fine. I don't see the point in fighting a loosing battle. Let's go." We ran up to the cliff they were still standing on with my shield over all of them. Now that the shield was over them, I could see them. Odd. Alice was, to no surprise, vibrating in place with a big smile on her face, while Esme and Edward watched Jasper carefully.

"I can't feel them right now. That means to two things. One, they left. Or two, Bells is shielding them right now. I'm gong for the latter." Jasper told Carlisle and Rose, looking directly at the two that were standing close together, whispering strategy. I looked for Emmett and instantly found him sprawled out on his stomach, petting what looked to be an ant that he trapped in-between his two fingers.

I frowned, and gave them the 'Don't move, I'm up to something' look. Creeping forward I expanded my shield over Rose, then forced her to walk over by Emmett to scold him (so it wouldn't look unusual.) Emmett didn't seem to pay any attention to her, so I made it so Rose was invisible. Quickly taking the chance, I shot her in the chest with my bright pink paintball, while Alice dragged her over to us. Rosalie was glaring at me the whole time, but wisely didn't say a word to me. The nose from the shot alerted Carlisle and Jasper. I put them both under my shield and the invisibility while Edward shot them. They turned to use confused, then looked over at Emmett. Again, they didn't say a word to me. Emmett was now in a sitting position, examining the ant on a piece of moss, oblivious to what was gong on. "Let's just leave him here?" I suggested as I walked up to Edward and connected our fingers, dropping all of the shields altogether.

"That was very entertaining, love." Edward murmured as we walked through the forest together.

"No, that was how to beat our family in paintball." I corrected him, laughing.

_A few hours later…_

"Bella! You ruined my shirt!" Rosalie screamed from her bedroom. "This is vintage! Bella! I can't believe you! I mean you, of all people. This is just horrible! Did someone brainwash you while we were playing paintball? Ugh!" Rosalie moaned, still ranting about how much she hates me for ruining her shirt, and how she planned to kill me for doing this under her breath.

I rolled my eyes and ran into her room, sitting on the large black bed. I watched as she stood in front of her mirror, frowning at the glob of pink paint on her red shirt. "That shirt doesn't look the least bit vintage, Rosalie. There is like no lace, no corset, or no silk on that shirt. So stop whining. Do you know if the girls are coming over today with Alexa? I really want to see how cute Elizabeth and Jackie look in the new desingner outfits I got them," I asked, laying back.

"I think so. Alexa is home right now, but Jacob isn't, so most likely. I still can't believe she convinced Jacob to move. He has it for her bad." Rosalie scoffed, walking into her open closet doors.

"You say that every time, Rose. They're ten now, Hun. I think you say that a bit too much. I mean, this is the second move in their lives. It was shocking the first time they moved with us, but the second time it wasn't as surprising. Now change for school. We're freshmen again this year! I swear to everything holy, if another senior that thinks he is 'cool' asks me out one more time, I might explode. But anyway, let's go! Change! Change! Change!" I laughed, jumping off of her bed in the process of my chanting. "Oh, and Alice said to wear the second outfit you try on. Just telling you." I called over my shoulder as I walked back down the hallway.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as I walked back into me and Edward's room. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be... somewhere else?" She asked, looking up at me from the row of shoes she had on my floor. I decided not to ask her why she was laying in front of a row of her shoes in my room. I didn't really want to know anyways.

I just quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement instead. "Alice, this is my room. The better question is what are _you_ doing in here. And where did you lock my husband up at?"

"I didn't lock him up." She responded, sticking her tongue out at me. "I just simply made him go downstairs. He's already dressed, and we don't need him in the way when we are trying to get dressed. Ooh. After school today we are going to the theater. That new Disney movie is coming out today. I already bought tickets, so don't worry about that. And I promise I won't ruin it for anyone." Alice said quickly, looking back down at the line of shoes she had.

"You know, Alice, you can stop talking about me like I'm not here. I'm still in this house, you know!" Edward playfully called from downstairs, and I could picture the little smirk that was playing on his lips as he glared at Emmett for some reason or another.

I hid my smile from Alice and ventured into my closet. Pulling an adorable quarter-sleeved white button down shirt out of my white section, I went near the vests and found an adorable black flowing vest with white buttons trailing down the middle. Two adorable shirts equeal one adorable outfit. "Alice!" I called. I wasn't sure what to wear with shirt combination, but I knew I would not wear jeans.

"Yes Bella?"

"What should I wear with this? I know for a fact that I am going to use that cute green bag that I got shipped in last week, and I know I want to wear those black leather boots with the three inch heels. But what pants should I wear?" I asked her, standing with my hands on my hips.

"Those pink leggings with the silver designs on them. They will look adorable, and very few people other then you could pull it off. Go for it. You know you look flawless in whatever you wear. So use those. Here, let me find them.." She muttered as she went through the drawer that had my leggings, tights, knee-high socks, and spandex. "Aha!" She shouted after thirty seconds, holding up the tights. "Here you go. Oh, and hurry up. We need to leave soon." She said as she handed me the tights and walked back out the door. I sighed and quickly slipped into the outfit, adding a necklace to go with it.

"You look stunning, as usual, love." Edward said as I walked down the stairs, meeting him at the bottom.

I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "Thank you. You look great, also. But do you have any idea what Alice is making us watch later today?" I asked, a bit nervous with Alice's decision on a movie.

Edward smirked at that. "I have no idea, but it must be good. She has been blocking me for almost two days now. All I've caught is her thinking about how much she thinks Elizabeth and Jackie will love the movie. Like I said, it must be good."

"Oh, it is." Alice sang as she hopped down the steps, hearing the end of our conversation. "And the songs, just wow. Simply wow. I'm just going to tell you a line from my favorite one, since you'll have no idea what it means anyways. _'But who cares? No big deal. I want more!'" _She sang in a voice that was most definitely not hers. "I just love that song!" She exclaimed, smiling to herself.

I smiled simply because Alice was smiling. "Well, as long as you don't sing it during the movie, I trust you. But singing it during the movie on opening day might make you look a bit odd." I stated, now smiling at the idea of Alice doing that.

"I wouldn't do that, and you know it. But if it was Emmett that could see the future, I'm sure he would. I mean, the song is so catchy! And funny, too. I mean, she is like fascinated with feet. It's just too funny."

"Who is fascinated with feet?" Rosalie and Emmett both asked as they too walked down the stairs. Alice moved to stand by me, so they could come down without knocking her out of the way. "Oh, that reminds me. Did you paint your toenails Bella?" Rose asked.

I shook my head, internally cursing myself for forgetting. "I don't know how I could of forgotten. I guess I must have been distracted last night... I can't believe I didn't think about that when I heard you all say feet."

"Why are you talking about feet?" Jasper asked as he walked down behind them. "And why would someone be fascinated with feet? I mean, it's not like they've never seen feet before." He scoffed, shaking his head at us.

"Wait, Alice, are you making us watch a movie about people without feet? Why would Disney have a movie with people without feet? And why do you think Jackie and Elizabeth would like this movie?" Edward asked, adding his two scents into this odd conversation. "And based on what you just sang, she sounds greedy. Why would you influence the girls with that? I don't see how Alexa and Jacob will approve of that." I nodded my head in agreement with him.

"Well, I don't see how Alexa would approve of that. Jacob.. well, I'm sure he'll approve of anything if the main character is hot." I added thoughtfully, looking around at them. They were all glaring at me for interrupting. Or maybe because I was right. "You all know it's true, so don't look at me like that."

"Oh stop it, all of you. It's an adorable movie! That's all I'm saying! Now are you saying you don't trust me? I'm offended." Alice said crossly, a sour look on her face.

I shrugged my shoulders, not intimidated by her whatsoever. "Yes Alice, we don't trust you. That's why we never listen to you." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Now seriously, we are going to be late if we don't drive fast. Let's just go, get our schedules, and make a grand entrance."

Emmett started to jump up and down clapping his hands, while squealing "I love grand entrances!" all the way to the car. Everyone was rolling their eyes by the time we got in the cars, and we continued to give each other and Emmett looks as he continued this the whole time we sped to school. When we pulled into the parking lot the students that were lingering turned to stare at us. Typical. Pulling into two empty parking spaces near the back of the lot, we made the usual show of getting out of our cars. Rose and I opened and stepped slowly out of the doors, turning to look around, letting our long hair wip around us. We caught the attention of every person of the parking lot, and both smiled knowingly.

"Wow, all you two need to do to make your little performance more dramatic is run up to eachother and makeout." Emmett stated sarcastically, finally ending his squealing and clapping.

My nose wrinkled in disgust as I looked at him sitting in the car he came in with Rose, Edward and me. "That isn't even remotely disgusting." I shot back sarcastically, glaring.

"Oh knock it off you two." Alice hissed as she stepped out of the convertible her and Jasper drove in. She made a show of slowly raising the sunglasses she wore off of her face, looking around. "Aw. Bella, you already have a follower." Alice said sweetly, inclining her head in the direction to the left of where we were standing.

Looking to see who she was talking about, I saw a group of humans wearing either jerseys or cheer leading uniforms circled around three cars at the very front of the parking lot. A blond boy that seemed to look like the leader of the little 'group' was blatantly staring at me. "Oh, that's not rude at all. Just stare at me pointedly and ignore your friends." I muttered, shaking my head.

Edward laughed and stepped out of the passenger seat, walking over to me. Edward had to get in the passenger seat to keep up with his appearence of being a freshman. Since Emmett could very well be sixteen even though he is supposed to be a sophomore, he drove. The same thing happened with Jasper. Edward clutched my hand in his, softly pecking me on the lips. "His mind is a very large one track on you. He seems to think that he can get rid of me easily, and capture you as the prize." He murmured against my lips.

I pulled away and laughed loudly. "Yes, he will no doubt win me over, what with his devestatingly good looks, and to die for personality," I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Bella, you never know. It might turn out that your feelings for Edward are false and you have real feelings for mister cocky over there." Emmett said, trying to keep a serious face, as he stepped out of the passenger seat and walked over to where Rosalie was standing, which ultimately led him to stand next to me.

"Yes, Bella, Emmett is right. Sorry I didn't tell you about your feelings, but I didn't want to hurt Edward." Jasper told me as he came up towards us, his arm wrapped around Alice's waist.

"Ha ha ha. You all are just too funny. Now can we stop making fun of Bella and walk over to the main office to get our schedules. I want to have time to charm them into getting classes with Edward. And when we are walking over can we ignore that stupid cocky senior. I really don't feel like rejecting him right now. It will cut into my Edward time. Oh, and Alice, you did make sure we would all be in the same lunch right?" I asked as I started striding through the parking lot towards the main doors, with Edward in tow.

"Sorry, sorry. Yes, we can ignore the senior, he's too afraid to approach you with us surrounding you. And yes, we do all have the same lunch period together. I have already seen us eating at a table together. There are going to be a lot of stares, though, since we are starting our first day halfway through the second semester." Alice said excitedly as they easily caught up to us. "Oh, and Rose, don't stop in the girl's bathroom on your way to second period. Some football player will confront you if you do."

I nodded my head in synchronization with Rose as we pushed open the double doors. Like in the parking lot, everyone that was lingering around their lockers or classroom doors turned to stare at us. I looked down, not liking every single eye to be on me, as Edward and Alice guided us in the direction of the office. We quickly got our schedules and talked the poor receptionist into having us be put in different classes to be with eachother. We parted off into groups of threes as Jasper, Rose, and Emmett went towards a different homeroom then Alice, Edward, and I.

Throughout the day we all sat by eachother when we could, and nobody decided to approach us. Meeting up back at the cars we quickly sped out of the dreadful place, Alice switching seats with Jasper, and Edward switching with Emmett, as soon as we got away from the highschool.

"It's time to go meet up with Alexa, Jacob, Elizabeth, and Jackie!" Alice squealed as Edward rolled down the windows so we could talk to Alice and Jasper without having a car in the way. "It's movie time!"

* * *

**Lol. What could Alice be up to, and how will the Cullens/Blacks behave during the movie? Any guesses on the movie? And why is the star obsessed with feet? I made it harder for you to cheat on finding out the movie based on the lyrics, but oh well. That's how I roll. First to guess the song name, who it is sung by, and the name of the movie get's a special surprise! But don't be creeped out when I ask for your name. I'm not trying to stalk you or anything. (;**

**Alright, so um, please go vote on my poll. The outfit described is on my profile, and please let me know how you liked this chapter. **

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE.**


	43. Little Mermaid!

**'Ello everyone!  
I'm back! (later then planned...)**

**Alright. So last chapter I had you all guess the song, the movie, and why the singer was fascinated with feet. You all did very good, but there were two people who really nailed it. Meea123, and MiaCullen, this chapter goes out to you guys! Look for yourselves in this chapter, because I think I did promise you a little something...**

**Oh, and LPsDarkAngel, I would kill Rosalie off, but I like her too much. But if you really wanted, I guess I could send Emmett to you for a day. And alicecullenobsessed, I took your suggestion to heart, but twisted it around a bit. Look for it.(;**

**Alright. That's about it. I'll try to update in the next two weeks, but life has been just crazy. Please take the time and review.(:**

**I'm listening to Little Mermaid music right now. Does that give anything away? (;**

**ON WITH IT! :D**

* * *

"'Ello darling. You look dashing today." Emmett said in a perfect British accent as he held open the door for Rosalie. Rolling my eyes, I stepped out behind her, skipping around to Edward.

"Hello. Ready to get a horrible headache from the smells of the movie theater food we'll have to purchase to keep up with our appearances?" I asked Edward happily, grabbing his arm while I jumped around exaggeratedly.

Edward chuckled and linked his arm through mind. "Of course darling," He purred sarcastically, also in a perfect British accent.

"Alright, break it up love birds!" Alice shouted at Emmett and Rosalie, who were in a very… passionate embrace. "My vision is gone, so they must be waiting inside! I guess Jacob is here after all…"

I smiled, looking up at Edward as we made our way through the crowded lobby over to the snack bar - since we already have our tickets. I stopped breathing right when the stench of the artificial cheese used for the nachos hit my nose. Alice bought two bags of popcorn, and then all but ran away from the smell with us right behind her.

"Does the human food have to always smell so nasty?" Jasper spat, wrinkling his nose at the popcorn is wife was holding close to her chest, as not to let it be knocked onto the ground by the pushy humans.

"Don't you look at me like that, or I will have Bella punish you as she pleases. Do I make myself clear?" Alice said, glaring at his wrinkled nose. I was about to cut in asking why she would trust me with complete control over a punishment, but then I smelt him approaching.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Three voices started chanting at them. I looked over at the smell then saw Jacob, Jackie, and Elizabeth pumping their fists while Alexa glared disapprovingly at them.

Laughing, I went up and hugged her, then stepped back to take in their outfits. "What is that? Is that dirt!? Those are white! How could you!" I shrieked, looking at the twins white dresses I just got them. There were smudges of brown all around the hems, and fingerprints in the middle. "Jacob," I growled, "How could you let this happen?!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett and Jasper each slip Edward cash. They were betting on me! I will have to talk to them about it later.

"Why does everyone always blame me?" Jacob spluttered, looking around.

"Dad, wait, no, scratch that. _Mom's husband_, it is always your fault. You woke us up at three in the morning to watch Aunt Bella play paintball. That is why our dresses are ruined. You're lucky we can run on low sleep, since we have _your _genes in us." Jackie said, casually picking at her nail, not looking up. Amazing. It was as if she was bored throughout her whole snitching on her father rant, right when he was next to her. She is definitely related to me.

"So, Aunt Bella, what are we seeing?" Elizabeth asked, walking next to me and Edward as we all started moving towards the theaters.

I sighed, turning around quickly to shoot a glare at Alice. "I wish I could tell you, but _someone _decided to be all cryptic and not tell any of us anything! All she said was something about feet, and then she started singing about wanting more! Edward doesn't even know what she's up to!" I exclaimed, shrugging my shoulders.

Elizabeth laughed and skipped ahead of us. "It's okay. Mom doesn't know either." she called over her shoulder, giggling with Jackie, who ran to catch up with her.

"They are too much like Alice." Alexa sighed. I nodded my head in agreement, frowning. We all continued to walk in a comfortable silence towards the left side of the lobby, where a boy was standing behind a mini-podium, collecting tickets from other people.

"Can you please not say what we're seeing out loud?" Alice asked the ticket collected, handing him ten tickets with a dazzling smile. His heart rate sped up, making us all smirk at Alice. She was distracted, though, noticing the boy's confused look. "It's a surprise. I don't want my family to know what it is," he nodded, ripped the tickets a bit, and handed her back ten little stubs. "Thank you." she said with another smile.

We all walked past, smirking. "I know what we're seeing." Edward whispered, leaning down towards me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." Alice growled in warning, turning around to glare at him. I felt him shrink into me in fear and laughed, resting my head on his shoulder. We walked through the dark hallway, reading the posters of names of the movies that were playing.

"NO WAY!" Jackie and Elizabeth screamed excitedly upon reading the sign that was over the door Alice was leading us to.

I smiled at their excitement, then turned and rolled my eyes at Alice. "Really? The Little Mermaid? Let's hope it's not like Cinderella. Cinderella annoyed the hell out of me." I told her, frowning.

"Just shut up and walk through the doors." She commanded, then frowned at me. "And what on earth could you possibly have against Cinderella?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing! Never mind! Now come on! They've already started playing the previews!" Alice gasped, then ran through the doors and up the ramp a bit too fast. She was bouncing in place as we took our time walking up, just to bother her. Walking at the same slow pace behind Alice, we made our way up the stairs, all eyes on us.

Getting situated, Alice threw the two popcorn bags at Jacob just as the lights turned off. "It's starting!" Emmett, Elizabeth, Jackie, and Alice all squealed.

***

All of our eyes stayed glued to the screen until the credits were rolling - we gave up blinking about five minutes in. Emmett would comment about something, then I would, then Jasper, and so on. We were too entertained to give up breathing because of the horrible movie theater smells. It's safe to say we annoyed everyone immensely with our talking, though. We weren't kicked out, thankfully, but there were a few whispered complaints. Since Jacob had the popcorn, he took great pleasure in throwing it at Rosalie's hair. Which got him yelled at. A lot. Alice was unfortunately quietly - too quiet for any humans to hear - singing along with Ariel, and Sebastian. With the same exact voice for each of them. While having Edward hum the tunes for her. The only person that did hear was another girl who was sitting right in front of her and could hear the humming, and assumed it was coming from Alice. We all sat back and watched Alice squirm under the girl who introduced herself as Camilla's gaze. She got out of it by saying she catches on quickly.

"Kiss the girl… you know you want to sha la la la la la la la my oh my -" Emmett was cut off with a sharp smack to the head from Rosalie. "Sorry Rosie, but it's just so catchy," he offered with a small smile.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Emmett. So Bella, what did you think of the movie?"

Alice giggled and skipped down the steps smiling. Jasper and Edward were following behind her, both of them frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked, but they wouldn't answer. "Whatever. Anyway, I actually really liked it. It was adorable! But it was really stupid of her to give up her voice so she could have legs. But the songs were good, though, so that made up for it. And I guess with the true love she's got a great excuse. I would of done it if it were Edward, so it's not fair if I say that."

Rosalie nodded her head. "Yeah, I agree with you. I didn't like how the little lobster crab thingy was so uptight, though. But Flounder was absolutely adorable."

"I know!" Alice chirped, sitting next to me cross-legged on the floor. "But I liked the scene where the crab was about to get cooked. That was really cute." Alice said with a smile, most likely replaying the scene over in her head as she talked about it.

"We're definitely buying the movie when it comes out!" Emmett shouted, finally speaking again.

"Did you kids enjoy the movie?" Esme asked as she walked through the front door with Carlisle. "Jacob did behave, didn't he?"

"No." We all said together, all of us rolling our eyes.

"What?" Esme asked, setting her purse down. "What did he do this time? Gosh. Since he moved away from his father it feels like I'm his mother now. And it's really aggravating that he can't control himself! He's thirty now, for Christ's sakes!"

"Actually, Esme, he is twenty eight." Jasper corrected her cheerfully, but shrunk back under her stern gaze. "Sorry, sorry. I was just saying.."

"Well, actually Esme, the better question is what didn't he do?" Rosalie said crossly, a sour look on her face as she absentmindedly stroked her blond curls.

"It involved your hair, didn't it?" Esme asked, horrified.

"Did he do it when his daughters were watching?" Carlisle asked, helping Esme shrug out of her coat then hanging both of their's in the closet. We all nodded our heads. "Well, that is very pitiful. Does he have any impulse or self control? And don't. None of you answer that. That was a rhetorical question."

"Whatever you say Carlisle. I want to go paint my nails, and then try to tan on the roof. Then I'm going to lay down and take a nap. I'll see you all later!" I called, standing up and marching to the stares. I walked up quickly, threw on a bikini from my bikini drawer, and sprinted down the stairs. "I actually just want to tan. Adios!"

I went and scaled the wall, lying flat on my back on the roof. The sun was hardly out, making my pale skin look luminous. When I heard Emmett whispering not so quietly about how odd I was acting, I gave up and went in through the balcony that was connected to our room. Walking through the open black doors I fell back onto the bed, landing on Edward. "Well, hello there. Fancy meeting you here." he laughed, smiling down at me.

"Hello to you too. So, who was honestly thinking I went crazy?" I asked, smirking at him as he winced. "Well? Come on! Tell me! I need to know who I need to bother."

"Love, not one of them hardly thought you were crazy." He stated, trying not to slip up.

I put on my pouting face, and looked up at him under my eyelashes. "Edward. Do you honestly think I would actually do those things just to do them? No. I want to see who thinks I really am crazy. I'm just curious! I'm not going to hurt them or anything, I did it intentionally. That wouldn't be fair."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You are one of the most deadly creatures out there, Isabella."

"Um, yes, I know." I stated, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Hey Bella?" I heard Emmett calling. Rolling my eyes, I got up and sighed, quickly throwing my clothes back on over my bikini. "Can you get off of your Eddy lovin' session and help me?"

"Emmett, you shouldn't even be asking this. She's not going to do it! You just heard her little rant to make Edward cave!" Rosalie stated from her perch outside, most likely on the white bench in Esme's garden.

"Yes she will! Bella loves me! Cause I'm her secret lover that's carrying her love child!" Emmett screamed. I rolled my eyes again and paused to hear if Rosalie would get up and smack Emmett for screaming at her. I didn't hear any movements or whimpers of pain, so I walked out of the hallway, dragging Edward.

"Love child?" I asked as we walked down the stairs hand in hand. "Why would you tell them? You know Alice is going to get mad at me since you just gave away that I'm cheating on her with you!" I shrieked dramatically, walking into the game room, where Emmett was playing Jasper in pool.

"And you say that with your husband right behind you." Emmett scoffed, missing the shot to the right pocket. Edward moved, rolling his eyes, and walked over to one of the many couches, sitting down with his feet up.

"So what is it you want me to do?" I asked, sitting down on Edward's lap.

"Well, actually, I would like you to say yes to that annoying senior, then squish him like a bug."

"You want me to kill him?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "Because you know I can easily squish him." I only asked him just to annoy him.

Emmett rolled his eyes, frowning at me. "Bella, you know that's not what I mean. Please, when he tries to ask you out today like Alice said he would, say yes. Then at the date you will have an audience with a video camera to watch you embarrass him. And no, I will not tell you who the audience is.

"Alright…. What's the plan?" I asked hesitantly, not quite sure what I just got myself into. "And no forcing him to do anything." I added quickly, narrowing my eyes at him.

His face fell a little bit at the last part. "Well, there goes plan A, B, C, D, E, M, I, L, and Y," he muttered quietly to himself, shaking his head sadly.

Edward and Jasper both laughed. "You do realize that you just spelled out a name, right? Jesus, Emmett. How many plans do you have?" Jasper asked, laughing in-between each word.

"You don't want to know honey! But all I'll say is that I never knew Emmett could recite the Greek, German, Chinese, and Spanish alphabets. I didn't even know he learned them." Alice exclaimed, rolling her eyes at Emmett's cheeky grin as she walked into the room carrying a magazine.

"Rose! Your husband is insane!" I shouted, laughing at the annoyed expression Alice was giving Emmett.

"I don't like that word!" Emmett screamed, clutching his hair tightly in his hands. "Plan F it is…. Let's see how much you enjoy kissing…" Emmett growled, trailing off into thought.

"That's been a sore subject for him ever since Alice told him about the possibility of some scriptwriter making some horror movie called Mirrors sometime in the next twenty years." Rose explained as she walked in with a huge pile of papers in her hands. I raised my eyebrow and pointed to them. "Homework for the rest of the year. What can I say? I want as much Emmett time as I can get." she grinned.

"I have no comments." Alice grumbled, "But I can't say I didn't see you doing this. You just didn't word it quite like that in my vision…"

"Can we get back to my amazing plan now?" Emmett asked impatiently.

_The next morning…._

We made our usual grand entrance to school this morning, and going along with Emmet's plan, all of the guys stormed off with Edward and Rosalie, leaving me and Alice by the car. "He's going to make his way over here in about a minute. Man, Emmett has great timing and he's not even the psychic!"

"Wonderful." I grumbled sarcastically.

Alice laughed. "Don't make it look like you're in a bad mood. Remember. Play along, be nice, say yes, let the whole school hear about it, then break his over-confident heart at the end of the day." she reminded me, repeating what I already know.

I smiled, looking over her shoulder to see him sauntering over to me. I put on my sad face, forcing my eyes to well up with venom. "Damn this burns. Pretend like Edward broke up with me, right. What if he says something about Edward and I get pissed off and accidentally break his jaw instead of his heart?" I muttered.

Alice smirked. "Then you run."

I rolled my eyes, but crossed my arms over my chest and looked down. "That would be fun. I can see it in the headlines now. 'Pretty shy girl breaks guy's face without trying.' I bet the coverage will be fabulous."

"Not funny!" Rosalie shouted from in her homeroom.

"Hey, Isabella right?" The repulsive boy asked in a voice he was trying to make sound seductive. I nodded my head, not looking up. I don't want to end up laughing and ruin the plan because of the image of me punching him in the jaw. "My name is Dylan."

I nodded my head again, now looking up at him. His heart stuttered erratically as I looked at him through my eyelashes. I way pulling out all of the tricks - not that I really need to use them. "I know." I answered, smiling sweetly at him. I wanted to gag. He seemed to be pleased with my answer as his lips pulled into a smirk.

"Well, then you know how bug of a deal it is to be my girlfriend," he stated. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes at him.

"Yes…" I said slowly, pretending like I didn't know where this conversation was headed.

"Well, word has gotten around that you and Cullen broke up last night. Would you like to go out with me now that you're finally single?" he asked, a look of determination in his eyes. The whole word spreading thing was due to Emmett 'prank calling' one of the school's worst gossip spreaders and told her the news.

"Well…" I couldn't believe how arrogant he was being! I mean, word is I broke up with Edward. Wouldn't you give me time to move on if that really happened? "Sure." I answered through my teeth.

He smiled and his eyes traveled to Alice, who stood next to me smirking at him. He winked at her and then walked away, back to his friends that were all staring at me with their gaping mouths, due to me saying yes. "I can't believe I just agreed to this. Emmett, you are so dead when we get home." I growled, knowing he could hear me.

"Sorry little sis! I already am!" he called back happily. I rolled my eyes and linked my arm with Alice's, putting on a cheerful demeanor. Students were already whispering how it was no surprise that he asked me out, others were saying I was too conceited to be with him. I turned to Alice and we rolled our eyes together as we listened to everyone's comments.

"Could he get any stupider? And don't answer that." Alice grumbled as we walked to our homeroom. I wouldn't be able to sit next to Edward, which was horrible. Alice gave me a small smile and went and sat over by him, while I went and walked over to another table.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Do you mind if I sit here today?" I asked. The girl sitting there looked me up and down as I did the same to her. She had long, brownish blond hair, and was exceptionally pretty for a human. I already know her name, but introductions are necessary unless I want her to think I'm a stalker. That's what I get for having a mind-reading husband.

"Sure, I'm Mia. So are you the girl Dylan's been going after?" She asked sympathetically, patting the seat next to her while smiling. I saw Edward tense at the name Dylan out of the corner of my eye, and acted quickly.

"Unfortunately." I murmured darkly, feeling as if I could trust her.

She didn't say anything after that, and the day went be quickly after that. I stayed with Alice in most of my classes, and if she wasn't there, I talked to Emmett or Jasper, since I was in advanced classes. When the final bell rang I ran out of the locker room, and conveniently for him, right into Dylan. "Sorry, sorry."

He laughed. "No blood no foul. Were you running to see me?" he asked with a smirk on his face. If only he knew how right he was. I couldn't wait to break up with him, so he would stop being such a jerk.

We were standing in the middle of the hallway, quickly earning us a crowd. I smirked back at him and took a step away. "Yes, actually I was. We need to talk about our little discussion we had this morning."

"Then talk away, princess."

"Alright. Number one. Don't call me princess. Number two. Get over yourself. I don't want to go out with you. Not now, not ever. In case you haven't heard, Edward and I are still together. We never broke up in the first place! I decided to play along with your little game just to get kicks out of it. I don't feel anything for you." I snarled, taking a step closer to him. "Don't think that just because you so call 'rule' this school, does not mean I want to go out with you. I hate jerks like you!"

"And if you ever want to get a girl to think that you're not a man whore, don't wink at their sister when you are asking them out." Alice hissed, stepping next to me from the large circle that formed around us.

He took a step back in shock, surprised at her sudden appearance. "So even though we never even started, we are over." I said each word slowly, glaring at him. "And from now on, leave me alone."

"Alright Emmett, your plan worked. Can we go home now?" Rosalie asked in a bored tone. Dylan spun around and his heart sped up as he saw Emmett and Rosalie standing right behind him. "Stop staring. You've got no chance with me. But seriously Bells, stop messing around. You did this last year to the poor college guy. This is old now. Can we go home I've got some… studying to do."

The mention of a 'college guy' hitting on a so called eighth grader sent whispers through the crowd. "Sure, let's go. You're right." I sighed, walking up to them. It may be only our second day here, but people were backing away in fear as Rose, Emmett, and Alice charged through the crowd with me trailing behind.

As we got to the back exit Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Just because I have the option to not breath, doesn't mean I don't want to." I gasped, smacking his back.

"Right, sorry." He muttered as he released me. "But you did awesome! He looks scared shitless!"

"No, he really is scared shitless. And he's a bit angry and embarrassed, but mainly scared shitless." Jasper assured him from outside the door. "Now can you open this door? It doesn't open from the outside, and I really don't feel like breaking anything while being videotaped by the security cameras."

I rolled my eyes and pushed the door, walking out and into Edward's arm. "He's only mad because, and I quote, 'a young, clueless freshman turned him down.'" Edward laughed, pulling me into his chest. I laughed with him, inhaling his scent.

"Wait, Rosalie? What do you have to study? Didn't you finish the homework already?" I asked, turning to look at her. I saw the glint in her eye and instantly backtracked. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know what you plan on doing tonight. But Rosalie, using the college story isn't even fair. It was Edward who was in Med-School again. And I wasn't in eighth grade. I was in the same grade as him, along side him in Med-School."

She gave me the 'does it matter?' look, and then strode to the front of the building to get into the car.

"Good job Bells." Emmett clapped my back and got into the car with Rosalie, whispering something I wish I couldn't hear, then they were speeding out of the parking lot.

"Alrighty then. I call driving!" Alice squealed, jumping in through the open window. I sighed and shook my head, climbing into the back.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Alrighty. I tried to get this out sooner, but I had a little bit of trouble with the whole ending thing. But oh well. At least I got it out. (:  
So, I need you guys to vote on my poll. If you want a sequel vote!  
Um, so yeah. I hope you guys liked this chapter... It was another silly one. (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (:**


	44. Halloween

**Alright, since I am in an exceptionally good mood, I have decided to post this chapter early. I was originally going to make you suffer and wait until Saturday to put this up, but I had a battle with myself and decided to post it now. And yes. It is a long one. 12 pages to be exact. But it is worth it. Don't worry.(:**

**This chapter takes place in 1998. That will help you if you want to do the 'Guess who Bella and Edward are' contest. If you see a little asterisk (***) then that means whatever they said is a clue to who they are. Good luck. (:**

**And enjoy. :D**

* * *

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"HA!"

"CHILDREN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled loudly. I looked up at him and smiled in thanks. "What are you two fighting over that causes you to have the urge to scream so loudly?!"

Alice smirked at me, then looked at Carlisle. "We, as in us girls, want to go shopping today now that we're finally in the 1990's. We really need to update our closets for the new year."

"Oh, do you? Even though its October 31st in 1998, you feel the need to finally update your wardrobes? Right. Then why would Emmett be screaming no as loud as he could? He normally loves shopping so he can smell the perfumes." Carlisle asked, sitting next to Esme on the couch.

"He thinks the wonder woman Halloween costume he wore last year will be thrown out, or replaced. Oh, now he's blocking me. What do you think he's going to wear for tomorrow then? Most likely something stupid." Edward said, not looking up from the Latin book he was memorizing.

Carlisle nodded his head. "If it's another one of his food costumes, we'll make him stay home instead of trick-or-treat."

"WHAT?! NO!" Emmett shouted, jumping up, knocking me over in the process. "NO WAY! I'LL GET A NEW COSTUME! ANYTHING! JUST DON'T MAKE ME STAY HOME!" He wailed, getting on his knees and clasping his hands together at Carlisle.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Don't worry, Emmett. I've already got your costume. We're going as couples this year, so you and Rosalie will be Star wars characters. Anakin and Princess Leia I think? I don't know. I'm not a Star wars nerd. Carlisle and Esme, you two are going as Adam and Eve. No complaining, and yes, we got the G rated versions. Alice picked it out. And well, Alice already knows so Jasper most likely knows, but you two are going as Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle. And no Emmett, you and Rose may not switch to Hugh Heffner and a Playboy bunny. Sorry." I said quickly, sitting back down at the end of my speech.

"YES! ROSIE! YOU'RE MY SLAVE!"

"Gah! Stop thinking that! You two are horrible! Take it outside out of all of our hearing distances!" Edward groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Goddamn it! Knock it off you two! Lust is rolling off of you in waves! Do you want me to let everyone feel how much lust you two have?" Jasper hissed, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"It's amazing how much self control they really do have." Edward murmured, shaking his head sadly at the said couple, who were glaring at him and Jasper.

"Do they really? Wow. I don't see how they can manage with it. But then again, they're not _always_ in their bedroom." Kate muttered thoughtfully as she walked through the front door carrying a large garment bag and suitcase.

"That's actually because they enjoy the couches, pool table, hot tub, bathrooms, kitchen counter, dining room table, and cars. Not just their bedroom." Alice piped up, smirking at Rosalie. Rosalie was glaring fiercely at her in return.

"KATE!" I squealed, ignoring them. I jumped over to her and crushed her into a tight hug. "Oh my god! It's so nice to see you! What a surprise!"

"Not really," Alice whispered darkly. "I knew."

"Why does she never greet me like that? I normally get a 'Hun, carry my bags to my closet', or a 'Edward! Stop looking at me like that! It makes you look like a vampire or something.' But Kate get's this reaction from her? I don't know if I should be offended or not." Edward complained.

"I know! I normally get a 'You're getting cut off for a month. Now get up and help me.' And that's if I'm lucky!" Garrett said from in the doorway. I stopped squealing and glared at him. "See! Look at that! And this one's not even my wife!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, releasing Kate to go hug him. "I'm kidding, Garrett. I love you. Want to go somewhere…alone?" I asked in a fake suggestive tone, batting my long eyelashes at him.

"BELLA! DON'T CHEAT ON ME! DON'T ABANDON YOUR BABY FOR THIS… THIS… THIS FILTH!" Emmett shouted, jumping up from his knees.

"Do I really want to know?" Kate sighed, going over to hug Rosalie and Esme hello.

"No dear, you don't. In this house, I think it is wise to not listen to a word Emmett or Bella say. Especially with their threats. They never follow through, and are always ridiculous." Esme said sweetly, smiling up at her from her spot on the couch.

"That's not nice, Esme! Aren't old ladies supposed to be nice and offer me hard candy? And not advise someone to ignore me?" I whined playfully, walked back over to the couch with Garrett. "I mean, even though I don't like hard candy, It's still the thought that counts. You should be considerate to others."

"Say's the girl who is older then me."

"Hey. Not cool, Esme. Not cool. No age bringing up in here. That's mean. No. Bad Esme." I chided, smiling at her.

Carlisle just shook his head at us, "Are the rest of you coming?" He asked Kate, who was looking between Esme and I amused.

"Next couple of minutes. The girls are bringing their costumes so they could change with you all. They're bringing ours also, not that we actually know what we are." Garrett muttered darkly to himself. "Ever since a decade ago, we haven't been able to pick our costumes out. Thomas dressed as a gorilla wearing a bikini." I took a sharp intake of breath, along with Rose and Alice.

"He wore what?" Rosalie snarled, taking deep breaths. I grabbed Edward's hand and concentrated on staying calm, listening to them fume.

"Kate! Why do they look like they are all going to kill me?" I peaked an eye open and watched as Tanya and Thomas sauntered in, both holding very large suitcases.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, he tried to wear it around the house the next day." Kate continued, ignoring Thomas's whining. I opened both eyes and smirked, knowing there would be consequences in this little story. Rose and Alice, both also realizing this, calmed down. "At first we threatened him with inviting you three over. When that didn't faze him, Tanya cut off sex for a year."

Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Garrett, and even Carlisle, winced. "Oh. Gorilla story? I see how it is. Shall I talk about one of you and Garrett's little adventures?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO!" We all screamed, with the exception of Emmett, who said "Do tell."

"I think that's enough sex talk for now, don't you? Girls, go upstairs and change. Boys, go to the game room. All of your costumes are in there. You have two hours." Carmen instructed.

I squealed and jumped up to hug her and Eleazar. "Hi! Oh my gosh! This is great! Who are you two being?"

"A horse! We're two pieces of a horse! I'm the butt!" Eleazar mocked me. I glared at him, my fingers twitching. The room was silent as they watched my reaction. "Calm down, Isabella, calm down. I was only joking." I continued to glare at him, balling my hands into fists. "We're Romeo and Juliet."

I let out a breath of relief. "Good. For a minute there, I would have ripped your head off. I don't enjoy sarcasm, unless I'm the one using it. But I think you should know that by now.." I trailed off with an eyebrow raised.

"Alrighty then. Bella, let's go upstairs to your room to change. You have the largest closet." Alice said excitedly, bouncing around the room. Rose and Esme were pulled up and dragged over to me, while Kate and Tanya moved over to where I was standing next to Carmen.

"Figures." Thomas scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, but held in my sharp remark. "So what are you being, Tanya?" I asked, turning towards her and ignoring her husband completely.

She rolled her eyes and shot a glare at Thomas. "Sadly, I'm being a playboy bunny, and Thomas is being Heff. He seems to think I'm some whore or something. I don't know. But when he informed me of this, he said something about Emmett loving the idea, and then he pouted, and I couldn't resist. But I tried to get the most conservative outfit I could. It's really just the playboy bunny pink uniform and bunny ears. But he gets to walk around in silk pajamas and a silk robe tonight, with a pipe and an old magazine. Is that fair? No."

"Score!" Emmett shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Shut up Emmett. Anyway, I think we should get this show on the road if we ever want to go trick-or-treating. Thank god you guys don't live in a small town this time." Tanya continued, walking up the stairs. We followed behind her, all of us laughing at Emmett, who was dancing around for Thomas and complaining about Rosalie not dressing like that at the same time.

*~*

After three hours of fitting, plucking, hairstyling, and makeup, we were all ready. My hair, Rosalie's hair, and Alice's hair were all temporarily dyed, along with Edward, Jasper, and Garrett. We went all out, as if there was a costume contest we were reaching to win. My gorgeous red dress was surprisingly heavy. It was red with black fabric draping over it, and intricate crystal beading was near the bust. Beautiful patterns were on the bottom of the dress.* It fit like a glove, and looked absolutely amazing.. Everyone looked stunning in their costumes.

"Alright ladies. Ready? The boys are waiting for us in the loft, but apparently some stupid football game has them distracted. You can individually decide if you are offended or not." Alice stated, shutting the closet doors behind her as she danced out looking like she just walked out of the movie. Her green mini dress made her look taller, and her now blonde hair was piled into a bun on the top of her head. She wore silver lace up heels, silver wings, and was twirling a silver wand between her fingers.

"I'm good. I could care less about them watching a football game. Though this puffy dress is really annoying, so that's a downer. I think I'm going as a pirate next year. Instead of wearing a corset and a beautiful blue beaded lacey dress, I'll wear ripped up clothes and a hoop earring." Kate grumbled, spinning around in front of my mirror. "Though I do like these shoes.." She added, lifting up her leg to reveal a glass heel.

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. I looked around and saw everyone standing around retouching their outfits, but Tanya. "TANYA! Come on! I'm sure you look great! Now get out here!" I called, looking at the room I use to do my hair in, which was where I last saw her.

"I look like a fricking whore!" She exclaimed as she reached a cuffed hand out to open the door. She stepped out, and I had to suppress a laugh when I saw her tight, hot pink leotard that served as a push up bra. She wore dark tights, high black heels, a collar around her neck, cuffs on her arms, and pink matching bunny ears. "And look!" She turned around and shook her butt at us, shaking the little puffy bunny tail that was placed there.

"Tanya!" Rose gasped, laughing. "You do look like a whore! Though it's not fair for me to say that, considering the fact that I'm wearing a bikini top, bikini bottom, and a drape over my legs. I still can't believe I had to dye my hair brown. No offence Bella." Rose was wearing the princess Leia slave costume. And was absolutely right.

"Girls watch your language. And please, if anyone looks like a whore, its Esme." Carmen chided, smiling at us.

"Carmen!" We all gasped, going into a fit of giggles. Esme looked amazing in her leaf bikini and underwear, even though it sounded weird to even think that! Esme gratefully took the green robe I handed to her, whipping it on.

"We have humans to scare, ladies!" Emmett boomed. "Let's get out of here and get some candy! So walk down the fricking stairs so we can get a move on!"

"Emmett!" Edward's angry voice echoed around the house, along with the loud slap he gave to Emmett. "Could you stop thinking that? God damn it! Emmett! That's disgusting! I did not need to see that! Do you have any filter at all?"

We moved to the stairs, and walked down in a big group. Edward was waiting down there for me, obviously hearing the girls' thoughts. "Sorry Edward. Emmett's filter is clogged with all the porn he watches." Rosalie drawled, rolling her eyes at her husband, who was yelling at the television.

Edward sighed, but nodded his head, making an 'I know' gesture. "You look beautiful, Bella. Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you, actually." he murmured, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. "Is that the actual dress?"*

I nodded my head. "It's amazing what a little bit of money, and a lot of dazzling can do." I answered, grinning. "And you look good. I love the blonde, jelled back style, and the tuxedo on you!"*

"Thank you." He leaned in for another kiss, but was cut off by Emmett.

"CANDY! Let's go!" Emmett was shouting, jumping around in his flowing Anakin costume, swinging around his light saber.

"You do know Princess Leia is Anakin's daughter, right? What a shame it would be if you kissed Rosalie in front of little kids. I guess you aren't going to be doing any of that tonight, are ya?" I smirked, easily getting back at him for ruining the moment.

"Star wars nerd, Bella? Who would of thought that you, of all people, would watch Star wars." Garrett teased, smiling at me.

"Oh shush up. And this is coming from the guy who is dressed up as prince charming, form a Disney fairytale movie."

"Says the girl that has red hair."*

"Dude, that made no sense."

"Says the guy wearing green tights, and a hat with a feather on it."

"What?"

"Says the guy who is wearing pointy shoes."

"Dude, no. Just stop."

I rolled my eyes as Jasper and Garrett's antics. "Garrett, don't respond to that. Do you want to go or not?"

"Not!" Esme and Carlisle both shouted, smothering themselves in their robes. I guess it's not the time to tell them that Alice had the words 'Hot Evey Mama.' and 'Dr. McSteamy Adam.' on the back of their robes.

"You two are going whether you like it or not." Alice growled. "Now, here are the rules. Number one, no stealing candy from little kids." Emmett sighed. "Two. No using vampire speed. Three. No seducing methods to get more candy. Four. No scaring kids under the age of ten. Five. No using your extra abilities to your advantage. And six. No going out and buying a bag of candy."

There were some sighs and groans, but it was relatively quiet as we waited for her to continue. "These are your bags. Use them wisely." She handed each of us a pillow case sized back that matched our costumes. "The couple with the most candy by midnight wins."

"But that's only four hours!" Thomas groaned. We ignored him.

"Alright. GO!" Alice shouted. Edward picked me up over his shoulder and ran out the back door. We walked up to the first driveway and he sat me back onto the concrete.

"Should our voices sound like Leo's and Kate's?"* I whispered, ringing the doorbell. He shook his head and we shouted trick or treat. The young couple that answered the door complemented our costumes and told us they loved the movie*, giving us extra candy.

"Good choice in a costume. Did you know about this little contest?" He asked as we walked to the next house.

"Maybe."

"And does Alice know about your little plan?" He asked, grabbing a handful of candy from the bowl that was left on a chair.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not." I said, also grabbing a handful. We walked to the next house and repeated the action. "Alright. Here's the plan. Grab as many small candies as you can. Since they are counting, it will appear that we barely got any candy from by looking at the bag. But when we really got the most." I told him, smiling.

"That's brilliant Bella!" he exclaimed, quickly pulling me into a kiss. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

I paused and pretended to think. "Well, there was this one time when I put that little-"

"Bella, kids are listening to what you are saying." He cut me off before I could delve farther into the subject.

"Oh. Sorry. Well, let's continue on with my plan. And don't worry - I'm blocking you from little miss pixie dust Tinkerbelle right now. I got you covered."

And we spent the rest of the night filling out my plan. Edward's bag was full of little Reece Cups and Tootsie Rolls, while mine was half way full with little hard candies, like Jaw Breakers and Jolly Ranchers. I really don't see why humans find this artificial crap appetizing, but I guess they don't see how I find blood appetizing. It's even. We only ran into Kate and Garrett, and they happened to catch me complaining of everyone telling me how much I looked like the main character. But then again, it is a HUGE movie.*

"We should probably head back home now. Alice is getting a bit impatient with waiting for everyone to arrive, since she came home a half hour earlier then we did. She's agitated because she can't see who wins, and is now screaming insults at everyone in her mind." Edward said. I peered through the window of the house we're at, and agreed. It was ten till twelve.

"Okay." We jogged hand in hand through the streets, setting a faster pace since it was very dark out, even with the streetlights. We arrived home with a minute to spare, and jokingly rang the doorbell after stopping to grab something.

"Hold on, I need to get this. But are you sure you don't know where Edward and Bella are? Kate said she saw them about a half hour ago. Is Bella blocking you, Tink?" Jasper asked from inside. I heard a sigh then footsteps moving to the door. I got rid of my shield, my cup full of pond water ready.

"WAIT! JAZZY! DON'T OPEN THE DOO-"

We threw the water at his face as soon as the handle turned. "Door." Alice finished with a grimace.

"Well, that's my revenge for hiding my shoes last month. I told you I would get you back, but you didn't watch your back." I stated, putting a hand on my hip.

"And, I just splashed you because I felt like it." Edward laughed, smirking at Jasper. We laughed at Jasper's confused and shocked face, making our way into the house. I sat down cross-legged on the white fluffy rug, dragging Edward down with me.

"Lets get to the counting. Whoa. Did you two get anything at all, Bella?" Emmett asked, sizing up our bags and comparing it to his. His was packed with full size Hershey Bars, and Willy Wonka boxes.

"Shut up. Dump them out, Dawson."*

"Not quite yet. We actually have a Halloween hospital event where we give the kids candy. Not the candy you just gathered, of course. That will be donated tomorrow, after we count." Carlisle said, walking back in to the room wearing an Olympic outfit. I smirked at him, raising my eyebrows. "Bella. No comments, please. But yes, Emmett, there are rules for this party. I know we've gone through these before, but I am going to repeat them.

"Numero uno, no running, jumping, or anything that exhibits your vampire abilities. And yes Alice, that means no having visions about shoes and then squealing. Two. No challenging anyone to a candy eating contest, and three, behave. Now I trust you six. And yes, you six. Edward, Jasper and Rosalie, please keep an eye on Bella, Emmett and Alice. We don't need any chaos. I'm sorry but the rest of you can't come, it might seem too suspicious. You all can stay here and wait, it shouldn't take too long. The kids will be sleeping, and you will just put the candy in the boxes they decorated that are outside of the room. And if you have to, you may hold your breath while in there. It should just take an hour. No peaking into anyone's bag while the eight of us are gone. That goes for everyone."

"But Carlisle…" I started to complain, "Your outfit is so tacky! Please tell me that Esme isn't wearing one also!"

"Sorry Bella. She is." He said with no sympathy. I glared at him and scooted into Edward's lap.

"Carlisle. Are you serious?" Alice moaned.

"Carlisle has gone wacko." Tanya stated.

"Why must you insist on wearing sweatpants?! I don't even own sweatpants!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands up in to the air.

"I'm no fashion maniac, but your outfit is just nasty." Kate stated, wrinkling her nose at Carlisle.

"For all that is good and holy, CHANGE!" We all yelled.

"Sorry girls. I can't. We have to go. So go touch up your faces, or whatever it is that you do, and meet us at the front door in ten minutes." He replied, once again with no sympathy.

"TEN MINUTES!?" Alice shrieked.

"Nine fifty nine…" Thomas stepped in, happily teasing Alice.

"LETS GO! GO! GO! GO!" Alice screamed, charging up the stairs, banging open my door. I ran up after her with my arm linked with Rose's, and burst into my room, straight to the bathroom. "Okay, more fairy dust, check. Adjusted the wings, check. Retie shoes, check. Okay. I'm good. Now, Rose, you look good. Bella, your little beauty mark is too off to the right.* But other then that, you're good. Tanya, pull up your shirt a little bit. No, don't do it that far, do it only about five centimeters. When you do it like that you look perfect. Kate, you're good without any adjustments. Alright. I think that's everyone. And don't worry Bella, Esme doesn't look that bad."

I gave her the thumbs up sign and went over to my mirror, moving the stick on beauty mark to the left. "Don't you think it would complete this costume if I could play my theme song when I walked?*"

"Don't you think it would be cool if I could actually fly?" Alice asked.

"Don't you think it would be cool if I really were a princess?" Kate asked.

"Don't you think it would be cool if I actually was in Star Wars?" Rose asked.

"Don't you think it would be cool if I didn't have to look like a whore?" Tanya asked.

"Don't you think it would be cool if you five would stop wasting our time and come down here?" Thomas mimicked.

"Well, its back in place. I guess we should probably go down if we want to get to the hospital, and quickly get back so we can see who won." I sighed, shrugging my shoulders at them.

"Isabella, did you just, did you just agree with me?" Thomas asked sarcastically.

"No, but if you ever use my name, the word agree, and the word me in the same sentence again, I will rip your head off." I snarled, storming out the door and in to the hallway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Next time I'll use the words Isabella, air head, and idiot in the same sentence then. Is that alright with you?" He cooed.

"Sure. That would be lovely. But when you do say that, I will not have a problem dragging you over to La Push, forcing you to say a threat against them, and then forcing you to stay put when they rip you to pieces. Is that alright with you?" I cooed back, stomping down the stairs.

"Oh oh. Man, that was a diss. As much as I love this showoff you two are having, I really need you to wrap it up so I can put candy in the little kid's boxes. And then I can come home!" Emmett stated, looking at us both carefully. "But Bella would win anyway, sorry Thomas. You're just wasting your time right now." He added after a minute of thought.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Emmett wants us to shut up?" I asked Thomas, shocked. He nodded his head, the same look on his face. "Well, that's a first. Whatever you did to him while out, good job Rose."

She nodded, grinning. "Ha ha. Don't talk about me when I'm right here. It brings down the Emmett happiness meter. And I only want them to shut up so that we can leave for the hospital, get home sooner, and then I can find out what I get for winning this contest." Emmett grumbled, looking at the ground and shuffling his feet.

"Okay then, anyway children, we need to go. Run to the hospital, and please stay away from the streetlights. I will give you ten minutes to get there, since I know half of you are worried about your costumes." Carlisle interrupted, giving Rose, Alice and I pointed glances.

"Good decision Carlisle, I'm not even going to deny it." Rose said, linking her arm with Alice's. I smiled at her as we skipped out the door ahead of them, giving us a head start to our ten-mile-a-minute jog. Carlisle was right. We are taking it slow.

"So should we run through the towpath, that way we know there is concrete under our shoes, or should we just go through the backyards?" I asked Alice, not sure which direction to head in.

"Towpath. If we go through the backyards, Emmett will decide to run through and scare us, therefore causing your foot to step in mud. And then sink. So towpath. We will make it just in time for Carlisle's deadline." She answered, puling us down the street. We were careful to stay in the shadows until we made it to the path. We sped up and chatted about our costumes, and about the costumes we saw while out. By the time we were out of the towpath, we decided that tan lines are disgusting, vampires should have tattoos, and that Leonardo DiCaprio is hot.

"Do you think high waist pants should be in style in ten years?' Alice asked.

"Well, it depends what you wear them with. If you wear them with a cute blouse, then you're cool, I guess. But it also depends on the color of the pants. I think they should only make them in black."

"Yeah, I agree with Bell-Bell over here. Color and shirt matter. But also, you can only wear them to dinners or business meetings, or something like that. Unless you live in New York. Then you can wear them whenever you want." Rose stated.

I nodded my head. "That's actually a really good point. I mean, New York is the fashion capital of the united states! And its so not fair that we can't live there. Well, I guess we could live there in the winter, but other then that, us vampires are screwed."

"Is that really what you guys spent your time talking about?" Emmett asked from the doorway into the hospital. We all glared at him, coming to a stop. "Sorry, sorry." Emmett said with his hands raised up. "I was just asking. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Sure, whatever you say. Can we just get this over with? I really want to see who wins." Alice moaned, looking around for Carlisle. "Seriously? He gives us a deadline, but he comes late anyway? My god…" Alice muttered.

"Why, is it bothering you that you can't see who wins, pixie?" Emmett taunted her, grinning down at her fuming form.

"Emmett! Seriously?! You're making fun of Alice over something so stupid? Sometimes I don't see why I married you." Rose groaned, shaking her head.

"Was it my stunningly good looks, or my irresistible charm?"

"I think it was your all day, every day horniness." Jasper quipped.

"Children, please start acting your age." Carlisle chided, walking up to us with his arm around Esme. I smiled at them, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward shrug at each other, and then fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Acting our age."

I frowned. They were all laying on the ground, their arms folded over their chests with their eyes closed. "Ha ha ha. Get up." Rose seethed, glaring at them.

"Carlisle, just give each of the girls a bag and lets get this over with. I don't think we need our dead children helping other children, or giving the girls a hard time." Esme frowned, looking at Carlisle.

"Alright. Girls, yes you may use vampire speed, and yes Bella, you may use your little power. The security cameras will be taken care of by Eleazar. Here you go." Carlisle said, handing each of us a large bag full of multiple candies. I gagged and looked away from it sourly. "Now, you may go. And if you may, please hurry, since these boys will get annoyed staying here for too long."

Rose, Alice and I glanced at each other before into the building. I went to the cancer ward, Rose went to the ER font desk and delivered the bag there, and I'm not really sure where Alice went. We all met back up at the front desk, and sat on top of it, crossing our legs and leaning back.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

Rose's lips twitched. "Oh yes. Alice?"

"Definitely."

"Alright. Since we've got a psychic, what are you going to do first?" I asked again.

"Well, I'm first going to lock the door," Alice started, bouncing up and doing just that. "And then I'm going to go hack on to the computer, since I know the password, and look up Carlisle's file. Its not too hard."

Rose gasped in mock horror, while I laughed. Carlisle is very picky and strict about his file, even Edward doesn't even know what's in it. And Alice saying that so Carlisle could hear, we will not hear the end of this. "Way to go Emmett. You just had to be clever." Edward snapped from outside.

Rose and I giggled, Alice rolled her eyes. "Sorry. How was I supposed to know they were going to find Carlisle's file?" Emmett snapped back.

Alice paused at the computer, then whipped her head towards me. "Make Carlisle stop where he is, please. He is about to break through the door. I guess what he haves in this is not going to be cool. Oh well." She shrugged, turning back to the computer that was booting to life.

"'Kay." I quickly found Carlisle's mind, and screamed freeze. "Now that that's all taken care of, Alice find his file and print it off. I still want to see who won, so I'm going to have to make you wait to read it. Also, it will be more embarrassing for Carlisle if we read it out loud."

"Good idea." Alice approved, clicking the print button and bringing the printer into a noisy awakening. "Jesus, this is a hospital. Does the printer have to be so loud?" She muttered.

"Um, yes, Alice, it does. Want to know why? Want to know why?" I asked loudly, in the most annoying voice I could muster. Alice glared at me, not amused. "Because it wants the dead people to hear it, which is why we hear it!" I shouted.

Three things happened at once. I lost my concentration on Carlisle, so he busted in through the doors. Alice rolled her eyes and quickly shoved the pieces of paper from his file down her shirt, and Edward and Emmett busted out laughing at my absurd sentence.

"Alice." Carlisle growled, which Alice promptly returned with a sweet smile.

"Yes Oh Mighty One?' Alice asked, blinking her eyes repeatedly in a flirtatious manner.

"Not funny. Now take the papers out of your shirt." Carlisle snarled. I was a bit surprised by his behavior, since he never lashed out.

"Esme! Your husband is freaking me out!" I screamed.

"Bella! Wrap this up, please! I can only cut off security cameras for so long!" Eleazar called back.

"Alice, keep the papers, Carlisle, you heard Eleazar. He can't keep cutting us off of being recorded. It's just a file. You can get over it." Rose stated calmly, glancing in the corner of the room where a circular security camera was perched. "I promise I wont read it out loud, so seriously, suck it up. Oh, and Alice?"

"Yes?"

"If I were you, I'd run."

"Good idea." And then Alice was gone.

I smiled pleasantly at Carlisle and walked past him out the doors. Edward took my head, still laughing, and we ran home together. "That was a very nice show. I'm sure Thomas will be disappointed he missed it."

"Watch it. Just because I love you does not mean I wont hurt you. Did you really have to bring up Thomas? You know my distaste for him." I said, my nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Sorry, love." He chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"Yeah, you're laughing now. Just wait until I rip his head off. I'm telling you. One of these days I'm just going to snap…" I trailed off, slowing down as we reached the front door.

"Who's head will you be ripping off?" Alice asked, swinging the door open.

"Did you hide it?" I asked in return, smirking.

"Of course. Am I an idiot? No." She scoffed, waving her hand is dismissal. "It's all taken care of, Bella. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, Alice. Why would I worry when I have you to ask?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well someone is snarky today." Tanya huffed, pulling me in.

"Well someone is impatient today."

"Well, of course I am. I'm dying to know my prize for winning this candy contest."

"Sorry Tanya. Hate to break it to you, but you're already dead." Emmett boomed from the door. I turned to looked at him, and saw Rose rolling her eyes at her husband.

"We know that Emmett. And you even demonstrated that earlier." Jasper said, smirking at Emmett. Emmett, however, was unfazed by his teasing, and actually looked proud.

"Alice. Where is it?" Carlisle growled, walking through the door behind them.

"Alice, dear, what did you do that has Carlisle so worked up?" Esme asked, genuinely confused.

"It's nothing, really. Carlisle is just a bit possessive over his files. That's all." She replied cheerfully.

"I've decided that I really don't want to know what you mean by that." Esme stated, shaking her head.

"Can we please count the candy now? As much as I think you all are entertaining, I really want to know what Kate and I get for winning." Garrett groaned, eyeing their bags.

"Alright. Everyone go by your bags and count your candies. No cheating. We will know if you are lying about your numbers." Esme commanded, walking over to the dining room table, where her and Carlisle's bags were placed. We all obediently walked over to our bags, and sat down beside them to count.

The room was quiet for about ten minutes as everyone counted the contents of their bags, and then added them with their significant other. "Done!" Alice chirped happily.

"Is everyone done?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Everyone shouted, excited.

"Alright. Please state your number."

"692."

"Damnit. 689."

"750."

"800."

"863."

"579."

"900."

I think it was safe to say that all of our jaws dropped. "WHAT?!" Everyone shrieked, staring at the winners.

"So what do we win?" Eleazar smirked, looking at each of us individually, before settling his gaze on Carlisle.

"I soo did not see that happening." Alice groaned.

"How did you guys get that much? I thought you were supposed to be giving out our candy." Thomas complained.

"Oh, we were. But then we let some kids take the whole bowl, then turned off every light in the house so the kids would think we weren't home, which we weren't." Carmen grinned.

"And then we went to a well known neighbor hood known for just setting out large jars full of candy for everyone to choose from." Eleazar finished.

"Genius."

"DAMMIT! Why didn't I think of that?"

"That was good."

"No seriously, what do we win?" Eleazar asked again.

"The house to yourself for one night, which is tomorrow."

"That's it?"

"WHAT?! How could you say that?" Was the general thing all of the men shouted at him. Eleazar just shrugged.

"Well, now what do we do with all this candy?"

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that one coming, did ya? Alright, so if you want, you can guess who said which number, who you thought was going to win the competition, what you think is in Carlisle's file, and most importantly, WHO BELLA AND EDWARD DRESSED UP AS.(:**

**Review and let me know. (:**

**Links to some of the costumes on my profile.**

**CLICK HERE.**


	45. Hello, Danny, Welcome to the family

**Hey guys! That chapter had an Okay response.(:**

**Sorry about the Star Wars thing - I fixed it. But thank you to all of you who pointed that out to me. (: I loved your confusion over the costumes, and I was glad that I got to trick a few of you, but a lot of you did get it. So that's good. So now its time for the big reveal *drum roll please*… hopefulspirit255 won the contest and guessed Edward and Bella's costumes! They were ROSE AND JACK from the Titanic! Links to their outfits are on my profile, so that might have given it away to some of you. **

**And hopefulspirit255, since I couldn't get a hold of you, I made a character like you asked. Congratulations! You're Danny!(:**

**But yeah. That's all I really want to saw. Now, lets continue on with the story!**

* * *

"Hello?" I called down the dark tunnel. "Alice? Are you still in here?"

"Um, hello? We're shopping! Of course I am!" She replied with an 'isn't this obvious?' tone. Her head popped up next to mine.

"This is not shopping. This is you taking advantage of your tiny size to get what you want. Oh, he's gone, by the way."

"Thank god!" She exclaimed, sitting on top of the tunnel. She look looked around a bit, then sighed. "I can't believe I had to climb into a toddler play set in the middle of the all to avoid a human. A human! Why must they be so interested in me?" she moaned, jumping and landing lightly next to me. I snickered, but didn't say anything. "Don't you dare laugh at my current predicament, Miss Cullen. I couldn't even tell you the number of humans that decided to approach you, boys and girls alike, but then decided against it when they saw your shirt." She snapped.

"Is it my fault you didn't wear your 'No, I Would Not Like To Go Out With You' shirt? No. So its not my fault I chose to wear mine and you didn't. Besides, wouldn't you of seen this happening to you?" I asked, rolling my eyes as we walked out of the play area with our bags.

"No." She huffed. "I didn't see this coming. I think one of the Blacks are here." She groaned.

Alexa had another set of twins after Elizabeth and Jackie. Sam and Lauren were notorious for pranks, and being at the mall. Which is where Alice, Rose, Emmett, and I are always at. I nodded my head and looked around. "There. That smells like one of their offspring." I said, pointing at a dark-haired, dark-skinned boy that was sitting on a bench with a girl. "Sam. Want to mess with him?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Why would you even ask me that when you know the answer is yes?"

I shrugged.

"Flirting in front of the girl, or 'smacking' him for cheating?" Alice asked, making quote marks with her fingers.

"Cheating."

"Alright, but don't smack him. We don't want to break his face, and then make his girlfriend watch it heal quickly before her eyes. But make it good."

We strolled up behind him, putting frowns on our faces. "Samuel? Is that you?" I asked, my voice sounding confused.

He whipped his head around, his eyes narrowing once he saw me.

"It is you! What are you doing with another girl? How could you?! Who is she?!" I shrieked. "Ugh! I can't believe you're cheating on me! Here I was, walking around with Alice, and then I see you on the bench kissing some girl! That is so not like you! Are you alright, honey? Do you have a fever again?"

"Sam, who is this?" The girl he was sitting with asked in a timid voice, staring at my eyes intently. I almost felt bad for doing this.

"After all we've been through?!" I continued. "How could you cheat on me?" I cried.

"Bella-"

He was cut off by the girl. "Bella!? So you do know her?! Sam! It's been six months! Who is she to you? Why is she saying you're cheating on her?!"

I couldn't help it, I smiled. And of course she noticed. Alice, noticing what was going on, burst out into laughter. "She thinks…she…oh my god." Alice gasped, letting out very loud giggles.

"Danielle, meet my cousins. Bella and Alice." Sam sighed, introducing us to his very confused girlfriend. I smiled and waved, flashing her my perfect, pearly white teeth.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Sorry about that. I saw little Sammy sitting here and couldn't resist. Sam has said a lot about you, though. He really likes you." I winked at her, smirking when I saw Sam blush. "But really, I am sorry I made you panic." I apologized sweetly, smiling at her.

"In other words, they like to torment me." Sam sighed, flashing me a glare.

"We didn't know you where here, so we didn't intentionally come here to bother you. Besides, we're always here, so you were just bound to see us." Alice stated, shrugging her shoulders. "Gosh. How old are you now? It's been months!"

"Sixteen, Alice. You would think with a memory like yours, you would know that. But anyway, you're right. You two area always here, but where are Rose and Emmett?"

"Who's Rose and Emmett?" Danielle asked quietly.

I smiled warmly at her. "My older brother…and his wife, and our best friend."

"He's my older brother too!" Alice huffed, stomping her foot.

"Yeah, well you're too small to count. And don't stamp your little Jimmy Choos at me, Alice. Or I will dump ketchup all over your little white Prada dress!" I threatened, glaring at her.

Alice and Danielle both gasped -for different reasons of course. "Their family, is, to put it lightly, very well off." Sam whispered to her. I smirked at his understatement of the century, still looking at a fuming Alice.

"Alice, I'm warning you. Don't mess with me." She continued to fume. "Can you calm down? Alice! I can't call Jasper again! Thomas will make fun of me for eternity!" I whined, pouting at her.

"Jasper is Alice's boyfriend . And Thomas is Bella's fiancé's best friend. But they don't really get along." Sam whispered.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Danielle. "I think you should really meet the family. It's all very confusing, and since you are his imprint, I guess you should meet them. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll just eat you up. Wait, wrong choice of words. I'm sure they'll love you, especially Esme." I told her, then turned to Sam. "And don't start. They wont bite her. Besides, I can almost guarantee that your dad is either over watching Disney movies, or on his way over to watch Disney movies. So if your dad is there, that means your mom and sisters will be there, since they love visiting us."

He glared for a moment, but then he softened and nodded. "Fine. You're right. My dad does have a weird thing for Cinderella. But please, please, please don't let Emmett get to her. We don't need another Emmett running around."

"You're the one to talk." I scoffed.

"Bella." He warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine. But how will he get to her? By challenging her to Guitar Hero and then making her addicted to it? She'll be fine. You worry more then I do! Even though that's not really saying much, since I have no concerns since I always get what I want. But still!" I exclaimed. "Now follow me. We'll take the bags in the Porsche, and I'll take you two in my Black Camaro. I got it last week, so that's the only reason I know the name!"

"How old are they? Cars and fiancés?" Danielle mumbled, walking with Sam behind us.

"Old enough to be incredibly annoying.

Alice and I glanced at each other, smirking. "See you in ten minutes." She sang, grabbing my bags.

"But it takes a half hour to get to the mall!" Danielle stuttered, watching Alice closely as Alice put our bags into her yellow Porsche.

"I know." I said simply. She stood gaping at me as I unlocked the car and got in. "Get in." Sam took her arm and sat her in the backseat. As soon as I saw they were both buckled I stomped my foot on the gas and pealed out of the parking lot.

"So you're not only insanely pretty and rich, but you're addicted to speed?!" She shrieked in fear, clutching to Sam.

"Yep."

"We're going to die!" She wailed.

"No we're not, Danny, don't worry. Danny, Bella can drive. She's got great reflexes and twenty twenty vision, unless Edward is around."

"I resent that." I said.

"You know it's true."

I shot him an annoyed look and flipped on the radio. "Wait, so I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Edward is your fiancé?" She asked, her voice slightly calmer.

I smiled and nodded, pushing the pedal harder. We zoomed into our driveway, and I instantly heard Alice complaining about something to Emmett.

"She's probably paranoid since she can't see."

"Probably." I agreed.

"What can't she see?" Danny asked, confused. "And who are you talking about?"

"Alice. She's probably mad since she doesn't know when I'll be home." I told her the truth, toning it down a bit.

"Oh."

We pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Danny was staring at our hose in awe. "This is ama-" She started to say, but was cut off by Thomas, who stormed out the door and immediately started yelling at me.

"How could you bring a human here? Were you thinking at all? Why would you do that?!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I bet that the 'human', as you so eloquently put it, is wondering why you called her that, Thomas. Do you even know how to close your mouth? EDWARD! Get out here before I do something I most likely wont regret!" I shouted.

He was out the door instantly, rubbing my arm. "Just because a girl is here does not mean you can go and call her a human, Thomas. And Emmett just beat you in Guitar Hero."

"Shit!" And then Thomas was back inside, the door slamming shut behind him.

"That was Thomas you just met. Hi, I'm Edward." Edward said to Danny, smiling kindly at her.

"Alice." Sam growled, stalking closer to the house. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

"No!" She screamed, running to my side in a second. "How could I!? Her future is already so connected with yours that I can't see anything! Your stupid genes you have are preventing me from seeing anything!"

"Jasper! Calm your wife down!" Sam shouted, staring at the shaking Alice.

"I thought that was her boyfriend…?" Danny muttered, shaking her head.

Jasper came out, scooped her in his arms, and ran her upstairs. I stood debating whether or not to soundproof their noises. Once they started, though, I quickly stopped them. "What are you? Who are you really to Sam? And why are your eyes gold?" Danny asked, bravely stepping close to me, examining my eyes.

"You'll find out in about a minute." I sighed, listening to the Blacks car get closer and closer. "Any time now."

"Hey vamps! Why did you have my son over and not the rest of your fami- oh." Jacob quieted down when he saw Danny staring at him wide-eyed.

"JACOB BLACK! What did you just do?" Alexa snapped, hopping out of their jeep.

"He just told Danny over here that we are vampires! And now she's thinking I'm going to eat her! I liked her, Jacob!" I groaned, glancing at Danny.

"He what?" Lizzie groaned, coming out of the car with her two year old.

"Bella, is this your long lost ancestor's family or something?" Thomas asked, walking outside with his arm around Tanya's waist.

"Yes, I am. Why? Who are you? Jeez, Bella, I just met him and I already don't like this guy. Is that normal?" Alexa asked.

"Of course." I nodded, looking her over. "Alright. Two things. One, I know you're like fifty or something, but we really need to go shopping for your clothes, and two, can you believe I'm the one that's fifty years older then you?"

She grumbled something unintelligible, and walked over to the porch swing with Lizzie and her son.

"Oh! Alice and Jasper are coming down now. Danny, you might want to take a seat for this."

**DPOV**

I stared at the beautiful, dangerous creature in front of me before nodding and walking over to Mrs. Black and her family. Why would Sam bring me here? Did he not love me? Was this a plan to kill me?

"No, he loves you alright. Believe me." The boy with the copper head said, standing by me. I stared up at him in shock. Did I say that out loud? "No. Mind reader." He smiled, tapping his head.

I nodded my head in understanding, recalling the conversation Sam had with me after he told me about vampires and how they could have special abilities. "So why did Sam's cousin advise me to sit down?" I asked, confused.

The boy just smirked at me, and looked at the front door. It burst open and the girl from the mall ran out, frantically looking around. When her strange golden eyes locked on mine, she smiled and ran towards me. Before I could react, her arms were wrapped around me as she chanted hello to me. "Um, hi?" I choked out, terrified of the stunning little fairy in front of me. My heartbeat skyrocketed when she got a dazed look on her face, and then shot a glare inside the house. Her face looked absolutely murderous, and it terrified me. Did I do something to her?

"Um.. Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly, peering up at her curiously.

She turned towards me and flashed a blindingly white smile. "Of course. Emmett is just getting some ideas that I doubt Rosalie will approve of…" She trailed off, her eyes glazing over again. "OOOH!" She squealed. "You have to meet Rosalie!"

"Alice, I swear to god that if you grab her wrist and drag her, you will not be moving for a year!" Bella screamed, looking at us. What did she mean?

"I don't think you want to witness what she means. Lets just say that my Bella likes to…"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Don't you dare finish that sentence." Another woman growled, walking out of the front door to the beautiful house. I think it was an understatement when Sam said this family was well off. "Do you really want Bella to make you do something you don't want to do?" She continued to growl, her voice icy cold.

"Rosalie, you're scaring Danielle. Please tone it down a notch." The man that took the short one into the house earlier said, and suddenly I was calm.

"Jasper, please be careful and try not to over do it." Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"What's going on? Can somebody please explain to me what you are? And why do all these weird things keep happening?" I asked anybody that would listen. A very large man and a petite, motherly looking woman came out the door.

"Esme!" Mrs. Black called out, standing up and hugging the petite woman. "This is Danielle."

"Hello Danielle. Are you Sam's girlfriend?" The woman asked in a warm voice, smiling at me. I couldn't help but like her already. I nodded my head shyly, and then peered at the boy with the copper hair, silently ask him to explain at least something to me.

"So, we'll start off with introducing ourselves." He called out, flashing me a grin. Bella went and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. I looked closely and saw a large diamond, and then a gold wedding band on her finger. Didn't someone say they were engaged?

"Cool. I'll start." A big burly man said loudly, smirking at Edward.

"Rose! You'll never guess what shoes shipped in today!" Bella suddenly squealed, blurring over to the canary yellow Porsche. She literally blurred. I guess Sam wasn't kidding when he said that vampires were fast.

The big vampire shot an annoyed look at Bella, and cleared his throat, turning to me. "I'm Emmett!" He shouted. "Do you want to hug, or pound fists, or do a kiss on the cheek, or what?"

"Um.." I wasn't sure what to think of his question. How was I going to hug a vampire? But I'm sure Sam does, but Emmett is just so … big.

"Emmett, leave the poor girl alone. You've scared her half to death. Not everyone loves your 'I have no personal boundaries' attitude besides Rose. I'm Jasper, by the way." The tall man with Alice said, smirking slightly at Edward. Why was everyone smirking at Edward?

"I'm.." I watched as a beautiful woman with the icy cold tone looked me up and down. "Rosalie." She continued, still eyeing me.

Bella rolled her eyes, and walked up to her holding a box. "You're also rude."

The motherly looking woman frowned. "Don't listen to anything Bella and Emmett say. It's usually not true, or just not worth your time to listen to. But I'm Esme, dear. Welcome to the family."

"Esme! Why do you always say that?" Bella and Emmett groaned together. These vampires were surprisingly calm for eating a delicious human like me. Sam never said anything about being related to vampires. I wonder who he's actually related to. Lets hope it's not Emmett…

"And I'm.." The strawberry blonde woman that came out with the man nobody liked was cut off by Rosalie.

"A whore." Rosalie finished for her. Shockingly, everyone laughed about it. Sam never said anything about vampires being crazy..

"What did I miss?!" Sam's twin sister, Lauren, shouted, walking out of the huge house.

"Can you do me a favor?" Edward asked, looking at Lauren.

"Yeah?"

"Smack Sam for not telling Danielle about his amazingly good looking family that made him rich in the stock market. Just because he's related to a psychic doesn't mean that he can neglect us."

"Okay." She shrugged, then smacked my Sam's chest. "OW! Stupid wolf! Eddie! You knew this would happen! Why couldn't you of had Bella do something?!" I stared wide-eyes at their exchange. "What?! Why are you all looking at me like that? What did I say?"

"Did you seriously not hear what you just said?" He asked. I looked around and noticed everyone staring at her with wide eyes, and dropped jaws.

"What? OH! NO! Forget I said that!"

"What happened?" I asked timidly, confused.

"Oh, its nothing, really. Bella is just… not the person to go to for a punishment. She's more of the person you go to if you want to plan one." Mrs. Black sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh.." I was still confused. Did this relate to what Edward said earlier?

"So anyway… I think I should properly introduce this family and how I know them. Long story short, Bella here is my mom's long lost relative. Bella found her thirty years ago, and our family has stuck with her since." Lizzie, Sam's older sister, said.

"Yup." Bella agreed, popping the 'P'.

"So, Danielle, are you up for guitar hero?" Emmett grinned.

"No, um I think I'll just watch, if that's aright…"

"That's fine with me. HEY BELLSY!" He boomed, turning away from me with a smile still on his face.

"She's going to say no. if you want, you can come upstairs with us." Rosalie said, looking at me. I looked at Sam and he nodded his head with an encouraging smile. "We wont bit." She grinned, noticing my silent conversation.

"Sure… but what will we do upstairs?" I asked quietly, still intimidated by her.

"Seriously, don't look so terrified. Its been decades since we've killed. Well, decades for most of us. For some of us it's been centuries, but you haven't met Carlisle yet. But we're going to go through our clothes, get rid of what we've already worn before. I'm sure Alice will have a field day with you…you look about Bella's size."

I opened my mouth to politely decline, but closed it again, shocked. I looked around and saw that everyone but Sam, Bella, and Edward had went inside. Rosalie was right. Apparently Bella said no to Emmett.

"Sure Rose, talk about me like I'm not right here. Sure. But Rose, you and I both know I'm not going to be giving up any of my clothes anytime soon. We'll just go shopping for her." Bella snapped, her eyes narrowing into slits. She truly looked like a vampire while she glared at Rosalie.

"Bella." Edward said gently. It was amazing to watch how quickly she calmed down with Edward.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, love."

"How long have they been together/" I hesitantly asked Rosalie.

"Since 1940? I'm not very sure. But they've known each other since 1901. It was actually really funny, since they hated each other's guts. Nobody would of guessed that they would end up together. But we should go upstairs, I don't think you really want to see them show their love for each other."

I nodded my head, smiling. It was sweet to watch Bella and Edward stare into each other's eyes lovingly. They looked perfect for each other, but I couldn't even picture them hating each other. It must have been a sight, since Rosalie was smirking as she led me into the house. I stopped and stared at the beautifully furnished white house. It looked just amazing on the inside as it did on the outside. "This house is…gorgeous." I murmured, looking around at the white, open house.

"Thank you dear." Esme's musical voice said from behind me, making me jump. I didn't realize she was here, but if I'm going to be with Sam, I might as well get used to the appearance of vampires. Vampires that seem really nice. Its cool.

"EDWARD!" Emmett shouted, bursting through a door with a tiny guitar strapped to him. "EDWARD! DID YOU HEAR WHAT JASPER JUST SAID?!" If vampires have perfect hearing, why would Emmett be yelling? "DAMNIT! She's annoyed with me now! But Edward! She likes us! She likes us!"

"I'm sorry. Please ignore my idiot of a husband. But thank you for liking us. that's only happened with three other humans in all of our years, and they only liked us because they liked Bella." Rosalie sighed, gently tugging my arm to follow her away from her husband.

I smiled a bit. "She does seem very likeable. Um, is she the oldest? Because you all seem slightly afraid of her, and I don't really understand why…" I mumbled, not wanting to make it seem like I was being nosey. I truly am just curious.

She laughed and shook her head. "Actually, Carlisle is the oldest, but he's at the hospital right now. And then after Carlisle is Jasper, but Carlisle didn't change Jasper. If you want, you could ask Jasper about his story. But then after Jasper, Bella was next. And Bella is the oldest of us that was changed by Carlisle, and then Edward was changed something like a week after Bella's change. And Edward is technically older then Bella, since he was older then her when he was a human. After them was Esme, then me, then Emmett." She said, all in the same breath.

I nodded my head, feeling a bit more knowledgeable about Sam's family. "Now's not the time for long family discussions! We need to give you a makeover!" Alice trilled, running down the stairs and picking me up. She ran me into a very large room.

"Makeover?" I asked, confused. Why would vampires have makeup when they are already beautiful enough to models?

"Don't ask, Danielle. It would be wise if you just let them have their fun." Edward said. I turned around and saw him and Bella standing in the doorway, their hands entwined. I nodded, and let Alice pull me over to a chair in front of a mirror.

Let the torture begin.

* * *

**I PROMISE IT WILL BE IMPORTANT IN THE SEQUEL!**

**By the way, the last chapter to this story is the next chapter. (:**

**Review please!**


	46. Welcome To The SH Number Ten

**Wow. This is it. The final chapter. How exciting?! Wow. Alright, so I would first like to say that it has been so much fun writing this and talking to you guys. YOU GUYS ROCK! The reviews have been amazing, and they always make my day. I even love all of your death threats for me to update! And I'm really going to miss them. ):**

**This chapter is not dedicated to anyone. This is not an end, this is a new beginning. The first chapter to the sequel will be posted in the next month, and then I'm ready to start a new adventure with you guys! I hope you all will read that story as well, so please look out for it. (:**

**Now, let's finish this story up!**

* * *

"So…now that you're engaged, can we go shopping in celebration?" Alice asked hopefully, grinning at the decent sized rock that was resting on Danielle's left hand.

"No." Danielle responded quickly, narrowing her eyes. Her and her shopping issues. Ever since the day we went shopping with her and spent over fifty thousand dollars, she refused to let us take her shopping again. And we only spent a thousand on her! The rest was for us, since we do love our shoes. But it was odd, nevertheless.

"Fine." Alice pouted. "How about a dinner?"

"You guys don't even eat." She scoffed.

"But we could gag Emmett." I pointed out, looking up from my book. She grinned, but rolled her eyes since she knew we would most likely actually gag and tie Emmett. "Don't even comment that, Danielle. Besides… I don't think Rose would mind if we tied him up." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully at her.

"Okay! Ew! Virgin in the room!" She complained. I watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her ears, as if it would somehow help.

"Oh, that's right." We all sighed teasingly. Well, Alice and I did, since we waited for marriage like her. But Rose was the one that was disappointed in her, since she _was_ waiting.

"Yeah, so please tone down the sexual innuendos, please. At least when I'm in hearing distance."

"Sex? Why would we tone sex down?" Emmett asked, walking into the game room with his normal cup of blood in hand.

"Oh, please stop talking Emmett! We've got an awfully curious six year old walking into the house!" Lizzy shouted as she walked into the house with her son.

"Where are the hubby and the other two spawns?" Emmett asked.

"Not cool, Emmett. They're not spawns, they're just… well, yeah, they're spawns. But don't call them that to their face, or John's. But back to your question, I actually don't know where they are, which is why I am here to ask you. Have you seen them?"

"You haven't seen them?" I asked, setting my book down and standing up. "What? John never leaves with the kids without telling you." I had a bad feeling about this. "Are you sure you don't know where they are? Did you call him?"

"I tried, but I couldn't reach him. Why?"

"Alice…" I trailed off, looking at her. Her eyes glazed over instantly.

"I can't find them anywhere. I see flashes of dark rooms and tropical rain forests, but that's it!" She exclaimed, also starting to worry.

"We have to find them! Edward, Sam, Danielle, and Esme, go to the airport. Emmett and Rosalie, go to the house and follow their scent, and Jasper and Alice, follow me please." I ordered, walking over to Edward. "Please try to find their records on the security cameras, and pick through every employee's mind." I whispered, giving him a quick kiss. He nodded and turned to Sam and Danielle, murmuring to them quietly.

"Bella, what is going on?" Lizzy snapped.

"Well.." I winced, not looking forward to her reaction. "I think your family might have been taken by someone of my kind. Yes, I have a few ideas of by who, but I'm not sure. If it is what I think it is though.. You should see them soon then…"

"Anyway," Alice cut in before she could respond, "Esme and Danielle, separate from the boys. It works out better. But seriously people, take a car and go." Everyone dashed out of the room and into their cars, leaving me with Lizzy, her son, Alice, and Jasper.

"Where do we go?" Lizzy growled.

"Camp out here and tell Carlisle what is going on when he gets home, then send him to Alaska. Alice, Jasper, we need to set up our stuff. I've got a good idea on what is going on."

"What do you think is going on?"

"I don't have enough time to explain, Lizzy!" I called over my shoulder as I ran into the basement. I grabbed what I needed and ran back upstairs. "Alice, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Italy?"

"Well, actually no. I was thinking of going shopping, but we could do that in Italy too, I suppose?"

"That's a good idea! Maybe we could have Alec numb Aro so that Heidi could come with us!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on her heels.

"Yes! I haven't seen Heidi in forever! Like, I think I saw her the last time I broke into the castle, but I don't really remember…"

"You saw her at the fashion show in Paris." She reminded me.

"Oh yeah!"

"I'm sorry if this doesn't bother you, but my husband and children happen to be missing!"

We sighed and looked over at Lizzy. "Sorry. We forgot. My bad. But, um, what's the big deal? I mean its only your-"

I cut off Alice before she could go any further, and really piss off Lizzy. "Sorry. Now, anyway, Jasper, we need to get the jet set up. So can you call George and have them set it up for Italy? Oh, and Alice, go get some tight all black clothes. And Liz, stay put. We'll bring them back to you, but then we'll team up with the other vegans and dominate." I told her, patting her arm. Jasper was outside on his cell phone, and Alice was upstairs getting the outfits ready. "What should our team name be this year?"

"The veggie munchers?" Jasper murmured.

"Simba?" Alice asked.

"PIKACHU!" Lizzy's son shouted.

"No, that's the Volturi's team name this year."

"Who?"

"Never mind, sweetie. Alice, are you done?" I called, tapping my foot impatiently. "We'll be back in the next ten years, don't worry. I promise to buy you a car when we get back!" I shouted as Alice dragged me across the room and into the garage.

"You think its that time again? Right… the last one was fifty years ago, so that seems about right…" She trailed off. "Jazzy! Will the jet be ready in time? I'm having trouble concentrating!"

"Yes, Alice. We need to run, though. So change into your black, and run as fast as you can. No humans should notice you if you run fast enough."

I shrugged and slipped into the skintight jeans, shirt, and Stiletto heels, putting my hair into a pony tail under the black hat Alice handed to me. "Ready?" I looked over and saw Alice dressed in the similar fashion. She nodded and we sprinted into the streets, going straight for the airport.

"If it were sunny, do you think we would still be doing this" I asked, taking long, quick strides so I could go faster.

"Most likely, except we would be under your invisibility thingy. Oh, Jasper just got there. Five more minutes and we'll be on a jet headed towards Italy." She said brightly, staying next to me as she ran.

"What do you think Edward would say if he saw where we're going?" I asked, imaging his reaction as we walked in through the large glass doors, fast-walking to our private gate.

"He would flip and tell you all the bad things that could happen to you, then you would tell him that you aren't a baby, and that you could easily get out of whatever situation he described. And then you would stomp off, with Edward running after you. You would apologize, and then go into the bathroom, to you know…" Jasper stated calmly, holding the door open for us.

"That sounds about right." I smirked, skipping up the steps. "GEORGE!" I squealed, tightly hugging him as soon as I saw him.

"Miss Cullen." He tipped his head politely, being all professional. "You all know my rules for the plane, so now off to Italy?"

We nodded our heads and went to sit down. George was one of the many nomads we have encountered, but he loved to fly. So we asked him to be our pilot for our jet, and he loved it. And we loved him for flying at a way faster speed then normal. With George's fast flying, we touched ground five hours later, after finishing our debate over the team names. "Thank you." I smiled as I walked off the plane.

"Anytime. Just tell the brothers I said hi!" He called as we started walking across the pavement. I laughed and gave a thumbs up over my shoulders as we slunk through the shadows.

"Do we have any problems getting in?" I asked Alice, darting quickly down a dark alley, where a human was lurking around.

"I don't know. I think that someone is blocking me." Alice whispered through clenched teeth.

"Afton?" I sighed.

"Damn. Well, I guess we're going to have to do this the Bella way." Jasper groaned.

"Is there something wrong with the way I break in to places, Jasper? Because I'm fairly certain I succeeded every time. Just because Aro snuck up on me and I accidentally ripped his arm off does not mean that I will do it again! It was one time!"

"Bella, don't worry, and stop screeching. It hurts my ears, and you know how sensitive my cute little ears are. Oh, and leave my Jazzy alone. Just get in the sewer so we can be on our way!" Alice exclaimed, lifting up the heavy plate that was covering the entrance.

"Pushy." I grumbled as I jumped down and started up the long, dim, stone passageway. We jogged down the slanted path, and stopped when we got to the rusty iron gate. "They really need to get this thing replaced." I muttered. Alice nodded. We slipped through the smaller door of bars, and then quickly went through the large wooden door that led to the lobby. It was bright, and fortunately nobody noticed us as I placed my shield over us. We went through the usual routine of the elevator, reception offices, hallways, doors, until we finally made it to Aro's throne room.

I dropped my shield as we joined the crowd, trying to fit in. Unfortunately for us, our black clothes stood out to Aro, since they obviously weren't the normal cloaks his little minions wore. "Isabella! Alice! Jasper! What a lovely surprise! Well, actually, I was expecting you all, but it is always good to be in a happy mood!" Aro shouted cheerfully, eyeing us down appreciatively. "I take it you want your humans back? The baby stinks anyway, so go ahead. They are with Heidi. But please, come and chat after."

"Alright Aro." I laughed, walking back out of the room. I loved how straight forward he has been ever since I attacked him. I guess it was for the better, huh? We went down another long hallway and followed the cinnamon scent to Heidi's room. I instantly smelled the baby, and stopped in my tracks. "That is nasty."

"Hold your breath then?" Jasper asked.

I turned to glare at him. "So I can't squeal when I see Heidi? I don't think so. Nice try, Jasper." I huffed, and continued walking.

"What if the baby is sleeping?" Jasper asked as we continued our brisk walk down the long hallway.

"Then we wake him up." Alice shrugged.

"But I think its highly unlikely he would be sleeping while Heidi holds him." I added, trying to appease Jasper so he would stop talking, and therefore not get on my nerves.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. There is a good chance he's up, so forget I said anything." Jasper sighed.

We walked in silence for a minute before Alice quickly broke it. I'm actually surprised it took her that long. "How long does this hall have to be? And why must they be so far down it?" Alice huffed impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest as she picked up her pace.

"The smell is getting stronger, love. We're almost there." Jasper reassured her, grabbing her hand. I sighed and walked a little bit faster towards the door.

"HEIDI!" I squealed loudly as the door flung open. "Oh my gosh! It's been way too long!"

She laughed, but turned to glare at John when he cleared his throat. "As much as I love seeing this reunion, do I have to remind you that I have two terrified infants here?" John asked sarcastically as soon as he realized that he caught our attention.

"He's been very snarky all day. Just because he was dragged into our game does not mean that he can be so snappy." Heidi groaned, sounding rather annoyed. I wonder what he said to her.

"Wow. Stupid enough to agitate a vampire. You're an idiot just like your father in law." I stated, rolling my eyes. "I mean, really? Why would you go bother a vampire that you know is not a vegetarian?"

"This is a game to you guys?" He snapped, ignoring me completely.

"Yes, actually. Congratulations, John. You are the first clue for team Harry Potter!" I exclaimed happily.

"But Harry Potter doesn't exist."

"Says the man who is married to a werewolf's daughter, and is currently talking to a vampire. Now zip it and follow me." Alice quipped, turning back down the hallway. "John, carry the new one, I'll carry Aiden."

"Three boys." I scoffed, wondering how Lizzy got by without a cute little girl to dress up.

"Watch it, Cullen." He replied, smiling slightly as he handed Aiden over to dear old Alice, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

We walked back up to the hall at a human pace with Heidi and the boys, quickly getting ushered in to the large throne room that was still very crowded. "Aro!" I called happily. "You need to get your ass over here, now!"

The room suddenly went silent. I guess they weren't used to people talking to the Volturi like that. Oh well. "Ahh! Isabella! Still as charming as ever, I see." Aro chuckled, gliding up to me.

"Aro! I see you're still as creepy as ever. It looked like you were floating right there!" I responded lightly, smiling.

"Ha ha." He laughed. "It's such a delight to see you again. And Alice and Jasper too! How are you, children?"

Jasper smiled, looking down at his wife, waiting for her to do the talking. "We've been wonderful, Aro, absolutely wonderful, thank you." Alice smiled pleasantly.

"That's great to hear! Welcome to the games, my friends!" Aro exclaimed. I could almost picture him clapping his hands in excitement while saying that. I should ask Jasper just how much self-control he is using to not do that.

"Why does everyone refer to my family being kidnapped as 'The Game'?!" John exclaimed in frustration, not fazed at all that he yelled at the Vampire ruler. I'm so proud.

"Because it is." Everyone answered, staring at him. Had we never told him the stories about the event? I guess it was Jackie's family that we warned about this happening. Oh well. He should know that only the most rich and powerful covens got involved into this, right?

"I'm confused." John sighed.

We ignored him. "Okay. You should know the rules already, so there is no point in going over them. Oh! And please pass them in to your coven. Well, just refresh Emmett's memory. Team name, please?" Aro asked, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from in his black cloak.

"Harry Potter."

"Hm.. what I nice boy. He smells good, too." Aro murmured as he quickly wrote it down. I gave John a smug smile at the mention of Aro meeting him.

"Aro?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Carlisle says hello. He will be calling in four minutes, but he doesn't know where we are right now. So long story short, Carlisle will flip a shit on us." Once again, everyone in the room seemed to be taken aback by our foul language.

"Hm. I see. Well, how about this? When dear Carlisle calls, I answer the phone and let him rant?" Aro asked, almost bouncing with the idea of pranking Carlisle.

"If you insist." Alice smiled, most likely loving the outcome. She took out her little silver cell phone and handed it to him. "Oh, and don't say anything while he yells. It makes it more interesting." Alice advised him. "In a few seconds now.."

The cell phone soon buzzed in his hand. He smirked and put it on speaker phone before answering. "Alice! Isabella! What have you two done?! I come home and find Lizzy sobbing uncontrollably on the couch with no one else around! And then she tells me that her family is gone?! Where are you!? Actually, I don't think I want to know! But would you care to explain why her family has gone missing!? What have you done?! No more shopping for a month, both of you!" Carlisle yelled as soon as the call was accepted.

"I always thought you were more of the quiet type, my friend." Aro said into the phone, smiling at us.

"Aro, what, Alice! Italy, but, how, Aro?" Carlisle sputtered, sounding slightly embarrassed. I smirked at Alice and gave her a high-five.

"Yes, my name is Aro, and yes, I do live in Italy. May I ask why you were yelling?" Aro asked calmly into the phone, the room was filled with quiet chuckles coming from every direction.

"Why are you answering Alice's phone?"

"Well, you know, it's just that time of the year. Oh, that makes me sound like a female. You know how they always say it's just that time of the month? I used that on Caius yesterday, and he believed me…"

"What?"

"Hold on." Aro said in a fake bored voice. "Bella, would you like to talk to Carlisle?" he asked, excitedly, bouncing over to me.

I nodded, and took the phone. "Hey C-unit."

"What on earth is going on, Isabella?"

"Oh, you know, just the normal stuff. Shopping, hotwiring cars, saving stinky babies, oh, and all in preparation for the famous worldwide scavenger hunt that we all knew was coming soon.." I said nonchalantly. It was silent on the other line, so I handed the phone back to Aro.

"Welcome to the Vampire S.H. number ten! Your first clue is in John's pocket. Let the games begin."

The line was silent once again. I quirked an eyebrow at Alice. She just shrugged. "I can't see anything over there, since Jacob is over." She explained quickly, rolling her eyes.

"Can vampires go crazy? Because Carlisle's eyes are darting around, he's shaking, gasping for - OW! Carlisle! Bella will so eat you if you touch me again! No, let go! Stop it! Drop the phone Carlisle." Jackie's voice suddenly filled the room. "Hey? Aunt Bella? Do you think that Natalie is a pretty name? I think I like the name Natalie. No! Carlisle! Let go!" There was more rustling, and what sounded to be quite a struggle. "You know what, fine. Take the phone for all I care. Just stop being a PMS-ey little girl about it." Jackie grumbled.

"Isabella, please tell me you did not pick out our team name already." Carlisle begged, sighing. I could picture his face as he said that. We should definitely get video phones.

"Can you stop calling me that?" I snapped, miffed.

"Carlisle! This is Alice speaking! And yes. We did already pick out the team name. Aro even approves." Alice stated proudly, giggling a bit at Aro's nodding head.

"Do I even want to know?" Carlisle sighed.

"Most likely not, Carlisle." Everyone echoed around the room.

"Alright. I'm going to gather everyone up and go to the airport so we can fly to Italy. Can you call George, or is he already expecting us?" He asked, knowing he didn't really have a choice but to come and participate. It was so much fun for all of us.

"Um.. He already knows. But everyone is already at the airport, and Em and Rose should most likely be with them. You know how they are about their people watching habits." I said, smiling slightly.

"Again, do I even want to know?"

"Nope. Now go. We'll call and ask George if he landed back in the states yet. GO TEAM HARRY POTTER!" I yelled, then ended the call.

"It appears that we have some time to go shopping." I grinned. Everyone shook their heads and parted their ways at my statement. I guess they knew Heidi, and since they heard Carlisle threaten to ban shopping from us over a very serious act, they probably figured out our addiction. "Hey Alice? Do they have and snakeskin shoes?"

"Well.." Alice started, dragging me out of the room. "Aro! Transport the humans to a hotel under the name of Cullen, please!"

"Alright, but please try to remember that you cant buy the whole story." Aro chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright, my pretties'. I vant to vuck your vlood!"

"Not funny!" Jasper yelled from behind us. I casted one last look at them before we ran down the hallway. We stopped and grabbed some cloaks and continued to run, but stopped again when I realized Alice wasn't with me.

"Bella." Alice said slowly as I turned around. "Edward knows where we are."

* * *

**Wow! This story was my baby, and now it's over! I want to thank all of you for reviewing, and I hope you will all do it one last time before I go! So please, review. And stay on the lookout for the sequel!**


	47. SEQUEL!

Hello everyone!

Yes, I am alive. I know I have been missing this past month, and I'm sorry. But I come with news!

THE SEQUEL IS UP!

Yes, you just heard me right. It is, infact, up. Aaaaanndd - Drum roll please - I'm thinking about posting another story called Crashed! It's about the Cullens in a plane, and it crashes on an island, and they have to live off of the island. What do you think? Would you read that, or is that just a bunch of week old garbage? LET ME KNOW!

The link to my sequel is as followed:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5590679/1/Race_To_The_Finish

PLEASE GO READ THIS! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WOULD. (:

-Emily.


End file.
